Minecraft-Legend of the Creator
by OmegaDecion
Summary: Deep in the fortress library lies the prophecy foretelling the arrival of the Creator. The strongest being of Minecraftia, the being able to rival Herobrine. The Creator is the one player who can tame the mobs of the land and bring about peace. This is the story of the Creator.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft- Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 1- Introduction**

"Enjoy your purchase." A clerk smiled.

"Thanks," I replied as I headed for the door.

My name is Alan Qildor. I am twenty five years of age and, for the most part, an average nerd. You'll usually find me wearing cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and my grandfather's old black leather jacket. Around my neck is a dragon claw clutching a marble on a chain necklace.

Today was a day that I had been looking forward to for a while. Reason being, I finally earned enough money from my job to obtain the newest piece of gaming technology. In the year 2036, developers finally mastered the technology needed to allow players' minds to enter the virtual world. The VR-helm, similar to the nerve gear of SAO, is all that players need to experience this brand new world. Luckily, the SAO event never took place.

Driving home, my mind began to wander back to six years ago. I was at home with my family watching television. As the evening news broadcasted, the first story caught our attention. A reporter was standing outside of New York University alongside a blonde haired, scraggly scientist. I immediately recognized my younger cousin. He used the gamertag Exeion, the only real video game rival I had. We hadn't heard from him since he left for college.

"I'm standing here, with Professor-"

"Please, just call me Exeion, all my friends do." Replied my cousin.

"Ok, I'm standing here, with Professor Exeion, the Neural scientist behind the development of the gaming world's latest advancement, the VR-Helm. Care to explain how it works?"

"Certainly. This device when worn allows the user to experience any game of their choosing in a completely simulated environment."

"How are games played through your invention different than other 3D games."

"That is the key difference. Until now 3D games have only been accessible via staring through a screen. The VRH links directly to the users' brain, synchronizing and replicating the impulses produced by neurons. Once connected, the virtual world they choose to explore becomes just as real as the one we live in." He concludes gesturing to the area around them.

"What happens to the bodies of the players while they play?"

"After the link is active, the player will no longer be able to move IRL. This is to prevent harm coming to them while they are connected. In a way, they are essentially sleeping while linked. Signals to move their bodies are intercepted and instead move their Avatar's body."

"Interesting, how long until these "VRHs" are available for public use?"

"Believe it or not, we have already released 10 to a select few beta testers. After a month long trial period mass production will begin. With that in mind, I expect to have them hitting stores in 2 months time."

"Well, I'm sure that gamers will be eagerly awaiting their release. Thank you for your time Professor."

"My pleasure."

Needless to say, I wanted one. Unfortunately with the cost of general living expenses, $800 was not easy to obtain with a poor paying job.

Arriving at my apartment, I wasted no time in setting up my new gadget. Being ready, I fit the helm to my head and booted it up. I've been playing videos games since the gameboy color was released. To me, video games gave me an escape from the real world. That being said, my real world life has declined greatly as those I have cared for left. Putting it simply, I live alone and my parents are the only family and friends I have around.

Anyway, where was I- oh yes, starting the VR-helm. To start it, the person must keep a calm mind for the connection to occur. I closed my eyes and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt my mind shift. Opening my eyes, I found myself floating in a 40ft white cube with golden glowing lines crossing along the walls.

"NEW USER RECOGNIZED. PLEASE SAY ALOUD THE NAME YOU WISH TO BE IDENTIFIED AS."

"OmegaDecion." I've been using this as my gamertag for a while.

"WELCOME, OMEGA-DECION, TO THE VIRTUAL REALITY HELMET. ALL NEW USERS ARE GIVEN ONE FREE DOWNLOAD OF A GAME OF THEIR CHOOSING. WHICH GAME DO YOU WISH TO DOWNLOAD?"

By now, many games had already been remade for it. Game companies from all over the globe wanted in on the revolutionary new system. As for which game to choose, I had already decided. The game I was most eager to try was a childhood favorite of mine, Minecraft. Minecraft is a survival based game in a world made out of blocks. Players can collect materials, fight against mobs, and build anything they can think of.

"Minecraft," I answered. A few seconds later the original login screen for the game appeared in front of me.

"IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A MINECRAFT ACCOUNT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LOG IN." I did as instructed. "ACCOUNT HOLDER: DECION, IN RECOGNITION OF YOU BEING A LEGACY PLAYER YOU MAY CHOOSE TO DISPLAY YOUR FORMER AVATAR'S SKIN BY GOING THROUGH YOUR OPTIONS MENU. IN ADDITION YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A CAPE THAT YOU MAY DESIGN AT YOUR LEISURE. SETUP COMPLETE; WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENTER THE GAME?"

I moved my arm and selected "Yes". "WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY SOLO OR ON A MULTIPLAYER MAP?". I moved towards solo, but hesitated. For the past several years I had been playing solo. The last time I played on multiplayer... something occurred that I was not proud of. I had been tricked and used to cause a map wide conflict. It had ended with the ultimate destruction of the map. Afterwards , the Minecraft community shared the story of the "World War Minecraft" to the point where most of the details had become severely twisted. Some say that Herobrine was the mastermind behind it. Others called me a blood thirsty war lord that wanted to destroy everything in site.

In time, players had started to ban me from the multiplayer maps fearing a repeat incident. Players on those that didn't, would gang up against me. In time I stopped playing with the others all together. However, since so much time had passed and it was a brand new system, I selected multiplayer.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SELECT A MAP, OR PLAY A RANDOM SERVER?"

"Random."

"VERY WELL." A giant wheel appeared and began to spin. When it finally stopped, the selected map glowed brightly. "CLAYBOUND CASTLE HAS BEEN SELECTED. WELCOME TO THE GAME.". At that moment, a swirling circular gateway opened up and sucked me in.

That was when something weird occurred. There was a loud thunder clap, followed by a massive shock that surged through me. My mind hazed over and started go black. The very last thing I saw, was six different colored lights: blue, brown, black, green, red, and a golden white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 2-A Fresh Start**

The sun slowly peeked over the horizon bathing the wild landscape with light. Warm rays grazed my cheek causing me to stir. Moving slowly I sat up, taking in my surroundings. The game had spawned me in the middle of a grassy field. Pollen from the nearby flowers tickled my nose.

"Heh, I got to hand it to Ex," I thought. "He did a pretty good job replicating the real world." Gazing around from the blocks of grass covered dirt to blocky trees, the events of my logon came back to mind. "Don't think that shock was supposed to happen though." I decided not to dwell on it or the weird light show before driving myself insane.

This was short lived as I grew quite confused upon standing up. Based on my past knowledge of multiplayer servers the spawn site should have been... more official looking. Normally they would be concealed within a building with the rules posted nearby. Looking around, I saw no evidence of civilization anywhere nearby. "Guess I'd better start walking."

Before I could take a step a male voice called out, "Hey, you there!" I spun around to see another player wearing a red shirt and black pants step out of the forest of dark oaks. He dawned standard leather leg armor, along with a wooden sword strapped to his back. "You new here? Haven't seen you on the server before."

"You could say that," I replied.

"Name's Ace, nice to meet you…" He squinted, "...Dek-ky-on." I wasn't sure why he had called me that until I spotted "Ace" written in a box above his head.

"It's actually pronounced "Dec-eon,"'" I chuckled. A frown formed on on Ace's face as he stopped a few feet away from me.

"Is something up with your gear? You don't have a name tag." He wasn't wrong; I looked up to find nothing where my name should have been. "Your name only popped up when I put my crosshair on you...like you were a mob."

"Last time I checked I was human," I joked.

Ace laughed, "Fair enough, you can't talk with mobs. You know, I kind of like you. Since you're new here I'll help you out for a bit."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Not a problem." We walked about five hundred blocks into the forest from which he appeared before he spoke again. "Did you just spawn in when I found you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you weren't at the spawn point. That, and the fact that you appeared where the golden light landed. That's not normal."

That caught me a little off guard. I wasn't sure of that had even happened. Not wanting to stay on the topic I answered, "Must've been a glitch in the game."

Ace pondered the thought, "That would explain why you didn't show up at the spawn point." As we exited the Dark oak forest, we found ourselves staring at a dome building made up of quartz. "This is where you should have entered the game from." Ace continued. Walking closer there was a brick pathway carving through the ground away from the dome.

"Am I to assume that this road leads into town?" I asked.

"Yep. Goes straight to the Clay Bound Castle. Follow me, and be sure to read the rules on the way." Posted on signs along the brick road were the "Rules". Walking down the path, I read all 4. Rule number 1- Obey the King, failure to do so will result in your public execution. Rule number 2- No player killing, PKing out of wartime will result in your public execution. Rule number 3- No griefing, griefers are not tolerated and will be killed on sight. Rule number 4- Players will receive better accommodation in the castle based on their loyalty. Those who don't wish to follow the king are to be banished to the wilderness.

"Hey Ace," I asked.

"What's up?"

"Why is it that most of the rules result in someone getting killed? Most servers I've played on, rule breakers get teleported to the jail or banned from the server."

"Didn't you know? The server is set to "Iron man" difficulty. When you die you can never get back onto the server." Ace answered.

"Then why on the last rule does a player get banished to the "wilderness"?"

"In "Iron Man" mode the mobs are set to an extremely hard difficulty. Unless you're a god, you won't last long out there by yourself."

"Great," I mumbled. First day back in the game and I had managed to wander onto a hardcore server. I usually play on peaceful or normal mode. "So why were you all by yourself when you found me?"

"The Great Outer Wall, which separates the peaceful town from the wilderness also goes around the spawn point. It's to make that players aren't killed off before they prove their worth." Ace explained.

"Makes sense...I guess." We kept walking until we came upon a hardened orange clay wall that loomed over us. "I take it that this the main town with the castle?" I asked.

"Yep, welcome to Clay Bound Castle." Announced Ace as a smile formed. Taking a step forward he turned towards me and became serious. "Just make sure you watch your step." With but a click of the stone button jutting from the wall a doorway opened for us. I for one was awe struck. The town itself was enormous. Altogether it resembled a thriving medieval metropolis. Not a single detail had been left out. Cobblestone lined the ground between wooden shops, with torches perched atop fence posts providing extra light. Players moved about the town carrying on with their lives. Some were laughing, while others sparred with wooden swords.

"This place is incredible." I said aloud.

"Wait to see the castle," Ace continued with extra excitement. "You're gonna love it here. This place has everything you could ever-" TOING! "Uh-oh." Looking down, I could barely make out the outline of a trip wire taut around Ace's ankle. SNAP! "CRAP! Dec, lookout behind you!" Ace yelled as he dove onto the cobblestone.

From a hidden dispenser came a volley of arrows. Everyone who heard the warning took cover as not to become a pincushion. Acting on instinct I opened my inventory grabbing the first block I could find. With both hands full I slammed them on the ground in front of me. TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! The arrows reflected off the ice blocks in front of me and scattered on the road.

"I thought YOU told ME to watch my step?" I sighed as my adrenaline wore off.

"Sorry," Ace chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. All the players that had ducked out of the way now stood glaring in our direction. "I got to admit though nice timing with the ice blocks. I-" A sudden hush fell over the street corner.

"Did he say "ice blocks"?"

"Where the hell did he find those?"

"You can't, idiot. He must be using a hack."

"I swear I'm not hacking the game." I tried to explain.

"Cheater." A couple of the players had now drawn stone swords, advancing towards me. Not even in the game for an hour and people already wanted me dead.

"ENOUGH!" Ace bellowed at the others. "Only admins and the owner have ability to use hacks. Obviously, one of them gave him a material pass. That way he'd start off with some materials in his inventory. Give him a break; he's new on the server." One by one the others lowered their swords and went back to what they were doing. A couple gave me an evil eye before walking away, grumbling under their breath.

"You alright?" Ace asked as we continued down the main street.

"A little shaken up, but I'll be fine." I sighed. "There are two things that I try to stay away from: conflict and cheating."

"Speaking of which, did you play minecraft before the VR-helm?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I used to play the PC version. I haven't played for a while though." I replied.

"Alright that explains why you had the ice in your inventory. When the owner set this server up, they gave legacy players a "gift" so to speak." He explained. "He gives them a full stack of a random unobtainable block."

"Then how do you explain this." I waved my hand to pop up my inventory. It looked like normal except for a treasure chest icon in the corner.

"...I honestly don't know what that means." Ace confessed. "Maybe it's just there cause you are a legacy player." He didn't appear too concerned, but I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity it gave me. That being said, we continued on towards the castle. The deeper we got, the more packed it became of players. Unlike in the outskirts this area seemed to have a tense atmosphere. Almost...sinister.

"Is this normal for around here?" I inquired nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ace whispered. "Just keep your voice down and follow me." Once we got a bit of distance from the others he continued. "Before we see the king there is some stuff you should know first. The king is very intimidating and mercy is not in his vocabulary. He either likes you or doesn't. If he does he'll treat you well; give good accommodations, etc."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked as we came to a stop.

"He'll try to get you killed as soon as possible." Ace stated plainly. Then with a smile on his face, he clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Well enough about that, time for you to meet King ClayBeard."

 _Meanwhile, five other beings had appeared in different biomes of the map. Each unaware of how they came to be in this strange world, nor that there were others like them. As they travel the world they all shared one goal: Find the one named Decion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 3-Clay Beard the Tyrant**

BANG! BANG! Ace pounded on the massive arched door with his blocky fist.

"Who goes there?" An archer yelled down as he took aim.

"It's Ace," my companion responded. "I've brought another recruit for the king." With a nod of his head the guard opened the passage into the castle. Inside was exactly what you would expect from a medieval castle. Stone bricks made up the corridors, and torches gave off light while casting shadows from iron armor suspended on stands. We walked for a couple minutes, until Ace motioned for me to stop.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Something is weird...there's more light than there should be." He glanced around and turned his gaze toward me. "Man, your necklace is glowing." I hadn't noticed while we were out in the daylight, but my dragon claw's gem was in fact giving off a faint yet distinct glow. What's more, the light was golden white. "Does your necklace usually do that?"

"No, it supposed to be just a clear marble."

Ace shook his head and continued walking, "Ok, that makes the whole thing with you spawning in a bit weirder."

Not wanting there to be silence in a somewhat creepy castle I attempted to keep the conversation going. "So...how long have you played Minecraft?"

"To be honest, I'm still a noob at this." Ace answered. "Been here for two weeks trying to survive."

"And you started out on an "Iron man " server? Not bad."

"What about you? You said you haven't played for while. What made you stop?"

"I-I…" I sighed. "I don't like talking about it."

"Come on it's not like you were the one who started World War Minecraft, right?" Ace joked. When I didn't respond Ace stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. "No…" I nodded. "Dude you're a legend. I bet the king would love to have you working for him."

"I'm not so sure I want that gig…" I interjected.

"How come?"

"The whole reason that the WWM even happened was because someone took advantage of my skills. That single rogue player tricked me into setting off that whole conflict." I shook my head trying to bury the bad memories once again. Ace remained silent for a couple seconds before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dec. It's a fresh server; just put it behind you."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Glancing ahead I noticed a pair of dark oak doors blocking our path. Ace went right ahead and opened the doors. Beyond them was the royal courtroom. Red carpet lead from the door to one massive seat decorated with diamond, gold, and emerald blocks. In the middle of the ceiling hung a large gold chandelier. Half way up the walls forming a "U" that faced the throne was a balcony full players.

"What's with the gathering?" I whispered.

"It would seem that a player is on trial." A grim faced Ace replied.

"PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" Came a wail from the room's core. It originated from a player wearing a green shirt and tan chachkies. His arms were restrained by two guards wearing full iron armor.

"Now, now...you know I can't do that." Spoke the being in the throne. His voice alone sent shivers down my spine. "You broke a rule, you disobeyed a direct order from your king." King Clay Beard, named after the clay colored beard that decorated his face, smirked as he tapped his fingers on his golden arm rest.

"You told me to hand over materials that I retrieved from mining. I earned those ores fair and square." The prisoner cried.

"Yes, and you know very well that there is a tax on valuable ore. You tried to skip out on it. Time for your sentence: DEATH." Clay Beard motioned for a new guard to appear. Stopping at the side of the throne, he kneeled and held out a glowing diamond blade.

"The Demon's Claw," Ace breathed, "The strongest blade ever crafted."

Grasping the blade, the king rose and strode forward as the captive attempted the get away. Now well within striking range, Clay Beard took up a golfer's stance and pulled the sword behind him. "Good bye."

"NO DON'T-" SWISH! The blade sliced clean through player. There was pop, followed by a puff of smoke. All that remained were a few orbs of experience and his block shaped head. Clay Beard collected the experience, and tossed the head to one the guards.

"Place this fool with the others."

"Yes, your majesty." As the guard scurried away, the king looked in our direction. His eyes were glowing white, and felt like they were burning a hole in my very soul.

"Well now, who do we have here? Our latest recruit and…" His eye's narrowed dangerously. "Why is there a mob in my court room?"

"Hold on your majesty," Ace pleaded. "This is a new player, he isn't a mob."

"Pleasure to meet you, your greatness." I bowed.

"Hmph, mobs can't talk. Very well" He returned to his throne. "Welcome to Claybound Castle." He motioned for the two of us to approach. Upon reaching the base of the throne he continued. "How is your name pronounced?"

"Dec-eon," I answered.

"Decion, Decion...why does that name sound familiar?"

There was mumbling amongst those on the balcony. "The king knows this guys?"

"Possibly, but I kind of doubt it."

"Wait! Wasn't that one of the commanders' names in the WWM?"

"What's the WWM?"

"Yeah! Decion was the one who started it."

"OH GOD, WHY IS THAT BLOODTHIRSTY MURDERER HERE?"

"What did he do?"

"We should kill him now while we have the chance."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"KILL HIM!" The chant grew louder and louder. I closed my eyes and hung my head in shame. What a fool I was to think people would have forgotten.

"Well, doesn't seem like the people here trust you." Clay Beard stated.

"If I may speak your highness," Ace asked.

"You may."

"The Great War that occurred on that server was over ten years ago." Ace explained. "I've had time to talk with this here veteran, and based on what he had to say...he hadn't even wanted the war to occur. He is merely the victim of a griefer. Please give him a chance to start over."

Clay Beard pondered the thought, running his fingers along his beard. The murmuring began again as people began taking sides. All I could do was wait for the king's decision. I didn't even do anything wrong and somehow I wound up on trial.

"Order, ORDER!" Clay Beard called out. "Decion step forward."

"Yes, your highness."

"You shall not be killed. Instead, you will be sent on a "special initiation" mission." He looked at me with chilling sneer. Ace glanced over worry written all over his face.

"What kind of mission?" I asked nervously.

"You be sent on a scavenger hunt of sorts. You will prove you have it takes to survive this server. You will collect one ender pearl, two bones, three chunks of rotten meat, four slime balls, and finally five piles of sulfur."

"That doesn't seem to hard."

"Oh, but wait I didn't get to the best part. You'll be hunting...IN THE WILDERNESS!" Clay Beard gave a menacing laugh. All the spectators gasped in horror.

"You two," he motioned to the knights who were holding the former prisoner. "You will go with him to verify that he does all the killing."

Gulp! "S-s-sure thing your majesty." The two stuttered.

"Get going you three." We started for the door until we heard him speak one last time. "Oh and one last thing, none of you are allowed to leave the wilderness until Decion has acquired all the of the items. Have fun!"

 **Another chapter done. The one will be the intros for the main characters. They'll probably be short chapters. Also please review, any feedback you have to offer is a great help to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Unexpected Mob...Princesses?**

It is just after dawn, as the three would be travels exit the safety of the Great Wall to start Decion's quest.

As for the me, I got the names of the two that will be joining him on his quest, Scope, who specializes in using a bow, and Boomer, who specializes in using TNT. They seemed to be nice people in the server, but in a way, they don't really trust me much after they discovered I was the player that was believed that caused havoc years ago on minecraft.

In fact, not many people in the kingdom trusted me, save for Ace of course. He's a good player. At least he doesn't see me as a monster.

"Can't believe we got stuck with going out here." Boomer grumbled.

"Not like we have a choice, Boomer. Either we follow the king's rules, or be banished from the safety of the walls." Scope replied. "Even still...can't believe we're doing this with the likes of _him_." He glared slightly at me.

"You guys know I can hear you?" I sighed walking a few blocks behind.

"Look kid, we're only following the king's orders, but this doesn't mean we trust you. We know like everyone else about that incident that happened ten years ago." Scope stated me.

"You don't say?" I thought to myself. "And here I was thinking that we were going on a friendly picnic."

"Joke all you want, murderer. We want to get this done and back to the kingdom quickly before any mobs come out." Boomer said bitterly.

I sighed. "Ten years and people still think I made all of that havoc. Can't I ever find someone other than Ace that's friendly?"

The three of us pressed on through the lands until we approached a large steep casam. I took a look down and by Hell, it was a long, _long_ way down. "Looks like it could go all the way down to bedrock."

"That's why the players on this server call it 'Death Fall'. One mistake over these ledges and you'll fall to your doom. Not even with the right potions or regeneration will be enough to make a player survive it's long drop." Scope explained.

Trying not to scare myself senseless, I gazed around searching for something of use. "Is there anyway to get across?"

Scope nodded and pointed in a far direction of the casam. A few hundred blocks away, was an old wooden bridge. The wood was pretty old, and covered in moss and weed. Some of the blocks in the middle were just gone, "Doesn't anyone do maintenance around here?"

"The server is on Ironman mode. It's not like the peaceful or normal difficulty you might be used to. Only very well crafted and skilled builders can handle with fixing bridges or buildings. Anyone else that tries to build with little practice, will only end up making the situation worse." Boomer replied.

I nodded, anyone who doesn't know what they're doing can make any situation worse. Just before the war had started, I had been promoted to builder for the server and look where it got me...running around in a hostile environment with these two. Oh...how times have changed.

"So has anyone tried to rebuild the bridge? You know, like the very well skilled crafters?" I asked in question as we approached the bridge.

"A few times yes, but the building time to repair the bridge takes a long time, and it ends up for them building during nightfall. We lost a few dozen of our best builders to the mobs. Either eaten, shot, or blown up. Which is why our king forbid us to repair the bridge again, for our safety." Scope explained.

"Great…" I grumbled under my breath. Speaking of Mobs, I needed to know about them, considering they might be stronger than the ones on the difficult levels I'm used to. "How strong are the Mobs of this server?"

"Brutally hard." Boomer replied. "The skeletons are masters at the archery game, and they can make a one hit kill to the head without breaking a sweat. Zombies are kinda like tanks. They need to be killed quickly before you get bit, or you'll get infected and die slowly in a few days. Not to mention they can also break down wooden doors. Spiders can shoot their webbing at the players, trapping them as they feed on you alive. Their webbing is tough and strong, only a Diamond sword can cut through a large amount of webbing if trapped."

"Ok, point taken." I replied as we arrived at the bridge's entrance. Looking down path, I couldn't see any creatures or mobs in sight. I went to take a step forward when there was a slight rustle of leaves. Spinning around I stuttered, "D-D-Did you g-guys hear something?"

"I did, but relax kid. Mobs only come out during nightfall when the sun is fully set. It was just a bird." Scope replied with a roll in his eyes. Considering they were already annoyed with me I decided to trust them. Although, I could've sworn that there had been someone in a dark cloak lurking in the shadows.

"Let's go. The more we stay here, the more daylight we're burning." Boomer stated as he and Scope carefully were crossing the bridge, avoiding the areas where the bridge might collapse.

I took a shaky breath and followed them. When my foot took its weight on the bridge, the block below sunk a bit and gave a creaking sound to it. The bridge functions like a real one in the real world. Fun. I followed their steps to where they stepped on, firmly gripping the fence blocks to stay supported, or take a chance I might botch up and might fall.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked coming to the end. Scope pointed up ahead. In front of us was an old building made entirely of what appeared to be mossy cobblestone.

"Our King has heard about this building and believed it is a library with information. We're going to have a look in there and clean out any items that's in there before we press on into Birch Forest." Scope explained. One by one we filed into the semi collapsed structure. Inside were rows upon rows of books, cobwebs hung from the shelves, a couple of bats slept in a dark corner. We went through a couple of the chests, but didn't find much. The only item that I looted was a golden key with a block as the handle.

"Huh...wonder what this is used for?" I wondered to myself. It was pretty strange to find a key in a chest. What could it unlock? Is it something important? If someone came here and looted the place, why didn't they take this key? I decided to save it for later in case of something came up for it.

I moved on a bit, looked around the old library with the books stacked. Each one had a title on it that tells tales of Notch, Minecraftiea, and the Mobs. nothing much or new to me. However, one book did get my attention. It was white colored, and the title was called. _"Legends of the Creator"_. Aside from the white color it was on an obsidian pedestal and sealed shut with a golden lock.

"The key…" I dug in my pocket and pulled the key that I just found. If my hunch is correct, then this lock goes with the key. I slowly slid the key in the hole, slowly turned it….

CLICK!

The lock popped open. When it did, I pulled the lock off, and gently grabbed the book into my hands, lifting it off the pedestal.

"Hey! What did you find?" Called out Scope.

I looked at the book before I walked back to the two. "I only found this book on an obsidian Pedestal." I answered him, holding the white book up to them.

"Well I'll be...I wonder if this is the old tale the villagers keep rattling on about?" Scope spoke, seeing the title of the book.

"Old tale? What do you mean?" I asked in question, looking at the book in my hands.

"The book you have in your hands is about the story of a powerful being known as the Creator. Legends say the Creator is the most powerful being in all of minecraftia. Hell, his power is able to rival against the Legendary Herobrine himself." Boomer explained.

"Only one problem," Scope frowned. "The king came here awhile back, but he couldn't open the book. Not even take it off that table…"

"..But I took it off that table." I replied in somewhat surprise.

"Also, where did you find the key?" Boomer asked.

"In that chest right over…" Looking back chest that held the key had vanished, in it's place was just a block of wooden planks. "There?"

"Something wrong?" Scope asked, seeing my unusual change in my face.

"The chest that I picked up the key from...it just vanished and this block replaced it." I explained, walking over to the block.

"Well, we don't have time to chase any phantom chests," Scope grumbled looking up. "It's already past noon, we don't have much time before night fall."

"He's right. Let's get going. The sooner we get the items his majesty requires, the better." Boomer agreed as the two headed for the exit of the building. I stuffed the book into my inventory before following their lead.

We followed out of the building and headed forward into the forest, where the trees blocked out most sections of sunlight. My mind was still tracing back at the building. The chest vanishing and in its place was a wooden plank. What just happened? What was going on? Still in thought I bumped into Scope, not noticing Boomer had stopped. "What's going on?"

"Shh. We're not alone out here." Whispered the demolitions expert. Scope turned around and dropped a wooden sword in my hand.

"You might need that."

"Seriously, you're giving me a wooden weapon." I groaned in disbelief.

"Like I would give you one of my better weapons. If it wasn't for us you'd be-" SPLAT! Poor Scope never got the chance to finish insulting me as an arrow pierced his skull all the way through, burrowing the a nearby tree. Square droplets of blood sprayed from the wound, splashing my face. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground and exploded into smoke, all his gear left behind.

"PLAYER: Scope took an arrow to the head by a Skeleton" Announced the game system.

Boomer was horrified, "SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME!" He yelled before running past me back the way we came. Just as he got out of view I heard a sizzle and him scream again, "AHHHH! DEC HELP ME!"

BOOM!

"PLAYER: Boomer hugged a creeper" Announced the game system.

A loud boom erupted from where he was. I felt the ground vibrate from the explosion. My whole body trembling in horror. Skeletons and Creepers killed Scope and Boomer. My throat ran dry, unable to release a scream of my own. My heart racing, pounding against my chest. I was hyperventilating, breathing in and out fast and deep. My fingers clenching and relaxing again and again. Out of the shadows stepped forward one of the assassins. A skeleton with a glowing bow and a leather helmet. It raised it's bow at me and took aim. I closed my eyes and expected the worst. After ten seconds of nothing happening I reopened them. The skeleton had slightly lowered its bow and had its skull tilted to one side. I took the opportunity to flee for my life.

My legs moved on their own as I sprinted for the exit of the forest. I never ran faster in my life. My legs were not stopping. All I could think was getting back to the kingdom, at the safety of the walls. However, I heard a 'Thong' sound behind me and an arrow missed me to my right. My eyes widened in horror and my pupils shrank, as I looked back. The skeleton was pursuing me, grabbing another arrow and taking aim at my left side this time.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed as I faced forward once more. After a couple more trees I came skidding to a stop in a brief clearing. Inches in front of me lay one of Death Fall's ledges. My brain completely forgot the mob chasing me and began trying to find a way down. Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder, "Umm...excuse me?"

"AAIIYHEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of lungs before taking a swan dive off the ledge. Wait, what was I thinking!? I'm jumping into Death Fall! Oh God! I'm so screwed! I'm gonna die! I darted around frantically, looking for a way to soften my fall. To my Major ass luck, there was a small waterfall nearby. This was Ironman mode, and I don't think the water will help me survive, but it's the only option I have to save myself. I swung my body towards the water, reaching out in desperation for it. Soon, my eyes darted down. I was getting close to the bottom! I flailed my arms like a maniac and was able to get into the water, holding my breath.

The water offered little, and with the density of the darkness in the water, I couldn't see anything. I then hit my lower jaw against a rock and it hit me out of the water. My body flailed and slammed against rocks like a ragdoll. I could hear my bones crack against my fall, my skin shredding and bleeding from the impacts. After what felt like an eternity of punishment, I hit the ground with a loud 'Thud'. My body was aching all over the place. However, my heartcount was only at a half of a heart. It was a miracle...I survived Death Fall.

"Oww...that wasn't...so bad…" I groaned as I turned onto my back. My whole body felt shattered How I even had the strength to turn onto my back I'll never know. Laying there as water sprinkled on me from the waterfall my mind began to fade. In my dimming vision, I made out several figures huddled over me.

"Is he alive?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, ask him."

"Are you alive?"

I didn't know who could possibly be down here with me, but I was touched that these strangers cared. I smiled, "I'm just going to sleep for a little...wake me up when I'm not in Minecraftia anymore…" Then...nothing.

….

My whole mind was blank. I felt calm, at peace...but it felt unusual. I wasn't back in my room, or at the loading screen of my gear...it felt like I was...still in the game. My eyes slowly opened, as my eyes were met with a cream colored ceiling. "W...what?" I turned my head and had a small look around. I seem to be in some kind of recovery room.

I tried to sit up only to cringe in pain. A glance down showed that the majority of my body had been wrapped in bandages. "Great...I'm a goddamn mummy…" I grumbled. The bandage thing I could live with, however on the far side of the room, draped across a chest were **all** of my clothes. Some of the stuff I had, the wooden sword Scope gave me before he was shot and the book that I found in the library were there as well. "Sigh...at least my stuff is still here."

I didn't know where I was, but I know I was not back at the Clay Kingdom. I seemed to be in some other type of building, but where? In my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open from the other side of the room.

"Oh, you're awake." A cute female voice had my attention and out of my thoughts before looking to where it was coming from. I was quite shocked.

She was a slime like girl, cyan in color. She was wearing a thin cyan dress with goo earrings, a beanie hat on her head that seems to resemble the Slime cube of the game. Glittering blue eyes with...holy crap her chest size was a fricken G-cup. My face immediately turned red, it had been some time since I last interacted with a girl who wasn't family. I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous body. That was when I heard a giggle from the slime girl.

"You know it's impolite to stare at my body sweetie." She teased with her giggle.

Realizing that I was doing just that I closed my eyes and blurted out, "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad." Yeah, nice job idiot.

I was expecting a slap to the face or an angry lecture from her, but I heard her giggle again and footsteps approach me.

"It's alright dear. I'm used to having everyone look at my body." My eyes opened from her explanation, but my face turned red when my face was met with her breasts. "In fact, you can look at my body as much as you like.~"

My mouth fell open as I tried to process what was happening. " _Why is she acting so freaking flirty with me?"_ I thought. " _Girls never act like this to me._ " I was used to being the "King Nerd" at school. That doesn't exactly make you popular with the girls.

"What's wrong cutie? Never had a cute girl flirt with you before?~" The slime girl teased with a giggle.

"A-a-as a m-m-matter of fact n-no." I stuttered.

She giggled once more. "Then any girl that ever met you is missing out. You're a very cute young man."

I chuckled and scratched my head. "So...do you have a name?" I asked trying desperately to maintain eye contact.

"My names Sapphire, one of the Maidens and Nurses of Mod Kingdom, under her royal majesty, princess Gel of the Slimes." She greeted sweetly.

I was confused by what she said, " _Mod Kingdom? Slime princess? Did I miss an update or something?_ " On the topic of being confused it occurred to me that instead of looking like a standard minecraft avatar she looked as though she was from the real world.

"Uh...are you a player from the real world" I asked in question.

Sapphire looked at me with little confusion, before she giggled. "No sweetie. I'm actually part of the game itself. This is my real form if that's what you're thinking."

"So let me get this straight. You're part of the game...but you look like a cute anime girl." I said but blushed a bit from calling her cute.

Sapphire giggled again with her cheeks growing blue, showing she was blushing. "That's right sweetie."

"This...is gonna take some time taking in. I'm normally used to seeing mobs as just blocky enemies." I said, rubbing my head.

"You will in time." Sapphire replied before she pulled out a potion with pink liquid, indicating it was a healing potion. "Here, drink this. This will help speed your recovery."

I gladly took the small glass flask from her and consumed its contents. In one big gulp I swallowed the pink liquid; the bitterness made me shudder. Within seconds I could feel the pain start to melt away. Once again I tried to sit up, and much to my relief no sharp pain. "Thanks," I smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Sapphire smiled. "It was a pleasure to heal you...uh….I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"It's Decion." I greeted.

"Decion..that's a cute name." Sapphire smiled. She flashed a set of white teeth at me making me blush again. "So Decion, what were you doing in the pit of Death Fall?"

"Uhh...I kind of jumped in…trying to not die..." I answered with a rub at the back of my head.

"I have to say, it's a miracle you survived. A few dozen players that jumped into Death Fall never survived. I have to say, I'm impressed." She smiled with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah I heard that a lot." Memories of the two guards flashed in my head, " _They will be missed._ "

"Well, now that you recovered, how would you like a tour of the kingdom, and I can show you to your room for your stay here?" the cyan slime offered.

"I would like that." I replied as I slowly stood up and tossed off the blanket. She glanced down, then looked back up with a grin. When I looked I quickly covered myself. " _Seriously, out of all the places to avoid wrapping and they didn't cover there_!"

"Aw what's wrong Dec, too shy to present to me?" Sapphire teased again, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Haven't..uh...been naked before in front of a girl…" I confessed.

"Awww, that's so cute." She giggled before she got up and grabbed my clothing, placing them on my bed. "I'll leave to let you change...or you can let me stay and watch you dress?~" She smirked in a flirty manor.

"Uh..I...umm," my brain was short circuiting on me.

That was when she giggled again. "Oh you're so fun to tease Dec. I'll respect your privacy, so I'll leave you." She smiled getting up, before she leaned into my face. "But I'll be delighted to see you naked again.~" She gave me...a long kiss on my cheek before walking out, swaying her hips in a huge seductive manor.

"Suure," I breathed. This was definitely new to me. As soon as she cleared the room, I quickly dressed myself. "Not gonna lie," I sighed, "Kinda sad she left."

After grabbing my items and placing them in my inventory, I approached the door and opened it, but moving too quickly, my face was squished in between two large globs of warmth.

"Ooooh, happy to see me again already?~" I heard Sapphire moan softly with a giggle. Quickly I stood back up apologized while blushing.

"I'm so sorry Sapphire, please forgive me!" I bowed to her again and again.

The slime girl gave another giggle before pulling me to my feet and pressing me against her in an embrace, her face close to mine. "No need to keep apologizing if things like that happen sweetie Pie. Like I said," She leaned in my ear and whispered, "I don't mind at all.~" She nibbled my earlobe. Not expecting the playful nibble I gave off an involuntary moan.

"Someone enjoying himself?~" She purred sweetly to my ear, before she pulled on one of my hands and laid it on her breast.

"Wha-wha-what are doing?" I asked as my face turned redder than redstone. If she kept this up I was sure steam would start pouring out my ears.

"Thought you would get your first taste of touching a girl's bust. Does it feel good?~" She purred, making my hand give a squeeze and she gave a soft moan. Being completely honest, it felt very nice. Felt somewhat like a firmer water balloon.

"Y...yeah...it feels...nice." I replied, face still red.

Satisfied with her answer, Sapphire let go of me as my hand retreated from her chest. "I'm happy you like them. Now then, let us begin the tour shall we?" She asked, pulling me close, hugging my arm as it sunk in between her bust.

"Yes, lets." I was trying to keep my cool. We headed down the halls of the kingdom, as I looked at the art of every Mob in the castle, even the pictures of the most deadly, such as the Wither, the Ender dragon, and the deadliest of them all...Herobrine. We then got to the main hall of the castle as I saw dozen upon dozens of the blocky mobs roaming around. Zombie, Skeletons, Slime Cubs, even the mobs from the Nether and The End.

"Hey," I whispered to Sapphire. "How come those mobs look different than you? They look like standard ones."

"The mobs of the world are the soldiers and workers to the Princesses of their race. At points, the princesses will grant us the ability to become what I look like, but that is if we wish to. The ones you see are the only few dozen that are taking a breather from the outside world. The other hundred are all cute anime girls in different parts of the castle." Sapphire replied.

"Wow…" I tried not to let on that I was thinking about the idea of meeting them, but she seemed to read my mind.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to meet them." She giggled. "I'd be happy to show you. Come on!" She pulled my arm as she guided me through the castle.

As we made our way through the castle, I once again became red. The giant room we entered had mobs of every kind some in their normal form, and others as human. Looking from group to group several made eye contact with me. Some blushed and gave small waves, while others gave me devious smirks and licked their lips. One even completely flashed me.

I literally must be dreaming at this point, but I knew this was all real in the game. Sapphire gave a giggle to my reaction. Before i could say anything, a stream of web shot out and grasped my waist. "What the devil!?" I was hoist up and dangled from mid air. "Hey! Get me down!"

"Oh, our new visitor has arrived." I heard another female voice. I looked up and saw a female crawling down the string of web.

Her hair was long and purple, able to reach her behind. Her sweater was grey in color with dark grey streams on the arms. She wears a short black skirt that only stopped to her inner thigh, with black and grey striped leggings. Her eyes were a beautiful glittering ruby red with red orbs tired to her hair. Her breast size was an E-cup.

"Umm...Hi. Could you," I began as I looked down. "...let me down?"

"Aww, what's wrong cutie? Afraid of heights?" She girl asked with a teasing smirk.

"No, I wouldn't say I'm afraid of heights." I answered still looking at the ground. "Just falling from very high off the ground."

The girl giggled before she moved in front of me, cupping my cheek and her eyes locked to mine. "You won't have to worry about that cutie. My web is very strong, and if it does snap, I would catch you at the instant." At her response I gave a smile, as my cheeks tinted pink.

The girl inspected my body, high and low before looking at me. "You're very cute. First time I ever seen a real cute boy around here. What's your name handsome?" She purred softly, twirling a finger around my chest.

"D-Decion," I stuttered. "First, time a meet a cute spider girl."

She gave a blush and a flirty smirk. "Mmm, very cute indeed for the compliment." She leaned close to my face. "My name is Silk, Princess of the Spiders.~" She closed her eyes and started even closer, lips slightly parted. Before I could respond I felt her lips press against mine. I was a little startled, but I soon calmed down my own eyes also closing. Her lips felt just as soft as silk.

Silk gave a throaty moan in our kiss, pressing closer against me, before she parted her mouth and her tongue slid into my mouth, tasting my tongue and teeth. This was the first time I had even kissed a girl I had no idea what to expect. Trying to go with it, I brushed my tongue up against hers and entered her mouth. I felt Silk shudder in pleasure, moaning louder in our kiss. It felt exhilarating, so...perfect.

Our kiss went on for 5 minutes before we parted for air. Our saliva connected to our mouths as we panted, as Silke gave a flirty smile.

"That was the best kiss I ever got from a very cute boy.~" She cooed, kissing my neck and cheeks.

"My first kiss…" I sighed with content with half open eyes and a dumbass grin painted on my face. "That...was...amazing."

"Your first kiss?" Silk asked with a wider smile. "Well, I'm happy I was your first sweetie Pie. In fact...Momma needs another.~" She smashed her lips on mine again and moaned.

"Silk! Stop hogging him!" I heard another voice. We both turned to see another girl that was a spider.

Her hair was shorter than hers, purple in color, same red eyes, a dark green sweater that also was used as her skirt. She didn't wear leggings like Silk, but she was still a cute girl. Her bust cup was D-cup size. Silk pretended that she couldn't hear the girl and kept her lips attached to mine.

"Silk! You're so mean!" The girl pouted in a cute manor, her cheeks puffed out.

After a few more seconds, I pulled away slightly, "Umm...should we get back to the ground now?"

"Very well." She smiled with a nod and descended me to the ground, safe and sound. When I felt my feet touching ground again, the other spider girl jumped and did some spins and landed on her feet in front of me.

"Umm...hi." I greeted in surprise.

"Hi." She greeted with a cute smile. "My names Jill, Princess of the Poison Spiders."

When she mentioned poison, had to fight the urge to take a step back. I knew from personal experience that they can be quite dangerous. Jill's smile slowly vanished when she saw my slight reaction when she greeted me, before a soft sad sigh escaped her lips.

"You're scared of me because I'm the princess of the poison spiders, aren't you?" She asked in a low broken voice.

Hearing that voice made me go crazy. " _SHIT! Why did I do that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid_." Without thinking I grabbed her by the shoulders holding her close. "Please don't be sad. I...I…" I thought I saw a tear form. " _Crap! You're messing it up_!" Sighing in defeat I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

I heard her sniff as her glistering eyes looked up at me. "R...really?"

I gave her a small smile, took a hankie out of my pocket and dried her eyes, "Yes, really."

Jill gave a trembling smile, it was a joyful one, but then she pressed against me and slammed her lips against mine, hugging me close. Once again I gave into it. I'm not sure why this was happening, but at this moment I was really glad I ended up on this server.

Breaking the kiss, Jill nuzzled against me. "Thank you." Holding her close, I stroked her hair and enjoyed the attention.

"I never thought I would see someone make Jill smile like that." Another girl's voice spoke. I looked up and saw met with another girl.

Her skin was very pale, grey hair that tied to a ponytail that fell to her shoulder. A beanie on her head that resembles a skeleton. Her eyes were grey in color, wore grey gloves that went up her whole her back was a bow. Wears long grey boots, small and tight grey pants that only held the section of her inner thigh and a grey vest that was open, poorly containing her breasts, lower section showing. They were a G-cup sized.

After getting a look at her I asked, "Are you the princess of the skeletons?" Jill had released me from her hug as we walked over.

She gave a laugh, a cute one. "You're right on the diamond right there. My names Skelly." She greeted with her hand out. I took her hand and gave it a gentle, yet firm shake. Much to my surprise, she almost crushed my hand.

"Wow, quite the grip you have." I commented.

"Why thank you. I am the best at using a bow, which is why my grip is very strong." Skelly explained with a proud smile.

"I happen to prefer long range combat myself." I grinned.

"Really now?" Skelly grinned. "I would be more than delighted to give you some special lessons on using the bow better."

"That would be great." My eyes widen. No matter what game I was in if it came to fighting I always went for long range weapons.

"The maybe sometime tomorrow I can teach you." Skelly said before pressing close to me. "Who knows, you might be as good as me.~" She purred, running her finger down my spine. I shivered at her touch. " _Why are all these girls trying to make me blush_?"

"Aw, you look adorable when you blush." Skelly cooed, before she traced her tongue against my neck and cheeks. The longer her tongue was on my skin the redder I became, then something else happened. Her hands grabbed mine, before she placed them...on her large bubble ass.

"Whoa...that's...really soft." I gave a slight squeeze and...wait, DAMMIT, I meant to remove them.

Skelly gave a soft moan of pleasure, pressing closer against me. "Ohhh, that feels so good.~" She continued to kiss my neck and cheeks, throaty moans escaping her mouth. Her body was giving off a lot of heat as she rubbed up on me. Her bust squishing against my chest.

This was by far, the most advanced session I'm receiving from a girl. It felt...fuck it felt so good.

"Oh Skelly, you and your horny attitude." Silk smiled with a giggle.

"You know I can't resist." Skelly purred before she slammed her lips against mine in a lustful moaning kiss. Our tongues met in the middle, fighting for control. After a couple of minutes, our lips separated for air.

"Mmm, you're good at kissing." Skelly giggled.

A sheepish grin and chuckle was my response. "I'm new to this whole thing."

"Oh really?~" She purred that sent a shiver down my spine. "Then are you new to seeing...this?~" She grabbed Silk close to her before they slammed lips against each other in a fierce kiss, both moaning. My eyes threatened to pop right out of my skull, this was getting to be more than my brain could handle. Watching them I felt my legs start to give.

Skelly and Silk broke their kiss and looked at me. "Enjoyed the show handsome?~" Both purred with giggles. Eyes still bulgy, I gave a slow nod.

Both giggled and hugged me close. "Good to hear because that's only a part of who we are." Skelly cooed.

"You see handsome, every mob girl in this castle...is a lesbian.~" Silk purred in my ear.

"And we all enjoy having fun in the bed.~" Skelly purred as well.

"Even from threesomes.~"

"To foursomes.~"

"Fivesomes.~"

"Or even higher than that.~"

A bit of blood trickled out of my nose. "I-I-I think I need some fresh air…" I said trying to remain calm.

"Surprised? It's nothing new to us." Skelly giggled.

"But we all don't mind...if you join us at points.~" Silk purred sweetly.

" _If this keeps up, I'm going to die of blood loss_." I thought. I felt behind me and took a seat on the first thing I found.

"Ok, girls that's enough." A new voice spoke. I looked up and saw another slime girl. She was like Sapphire, but green in color...and her breasts were bigger than some other. A whooping K-cup to be exact. "We need to have him comfortable with his new surrounding, so please give him some space."

Skelly and Silk whined a bit, but moved away from me as they moved back to their business as the green slime girl approached me. "You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah," I panted. "Just a little overwhelmed."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about the girls. It's been over a few years since a boy last visited our kingdom...and none of them had the chance to ever bed one." I gave an understanding nod as I continued to get my heart rate down.

"So I heard you're the player that survived Death Fall. I'm impressed." She smiled as she sat next to me.

"So it would seem. I was pretty lucky I guess." I replied.

"It is. You're actually the first player who ever survived its fall and lived." She mentioned.

"That's nice of you to say, miss. Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome dear. Speaking of which, I'm Gel, Princess of the Slimes." She greeted with her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Gel, I'm Decion." I answered gently clasping her hand, giving it a light kiss.

Gel blushed and giggled. "What a gentlemen. It's been a long time since I was properly greeted like that." She replied, fanning herself with her hand.

"I try." I chuckled.

"So Decion, are you staying somewhere for the time being?" Gel asked.

My face paled a little. King Clay Beard had said we were not to return unless I finished my "quest", but since the guards who were supposed to confirm that I did died...I think I'm banished. "Well…" I answered, "I think King Clay Beard banished me from the Kingdom, so…"

I saw Gel with teary eyes, feeling sympathy for me. "Oh you poor dear." She pulled me into a hug, her warm breasts pressing against me in a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry you were banished from that evil place." She looked at me with a smile. "If you wish, you're more than welcome to stay here in the Mob Kingdom."

While the offer warmed my heart, it also made me quite concerned. "What do you mean evil place?"

Gels face hardened at the mention of the Kingdom. "King Clay Beard is an Evil man. He executes poor players that fight to survive and they are forced to do his dirty work...I even heard one time when a female joined his kingdom and didn't follow correctly what he said, even though she tried so hard...he...he…" Her face grew so sad and concerned about the girl.

"You don't have to go on." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I got the idea."

Gel smiled a bit. "So what do you say, sweetie? Would you like to live here in our kingdom...become part of our big happy family?"

"I would be honored." I smiled. "I just have to log out for a bit…" I went through the menu and tapped the logout button. "ERROR: NO CONNECTION" My eyes widened and I tried again and again, but it was the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Gel asked in concern as she saw my frightened face.

"I can't log out…" I breathed. "I'm trapped in here…" I was frightened. The same thing is occurring like in SAO. "W-w-what if I die? What if I die in real life? I can't die in real life! I can't-" Gel pulled me close to her in her loving embrace.

"Shhh, calm down sweetie. It's alright...shhhh." She gave soft shushes, stroking my hair motherly. It didn't take long for me to calm down. I looked up into her green eyes and kissed her lips gently. Gel pressed against me and kissed back, our mouths opened as our tongues danced, our saliva swapping in each others mouths, as she stroked my back and hair soothingly. Not long after we pulled away as Sapphire reappeared.

"I heard about your situation, and I'm sorry you can't leave the game." She apologized with a small frown.

"Well it's not your fault, I'll manage some how." My smile reassured her.

"Decion, me and the other princesses will do everything in our power to make you a powerful warrior, and we'll be sure our mobs will protect you from being killed. We will make sure you survive." Gel assured.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." I thanked with a smile. Gel looked out the window and saw the sun now setting with the moon starting to rise.

"Sapphire, take him to his room, I'll need to notify the others about Decion's stay here in the kingdom and his situation." Gel informed her.

"Yes your highness." She bowed and gently took me by the shoulders. "Come on Decion, time for you to get some rest." Following her out of the hall, gave Gel one last smile. I followed Sapphire through the halls of the castle until reaching a golden door. Opening it, was my room.

It was huge. A king sized bed, a window with an incredible view of the world, a wardrobe closet, tables, a bathroom, a button next to the bed, fancy rugs, and paintings with beautiful vases. "Wow, this is better than my apartment IRL." I breathed in awe.

Sapphire giggled. "We're happy you like it. Also, see that button on the wall?" I nodded. "If you need anything, our maidens in the castle will come and service you in anything you desire."

"Thank you," smiling I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for showing me around, Sapph."

"You're very welcome." She giggled hugging me back. "Also, I'll be happy to show you the nether section of the castle, plus The End. Oh, and I'm sure Endra will be delighted to meet you."

"Endra?" I asked in question.

"The queen of the Endermen and Dragons." She answered.

"I'm going to be meeting a lot of girls tomorrow aren't I?" I asked nervously.

"It's ok, sweetie. We won't bite you. It'll be fun. Plus, it's going to be a blast to have the girls show you their abilities. You'll feel right at home. Besides, you're family now." She smiled, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." I yawned.

"Mhm, well, goodnight Decion." She replied, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek before walking off. Grinning I walked in and shut the door. This had been one hell of a day, found ancient book, almost got killed, and wound up in a kingdom of female mobs, all of which tried to seduce me. I had quite the day indeed. Walking to the bathroom I decided to take a quick dip before going to bed. Turned on the water, stripped down, and slid in. Oh God, the water. It was perfect, like I was sitting in an all natural hot spring. I felt my muscles and bones soothing my very heart and soul, washing away all of my problems. Well, all except one new one.

SPLASH!

A loud splash caught me off guard as I jolted a bit. There was something in the tub, as I saw bubbles coming from below.

"Umm...is someone there?" I asked, covering myself. A couple seconds later, a head popped out in the water to my front.

She was female, her body was covered in blue scales. Eyes that were all bubbly and cute, yellow in color. She had fin like ears and a small fin sail on her head. On her back was another fin sail, on her bottom was a long fishtail with flipper feet. Her bust size was H-cup.

"Hey Handsome.~" She smirked.

GULP! "W-why are you in my bath?" I asked in stutter.

"Forgive me, I was simply swimming through the pipes of the Castle, then felt such warmth of the water flowing in one section and, poof wound up here." She giggled.

"Oh," All I wanted was a little time to myself before hitting the hay, and now there was a naked mob girl in my tub. "I don't mean the be rude, but I'm trying to bathe here."

"What's wrong? Don't want any company?" She teased, pressing so close to me, her bust was rubbing my bare chest.

"I-I-I-I-," Why, oh why are they trying to make me go red in the face. Of course, without my clothes on I had something else to worry about hiding. " _Please, not now…_ "

"I can be happy to scrub you. After all, i do this a lot with the others." The fish girl smiled flirty, rubbing her scaled hands around my chest. I gave off a groan feeling her scaly skin against mine.

"Oh, is someone tense?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, let me help with that." She pulled a switch near us and a table appeared from below the tub. I was surprised, before placed me on my stomach of the warm table, the warm water washing around me, before she started to give me a massage on my back and shoulders. I couldn't help but sigh in contentment as she continued to rub.

"Does that feel good sweetie?" She cooed in my ear. I sighed again. She continued to massage me, getting a little more daring by the minute. Her hands retreated for some reason, before I felt two large globes of warmth rubbing up and down my back. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen.

"Soo...soft." I gave a soft moan from the response as she giggled softly.

"That's it dear. Relax, and let me do the work for you. Relieve yourself from all your troubles." She cooed, rubbing her breasts all around my shoulders and back. When she reached for something else, I had to pull the plug. I pulled back and moved back a bit from her, covering myself.

"I-I-I'm really sorry miss, but I'm not interested in it right now." I stuttered.

She gave me a look of surprise before she gave a small frown and nod. "I understand. I just thought I could help you relieve your stress in some fun. But if you don't want to, I won't push your boundary."

"Thanks for understanding." I smiled.

"Sure." She smiled with a nod, before pulling me into a hug. "But I'll expect next time.~" She purred softly in my ear. I returned the hug. " _It did feel pretty good._ "

A little later, the fish girl went back into the pipes and swam off. I myself got out of the tub and got dried off, before getting into some nice warm pajamas. With another yawn, I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers off. Wow, the bed was soft, like I was sleeping on a cloud.

"I can really get used to this…" I sighed softly as i looked up at the ceiling.

 **Alright so was a long chapter. I know I said we would meet the other five main characters, but I got a little tied up with this.**

 **Next time we will meet the others.**

 **Also, I would like to thank Sonic3461 for his help with this chapter.**

 **Please feel free to review, and feedback given helps.**

 **Sonic3461: It was really fun to help you with this chapter my friend, and I'll everything in my power to help you every step of the way to make this one of the best minecraft stories ever.**

 **OmegaDecion: Thanks. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 5- Strange mobs**

 **Deep below to overworld surface, a being of solid diamond lunbered.**

It has been a few day cycles since I appeared in this strange world. I had little data to go on. The only memories I had before waking in these dark caves were bits and pieces. I calculated that they all fit together, but they appeared to be distorted. I knew for a fact the I was in a land called Minecraftia; I just couldn't remember why or how I came to be here. Other than that, a single name kept echoing throughout my head, " _Decion_."

Unable to find a reasonable exit to the surface, I began my search deeper into the dark depths. The deeper I proceeded, the more the cavern began the open. Much to my surprise, I had found myself at the bottom of a deep trench. Scanning the walls I identified many different ores: Gold, Iron, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and even some Emeralds. I was drawn to them, the mere sight compelled me to claim them. Stopping in front of one of the diamond deposits I raised a massive hand and slammed the wall.

The diamond deposits that I bashed immediately shattered, only leaving behind the medium hand sized chunks of Diamonds that were left. With a pop, the ore appeared to be sucked inside me. I couldn't explain how but I knew they were stored in my inventory. Soon I began harvesting all the nearby ores. Eventually, I had two complete stacks of each.

Continuing my search I detected what appeared to be wood, burrowed into the wall of the trench. It was strange for some reason...but something clicked, I found out, this was a mine shaft. Without a clear path to the platform I began punching a crude yet sufficient set of steps up the wall.

As I stepped onto the wooden beams, I became aware that my size seemed to be...off. From what I could remember, I should've been about a block shorter. Not to mention my arms almost reached my feet. The most confusing aspect was that my body seemed to be composed diamonds.

"...grrrr…" something moaned in the distance. Facing down the tunnel I concluded that it originated from the shadows within.

"Identify yourself." I called out to the shadows.

"Burrrr…" It was only the response I got. As it grew louder the torches around me ignited as I was faced down against a blocky figure. Green skin with black eyes, a torn ripped blue shirt with purple blue pants. "...give me your brrr…" The lone creature looked up at me with what appeared to be shock. I tilted my head, based on my data of how zombies should behave it was illogical that this one would stop its advance on me.

Moments later it turned around and sprinted down the shaft back the way it came. "AAHHHHH! WEIRD IRON GOLEM!" It screamed in horror.

My eyes only blinked in surprise by the sudden response. This was pretty unusual. From what I could tell, Zombies don't talk, or run that quickly in that matter. And it called me...weird Golem. Is it referring to my diamond like body? I looked at my hands, seeing them glitter in the light of the torches. Can it be true? Am I really a Golem? If I am, then how did I become one, and why?

Wanting to clear my understanding I gave chase to the mob. Every so often I would have to break some of the wooden support beams just so I could pursue it. When I finally caught up to it, the zombie was cowering against the far wall of a dead end. When it looked at me in the eyes, I could see the fear and horror from within.

"Please don't kill me! I beg of you! Please, I swear to Notch! I wanna live!" The zombie cried in desperation and horrid pleas.

"Why would I kill you?" I questioned. "You apparently are of no threat to me. Also, I wish to question you."

The zombie looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion, plus a side of fear. "But...you're a Golem...Golems are programmed to kill Zombies or any other mobs that are dangerous to players and villagers…"

"Technically, I just found out I was a Golem, but you have my word. I'm not one that goes around and kills anything on sight. Now just take it easy. All I want is some questions answered." I explained.

The zombie seemed to have calmed down a tad, before it slowly got up. "Ok...um, what do you want to ask me?"

"First off, are there others like me here in Minecraftia?" I started. "Secondly, where is the nearest gathering of beings to our current location. And lastly, do you know where I can find someone that goes by the name of Decion?"

The Zombie was in a mixture of surprise, shock and wonder, before it answered. "Well, technically, I've never seen a Golem like you before. Golems are normally made of Iron, not Diamond. There is a kingdom nearby on the outside of the mineshaft, a few hundred blocks forward. As for the name Decion, yes I know that name. He lives in the Mob Kingdom that's south from this location." It answered me.

"Most helpful, little one, thank you for the information." I tried to smile, oddly I couldn't tell if I was even moving any muscles. I gave a wave and started heading out of the mines to this kingdom.

"One more thing," I turned to the Zombie. "Word of warning, be careful when you approach the kingdom nearby. I got word from the princess of the Mob Kingdom it's a dangerous place and the King is an evil man that slaughters his players if they disobey his rules. If they catch you, there's no telling what they'll do to a Diamond Golem."

Taking heed from his advice I hypothesised that it would be wise the avoid that kingdom all together...at least until more info came to light. "Thank you for the warning. Also, what's the quickest path to the "Mob kingdom"?"

"To get to the kingdom faster, you might want to take the last left at the end the hall." He motioned towards where we entered. "The fortress has a direct path to the kingdom, but I'm not going in there."

"How come?" I asked in question.

"Not long ago a clan of iron golems starting living there. They're not as friendly to hostile mobs like me."

"Then how will you return to this Mob Kingdom?" I asked.

"I know different paths to take. Us mobs have different and secret ways to return to the kingdom." It answered. I nodded in understanding to his answer before I parted my ways with the zombie and headed onward to the fortress. The zombie's directions appeared to be quite accurate. When I reached the correct turn, the natural rock walls of the mine shaft were replaced with stone bricks. Strangely to doorway had appeared to have been modified, making it more than big enough for me to enter. Pretty unusual indeed, but I decided not to ask why. I stepped forward as the doors in front of me opened.

The first thing that caught my attention was the sheer number of golems wandering the corridors. I was unaware that there could be so many in one location. I proceed into the building. They appeared to be either uninterested in me or unalerted to my presence. That is until I bumped into something. "OW!" ...Scratch that, someone.

I noticed I bumped into...a girl. Her hair was light grey, bowl cut with the front shorter than the sides, her eye color is yellow, with a dark grey shirt and a skirt to match, with her side cut open, showing her right hip. Her skin was a lighter grey color, but she was very muscularly built. Her breast size is a G-cup.

"My apologies ma'am." I responded.

"I would appreciate it if you would watch where you...go?" She looked at me as her eyes widened and her jaw hung open a bit.

"Uh...are you ok miss?" I asked in question, waving my hand in front of her, before she grabbed it quickly in response and began inspecting my arm.

"Incredible! Your arm...your hand...your entire body...it's all diamond!" She exclaimed in shock and excitement.

Studying her reaction I questioned, "You appear to be surprised by this. Aren't there others like me? "

"Of course not!" She answered with a wide and excited smile. "This is the first time I ever saw a Golem made of another material that's not iron. Tell me, are you a new breed of Golem? Does your species have a princess? Have you been living in a new section of the world?"

"Honestly, I have no memory beyond a few days ago. I lack the data to answer your questions." All the things she was asking about did not match up with any of my memories, and what is a mob princess anyway?

"Oh, I see." She replied with a nod. "Oh, where are my manors? My name is Golli, Under her Royal Majesty, Golemari, Princess of the Golems."

"I am confused. What do you mean mob princess… Last I checked there weren't any in Minecraftia…" I again questioned trying to free my hand from this rather clingy girl.

"That is true, but to those who start up a map in this world have the ability to add in their own ideas and rules. In this world, Mob princesses Exist. Each of the Mobs that are known in the game have their own princess. They all live in the Mob Kingdom." Golli Explained.

"...I see. I shall have to file this data for later use." I replied. "Could you by any chance show me to mob kingdom?"

The golem girl nodded happily and pulled my arm. "Follow me." She guided me through a few paths of the area, taking wild turns and twists, until we got to an exit of a cave entrance.

When I stepped through the cave entrance, I was pretty surprised. The kingdom the Zombie spoke of...was Humongous. It was like putting three to four kingdoms into one. I can see so many mobs coming and going through different caves and others coming out as they made their way to the kingdom itself.

"Impressive…" I breathed.

The girl giggled. "It was a work in progress, but we're all proud to have made this place we call home. Come on, I'll take you in to find your answers." She took me forward to the kingdom.

"If this is your home why do you wander the fortress with the other golems?" I interjected, shocked by the amount of strength she possessed.

Golli sighed. "It's not like we Golems have much of a choice. We're programmed on the outside of the Mob kingdom to keep mobs away from characters and villagers. Besides, I heard from the Clay Kingdom that King Clay beard...he enslaves the Golems he's captured to do his Dirty work." She explained bitterly about this King.

The zombie had said something similar. "I take it that this "King" isn't well like by you mobs?"

Golli shook her head. "He's a monster. The Golems that wander the villages and the wilderness have seen and heard what he does. He executes players that disobey his rules, or banishes them to the wilderness to die. He holds no concern for them, even his closest friends or guards that knew him for a long time when this world was created. He will do anything to get what he wants." I had a newfound pity for the girl clutching my blue arm, King Clay Beard is now marked as a threat to me.

"I shall not let you become harmed." I announced.

She looked at me with surprise, before smiling with a small blush. "Thank you, that's sweet of you to say." She gave a soft squeeze to my arm. While I didn't quite understand her body language, I knew that I could not let her down. Returning my gaze up ahead we had nearly reached to outskirts of the Kingdom.

In a cheery voice Golli beamed, "Here it is. Welcome to Mob Kingdom." I can tell one thing for certain. My journey to discover myself, begins now.

 **Decion POV**

3 days have passed since I came to the game. It's been going pretty good for me when I settled in the Mob kingdom. I was slowly getting used to the teasing from the mob girls, but they still know how to tease a man.

I was in my bed, awakening from my slumber. I'll tell you, the bed was amazing. I really wish I had a bed like this IRL. As I was slowly getting up, I felt a body rub against my arm.

"What the…?" I pulled the covers off a bit and was surprised as I saw Jill sleeping next to me, her body curled up as she snored softly and cutely. I honestly did not know what to think. Was it a little alarming for her to be there, yeah ok sure. However at the same time I didn't want to tell her to leave. She shivered a bit before pulling me close to her, snuggling her head against my chest with a soft smile and sigh. I decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted and wrapped an arm around her.

A few minutes rolled by as the sun was starting to rise. One thing that I couldn't yet figure out was my body resembled my human appearance before I logged in. I had asked around, but all I got from the mob girls was that they found me like that at the bottom of Death Fall. I knew for a fact that I had a normal blocky avatar before jumping in...I don't know if I'll ever find the answer. Jill finally woke up and gave a cute yawn, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Sleep well?" I smiled, gently pulling her hair back from her face. She saw my face and blushed, before a smile arose and she planted a kiss on my lips.

"Like a baby." Jill grinned laying her head on my chest. She took her finger and started tracing my chest.

"One question, why did you decide to sneak into my bed?" I asked.

"Well, I felt a little lonely, and I wanted to be closer to you, so I snuck in through the vents." She replied, rubbing her head against me.

Her response made me feel pretty good about myself. "It's nice to have you around." Thinking back on yesterday she was the only one who really hadn't gone out of her way to majorly seduce me besides Gel. I think that made me feel slightly more comfortable with having her around. Don't get me wrong, the seducing was quite a pleasant change from my old life.

"Dec, do you enjoy having the girls and princesses seducing you?" Jill asked me.

I looked over making eye contact, "I'll admit it caught me off guard when it happened, but that was mostly due to my crappy luck with girls." I confessed.

Jill smiled. "Well, the girls back in your world are wasting time. You're very cute and we all love having you around." Wow, two girls saying the same thing to me...I'm feeling pretty **DAMN** good about myself now.

"Also, I know the girls enjoy seducing you, and want to have some fun with you, but don't get them wrong. They all care for you deeply like family." She added with a giggle.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask about. What does everyone mean by "fun"?" I asked genuinely puzzled.

Jill giggled again. "It's another word for having sex with you of course." She replied.

My face turned completely red, "...oh." Jill giggled again for the third time.

"You look so cute with your face red." She replied with her cute smile. My face slowly turned back to normal as I continued to lay with her. " _hmm...I don't even know what to say to that. I'm still a total noob at that particular topic_."

"Dec, if you didn't know anything about what I meant by "fun", does that mean you have no clue how to have sex with a girl?" Jill teased a bit.

I turned my head away and chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" That was when I heard the bed creak and felt a body on top of me. Looking up, I saw Jill with a smile and half-lidded eye expression.

"Well then, how about I... _teach_ you?" She offered, rubbing her hands around my chest.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered. "I usually like to get to know a girl first before even thinking about that…and what if you got pregnant?"

"Aww, that's so cute to think like that." Jill giggled with a blush. "Well, you have known us for 3 days now, that's something to look into. As for being pregnant we mobs can choose when we want to have children so you don't have to worry."

"You've...got a point…" My blush continuing to grow. "Umm...sooo…"

"Since you are new to this, how about we start slow?" Jill suggested, leaning close to me. "We can kiss, touch, and bring ourselves to an orgasm with just oral. How does that sound?~"

"Suuure, just one question," I replied. "What's "oral"?"

Jill then snorted with a snicker. She found it funny I didn't know what this 'oral' was. "Instead of telling you," She grabbed my hands, gently pulled them under her sweater and placed them...on her bare bust, "I'll show you.~"

 **LEMON WARNING**

As she held my hands to her warm orbs, I was at a loss for words. They're incredibly soft. I gave them gentle squeeze as Jill squealed.

"Oooh, that felt so good." She moaned pulling her sweater off, her top half naked in front of me as she sighed contently. Again I gave her bust a squeeze while slowly kneading them.

Jill bit her lip with soft moans before she moved her D-cup breasts close to my face. "Please...suck them." She panted in bliss.

Moving towards her right one, I pressed my lips to her creamy flesh and sucked. I felt Jill shuddering as I heard her moan, before I felt her arms wrap around my head pushing me deeper against her breasts.

"Oh yes, please suck. Bite them, suck them, lick them. Just please don't stop." Jill moaned, cradling my head. Once she confirmed that it felt good I gave her nipple a playful bite. My tongue swirling around tasting it completely. My left hand moved up and began to caress her left breast, gently squeezing it making sure it wasn't left out.

Jill's moans were music to my ears. It was incredible. I never thought this would happen to me, but this was throwing my imagination out the window. A few minutes of playing with her breasts, Jill pulled away, panting with her tongue out, an adorable blush flushing her cheeks.

"Now...I'm going to pleasure you." She cooed, pulling my shirt off, and started unbuckling my pants. I was very nervous about what her reaction would be, all I could do was hope she liked what she saw.

Getting the buckle off, she pulled my pants and underwear down, as my...penis sprung out at the ready. It was 7 inches at best, with small walnut sized balls. Her face grew to shock with her cheeks red.

"It's so….so…" She stuttered at first. I knew it, she thinks it's small, ugly, and weird. I closed my eyes in shame like I wanted to vanish.

"Big.~" I heard her purr in delight before I felt her hand softly gripping my shaft and stroking it. On que I let out a moan of pleasure. I had no idea that this could feel so good. Each stroke she made caused my dick to throb more and more.

"You think that's good, then feel this.~" Jill pulled her hand away before she moved her chest up and pressed her breasts around my cock. I sucked in a deep breath, I was completely in heaven. Slowly she began moving them up and down causing me groan even more.

"Does that feel good my love? Do you love my soft silky pillows pumping your hot throbbing dick in between them?~" Jill purred dirtily, licking her lips. I was so lost in pleasure I could barely nod my head. A giggle escaped her mouth as she picked up the pace and pumped my dick faster in between her warm pillows of breasts.

" _This couldn't possibly get any better._ " I thought. That was when I felt a hot warm wet mouth on my cock. I opened my eyes and saw Jill sucking my dick while her breasts continued to pump me. As the pleasure grew, something inside me began to surge.

"Jill...I...I feel something.." I managed to grunt out through the pleasure. I was hoping she would stop, but she took it in the opposite direction. Her pumping grew faster and faster, her sucking grew longer and harder, her tongue swirling my tip as she moaned loudly, vibrating my dick. Not able to hold it any longer I felt my body eject my fluids into her mouth. Jill didn't seem to mind, in fact she sucked and swallowed my fluid. I heard her gulp it down, each time my body ejected.

About a minute later, it stopped before I fell back and panted, feeling the afterglow of the best feeling I'd ever felt in my life.

"That felt amazing, Jill…" I panted trying to take in what happened.

Jill smiled before her face turned red, her legs shifting and her hand going in her crotch as she moaned, starting to fingering herself. I turned away not knowing what she was doing, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Dec...I know I said...we'd do oral...but..my...my body is so hot...I...I need your dick...I need it so badly." She whined, biting her lips as her other hand groped her breast.

I returned my gaze to spider girl, and blushed. " _I know I said I didn't want to, but it feels wrong not to do it now. She did just suck my dick._ " A small nervous smile appeared on my face, "Alright."

Her face broke to a happy relieved look and smile, before she crawled on top of me. Her...pussy was inches from my dick.

"Ok...here we go...my love." She smiled happily before her warm wet hole slowly engulfed my cock as her hips moved down. Pleasure once again coursed through me, her wet insides clamping tightly around my dick felt...I don't even know how to describe it.

"Ahhhhh! Oh notch! You feel bigger inside of me! I can feel it throb in my pussy!" Jill cried out in bliss and relief before her hips moved up and down on my dick. My hands gripped her soft butt as I started to thrust in response.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thrust in me Dec! Pound my pussy with your cock! Make love to me, my love!" Jill cried with moans, her head thrashing with her beautiful breasts bouncing with our rythme.

"Damn, Jill...you feel so tight…" I grunted speeding up my thrusts while squeezing her butt harder. Our grunts and moans filled the room as our thrusts sped up. The bed below us was starting to shake a bit by our force.

Jill moaned loudly, her arms swinging behind her head, striking a sexy pose to let her breasts bounce more in front of me. "More! Give it to me baby! I love you Decion! I love you so much! Please make me feel good!"

Warm emotions flooded into my heart as she said those words. In a sudden change of pace, I rolled over putting her on the bottom continuing the increase in speed. I leaned down and once again latched on her breast sucking with vigor and passion.

Jill screamed in bliss and pleasure, her legs wrapped around my waist, plunging me deeper in her pussy. Her arms around my head, pushing me deeper in her bust. Feeling a similar sensation start to build I looked deep into her eyes, "I...I'm gonna...cum…"

"Let it out. Cum my love. Cum inside me. I want to feel your cum in my pussy. Please, cum!" She moaned stroking my hair.

With five more thrusts, I exploded yet again. "GAAHH!" I groaned holding Jill tightly. As my cum sprayed, Jill's body clamped down harder around my dick. She moaned loudly, as I felt her body ejecting as well. Flowing warm juices spraying my cock around in a warm embracement.

 **LEMON END**

Both of us held position for a while until we relaxed and collapsed, my face landing on her breasts as we caught our breath. "Wow...so this...is what...sex is like…" I panted nuzzling in her bust.

"Oh Decion, that was amazing. I never knew having sex with you would feel so good." Jill sighed happily stroking my head. "I love you so much. Thank you."

I moved my head up to her face and kissed her deeply, allowing our tongues to dance. No girl had ever made me feel so loved. Pulling away I whispered, "Somehow you managed to steal not only my virginity, but my heart as well."

Jill blushed, mentioning I gave her my virginity and felt touched by what I said. She hugged me tightly in her embracement. "I'm happy I was your first Dec...but don't forget, this is only the beginning of your new loving life."

Blushing I softy added, "Jill...I love you too." She knew I was trying to avoid it, but knew it will be reality soon. She kissed me and we held each other in our bliss and love for the time being.

A little later, the two of us got dressed and walked down the halls of the castle. Jill holding my arm lovingly, gave me a few kisses on the cheek a few seconds after the next, until we reached the room where the mob girls were, along with the princesses.

"I wonder what's going to happen today." I smiled at Jill.

"Days are full of mystery. Who knows, maybe you might give the girls a taste of their own medicine in how they teased and seduced you." Jill giggled with a teasing smile.

"Perhaps I will." I replied. The two of us entered the room as we saw them going among their business, we saw Gel approach us.

"Good morning Decion, Jill. I hope you two had a pleasant morning." Gel greeted with her motherly smile.

"Good morning to you as well Gel," I gave a slight bow. "And yes I did have a pleasant morning." I couldn't help but smile at the girl around my arm.

Gel noticed our loving smiles at each other before a knowing smirk formed. "Oh, has Princess Jill been giving you some 'fun'?" She asked with a happy tone.

"She sure did," I admitted.

Gel giggled and hugged us. "I'm happy you're feeling at home with us dear, and congrats on being with Jill."

"Thank you Gel. That's very nice of you to say that." I thanked as she let us go.

"Better be careful if the word spreads, or you will be having more lovers soon...especially me if you don't mind me joining your harem.~" Gel added the last part as a purr.

The idea made me turn red. "I...honestly never thought about something like that. I mean where I come from people never date more than one person at a time…"

Gel grew surprised but then giggled. "That's a shame for men. Women must feel pretty lonely. But don't worry love. Harems and Polygamy are completely normal here for us. After all, we mob girls and princesses agreed to have a harem with any boy that we have our eyes on. And we're all ok with it."

"She's right, Dec," Jill smiled, hugging my arm. "I don't mind sharing you. I actually find it very hot to share you with the other girls in the castle."

I looked at Gel then at Jill. "I'm not saying I'm against the idea. If you girls are okay with it...then I could go along."

"Happy to hear that dear." Gel smiled before leaning in my ear. "I hope you won't mind the next time I see you plowing Jill, because I will join you two in a hot threesome you'll never forget.~" She purred kissing my lips and walking away with sways to her hips.

Shaking from my trance, I whispered to Jill, "Does that mean I now have two girlfriends?"

"Right now, yes. And maybe a third, or fourth if the girls want in on the harem." Jill giggled. Moving onward, Jill introduced me to some of the other girls. Those that saw her clutching my arm smirked while others blushed. I heard a small pop behind my head, making me jolt in surprise and look to where it came from.

The girl in front of me had orange hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing green long high boots, black gloves and a sweater that looked like a creeper. I could tell she didn't have a bra underneath her sweater. Her breasts were a FF-cup. I gave her a quick look and felt my heart rate quicken. "Hi there…" I began. "You're...you're…"

The girl giggled. "I'm Cupa, Princess of the Creepers." She greeted. Seeing her face made my heart go in my mouth. I couldn't even begin to describe how pretty she was. Seeing my face, she giggled again. "Is there something you like seeing?~" She asked sweetly.

"You're face is beautiful…" The words finally found their way out.

Cupa blushed deeply and giggled, before grabbing my arm, her chest pressing against it. "That's so sweet of you to say that to me. Thank you. In fact, you're not bad yourself, handsome." My turn to blush. Even through her sweater her breasts felt soft against my arm.

"Does someone like my breasts?" She asked with a knowing smirk, seeing my eyes locked onto them.

"Maaaybe…" I replied turning my head away, attempting not to lose control.

"Hmmm..." Cupa hummed, "Then maybe this will change your mind." She unzipped her sweater a bit, before putting my hand in her sweater, resting it on her breasts. " _HOLY CRAP THOSE REALLY ARE SOFT!"_ My brain cried. " _Yeah, think I'm still going to need help with these girls seducing me."_

"Alright, I admit I like them." I sighed in defeat with a smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cupa smiled, with a giggle. Her hand pulled mine away from her bust. "If you think they feel good," She leaned close to me. "Then you'll love my hot. Dripping. Pussy.~"

My face turned very red and I was trying not to lose control. However, my savior, Jill, grabbed Cupa from behind and groped her breasts, making her gasp and pull back away from me.

"You know it's rude to seduce my lover, Cupa. If I have to screw you right now to know your place, I'd be happy to." She teased, pinching her nipples. I took a step back to give them some room as they got a bit flirty with each other, bumping into someone behind me.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that." I apologize as I face...woah.

The person I bumped into was another girl, but Damn, she's a foot taller than me. She was wearing high black socks with black shoes, a black skirt that fell to her mid thighs. She was covered in a thick black sweater. She was wearing a beanie hat with purple blocks, design of an Enderman. Her hair was brown, locks on each side that fell to her shoulders with the remaining hair in the back that fell to her buttocks. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, glittering as those eyes stared directly into my soul. And her breasts...holy shit they were huge. Bigger than any I've seen so far. They were an O-cup size.

"Uh...sorry miss." I apologized with a sheepish smile. The girl's cheeks flushed with an adorable shade of red, but what shocked me next, her head shrunk back, as her lips partly trembled and her eyes were swelling with crystal tears. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"*Sob* D...Don't look at me." The girl sobbed as she looked away, her hands covering her face. I knew that enderman...or I guess enderwomen lock onto people if they make eye contact, but I still couldn't process why she didn't want me to look at her. I attempted to get closer, but she just moved away. The fact that she was sad and I couldn't help her was beginning to concern me.

"Why don't you want me to look at you?" I asked softly.

"I...you look...a…" She tried to speak but only sobbed in her words. I tried again to approach her. This time she didn't move back.

"Did...I scare you miss?" I asked her in a gentle tone. I saw her cheeks flushing as she covered her eyes with a slow nod. "I'm sorry...what scared you about me?"

"B...boy." She replied in a low whisper.

"You're scared of me because I'm a boy?" She nodded again. "I assure you, there is nothing you have to fear from me." I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I see you met Ender." Gel spoke as I saw her approach the two of us.

"Ender...that's her name?" I asked in question.

Gel nodded with an apologetic smile. "Ender, princess of the Enderman. I'm sorry if she had a bad first impression with you. She's very shy, especially with boys."

A short laugh escaped from my mouth. "I can understand that. Only with girls, not guys."

Gel smiled before looking at the Ender princess. "It's ok, Ender. He's the young man I told you about. He won't hurt you. Go on and say Hi."

Ender looked at me slowly, her glittering purple eyes locked on to me again as another huge blush formed on her cheeks, until her index fingers were pressing together. "Um...h...hello." She gave a cute and soft greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Ender. I like your eyes." I greeted. "My name is Decion."

Her cheeks turned more red from my greeting. "You...like...m..my...eyes?" I nodded. "Normally...p...players...would...run from us….or...k...kill us...for our….eyes." She sniffed a bit.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I have no need to kill you." I explained. "You can trust me."

I saw Ender was calming down a bit, sniffing and wiping her tears away. "S...sorry...I'm...always...a...crybaby." I offered her my hanky. Her hand slowly reached out to it and gently grabbed it in her hand before wiping her eyes and gave it back to me. "T...thank you."

"Anytime, Ender." I smiled offering a small hug. Her face turned red by my offer, but she slowly approached me. I waited patiently not wanting to scare her. When she got close, she stared at me for a bit, until she quickly pulled me in a tight hug. Her large chest squishing around my body. Her body gave off a bit of heat as we hugged. Resting my head on her shoulder, I noticed that she smelled somewhat like grapes. It was a smell that made me feel quite calm as Ender pulled back a bit, before noticing where I was on her body.

"S….sorry...my...breasts are so...large…." She replied with a heavy blush.

"I don't mind that." I replied with a light blush. "I think you're lucky. You look amazing with something like those."

Her face exploded red again, before she cupped her large mounds. "You...l..like them?" I nodded, still blushing by her question. She hugged me again, as her chest was pressed against my face. I did not expect her to pull my head into her bust like that, her shyness appeared to dissipate. As happy as I was about her relaxing towards me, lack of air was starting to become a problem. I gave her a tap on the shoulder, as she noticed I needed air, pulling back a bit allowing me to breathe again.

"T...thank you...you're...very nice...and...I thought you would...be nervous that...my chest was huge." Ender replied with a shy blush.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "Based on these past few days, that would be one of the last things that would make me nervous." I saw her smile softly, and it was a cute smile.

"Thank you Decion….um...do you think...we can get to...know each other more?" Ender asked me with another blush.

"I would like that very much. You seem very sweet." I replied with my smile. As I said that, Ender smiled again, before she caught me off guard and picked me up in her arms, cradling me like an infant. As she held me close, I became aware of her warmth again and nuzzled a little bit into her bust. I heard a soft giggle from Ender as her hand stroked my hair and she planted a soft kiss on my head.

"My little baby." She whispered softly. I wasn't even embarrassed by the nickname she gave me. Raising my head I gave her a smile before pecking her cheek. Her cheeks grew red again by my kiss, and I thought it was a little too much, but she then gently cupped my cheek, locking her lips to mine gently with her face all red now. My lips returned the gesture not wanting to try anything too risky. Her kiss was very gentle and soft, just perfect from a shy girl like her.

When she broke it gently, she hugged me closer into her chest, letting me rest against her warmth. I gave a content sigh, until I heard another giggle. "Someone looks comfortable." I looked a bit and saw Gel with a smile. "Do you really have a thing for huge breasts dear?" She teased.

"Think I'm starting to." I admitted with a sheepish grin. Gel giggled again.

"I think it's cute." She replied before hugging us, as her bust pressed against me as well. " _These things really give off a bit of heat._ " I blushed. It was crazy, on each side of me, two sets of breasts pressing against me. How did I even get so lucky with these girls? Gel gave a soft giggle at my reaction before softly rubbing against me with her bust rubbing me as well.

"Gel," I gave her a sly look. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Can you?~" She teased again with a smirk.

As much as I wanted to, that would have wait for another time. "Maybe, later…"I whispered. Ender placed me back on my feet, but gently kept her arms around me.

"Your highnesses," We looked back as I saw a grey muscular girl approach and bowed to them. "We have a visitor, he says he's looking for Decion." Following closely behind the girl was what appeared to be an iron golem...except that it was the color of diamonds.

"Woah…" I breathed in amazement at seeing a Diamond Golem. That was when it's eyes locked to me.

"Are you the one called, Decion?" He asked me in question.

"Uh...yeah, that's me. Were you looking for me for something?" I asked the golem.

"...Unclear…" It answered. "I awoke deep in the caves with...limited memory. One of the only things that I could remember...was your name."

A golem with no memory, but only knows my name? That's very unusual. "Gel, what do you think of this?" I asked the slime princess.

"I'm not sure myself. This is the first time I've met a Diamond Golem, not only that, I'm also lost on how to handle this situation." She replied.

"Maybe...he has...amnesia." Ender hypothesized. Curiosity got the better of me, and I took a couple steps towards the being. When I got within a few feet of it, the two of us began giving off light.

"What the hell?" I blurted out. From the golem, a reddish light pulsed from his chest. I squinted trying to get a better look and gasped. Around its neck hung a necklace just like mine. The only exception was that his marble was producing the red light.

"Your pendant is giving off light...explain." It demanded.

"I wish I knew." I answered looking at my own which glowed white. The only time this happened was back at the Clay kingdom, but no one was around me but Ace, but he didn't have a necklace like mine. Why did it happen before? And why was it happening now? Is there something about this Golem that is….connected to me with our necklaces? On a whim I reached out and touched his arm.

The instant that I made contact I felt an electric shock course through me. "Yowch." I yelled. The golem appeared to have the same reaction as he began to stumble. In my mind I was playing flashbacks of memories the golem had be through on his journey. They seemed to be playing in reverse. The last memory that appeared confused me. It was what happened during the login. Six different colors appeared before overlapping. The red light appeared to be the one from which he was connected with.

"Whoa...what was that all about?" I asked as I took in this new set of memories.

"...unknown to answer...but my data...has received your memories…" The Golem replied as he straightened out.

"So...the very first thing you remember is being enveloped in red light?" I asked.

"Correct, then I awoke in the caverns, met a zombie, bumped into her," He looked at the grey girl. "Then you." He replied looking at me.

Add this to one of the many things I didn't quite understand about this world. The more I thought of it, one possible idea popped up. "When I...er, We, first entered Minecraft six lights separated. Mine was white and yours was red." I explained. "Is it possible...you're...me?"

The Golem looked at me in curiosity by my theory. "Theorize of me as you, possible. Evidence to this theory unknown. If I am you, it is a possibility, but with no evidence to this solution, it is a blur to call it a true answer."

I guess that does make little sense. We did share some bits of the same memory, but without knowing fully, it's still a mystery to us if the Golem is me...or a part of me. "Well, I'm sure we will get to the bottom this...together." I held out my hand to him.

The Golem looked at my hand for a moment before slowly raising its hand and placing it gently on mine. "Very well, I will aid as best I can."

I gave a smile to the Golem as did the girls with me. I didn't know much about this whole phenomenon, but I think we'll find out this solution as a team.

"So what's the next assignment?" The Golem asked.

"I think we should get you settled in the Kingdom, since you will be staying here from now on." Gel smiled at the Diamond Golem. She took a step forward just as the room was filled by a bright red light.

"Gah! What's happening now!?" I called out in shock as I turned from the bright light. The light faded and where the diamond golem once stood was someone new. The being looked to be completely human; it had a red t-shirt and red cargo pants. Opening it's eyes revealed ruby red iris. His skin was slightly blue, and his hair was made of Diamond, but soft and silky.

"Oh my…" the grey Golem girl flushed greatly at the beings form. I too was somewhat astounded by his new look. Nearby Jill and Cupa had been watching the whole thing.

"He looks.." Cupa began.

"...Just like Dec." Jill finished glancing back and forth between the two.

"Wow...I never knew you could do that." I said in amazement at the Golem's transformation.

The golem/human took a look at his new body, studying all its aspects. "...Uncertain as to how this came to be…" Testing out his new body, he bent his arm producing a massive bulge from his bicep. The Golem girl flushed greatly at his flexing, before she immediately clung to his arm.

"You're so cute and hot!" She squealed.

Observing the two, I couldn't help but grin. "Looks like someone managed to catch someone's attention."

He stared blankly back at me. "...Clarify…"

"It means she really likes you man." I explained, pointing at the girl clinging to his arm, while she had a blissful look and smile.

He turned his head at the female by his side. "You mean she sees me as her mate?"

I chuckled as the girl blushed with her smile widening at the idea. "I would have to answer yes to that."

He thought about the notion and turned to face the girl. Without warning he grabbed her shoulders and pressed their lips together. The Golem girl squealed, pushing against him hard in a deep french kiss, gripping him tightly. I was about to turn away and leave them be when once again the area was bathed in red light. The Golem now appeared back in his original form.

"Huh? What just happened?" The girl asked in confusion.

"...analysis believes I can't stay in that form for long." He replied.

"Oh...that's a shame." She frowned a bit in disappointment.

"Guess we'll have to test the limits of that." I added.

"I think Princess Golemari can help with that." The girl smiled. "She does have the ability to teach Golems how to change their forms for longer periods of time."

"I suppose you should probably go see her then." I said.

"Indeed, what of you?" He asked.

"One of the Princesses offered to train me with bows." I answered. " _Though I'm pretty sure she had something else planned too."_

"Very well. We shall part for now. Until then Decion." the golem nodded as the girl guided him away to another part of the castle.

"Well, shouldn't keep Skelly waiting." Gel smiled at me. I nodded with a smile as she led me out of the room, with Jill and Cupa in pursuit.

 **Chapter 5 completed. Alright, that was the first lemon I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will have yet another one of the six main characters appear.**

 **Once again, thank you sonic3461 for your help.**

 **Please review and I will see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Minecraft-Legend of the Creator

Chapter 6-Arrows and Skeletons

We all headed through the castle until entering a large room. Inside were Skeletons, and skeleton girls practicing with bows. Each one landing direct bulls-eyes in the target with each shot. We walked past those practicing, but found no sign of Skelly.

"Huh, where is-" I didn't get to finish as someone grabbed me from behind.

"Long time no see~" purred a familiar voice. "I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming."

I chuckled, before facing the princess of the Skeletons. "Wouldn't miss this chance." I replied with a smile.

"Good, because I have a _lot_ to teach you." Skelly smirked, licking her lips.

"Umm...are we still...talking about archery?" I asked nervously.

"That is the reason we're here. Now come." She grabbed my arm, having it sink in her bust as she guided me to an open room with targets and a bow with arrows. "Grab a bow so we may begin." She winked.

I gulped a bit before grabbing the bow and some arrows. I loaded the first arrow and aimed at the target. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the arrow back and focused on the center of the target. I kept it up for a few seconds before letting it go and it flew across the room. The arrow made contact with the target, and it was in the second circle of the target. "Eh, could've been better." I grumbled.

"Not bad for your first try." Skelly smiled. "Let me show you a few tricks." She approached me and helped me load my next arrow. She stood next to me closely, her face next to mine. "Keep your right foot in the back and firmly in place to prevent recoil. Keep your arm in front relaxed and keep a good grip to keep the bow from shaking, or you'll lose aim." Her arms and hands coiled mine to their positions. "Don't pull the arrow back too hard, or the bow will shake and lose concentration and balance. Don't hold your breath or you'll lose concentration in your aim."

"Ok," I did my best to follow her directions. I re aimed the bow, pulled it back slightly less than last time, and steadied my breathing. " _Here goes. Training to shoot a bow: take two."_ I released the arrow. Once again it flew across the room, but this time nailing the bullseye dead center.

"Ha ha! I did it!" I cheered with laughter. Skelly smiled and giggled.

"Well done. You're becoming a pro at this." She replied.

"What's next?" I questioned still proud of myself.

"Now," She took out a cloth and wrapped it around my eyes. "Do it blindfolded."

I nervously fingered the cloth, "How am I supposed to hit a target I can't see?"

"You'll have to focus on your other senses to find it." She whispered, her breath tickling my ear. Figuring I'd give it a shot, I notched another arrow, and calmed my mind. " _Great...now I have to become Dare Devil._ " As I stood there waiting I became more alerted to my environment. I stood silent and calm, waiting...waiting…

CLICK!

A click to my right, I turned sharply and fired. I heard the arrow fly and hit a target. As I pulled the cloth up, I was very surprised. The arrow was just centimeters from the bullseye. "Whoa, I didn't think I'd hit it…" I breathed in amazement.

"Very well done on your first try. You have skills." Skelly giggled. A target clicked behind her as she quickly pulled her bow back without looking and hit a bullseye in the center.

I knew she said she was the best with a bow, but I was still baffled that she made that shot. "Way to show off." I clapped.

"Why thank you. Happy you enjoyed the show." She giggled, playing a playful bow.

"What else can you teach me?" I asked.

"Next, we'll practice with moving targets." Skelly answered. Moving targets huh? Should be simple. It is another test that I have to master in the game, since targets do move. The wall in front showed a few targets as they all started moving at human sprinting speed.

"Heh, hope I don't miss." Raising my bow once more, I studied their movements. They only moved back and forth at a constant speed. Judging where the target should have been, I aimed slightly before the target and released. I didn't hit the center, but I did manage to hit the one I aimed for.

"Not too shabby, but you did well for your first try." Skelly smiled at my work.

"Used to play a couple FPS games, so I've had some practice leading targets." I replied.

"With a little more work, you'll become a pro archer in no time." The princess giggled.

"Thanks, Skelly. I appreciate your support." I thanked.

"Now, I think you deserve a little something for your results." She smirked.

"And that-hpmh!" She grabbed me and slammed her lips against mine in a deep kiss. Kissing her back I slid my tongue into her mouth and held her close. Skelly moaned as she sucked on my moist muscle. As her mouth was occupied with mine, she gently grabbed one hand and placed it on her breast with the other on her bubble butt. I gave each a squeeze as I deepened the kiss.

Skelly was in paradise at this point with one of her hands gripping my butt as well, and her other rubbing my...crotch area. A groan echoed from my mouth, sending vibrations into the kiss. Skelly broke our kiss, but only by a few centimeters.

"Wanna..take this..somewhere else?~" Skelly purred with each part silenced with her kiss.

 **LEMON WARNINIG**

"I had a feeling you were going to get to this." I sighed with a knowing smirk. Skelly grinned before she took me through the training room and into a large white and grey room, with a king sized bed. She moved back, pushed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Her hands found her vest, zipped the remaining off and pulled it away a bit to have me see her large G-cup bust.

"Like what you see?~" She purred with a wink. My blush answered for me. "Good, now let's begin~" She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, pushing her body on mine and we resumed our deepening kiss. Wrapping my arms around her back, I kissed like my life depended on it.

Skelly gripped me tighter in her embrace, her body grinding against me in warm friction. It grew not enough from her as she pulled back quickly. "I can't take it. I'm so horny." She pulled her pants off, now bare naked, and she pressed her breasts in my face. "Please, suck them. I want to feel your mouth Decion."

"If that's what you want Princess.~" Without hesitation I latched on to her left nipple giving it light sucks before releasing multiple times. After a few minutes I switched to the other, treating it to the same.

"Ohhhhh, I waited so long for this moment. Ah, if I lose my virginity, it will be to you, Decion. Please, don't ever stop. I want to feel you, love you, and hold you so close to me." Skelly moaned in bliss and happiness. Grinning from her response I licked her nipple in slow circles while gently tweaking her other one.

"Nnnnnngh, Fuuuuck. Decion.~" Skelly moaned louder, before her hand grabbed my pants and pulled them down. Her hand gripping my cock and jerking me. "Oooooh, it feels so warm. I can feel it throb in my hands." Harder and harder Skelly"s motion made me. Seeing she was distracted I reached my hand down to her soaked womanhood.

She gasped loudly by my soft touch. Her body shivered violently. She pulled back before she turned around, her pussy in my face. "Now I need your mouth Decion. Eat my cunt baby.~"

As my face neared her pussy, I stuck out my tongue and gave it a long, slow lick. Skelly gave a loud moan, pressing further into my face. My tongue proceeded to lick her warm walls, tasting every angle. The taste fascinated me, it tasted...sweet.

"Ah! Nnnngh! Decion...I can't...hold back anymore! My...my sex drive is...driving me nuts!" Skelly moaned loudly before I felt her warm mouth engulf my entire cock, slithering around it like a pro, her hands cupping my balls and gave soft squeezes and massages. My moans sent vibrations through her pussy causing her to shudder. The two of us were starting to get close to our limits, but neither of us had the intention of stopping. I sucked and licked her pussy faster, as Skelly shoved my cock deep in her throat as far as she could, slurping loudly with her moans.

"Skelly...I'm close…" I groaned as I continued to lick.

"Cum for me, Decion. I want a taste of your thick hot cum.~" Skelly whispered sweetly before taking my dick back in her mouth. Seconds later she got what she desired. My hips bucked up, ejecting my seed deep in her mouth. The taste of my cum sent Skelly over the edge, purring loudly as her womanhood sprayed juices on my face. I lapped her sweet juices, not missing a drop, as we enjoyed every second of our climax in our first round.

A few seconds later, Skelly and I calmed and she crawled on top of me, laying on my chest as we took a breather. "Truth be told Skelly...that was the first time I did that for a girl…" I panted while stroking her hair.

"Really? Haha, wow. It's funny. You're like an apprentice in archery, but a master when it comes to pleasing women." She giggled, stroking my chest. I gave a quiet laugh and kissed her forehead.

"Decion...I want to apologize for being so forward the first time we met. When I saw you, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be with a boy I can love and tease with..I hope you're not mad." Skelly blushed in embarrassment.

"I could never be mad at you," I smiled. "When I first came to the kingdom...I just never expected anything like that to occur. I've made several attempts to find a girl that I could be with, but no one wanted anything to do with me. The girls I grew up with...were popular and I wasn't. They thought I wasn't someone they could date, because I was a nerd. They thought of me as a loser, a nothing, which is why I gave up dating." I sighed sadly.

Skelly frowned, before hugging me tightly in a warm hug. "If they believe that, then they're monsters. You're a very sweet boy Decion. Who you are is what makes you special. We all love each other for who we are, even if one is unusual. No matter what, we will always love you for who you are, Decion. We will protect you, love you, and give you our love and comfort. Even to the ends of The End itself."

Hearing her kind words brought a tear to my eye, "You have no idea how much that made me happy, Skelly." My arms immediately wrapped her tighter to my body.

"We care about you Decion, and we will always." She cooed sweetly with a warm smile, before planting her lips on mine in a love filled kiss. We stayed for several minutes, only our mouths moving trying to prolong the feeling. I never felt so happy. I didn't know if it was luck that I was brought to this server, but I'm so happy I came here. I found people and girls that love and care for me. I feel like I finally found a place in minecraft that I can call….home.

When we broke our kiss, a voice got our attention. "There you are Skelly. I was looking for you." We both looked back and saw another Skeleton girl. She was like Skelly, but her skin was dark tan in color, black hair that fell to her back, black tight and small jeans, a black vest that barley contained her G-cup breasts, a beanie with a skeleton on it and on her back was a stone sword.

"Wendy!" Skelly chirped happily to see this girl before she got off the bed and ran to her, both embracing and locking lips with each other.

"Umm...what just happened…" I asked out loud, blushing. The two broke the kiss as Skelly giggled.

"Decion, I want you to meet Wendy, Princess of the Wither Skeletons, and my sister." Skelly smiled, holding Wendy close to her.

My blush darkened, "Your sister…" As my mind processed the new information, I gaped at the two princesses.

"So, this is the cute boy I heard about." Wendy smirked as she approached me with Skelly. Her hand cupped my cheek. "Ooo, you're even cuter than I thought." My face now held an almost purple color, her hand felt incredibly soft.

"I was hoping to find my sister and have a nice screw with her, but I guess you beat me to it." Wendy giggled.

Skelly then smirked. "You know….I think Decion would love to screw the two of us." She cupped my other cheek. "What do you say, sweetie? Want to have a hot threesome with the Skeleton princesses?~"

"Well...this is a first…" I replied.

"Well then, how about you think it over, while me and my sister give you a _hot_ show?~" Skelly purred before she tore off Wendy's clothing, baring her naked. I could only blush heavily as I watched the sisters squeeze each others breasts and fiercely make out in front of me, both moaning loudly. Skelly's hand thrusted into Wendy's pussy and fingered her out. The wither Skeleton girl squealed in Skelly's mouth, returning the gesture by pushing her fingers in her sister's vagina.

"Mmmmm, Wendy you haven't lost your touch.~" Skelly moaned.

"Neither have you sis, but let's get to the good stuff.~" Wendy purred, pushing her down, throwing her left leg across Skelly's waist. Smirking, Skelly threw her right leg across her sister's waist, before they slammed their pussies together, scissoring and grinding each other. I watched the two go at it unable to look away. The sight of the two sisters made me harder than before.

"Nnnngh, Oh fuck yes. Scissor me sis. Scissor this sexy whore of a skeleton princess.~" Skelly moaned dirtily, gripping Wendy's breasts. Wendy squealed at skelly's touch, and hastened her thrusts, grinding their pussies together harder.

Slaps and squelching filled the room in their intense lesbian sex. Both moaning like crazy, as if they were showing off their playful whore sides. They laid on their backs, hands gripping each others' legs, pounding and thrusting harder against one another with their pre ejecting and making their scissoring wetter and wetter.

"Nnghh! Almost there, faster sis.~" Moaned Wendy. She pulled Skelly in close squishing their breasts against each other.

Skelly squealed, gripping Wendy tighter in her embrace, both fiercely kissing each other with tongue as their grinding went wild, causing the bed below us to shake by their force. She glanced over in my direction, "Ready for the finale?~" She groaned. I nodded while gently stroking myself.

Smirking at my reply, both skeleton girls gripped each other's butts, slamming hard in the other with loud slaps, until the tenth slap drove them off. Both threw their heads out, screaming at the top of their lungs in bliss. Juices gushed out of their pussies, mixing in their connected thighs. Both holding each other tightly, their grinding grew slow, keeping their intense orgasm going, while staring into each other's' eyes, before they kissed gently with their tongues.

"Wow," I breathed. Skelly and Wendy separated from their embrace before slowly turning towards me.

"Your turn.~" Both girls purred with lustful, but loving smiles as they crawled to me like little kittens. As the two reached me Skelly moved to my right, kissing and licking my neck. Wendy crawled on top me squishing her bust against my bare chest.

"I'm first handsome.~" Wendy purred as she pressed her lips to mine, forcing her tongue through my mouth. My efforts to gain control of the kiss were thwarted by the Wither Skeleton princess. Her tongue pressed against mine preventing it from moving. She gave off quiet moans, making my lips tingle. Skelly decided to give me a hand, joining in a three way kiss.

Wendy broke the kiss with a dark crimson blush, "I want more now.~" Without hesitation she sunk my rod all the way in her pussy in a single motion. "It...it feels...amazing." She moaned as she moved her hips up and down. Feeling her warm interior massaging me, I groaned gripping onto the bedsheets. Skelly continued to kiss me passionately while caressing her sister's bust.

"Oh, fuck...this feels so good." Wendy panted increasing the pace of her thrusts, her breasts bouncing wildly in front of me. Watching them my hands took hold of her luscious orbs twisting and squeezing earning more of her sexy moans. "Shiiit...fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can.~" In a single swift move, she fell back onto the bed pulling my on top her. I pulled her waist as close as I could. My hands reached for her bust gripping them roughly, as I resumed thrusting. Skelly crawled up behind me, rubbing her smooth hands up and down my chiseled chest.

"Go on, Dec. Fuck her senseless.~" Skelly purred, kissing my neck and grinding her body against my back. With Wendy in front and Skelly behind me, I pounded Wendy's tight pussy as hard as I could. Wendy allowing me to have my way with her was lost in pleasure. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Don't stop," she moaned. "I'm about to cum, DON'T FUCKING STOP!~" I continued to pound away until she screamed at the top of lungs. The walls of her pussy clamped down milking my dick for as much of my seed as it could while splashing my groin with her juices. We rode out the remainder of the orgasm while I slowly pulled out. Skelly saw the cute expression on her sister's face. She crawled on top of her locking lips with Wendy once more.

I attempted to back up only to have Skelly thrust her butt into my groin causing my shaft to brush up against her outer lips. I heard Skelly moan and her body shudder in response, her grey eyes looking over me, filled with desire and love.

"Decion, my turn now. Plow me down and fill me up.~" She purred, wiggling her white bubble ass, watching it jiggle in front of me. Gently grabbing hold of her plump rear, I lined up my dick to the entrance of her moist hole and slowly entered.

"Nnnnngh, Oh notch! It feels so warm in me! It feels even bigger in my cunt! Please my love, don't ever stop! Please make love to me!~" Skelly moaned, twisting her hardened nipples. Wendy who had recovered slightly from her bliss filled state, saw Skelly on top of her bust and smirked.

"Hey sis," she smirked. "Just let him do what he wants and give me your lips." Wendy then locked her sister in a wet, passionate kiss. Skelly returned it, both sucking each others tongues and mouths in a fierce passionate dance, gripping each other tightly in an embrace. Their large breasts rubbing hard against each other. Meanwhile I was busy trying to thrust in and out of Skelly's wet pussy. My hands moved around her waist and glided along her well trimmed stomach.

Moans from the skeleton princess echoed through the room. I kept my grip on Skelly's belly, pushing deeper and deeper into her warm tunnel. Pleasure exploding, Skelly ripped her lips from her sisters, her head threw back in a loud lustful moan. Her tongue hung from her mouth, dripping saliva with her eyes completely rolled back. Once again my hands moved out in search of a better hold until they became wedged in between the busts of the sisters.

Wendy shuddered in bliss, feeling my hands in between her breasts and her sister's. Her arms reached out and grabbed me in a hug, pushing the three of us closer together. Tweaking each of their nipples, my thrusts increased in pace.

"Harder...Dec, HARDER!" Skelly moaned as her pussy started becoming tighter. I pounded her more, her behind slapping against my body causing it to redden.

"Oh Decion, you're amazing. I love you so much. Please make us feel good. Let me and my sister become one with you!" Wendy cried in bliss, gripping my rear to push me deeper into Skelly's pussy. The pleasure was too much and I came at once. My seed filling Skelly up to the brim, as she screamed in bliss, her pussy clamped down and savored my seed, swallowing it all up. Wendy caressed my back and ass letting me slow my climax down, until I slowly pulled out of her. My body fell back against the bed as I panted heavily, sweating a bit from my so called work out.

Resting against the pillows, my mind felt fuzzy with the excitement of what had just transpired. Skelly and Wendy crawled up to me, gently kissing my neck while pressing their bodies closer to me.

"That was amazing, Decion." Skelly smiled in bliss.

"What did you think of your first threesome?" Wendy, purred softly, licking my neck slowly.

"It probably...won't be...the last…" I panted.

"It won't be, sweetie, others will be delighted to join us." Skelly giggled, kissing my neck.

"Speaking of joining, I wish to be part of your harem, Decion. If my sister is with you, I want to be by your side and hers, I will protect you and love you forever." Wendy smiled, kissing my cheek.

A smile spread across my face, "If that's how you feel...then I'd be happy to have you girls." Both smiled at my answer, kissing me at the same time, their warm tongues slithering around my mouth. As we continued to make out, the window light started to fade, signaling night was falling.

"Wow, I guess we took a while." Skelly giggled.

"I'll need to head back to my room, get cleaned up and head to bed then." I said as I got up.

"We'll come with you. Now that we're your girls, we want to bathe and sleep with you." Wendy smiled, as she and her sister got up.

A dark blush returned to my face, "Okay. Guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Giggling, the skeleton princesses got me dressed as we made our way back to my room. We entered the bathroom and stripped down, turning the tub on and stepping into the warm water, both girls sighing happily, nuzzling close to me. I wrapped my arms around the two, relaxing as the warm water eased my body.

"Mind if we join you three?" A voice caught my attention as I looked behind and saw Jill and Gel in towels with loving smiles.

Skelly and Wendy both smirked at me, "Sure, hop in." Smiling to their answer, Jill and Gel took their towels off, exposing their naked bodies as they joined us in the water, sitting next to me and the skeleton princesses. Both of the skeleton sisters purred in delight at the contact of their bodies pressing against them. I wasn't sure if my face was red from the heat or the four naked girls around me.

"Let us help you get cleaned." All four girls said in unison before they smothered soap on their hands and breasts, pressing against me and washing my body from head to toe. The feeling of all of them sliding across my body so good, prompting me to release a long sigh, "This is the life…"

The four ladies giggled at my blissful face, continuing to clean me down and rinse me off. A few minutes later, they took me out and dried me off, Gel placing my pajamas on and the two sisters carrying me to the bed with Jill holding my legs. I thought it was a bit much for them to do that, but I was too amused to object.

Getting to the bed, Gel laid down on my mattress as the two sisters laid me down on her, her breasts being used as pillows. Skelly and Wendy on each of my side, holding me close, their breasts pressing my arms and sides, and Jill on top of me, her bust slightly pressing against my face as they pulled the covers over us all. Dimming the torch next to the bed I sighed, "Goodnight Jill, Gel, Skelly, and Wendy."

"Goodnight, our love.~" they purred sweetly to me caressing my body in soothing relief. In bliss and happiness, my eyes slowly closed as I fell into dreamland.

…

 **Several miles away on the bottom of the ocean.**

At the bottom of the sea, something was stirring before it rose up from the bedrock grounds. It was a skeleton. It had yellow eyes that slightly glowed in the dark waters, along with a brown pendant around its boney neck in the center of its rib cage. Peering through the depths it took in it's surroundings. "I shouldn't be here." It growled. "I should be above the water." Giving a leap off the seafloor it attempted to swim back to the surface. Unfortunately, as it waved its hands the water flowed right through them as he sank bank down. Again and again he tried, each time growing more annoyed.

Eventually he decided to walk to shore. He chose a random direction and set out. The ice cold water steadily cooled his temper, allowing him time to reflect on his current situation. "Ok, I woke up in the ocean for no fucking reason, and I have no idea where I am...this stinks." Gazing back up to the surface he caught a glimpse at several black bodies moving through the water. One came into view revealing it to be a squid. A few more followed up before one popped out that had his attention.

The squid was in a female like body, a squid like dress around her waist with the tentacles moving on their own, bluish black skin, red eyes, purple lipstick, a beautiful figure with E-cup breasts. "Hi! Decided to enjoy a night swim with us?" She asked with a sun filled smile.

The skeleton looked back at her with it's yellow eyes, "No, no I didn't. I woke up down here. And as it would turn out," he jumped up and down in the water, "I can't swim."

Seeing his state, the squid girl smiled. "Let me help you out." She motioned a hand to him as the squid with her swam to him and grabbed him by their tentacles, gliding him through the water and near shore. When the squids spotted a shelf near the shore they set him back down.

"You didn't need to do that," he said to the girl as she swam closer. "I could've gotten here myself."

"I wanted to help you. Mobs help out one another." She chirped.

Hearing that word made his head spin, fragments of memories flooded into his mind as if the water pressure had crushed his skull. Clearing his head he looked again at the girl. "I'm not a mob. I'm a," he paused. "...player." As he spoke his thought he became puzzled with questions. " _If I'm a player why don't I look like one? I can't even swim, and on top of that how have I not drowned in the time I've been down here?"_

"Not a mob? You sure? You look like a skeleton to me." The squid girl replied with a head tilt.

Looking at his arms, he had to admit she did have a point. The only thing that didn't add up was that his bones looked identical to the bedrock he had traversed. "I thought skeletons were white?"

"Hmmm," The girl looked closer at him. "Yeah, you're right. It seems your bones are made of...bedrock. Are you a new breed of skeletons?"

"I'm not sure myself...I don't even know what I am or what I'm doing…" The skeleton replied.

"Well...is there something you do remember or know?" the squid girl asked.

"I'm...not sure...it's kind of foggy," He replied.

"I see...well, if you need help, you should head down to the mines and look for skeletons. They'll take you to the Mob Kingdom to have you see Skelly, the princess of the Skeletons, along with her sister, Wendy, princess of the Wither Skeletons. I believe they might help you out." The girl replied with her smile.

The skeleton looked back at the shore, before glancing back to the girl. "I appreciate your help, miss…"

"Squinia, servant of her royal majesty, Squilla, princess of the Squids." She greeted.

"Thank you, Squinia, perhaps I shall see you around." He replied.

"Of course. I live at the Mob kingdom, as does every Mob in Minecraftia." Squinia replied with a cute smile. Giving a small salute he turned starting up the slope to the shore. He got up from the cooling water and gave a small wave to the squid girl. She waved goodbye and dove back in the water, with her squid friends following her. Stepping on the sand, a small cave entrance became visible.

However, a movement to his left caught his attention. It was a group of players, two boys and a girl. They had been fishing when he had waded through the surf further down the beach.

"Think this is enough fish for the day?" The girl asked as she placed a blue/green fish in her inventory.

"I think so," answered a boy with a blue shirt. "We should probably get back." He turned to his left to find the dark skeleton staring at them. None of them moved until the skeleton spoke.

"Hi, I was wondering-" He started but then…

"BEDROCK SKELETON! RUN!" The boy screamed in fear as he ran for his life. The second grabbed a swift potion and drank it down, running off in the direction of his bud, hitting the girl by mistake as they left her behind with the new skeleton.

"Guys wait for me!" She squeaked tripping over a block of sand. Sitting back up, she became aware that a shadow was cast over her. Squinting in the moonlight, she saw the bedrock skeleton hovering over her. Her face paled in horror, she immediately backed up into a sand bank, curled into a ball and sobbed, fear gripping her heart.

"No! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" She wailed in horror, as if her life was running full circle in her time.

"Oh, be quiet," he groaned. "Can you tell me where the "Mob Kingdom" is or not?"

"I don't know anything about a Mob Kingdom! I swear! I don't know anything!" The girl sobbed and cried, shielding herself from him.

He groaned again, "Fine, just get out of my sight…" The girl grew shocked he was letting her live. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, she quickly got up and ran for her life, stumbling and falling a few times until she was out of sight. With no one else in the vicinity, he made his way over to the cave and peered into the hole. The bottom of the cave was several blocks away, becoming quite obscured by the surrounding darkness.

" _This is going to hurt…_ " He thought before jumping in. He fell through the caverns and to the bottom of the caves, slamming into the ground face first. His arms popped off, but to his surprise, he didn't feel any damage or pain to his body, not even a scratch. " _Didn't expect that in the least."_ His arms crawled back to him before reinserting themselves in their sockets. _"Weird...but interesting."_ He got up from the ground and rubbed his ribs.

"You ok? That was some fall you took." He looked behind him and saw a pale girl, wearing a darkish grey vest and pants, dark greyish hair and blue eyes, with a bow. Her EE-cup breasts showing off a lot from her open zipped vest.

"I'm fine." He grunted clicking his jaw back in place. "Just a little rattled."

The girl snorted before laughing. "Hahaha! Rattled! That's a good one! Because skeleton bones rattle!"

He glanced over at the girl, "You think skeleton jokes are pretty amusing, huh?"

"Of course!" She chirped. "I am a Skeleton after all."

"But, you don't look like me…" He slowly walked closer.

"I know, but I am a skeleton. I'm known as a Mob girl. The Princesses of Mobs can give us cute and sexy female like forms for us if we wish." She explained.

"I'm male though." He responded.

"You are? Interesting. Skeletons are usually genderless only to get a female form from their princesses. We haven't heard of a male skeleton before." The girl spoke in interest.

"I'm a player though, or...at least that's what I remember…" He responded.

"Player huh? You mean like that player Decion at the Mob Kingdom?" She asked in question. The name she spoke of echoed in his skull, causing him to clutch his head with his boney hands. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"I...I…" He groaned. "I don't know, but that name sounds familiar."

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"In a way...yeah, but not really…" He replied, rubbing his skull.

"Hmmm…." She thought for a moment, before she smiled. "If you somewhat know him, then I should take you to the kingdom to see him personally."

"Great to hear," he beamed shaking off his headache, "By the way what's your name?"

"Bona, under her royal majesty, Skelly, princess of the Skeletons." She greeted.

"Glad to meet you, I'm..." He paused unable to recall it. "I...I don't remember my name…"

"Oh...that's horrible." Bona frowned, hugging his arm as it sunk into her warm bust. "I'm sorry."

"...Uhh...it's not a big deal…" He could feel his bones heat up from the girl's body pressing against his.

"It is though, everyone deserves a name. Everyone does." She replied, hugging him closer.

"Then you pick one…" he replied. Bona thought for a minute for his name before she smiled.

"I know, you're name should be….Ebony." She replied.

"...Ebony...hey...that's a cool name." He replied with his jaw chittering a bit that was supposed to be a small smile.

"Perfect!" She squealed, hugging his cooling bedrock bones.

Ebony continued to smile until she looked back at his face, "So, where is this Mob Kingdom anyway?"

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you the way there. I also want to spend more time with you." Bona chirped with a cute smile. Ebony wasn't about to say "no" to having a cute girl hang out with him, as he gave her a nod. The two skeletons wandered through the caverns of the caves, Bona showing special and secret passages through the whole way through. They then wandered out of an exit of a cave mouth, and into an open land with a huge kingdom far ahead of them, with a few mobs coming out and heading there as well. "Here we are." She chirped.

"Wow…" Ebony breathed at the scenery. "This is a fucking huge castle…"

Bona giggled. "Yep, and this is where all mobs come home after a day or so in the game world. We all look out for one another down here." Ebony gave it some thought, finding the idea rather nice. "We should get to the kingdom at sunrise. This path takes a little longer than others."

"Lead the way." He replied.

 **Another chapter down. Only three more main characters to introduce. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Next chapter, will reveal the secrets of the book Dec found in the library. Thanks again to sonic3461, for helping write the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 7- Unlocked Secrets**

It was roughly midnight, I had been awake long after the princesses had fallen asleep. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep. Eventually I decided to go for a walk. Moving ever so gently I freed myself from their hold and crawled out of bed. I had gotten pretty good at not waking people up. Looking back while redressing, the four girls scooted closer to each other aware of the missing heat.

Softly closing the door behind me, I wandered the corridors until I emerged outside the castle. A little ways to the north was a grassy plateau with a couple of oaks. Climbing the hill I punched a couple of blocks of wood from one of the trees. I replanted the sapling that fell and collected the apples. I crafted a table and some ladders. Once on top of the last tree, I made a small platform and took a seat.

The outdoors was quite calm. A light breeze blew, softly rustling the leaves. With no clouds in the sky, the full moon shed all its light upon the landscape. I fished through my inventory, pulling out the white book from the abandoned library.

The title read "Legend of the Creator" in large gold letters. "Might as well read it." I sighed, opening the cover. In the moonlight I began at the beginning.

 _Long ago, before mobs roamed the biomes, before Herobrine came to be, there were the stones. Each of these mysterious artifacts held a different and wondrous power._

The next page bared a single cube with six orbs circling the interior. Each one had a unique set of runes circling it. Turning the page showed a close up of one of them. The book was faded to the point where the color was gone, yet the design remained visible. Three runes resembling a pickaxe, a block of TNT, and a block shattering surrounded it.

 _The stone of fire, the embodiment of destruction. Housed in redstone it grants to ability to obliterate any block with but a single stroke. Focusing its energy generates concentrated explosions at will . Wielding this orb allows one to surpass any obstacle in their way._

After reading that description, our diamond golem friend came to mind. " _If this has anything to do with us... could he possibly have that power."_ Curious about the others I continued to read.

 _The stone of water, the embodiment of wisdom. From this orb of lapis comes forth a wealth of experience. Enabling to holder to bring out the most powerful of enchantments. Even a simple touch from it's wielder can grant power._

Around this orb was four books and what looked like eight tiny experience orbs.

 _The stone of earth, the embodiment of fortitude. Immortality is infused into this orb of sandstone. Not even one possessing the fire stone can harm its holder. The potency of it's power even extends into the equipment of the holder._

A shield was the frame that held the third stone.

 _The stone of wind, the embodiment of instinct. This emerald orb overflows with life energy. Giving the user the freedom to soar through the skies. Expanding that flow enables flight to select others._

Four bat wings extended outwards from the artifact in a pinwheel fashion with wind gusts in between.

 _The stone of shadow, the embodiment of secrets. Teleportation is the gift this orb of obsidian bestows. The shroud concealing instantaneous transportation revealed at last. Sharing its secrets allow others to follow._

A ring of nether portals encircled this orb.

 _The stone of light, the embodiment of wealth. An orb of golden ice that opens infinite possibilities. Access to unlimited materials allows he who controls it to shape the world to his desire. Even allowing him to change blocks already in the world._

The gem in this drawing lay in the center of a locked chest with six pieces of diamond ore forming a hexagon around it. This one caught my attention. Based on the description of the color, it seemed to bare a strong resemblance to my pendant. However, it was the chest like rune that peaked my fancy. On a whim I opened my inventory and compared strange chest symbol to the rune from the book.

Looking at it closer, the chest was outlined by a golden hexagon. Hidden in the corners were tiny, diamond colored circles. Touching my finger gently on the icon causing it to darken. To my amazement my menu flashed white before taking the appearance of the master inventory.

Every possible material seen in the game was now at my fingertips. Bedrock, mob spawners, mob eggs , ice, blocks that no one could obtain, I now held an infinite supply. Closing my inventory, I continued reading with giddy excitement.

 _It was Notch's hope and desire that a player with a pure heart would find these relics, becoming to guardian of his own world. Sadly, his dream would breed the single darkest being Minecraftia would ever know. Not long after creating the stones his brother, Steve, became terminally ill. In an attempt to save him from his impending fate, Notch convinced Steve to be the first to enter this new world. Once within, Notch bestowed Steve with the orbs believing they could save his brother. They did...but at a cost. Unbeknownst to Notch, Steve harbored hatred for his brother, seeing him as the person he should have been. He believed that he could use the powers given to him to take his revenge. These feelings of malice, tainted his heart and corrupted his new found power. The resulting power surge robbed him of his humanity, replacing his eyes with glowing holes. The stones rejected him vanishing before his eyes he received only half the power he was promised: immortality, flight, and wisdom. Notch unable to reverse what was done sealed the server, trapping his brother in the game. Since then, Steve has wandered the servers attempting to track down the lost stones. Vowing he would force his brother to experience his suffering he assumed a new identity, Herobrine. Knowing he could not risk his brother obtaining the stones, he programmed the system to evaluate each player who logged in to the game. When one worthy of the Creator's power is found, it would infuse them with his very being. It is Notch's belief that this person will be able to free his brother from his shackles releasing him to the great beyond. With Minecraftia free of his hate they may seize the mantle of the Creator._

Reading the past account of what had happened I was beyond shocked. I, like many players, had long believed Herobrine to be nothing more than a myth. If the strange events of my login hadn't occurred, I would have thought that the book was a joke. If this was really the case, I was about to be in for the fight of my life. With one page left, I read the last entry.

 _Who ever reads this book, you have been chosen for your pure heart. I've been waiting a long time to right the wrong I did to my brother. Train hard, trust your allies, and save Minecraftia._

 _-Notch_

Wait….pure heart...m...me!? You mean to tell me that I might be the Creator that the book describes!? I closed the book, processing what I just read. I didn't know what to say or think about this...but if what the book said is true…..but….why me? Why would the game choose me as the Creator? I mean...I'm not THAT special. I'm just a regular player trying to stay alive. Gazing up at the moon, my thoughts came back to the six stones. " _The book, mentioned six powers that were granted to the creator...I have infinite items, and the golem has destruction I believe...does that mean there are four more of us?_ "

The moon was beginning to sink below the horizon, "I should probably get back before the girls worry." Getting up, I started to head my way back to my room. My thoughts ran through my mind as I opened the door to my room. I noticed that the girls were already up.

"Decion, there you are." Jill ran to me and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" Skelly asked as she and Wendy hugged me from my sides.

"Sorry if I worried you," I smiled. "I get insomnia from time to time. So I went for a little walk."

"We understand, Decion." Gel smiled, hugging me from behind. "If you have a problem sleeping again, we will be delighted to help you with it."

"Thanks girls." I smiled at the four, as they smiled back and kissed my cheeks, neck and lips. After a bit, we all got dressed into our regular clothing and left the room, all four joining me in my stroll around the castle and into the room where the mob girls roamed. "Anyone up for some breakfast? I can cook if I have a kitchen and some ingredients."

"Of course. Please follow me." Gel took me to the kitchen and it was really big, like a five star restaurant kitchen, I saw different mob girls cooking different foods.

"What would you girls like?" I asked.

"We basically eat anything like other players do, so how about whipping us up some eggs, sausage, french toast and pancakes?" Gel asked with a cute smile.

"Alright, give me a few minutes." I smiled. As they left the kitchen, I opened my inventory and started browsing the master list.

One of the other mob girls walked over, "Do you need anything?" She asked in a sweet voice.

I finished selecting the items I needed, before closing my inventory. "I think I'm all set." I smiled. She gave a nod and walked away. Beginning to crack the eggs, I saw the girl talking with a few of the others in the corner. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could barely make out a couple of baffled and curious looks. Roughly ten minutes later, I finished the food and brought it out of the kitchen. "Food's ready." I announced.

The girls smiled as I placed their plates in front of them. "Thank you for the food." They all thanked before they started digging in.

"Mmmm, this is really good." Jill smiled happily with a cute blush, eating her sausages.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Decion?" Gel asked, biting into her french toast.

"Mostly from my family in the real world." I sighed remembering my childhood with a smile. "Plus a couple classes in school."

"You'd be a great chef here at the castle if you wish to do so." Skelly smiled, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"It's funny you say that. I actually ran a diner and lounge just before the WWM incident occurred." I replied with a chuckle.

"Get out. No wonder you're a great cook." Wendy giggled, eating her eggs. I smiled at their happy looks of them enjoying my food. It was a great feeling to see them enjoy what I made for them. Then, I felt something rub against my leg. Looking down, it was a baby white furred wolf.

"Oh, hello little guy," I reached down and scratched his ears. The little pup yipped to me in greeting, before running around me in circles with happy yips and cute little barks. I grabbed one of the sausages and handed it to the puppy. "Hungry?" Seeing the food in front of him, the pup yipped happily, before it rolled over and stood up in a begging position. Smiling I tossed it to him. With a quick snap of his jaws, the wolf easily caught it. It scarfed it down in a matter of seconds, before giving a soft and cute belch. I snorted a bit in laughter from the belch. It was so adorable. The pup then approached me, before rubbing his head against my leg.

"Aww, looks like he likes you Dec." Jill giggled.

"You think so?" I asked, softly rubbing the wolf's head.

"Yep, wolf's a very loyal animals. If you might remember, they make great pets and hunters for you out in the wilderness." Skelly explained.

"True in that case…" I reopened my inventory selecting some bones and a nametag. I fed the bones to the puppy until I tamed it as my pet. Grabbing the nametag I asked the girls, "What do you girls think about, "Hunter"?" As I turned back to them, I was met with shocked looks. "What, you don't like it?"

"No, it's not that...your inventory...how did you acquire all of that gear and items?" Jill asked in shock with awe in her words.

My smile began to shrink, "I...I'm not entirely certain." Taking a seat at the table I held my head in my hands. I hadn't expected them to be able to see what my inventory looked like from the opposite side.

"We're not saying this is a bad thing, Decion. We're just surprised is all." Gel comforted while rubbing my back soothingly.

"Have you girls…" I began. "...heard of the "Creator"?"

"Yeah, we heard about the legends of a player with incredible power that can even rival Herobrine." Skelly answered. I reached into my inventory and placed the white book onto the table.

"I...is that…?" Wendy asked in shock, as the girls looked at the book.

"It has the legend of the creator written inside if that's what you're asking." I answered.

"But if you have this book...does this mean you…?" Gel tried to speak, but shock took over her mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but if what the book said is true….maybe, but I need more answers to be sure if I really am this "Creator"." I replied. "All I do know is that I somehow have infinite items, one of the Creator's powers."

"I will admit, that's a huge shocker." Jill mentioned.

"I know what you mean." I replied as I picked up my new tamed pet and placed the tag on, now naming him "Hunter". With a yip in joy, Hunter licked my face.

"We should probably finish eating before the food gets cold." Laughing at the tickle. They all agreed and we continued to finish up our breakfast, with Hunter nipping on some of the food as well. When we finished up, some mob maidens took our plates to the kitchen.

"Ahhh, that was really good." Jill sighed, rubbing her full belly.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smiled, wiping a crumb off her cheek. Hunter gave a yip, licking his lips, as he too was full.

"Oh there's my little pup. I see he already found a master." I turned and saw another female.

She was cream skinned in color, but the upper part of her body was covered in fur, she had wolf ears, and white silk hair that fell to her waist. She had 8 long wolf tails behind her, beautiful red eyes, wore hide from different animals as a makeshift skirt, and had large M-cup breasts.

"So this little guy's with you?" I rose to greet her.

"Yep, I took my eye off of him for a moment and he vanished, so I came looking for him, but I guess he already found a new friend and master." The wolf girl giggled with a smile.

"Hehe...yeah he just came up and started rubbing my leg. Decided to name him Hunter." I replied with a chuckle.

"That's a perfect name for a wolf." She smiled. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Snowy, princess of the Wolves'." She greeted, holding a tail out to me.

Gently stroking her fluffy tail I grinned, "Nice to meet you, I'm Decion."

"So you're the Decion I heard about…" She grinned before her tails slithered to me and coiled around me in a soft furry cocoon. "You're as cute as the others say you are."

"Your fur's so soft." I smiled continuing to stroke her tails. "Reminds me of my old dog I used to take care of."

"Aww, thank you." Snowy blushed with a smile. "I take great care of my fur, making sure it's the softest it can be." One tail, coiled and stroked my cheek.

Laughter started erupting from me, "HEY! That-That tickles!"

"Oh, ticklish are we?" Snowy smirked, before her tails grabbed me in a chain like hold, my shoes and socks popping off before the soft tails began their assault on me, tickling me all over my body.

I couldn't contain my laughter, my eyes sealed shut as tears formed rapidly. "HAHAHA, I can't take it! PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"

The girls around me laughed as well, as Snowy giggled. After a few minutes of tickling me, she allowed me to breathe, her tails moving back and embracing me once more.

"...hehehe, wow." I panted wiped the tears out of eyes. "That was close, I thought I was gonna die laughing."

Snowy giggled. "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself dear." She pulled me close and hugged me, my head resting on her large orbs of warm flesh. I hugged her back allowing my head to nuzzle into her. "You're so cute. I just wanna keep you as my pet." Snowy cooed in my ear, licking it slowly. I shuddered a bit from her lick.

"Sorry, but I'm not one to be claimed as a pet, Snowy." I whispered back, rubbing her back, and accidentally rubbed a section in her tails, making her shudder hard and moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, getting frisky are we?~" She purred in my ear with a smirk.

I blushed, "I...I…"

"Does our guest want to... _claim_ me?~" She purred, tracing a finger down my spine. Trying not to moan I looked over to the girls for help. Seeing this, Gel giggled and got up.

"Ok, Snowy, I know you want to fuck him, but maybe later." Gel smiled. "Besides, I'm sure there are other girls who want to fuck a sexy girl like you.~" She groped Snowy's breasts from behind.

Backing up a little I gave Snowy a warm smile, "Perhaps later, I was hoping to practice some of my building. I've been out of the loop for a little while."

"Oh, ok." Snowy smiled, but leaned close. "I'll be looking forward for later, and I'll hope to have a gangbang with the others.~" She kissed me deeply on the lips, before walking away, swaying her hips and her tail pulling up her leather skirt a bit, showing her bubble ass and a faint scenery of her crotch, no panties on. I blushed as I covered my eyes briefly with my hand.

"Looks like you have another princess's attention." Skelly purred sweetly, rubbing my chest.

"Looks that way." I chuckled. "Hey Gel is there an open area where I can build?"

"Of course, follow me." She guided me downstairs in the castle, before we entered a large open room, lighted by glow stones. "We use this room for building sometimes, but rarely do. You can build here as much as you like."

"Thank you," I glanced at the other girls. "This might take a while. You don't have to stay, if you don't want to."

"Alright. I'll be off. I'll see you later." Gel kissed me deeply before walking off, but not before she gave her ass a slap and made it jiggle for me to see.

"Gel…" I sighed with a smile. "You are a tease, you know that?"

"I can do better." She smirked, groping her tits a bit, before she walked off, "But I'll save it for later.~" As she left, all but one of the girls had followed. Jill walked up closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Mind if I stay?" She asked with a cute smile.

"If you want to." I answered kissing the top of head as I chose some materials. " _I wonder if this time I can use these for good._ " I pondered as I dug through my memories of the war for some designs. " _Time to get to work._ "

…

 **Elsewhere in the castle**

Golli continued to lead the diamond golem to their next location. She had significantly hastened their progress since the reveal of his human form.

"How you been doing since Golemari helped you with your form?" She asked her mate.

"...Basic functions seem to be in order." He responded continuing to examine his new form. "How long does this usually last?"

"Well, it depends on how much you train to keep maintaining this form. But with your progress, you should stay like that for….4 hours at best." Golli replied.

"I see." He responded lowering his arm. "So, where is it you intend to bring me? You haven't talked much since we interacted with your commander."

"It's a surprise." She giggled before pulling his arm more and then took him into a new room, with Golem girls chatting.

"Golli!" Another Golem girl ran to her.

"Sis!" Golli smiled happily as they embraced and kissed each other deeply.

"...Your interaction...puzzles me." The diamond golem said.

"Oh, this is my sister, we're also lovers." Golli giggled, hugging her sister close.

"...That's what puzzles me…" He tilted his head. "My data depicts lovers being of opposite sex. Thus being able to repopulate...this doesn't fit my data."

"Yes, we can't really reproduce together," Golli's sister giggled, "But that doesn't matter to us. We love each other the way we are, and we enjoy every bit of it." She kissed Golli's cheek while she giggled.

"...Indeed...I shall have to edit my memories." The golem responded.

"So sis, this is your mate or something?" Golli's sister asked.

"Yep, he's a hottie isn't he?" She giggled.

"Yes...very." She smirked before pushing herself close to him. "Tell me handsome, are you interested in starting a harem?"

"You suggest a relationship where many females share a single male?" He asked.

"Yep, we Golem girls decided to share a male when we have the chance, and you fit perfectly.~" She purred, tracing her finger across his chest.

"Seems...sufficient…" He grunted as her action caused a new sensation to occur.

"You may call me Irony by the way." She greeted before she locked lips with him in a kiss. He analyzed her actions returning the kiss. Irony moaned in his mouth, pushing closer to him, as her hands found his, placing them on her G-cup tits.

"What do I do with these?" He questioned.

"Grope them, massage them, squeeze them. Girls love having a boy or girl touch their breasts." Irony smiled.

"Very well." He replied, before kneading them firmly together. Irony gave a series of moans as his hands played with her mounds. Increasing his force, prompted even more from the golem who began to kiss his blue neck.

"Yes.~ Just like that." She moaned.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?" Golli suggested, hugging her sister from behind.

"I shall follow you." The diamond golem nodded. The two sisters guided him through the room until they were in a large Iron room with a steel king sized bed.

"Let us have some fun.~" The girls purred, pushing him on the bed.

"You know sis, I don't think we know his name yet." Irony said.

"Yes, you're right….how about we call him...Ores?"

"...Ores….my new name...I shall remember that." The diamond Golem, now named Ores replied.

"Good, now then.~" They stripped his shirt off along with their own as their FF-cup and G-cup breasts jiggled out from their cloth prisons. "Let the mating begin.~" The two Golem girls locked lips with him in a three way kiss, slithering their tongues in his mouth, as their breasts pressed against his diamond toned chest, their hands caressing his sides. Ores continued to copy their movements, his own hands sliding across their bare flesh. The sisters shivered at his touch.

"My, your skin is...cold." Golli exclaimed.

"Must be because he's Diamond." Irony purred with a shiver. Goosebumps slowly popping up along their arms.

"You girls do appear to be quite hotter than I," He admitted. His comment caused them both to blush.

"Thanks." Golli smiled.

"If you're cold, how about we...warm you up?~" Irony purred, both sisters hugging him close, sharing their warmth with him. Ores remained still as the girls continued their embrace. He glanced down seeing their nipples hardening against his chest. He leaned forward brushing his cheeks against their busts, causing them to moan.

"Mmmmm, that feels good.~" Both purred with moans, pressing their busts against his face further, and his head deeper into their warmth. Ores then opened his lips taking a nipple of each girl and began sucking. Both of them moaned in pleasure, cradling him like a baby would to get his mother's milk.

"Oh, you're a natural, Ores.~" Golli moaned, stroking his hair. Ores stopped briefly to get a better angle, grabbing their soft butts as he pulled them closer. Golli and Irony squealed by the gentle squeeze as his lips started sucking again. Enjoying their treatment, the two noticed a bulge in his pants. They looked at one another with smirks.

"Looks like your friend is getting happy." Golli purred, both she and her sister groping the bulge and jerked him softly. He released his hold on their nipples as a loud groan came out.

"...That was…" The golem blushed unable to assemble his thoughts.

"If you think that's good, then you'll love this.~" They crawled down and pulled his pants off, his blue diamond 8 inch manhood sprung out.

"Ooooo, he's big.~" Golli purred, as they both pressed their breasts against his hard rod.

Ores continued to groan louder and louder as they smothered his dick between their mounds. He couldn't see how this fit in with mating, but he was too concerned with the current moment to care.

"We'll make you feel good.~" both sisters smiled, pumping their pressed globs of warm flesh up and down his hard, cooling shaft. Both smiled at each other before they locked lips together in a deep french kiss. They parted their lips allowing their tongues to swirl around in the open. Hearing Ores moan, the two began swirling their tongues around his tip each time it poked through their cleavage.

The new stimulus caused an overwhelming surge in the diamond golem that he couldn't contain. With a massive moan he came, spraying his warm load over the two golem girls' breasts and faces. Golli giggled as both she and Irony began licking themselves clean. Finishing with the clean up, the sisters moved back up to his face. They smirked at his blush.

"So, how was that hot stuff?~" Golli purred, caressing his cheek.

"...satisfactory…" He moaned with a smile.

"Well, we're not done yet. Time for the main course.~" Irony smirked lustfully. She got on top of his body, aiming his cock to her moist pussy. "Enjoy the ride.~" With a powerful swift motion, she sunk his rod balls deep in her moist hole. Ores groaned again as his dick was massaged all around from one of his mates. Irony moaned in pleasure as she moved her hips up and down on his shaft. Her breasts jiggled with her bouncing movements. Golli watched becoming more and more aroused. Not wanting to be left out any longer she straddled Ore's face.

"Lick my pussy with your tongue.~" She cooed as she pressed down against him. The whiff of her scent drove something in Ores again. Her scent drove him into a wild desire that needed to be settled. With no control of this feeling, his hands grabbed her ass, and shoved his face into her pussy, his tongue shot out as he licked and sucked her walls and pussy lips.

"Fuuuuuck!~ That's it, keep your tongue moving.~" Moaned Golli her face now flushing completely. She then began rocking back and forth, grinding deeper and deeper into her lover's face. Irony leaned forward latching her lips onto Golli's right breast while groping the left.

Golli threw her head up and screamed in bliss, grinding her hips against Ores' face faster and deeper, her hands gripped tightly around her sister's back and head, shoving her deeper in her cleavage. Ores on his part was going insane. The feeling of this sensation blasting in his rod and body was taking his data to a whole new level. Instincts kicked in, his hands slapped Golli's ass hard, making them jiggle, his hips thrusted up high and hard into Irony's cunt. His cock pushed deeper and his rod was rubbing the sensitive walls of her cervix.

"I...I'm gonna cum sis…" Irony groaned.

"Me...too...I can't...Hold it!" Golli groaned loudly. Ores' reply was a moan, bucking his hip up and slapping Golli's rear, signaling he was about to cum as well. "Together guys.~" In the minute that followed, the three golems came as one. Ores ejected his load deep into Irony's womb painting her walls. Irony and Golli gushed their juices all over their lover's crotch and face shuddering as they did.

A few moments of soft thrusts and orgasms, they calmed. The sisters crawled next to Ores, pressing their busts against his face gently, caressing his hair, legs gently wrapped around his waist.

"That was amazing.~" Golli cooed.

"Indeed sister, did you enjoy yourself, Ores?~" Irony smiled sweetly.

"That...was amazing…" he panted slowly stroking their hair. "How long before we can do this again?"

Golli and Irony giggled. "You see love, Mob girls have a LOT of energy, so we can keep going for hours on end if we wanted to." Golli smirked.

"Interesting…" Ores breathed. His eyelids lowered and he gave a yawn. "Seems...I don't...have that much…" The two girls smiled sweetly to their lover, cradling him close as they pulled the bedsheets over him.

"Shhhh, rest our love.~" Golli cooed.

"Sleeeeeeeeep.~" Irony cooed, kissing his head. Nuzzling into their breasts, Ores began softly snoring.

 **Another chapter bites the dust. The secrets are beginning to unfold. Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, two more will joining unique beings will be joining Decion's ranks. Please review. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 8- A new family member**

 **In the vast open deserts…**

The sunlight beats down on an uninviting landscape. Cactus are all that thrive here. Only a few sparse pools of water, separated by many miles offer any relief from the heat. However, in the last few days, one being has been roaming around making the most of it. He roams around in a blue cloak shielding him from the harsh light. Clad in a mage's mystic robe, he travels collecting anything of value. Not knowing his life is about to change.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

"This is ridiculous. I've been stuck in this damn dessert for days, when is there gonna be a forest, village or something?" The being groaned in a rough male voice. As he crosses the next sand dune, his eyes light up in excitement. In front of him lies an ancient temple in a mini oasis. "JACKPOT!" Racing inside, he shakes his head with sand pouring from the open wounds on his body. Lowering his hood reveals what he truly is, a zombie. His skin is green and tattered. Eyes black as obsidian. If it weren't for his outfit and the faint blue aura cast off of him he would seem fairly normal.

Entering farther into the temple, he found that much to his delight no one was guarding it. "Ok," he rubbed his decaying hands together. "If I'm correct and I think I am, there should be a blue block somewhere...hmmm AHA!" At his feet was a set of blue and orange colored tiles. The zombie took out a wooden pick and quickly destroyed the blue block. Popping it out of the ground he stuffed it into his inventory and smiled down into the hole. "And that's what I was hoping to find." At the bottom of a deep pit, lay a gray tile and four chests surrounding it.

From an unknown memory he received when he first appeared, he knew the tile was a trigger for a trap to blow up the bottom. Taking a careful jump, he fell through the floor and down the pit, but landed alongside the wall, farthest away from the tile. "Nice try you silly trap." He taunted the inanimate object before destroying it and the block underneath revealing nine blocks of TNT. "I'll be taking you my lovelies." He dug around and collected the nine blocks of TNT for later use. With the TNT no longer a hazard, he jumped up and sealed the hole, before rubbing his hands. "Alright, let's see what we got here." he opened the chests, revealing them to have 3 emeralds, 5 pieces of gold, 2 golden apples and an iron sword. "An excellent hall if I do say so. I wonder why people put these treasures in here?" He pondered. "...Oh well, I don't care they're mine now!"

Pulling out some sand blocks from his inventory he jumped and placed them beneath his feet. Higher and higher he ascended until he popped above the floor from which he entered. He turned to head out when he became aware of a lone figure standing in the doorway.

"Uh...hello. I'm not looking for trouble. I'm just traveling." The zombie replied to the figure.

"Umm...w-w-why are you exiting from the tomb?" It asked pulling down a green hoodie.

It revealed to be a female zombie. Her skin was decently tanned, but has a hint of green to it. Her sweater was rotten green, swamp green eyes, with emerald green hair with locks on each side of her head. Her body was curvy and attractive with FF-cup breasts.

"Why did you just come out of the tomb?" She questioned again frowning.

"Hehe, well, I'm a traveler like I said, but I somehow know that this tomb holds treasure, so I decided to go down there and collect what there is." He replied, blushing a bit at her zombie like beauty.

Hearing what he was doing she became quite upset. "You did what?!" He jumped back a bit as he held his hands out in defense.

"Hey, easy. I'm not looking for a fight or anything. Why are you upset I took the treasure down in the tomb?" He asked trying to reason with her.

"Well, for one thing it's disrespectful." She huffed while puffing her cheeks out.

"What? How is it disrespectful? These temples have been around for centuries, and no one's been here ever since." The zombie being explained.

"For your information, I got turned into a zombie here." She huffed again.

"Ok, back up, are you saying you're over centuries years old and have been surviving in these harsh lands ever since?" He asked in question.

"In a nutshell," She sighed as she pushed him out of the way. The mage then noticed that she had been concealing something in her arms, wrapped in a box.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked as his nose twitched.

The girl glared at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey, listen, I do haul treasure at times, but I'm not a thief." He spoke calmly, before he decided to show her. He approached the girl and set a bag down, containing what he collected. "If this stuff really means alot to you and this temple, then I would be heartless to take what you remember, so you can have back what I gathered."

Watching him push the bag towards her, the girl stared curiously at the stranger. She reached for the bag and peered inside. "You're really gonna give it back just like that?"

"Hey, I would feel awful if I took things from others from places they call home or remember. What would that make me if I did? Besides, I would rather cut my own arm off than be forced to steal from others." The mage replied with a friendly and warm smile.

The girl took the bag into her inventory and returned to her box, "Alright, I believe you." She gave a weak smile. "So you really want to know what's in my box?"

The mage chuckled. "I am a man of curiosity."

The girls smile widened slightly. "Ok, just don't laugh."

"Why would I?" He questioned her.

The girl blushed slightly, "Well, it's kind of a tradition that I have. Every year at this time come by with...these." She opened the lid and the wonderful aroma of freshly baked pastries wafted through the air.

"Whoa...that smells good…" The zombie being replied, mouth watering abit. "What's the occasion?"

She let a out small, sad sigh, "As ironic as it may seem, the same day that I got turned into a zombie was on my eighteenth birthday."

"You were a player once?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes…" She sighed sadly. "But now things have changed. I can't leave the game now, and from the rumors I heard, people that are players will end up dieing IRL. In a way, my zombie form has been keeping me alive all this time, since I don't have to eat or drink much."

The male zombie needless to say felt like crap. He only really cared for himself, and ended up making a mockery out of this girl's resting place.

"I'm really sorry...I feel stupid for not knowing." He apologized with a frown.

"It's alright, you didn't know much about me or this temple." She replied with a small smile.

"...Might I ask your name?" He asked feeling kind of awkward now.

"My gamer name used to be Emerald Shine, but now mobs call me by Rotty." She replied with a flushed face.

"What would you **like** to be called?" He asked.

"Um…..Emerald?" She asked him, twirling a finger around her hair.

He grinned, "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Emerald flushed heavily, her cheeks dark red in color. "You...think so...many players call zombies hideous...even me."

He walked closer to Emerald, kneeling down to meet at her level. "Alright, two things: one- beauty is only skin deep, that goes majorly for zombies. It's mostly about what's inside you and I'm not talking about organs you may have or not." Emerald let out a small giggle at his joke. "And two-I'm pretty sure I used to be a player too."

Emerald smiled before placing the box down and hugging him close. "Thank you...you're the first man who's ever said something like that to me." Her bust pressing against his chest.

"Hehe, you're welcome." He grinned. " _Well at least she's not mad at me. And I still got the TNT out of the tomb, so I'm still walking away with some loot._ " He thought. They broke the hug as they smiled. "So, what do you have to do with the pastries you brought?"

She gave him a sly smile, "Well, usually I just leave the box open in the temple as an offering...but sometimes I end up eating them if I'm hungry."

"Haha, eat an offering to the temple? That's a new one. But, with what you eat, I am amazed that you still have a beautiful and curved form." He chuckled with his grin.

Emerald's blush returned as she tried to pull her hoodie over her face, "Aww…you don't really mean that..."

"I do." He smiled, walking closer to her. "I know this will sound a little perverted, but you have a gorgeous body any man would love to see. Your skin feels very soft and silky. Your hair is like emeralds but silked down and run through. Your eyes are very attractive. Your legs are strong and firm, and...hehe...your breasts, they're really big...like anyone would want to touch them...sorry if that all sounds perverted to you, I just wanted to be honest." He added with a blush, while rubbing his neck. Emerald gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around with her head down touching her index fingers together.

"T..thank you for saying that...I never thought you would say such things about my body." She said softly.

"Ehehe, well, I wouldn't want to lie to a gorgeous and cute zombie girl." He chuckled. His response made her face redden more and her fingers fidget faster. "Well, I'm glad to have met you, Emerald. I gotta get going now. Hope we'll meet again sometime." He smiled before pulling his hood up and started to leave the temple.

"Wait!" Emerald called out grabbing the sleeve of his robe. "You haven't told me your name."

"My...name…" The zombie mage didn't know his name at all. He only remembered waking up in this game and...nothing more. "I….I don't have a name…"

The girl frowned for a second, "No name huh...what would you like to be called?" She turned his question back on him.

"I...don't know...so far, all I've been doing is surviving...and wandering…" he replied.

That answer to her then gave her the idea of a name. "I know...Wander. Wander will be your name." She replied with a smile.

"You know what...I like it." Wander grinned at the girl. "Thanks."

"So Wander, where are you heading next?" Emerald asked.

"Anywhere, but here." He replied. "This dessert is pretty damn lonely…"

"I can't argue with that. After what happened before when the zombies attacked, everything here was abandoned. Very little happens here, and not many players wander these parts of the game." Emerald replied with a small frown.

"That's probably for the best...the last time I was around other players, that were still human, things got very...hostile." Wander clenched his fist as the aura around him slightly flared up.

"What do you mean?" The zombie girl asked him.

"Last time I was on a multiplayer map I fell victim to a griefer, which then escalated into me getting dragged into a server wide war." He grimaced at the thought. Wander wasn't even sure where that memory came from, just that it made him angry thinking about it. Emerald was shocked that he was framed for something he didn't do, before hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Wander. They had no right to blame you for something you didn't do. I don't think you're a monster or anything that started that damn war." She muttered into his chest, clinging to him.

He looked down, somewhat surprised at the girl, her embrace slowly easing his anger reducing the intensity of the aura. "Well, you're probably the first to say that to me."

Emerald looked at him with a smile. "Then I'm happy to be your first friend, Wander. Everyone deserves a friend." Wander was touched by her words, and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Emerald, my friend." They hugged for a few more seconds until they broke it.

"You know, Wander, I am going to be heading back home to the Mob kingdom. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Emerald offered.

"Sure, let me just clear my schedule...oh, right," he laughed. "I don't have one."

Emerald laughed as well. "You're really funny, Wander. I think the other zombie girls back at the kingdom will really take a liking to you." Hearing that his eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean there are more of you?" he asked.

"Of course. There are dozens of zombie girls like me, all cute and sexy. And it's all thanks to Fleshy, princess of the zombies." Emerald giggled.

"What are we waiting for?" Wander asked getting more excited by the minute. "Let's get going."

Agreeing with her new friend, Emerald grabbed Wander by the arm and guided him through the desert to their next destination.

 **Back at the kingdom (Decion's POV)**

I had been hard at work, tinkering with several different models. Working on a couple of the prototypes, I made sketches and corrections in a book. Jill wanted to help so she used her webs to help get me to higher elevations. She'd wrapped her arms around my chest, preventing me from falling. Every so often she would rub and squeeze my chest trying to get me to moan. Every time, I had to ask her to save it for later. I was just adding a few minor details to my last creation when we noticed we were being watched.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out as Jill put me down while we looked around. We didn't hear a response, but footsteps echoed in the room.

"Gel? Skelly? Anyone? Come on, this isn't funny!" Jill called out around us. Still no response. The footsteps seemed to be followed by an ever so quiet clinking of armor. After a few seconds, we would hear a poof on one side of the room, followed by a second poof somewhere else.

"An enderman?" I asked Jill.

"Maybe, I know a bit of their stepping patterns and I'd know that sound anywhere." She whispered.

I nodded. "Hey, we're not your enemies. We won't hurt you. Please come out, Endermen." I called in the room.

A few seconds passed in silence, until a small voice spoke. "You w-w-won't?" Whoever was speaking was close by, yet still seemed too scared to come out.

"I haven't killed anything since I first came here, and I'm not starting now. Besides, I met your princess, Ender." I spoke calmly with a smile.

"W-w-who's Ender? I don't know a-anyone here." The voice answered.

My face grew surprised by his answer. If that's true, then maybe….I looked around the room. "If you don't remember anything, then you must be someone that has no memory...but do you know the name Decion?" I asked in the room.

The voice returned quickly. "Yeah...do you...know him?"

I let out a small laugh. "I sure hope so. Considering that's my name."

The silence fell once more. "R...really?"

"Yeah. Listen, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Cross my heart. Come on out, please." I answered to the air.

"You c-could just...turn around…" Came the enderman's answer. Jill and I both looked at each other before slowly turning around. Directly behind me was a gray colored enderman with red dots for eyes. Wrapped around his limbs were ribbons of chainmail, and around his neck hung a purple pendant glowing an eerie black. His face was an inch away from mine; I froze completely not sure how to respond. Jill let loose a high pitched "EEP!" as she jumped behind me clinging to my body.

"Whoa...you're more different looking to any enderman I've seen." I said in slight shock. A second later it teleported away, hiding behind one of my creations.

"I'm sorry.." The being sniveled.

"No, no, no. It's ok, I just wasn't expecting something like this. But in a way, I think you look pretty cool. You look like a badass enderman that could make any player scream for the hills." I joked a bit with a small chuckle.

"T-that's a g-good thing?" It slowly peeked out of its hiding spot, with its eyes now shimmering.

"Of course. You look cool and you seem like a kind enderman to me." I smiled. "Come on out, I promise, no one will hurt you."

Teleporting a few feet in front of me it took a few steps closer, the chainmail jingling softly. Slowly it raised its arm and extended it towards me. "...H-hi..." I smiled again, slowly raising my hand and gently grasped his in a shake.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted. Jill who was still behind me looked at the new enderman in wonder before her eyes traced onto his neck.

"Decion, on his neck." She spoke. Looking closer, my eyes widened. He was wearing the same pendant as me, but dark purple in the color.

"I-Is something wrong?" It spoke starting to get scared.

"Your pendant." I answered, holding mine up to show it to him. At that, both of our pendants glowed in their color. As he reached out to touch it, the area was surrounded in purple light. As it died out, the enderman was replaced with a smaller version of myself. He had purple hair and black skin with dark gray speckles. He had a purple T-shirt, and purple cargo shorts. Covering the majority of his body was chainmail.

"Wow...you look so cool." I smiled at the enderman's new look. The enderman looked in awe at his new body before glancing back at me.

"I...I look like you." It whispered.

"Well, it's not the first time. It happened with another awesome mob too." I chuckled.

He moved a little closer. "A-are you my...dad?"

I was completely caught off guard by his question. "Come again?"

"Are you...my...daddy?" He asked again, slowly approaching me closer. He was a foot away from me looking up with sparking red eyes. Slowly, he reached around me in a tight hug, burying his head in my torso. I gave it some thought, " _What he just said isn't that far fetched. The five other lights did originate from mine, so…"_ Thinking through it carefully, I finally smiled a bit, hugging the young Enderman boy. "Yes...I'm your daddy...my son."

"DAD!" He sobbed a little as he hugged me harder.

Jill was watching with awe and wore a happy smile. "Awwww. That's so cute, Dec."

I could only chuckle before holding up the little guy in my hands and placed him on my shoulder. "Thanks Jill, looks like we have a new member of our big family now." I ruffled my new son's hair. He laughed a bit, clinging to my neck with one arm. I was so happy, and the feeling of this child being my son...made me feel so warm inside. It was a wonderful feeling to behold.

Soon the doors to the room opened as we saw Gel enter. "Hi, Decion, I was hoping you were hungry, because lunch is almost ready." She said before noticing my son on my shoulder. "Ooooooh, and who's this cute little guy?~" She cooed sweetly.

"Well," I smiled. "He's my son."

Gel was quite shocked. She glanced at Jill curiously. "Something you want to clarify to me?"

"Well, this kid was an enderman before he turned into this child. By how they looked the same, I would say he thinks of our Decion as a father." Jill replied with a giggle.

The slime princess nodded in understanding as she returned her attention to me. "So does this mean he's like Ores?"

"Uhh… who is Ores?" I asked in confusion.

"The diamond golem you met. Golli and her sister named him that when they had some 'fun'." She replied with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Ah." Unfortunately that was when the purple light returned and the little boy became an Enderman again. I was surprised that he weighed so little as he remained on my shoulder.

"D...Dad what happened? I don't want to stay like this." My son spoke in worry.

"Calm down my son." I spoke calmly rubbing his arm. "I'm sure we can find a way to fix this."

"There is. You can speak to Ender and Endra in The End section of the castle." Gel replied.

"Oh, yeah. Sapphire said would introduce me to the Queen of the End." I remembered.

"I'll fetch her for you and you two will get going." Gel nodded before looking at the iron enderman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sweetie Pie." She winked with a small blow kiss. The enderman blushed and teleported behind me.

"W-Who's she?" He whispered.

"Gel, princess of the slimes, and my lover, one of the few lovers I'm in a relationship with." I chuckled with my own blush.

"So...she's...Mom?" He asked.

I chuckled a bit. "Well...I would say so, my son." He looked at Jill, with curious eyes.

"Is she...my mom too?" He asked softly.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, all of my lovers are your mothers."

A second later he teleported behind Gel hugging her as his head rested on her shoulder, before teleporting over to Jill and doing the same. "Hi Mom." He chirped at each one.

Both Gel and Jill felt their hearts warming up at the sound of being called a mom. Both of them smiled before hugging the enderman back.

"Hi...our son." Both replied softly. He smiled and hugged the two more. A little later from the hugs, Gel left us before Sapphire came in. She took us around the castle before taking us to the End section of the castle. Entering, the sky was purple and dark, the stones from the end around us, with enderman and enderwoman wandering and chatting with one another.

"Welcome to The End portion of the castle." Sapphire announced. I looked around in awe. We were still in the same castle yet it looked like a totally new world. "Come, Endra will see you two." She took us further into the new section of the castle, with some of the enderman and women looking at us, until we stopped at a large black obsidian and bedrock throne.

"Endra will be here shortly. See you soon." Sapphire left us near the throne as we waited.

"Why are we here, dad?" The enderman asked as he looked about the room.

"Well, from what Sapphire told me, Endra and Ender will help you with your situation on your form." I explained to my son.

"Oh...ok." He nodded. That was when we heard a dragon roar from above us, and saw a large Ender dragon approaching us. Hearing the roar he hid behind me. When the dragon landed, it roared once more before it was engulfed in purple light. We covered our eyes until it died down.

In front of us was a female dragon like woman. Her skin was cream colored, black scales on her back, outer arms, legs and waist, while the front of her was exposed skin. Her hair was large, locks on the side of her head that fell to her chest and the back of the hair falling to her rear. A three foot long tail swishing a bit from behind, with ten foot long dragon wings folded. She had dragon ears, and purple dragon eyes that glowed with incredible power. She only wore a purple and black colored bra and panties, her breasts size was a massive T-cup, with her body showing amazing and beautiful curves like an hourglass.

"Your majesty." I bowed. My son followed my lead.

The woman looked at us for a moment with her serious expression before she smiled warmly and motherly like. "The one called Decion, welcome to my section of the Mob Kingdom." She greeted. I was expecting her voice to sound a little dark and scary, but she sounded so motherly like, even with the hint of seduction in her voice.

I blushed a little, "Nice kingdom you have."

"Why thank you." She smiled resting on her throne, her leg crossed with the other and leaned back. "I take great care of my kingdom and my enderman." Behind me my son poked his head out. She took notice of him and smiled, "You have brought a guest as well, and he's an enderman, but not like any I've seen."

"This is my son…Steel." I explained. I didn't give him a name yet, and Steel sounded like a good one for him, since he was made of iron material that was strong like steel.

Endra raised an eyebrow. "Interesting...I didn't realize you already fooled around with my daughter."

My face reddened, "I...um...haven't though…"

"No? Then tell me, if you didn't, why is this enderman your son?" She asked in question.

I scratched my head, "That's a long story…" I recounted everything that had happened since I had spawned in, ending with how I met Steel. "And that's pretty much it." Endra nodded and smiled again.

"I understand now, and you need my help to have your son take his human like form again?" She asked.

"Yes your highness." I nodded in reply.

"I shall help then." She looked at my son. "Come over here child. Let me help you regain your body again."

Steel looked at me for approval, when I gave a nod he slowly approached. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Not at all my child. None of it will hurt. I promise." She vowed sweetly. He nodded slowly as he finally came close to her. Her soft hands cupped each side of his head. "Through Time and Space, from the flow of The End, I hereby grant you the power to regain your form, and make your power guide you to your future." At that, Steel glowed softly in a purple aura, as a wave of warmth washed over him. A full 3 three minutes, and the process was complete, as he was finally back in his human like form.

"Thank you, Endra." I smiled as I came up to the two. "So that's how the princesses...and queen, grant the mobs their human forms?"

"That's right love. Our chants are different to each of the races, but hold similarities." Endra replied with a nod.

Steel was now hugging me again, "How do you know her, Dad?" He asked in a soft voice.

"She Ender's mom," I explained. "Ender is one of my girlfriends."

"Does...this mean.." He looked at Endra. "Endra...is my grandmother?"

Endra, surprised by his question, smiled again. "Yes it does Sweetie. Come here and give me a hug." She took a knee to get to his level. Steel quickly teleported and hugged his new grandmother. He nuzzling against her chest, while Endra held him and stroked his purple hair.

Smiling, I walked over to the two. "Excuse me, your Majesty." Endra looked up. "Is Ender around? I was hoping to have the chance to get to know her better."

"Of course." Endra waved a hand with purple magic flowing. At the next second, Ender appeared next to her.

"Hi, Mom, something you wanted to see me about?" She asked softly with a smile.

"Hi there." I greeted. "How you been Ender?"

Ender heard my voice, which made her face flush red before she turned to me. "H-hi, D-Dec."

"Good seeing you again. How's my cute enderwoman doing?" I asked with a warm smile. Ender tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Instead she turned even redder and teleported hiding behind her mother's throne, her purple eyes locked on me.

"Is there something wrong Ender? Did I upset you or something?" I asked scratching my head.

She quickly shook her head. "Nononononono. It's just..." Her blush darkened.

"Just what?" I asked, taking a step forward. "Come on, Ender, you can tell me. I won't laugh or get angry with you."

"...I didn't expect you to meet my mother yet..before we got...closer." Ender replied quietly.

Oh, she must mean to like receive her blessing or something like that. "I understand, Ender. I just needed to see her to help my son, Steel."

"Son?" Ender asked.

"Yes, my son is in your mother's arms." I motioned a hand to my boy in Endra's arms. Ender saw Steel in her mother's arms, eyes widened in surprise.

"H...hi...Mother." Steel greeted softly to the princess. Ender blushed, but looked slightly confused.

"Steel sees you and my other lovers as his mother, Ender. He's a sweet young boy." I smiled.

She teleported over to the group before kneeling next to the young enderman. "H-hi, Steel."

"Hi...you're...very pretty." Steel replied to her with a small blush.

Ender's reaction caught me quite off guard. Her eyes glittered purple as she let out a squeal, smiling from ear to ear. She quickly wrapped her arms around Steel, holding him tight. "HE'S SO CUTE!" She cried, pulling him close.

This was the first time I ever saw her in this stage of joy, all of it hidden behind her shy shell. Wow, but she was so cute in her cheerful moment. Steel himself, chuckled a bit under her tight hug, before hugging her softly in return.

"You...feel so soft Mom…" He whispered while nuzzling her. I just stood there smiling until Endra came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes, Endra?" I asked the queen of The End.

She had a very devious smirk on her lips, "So, when are you going to get in our bed?" She took her finger and gently pushed my chin up, forcing me to stare in her eyes. Ender overhearing her mother's comment got purple in the face.

"M-Mom!" She called out in embarrassment.

"Aw don't be like that sweetie, besides," She walked up to her, cupping her cheek. "I even heard in your sleep about how he _plowed_ your pussy out.~"

" _I think I would remember doing something like that…_ " I thought as I blushed.

Ender was flushing greatly by her response, knowing she was right about what she said. "Besides, I wouldn't mind sharing him with _you.~_ " She purred, before pressing her lips against Enders. Ender squeaked not expecting the lip contact, her eyes going wide.

"B-b-but, I barely know him yet…" She whispered.

"I don't know him much either, but you and I both know he is cute and caring. Besides," She leaned against her ear, "I can smell your arousal for him.~" Her daughter blushed more pulling the bottom of her sweater closer around her waist.

I didn't know if I should feel bad for Ender, aroused by this that Endra is a MILF mother, or laugh. Three ways calling me through this situation. In the end I let loose a soft laugh.

 **LEMON WARNING**

Endra that heard my soft laugh and smirked before she vanished and reappeared behind me. "See dear? Even he doesn't mind it. Look at him," Her hands traced my chest. "He feels so hard. Makes me feel so horny for him.~" Ender looked at me as her mother continued running her hands over my body. When I caught her eyes I gave her a smile.

"Is my lovely human enjoying himself?" She cooed, her long dragon tongue slithered around my cheek. I shuddered at the contact of her warm tongue. "That's a yes then.~" Then, her dragon tail coiled my left leg like a snake would all the way up and into my pants. I just stood there as her cool scales rubbed my skin. It felt really good, and I let out a soft groan. Endra smiled at me in my state happy I was enjoying myself, before she took it further. Her tail slithered through my underwear and coiled around my dick, slowly slithering around it and jerking me off a bit. I had to bite my lip to keep myself calm. Ender slowly started to walk over. My eyes looked upon her glittering purple circles.

"Well Sweetie, what do you think now?~" Her mother purred, her hands slithering in my shirt and rubbed my bare skin.

Ender blushed, "A-are you ok with this, Dec?"

"I-If you are," I replied trying to think clearly.

"You see dear, he's enjoying himself, and he's getting so hard." Endra purred, her tail pumping my dick faster in my pants.

Off to the side a small voice spoke, "Dad, what's going on?" We looked at Steel with a confused look.

"Uh…" I tried to speak before Endra smirked and appeared in front of the boy, kneeling.

"Steel sweetie, how old are you?" She asked motherly. Steel thought about it before answering thirteen. "That makes you a big boy then." She giggled, rubbing her hands on his shoulders. He smiled at her touch.

"Tell me dear, have you thought of dating an enderwoman?" She asked sweetly to the young enderman. Steel blushed before giving a small nod. "That is so cute, then I would be delighted to teach you some lessons on dating and making enderwoman happy." She cooed, her tail coiled around his waist and stroked his cheek. Steel chuckled as he softly grabbing her tail. The sudden grab made Endra shudder and moan softly in pleasure.

"What just happened?" Steel asked concerned.

"Don't worry love. You didn't hurt me...you made me feel good." Endra giggled. Steel smiled again, and softly stroked her tail more. The dragon queen shuddered before hugging him softly, pressing her bust in his face. Steel blushed a bit when he felt her bust in his face, a little confused to what to do at this point.

"Go on sweetie, touch them." Endra cooed motherly to him. The young enderman reached up and softly touched her mounds, pushing his fingers into them. Endra moaned softly again, her tail lightly tightening around him.

"Was that right." His small voice asked.

Endra kissed the top of his head. "Yes, don't be shy, that felt good." She cooed. Steel then wrapped his hands round more of her breast squeezing them together.

Endra was moaning louder, before she decided to make this more comfortable. "Let's take this somewhere else." She grabbed us by the shoulders and we teleported to a luxury purple room with a king sized bed. She guided Steel to the bed before she kissed his head again. "Continue dear.~" Steel gladly did what she asked.

While I was watching Endra take care of Steel, I looked over at Ender who was staring at me. When she noticed I was looking at her she quickly looked away and blushed. "You alright there Ender?" I asked as I gently touched her arm.

She faced me again, "C-could you...I-I mean we…" She stuttered looking at the bed.

I knew what she was trying to say, I smiled and cupped her cheek. "Of course." I then locked lips with her deeply. Ender held me tight against her as her bust squished on my chest. She moaned before kissing me harder. I returned her kiss trying to let her make the first moves. Ender guided me to the bed as we fell, now next to my son and Endra. Her hands softly glided around my chest before she pulled back and pulled her sweater off, not wearing a bra under her sweater.

I eyed her breasts with a smile, placing my hands on her soft skin. Ender let out a cute moan at my touch as she bit her lip. Seeing her face I started slowly kneading while running my thumbs around her nipples.

Endra eyed us with a flirty smile, before facing steel again. She then groped his crotch gently, kneading it in her palm. Steel blushed at her touch. "How does it feel dear? Does it feel good?~" She cooed, kissing his cheeks. He nodded closing his eyes slightly. Steel was trying to absorb the feeling of pleasure. The queen smiled until she unclasped her bra, her tits jiggled out in the open, bare and nipples hard. Endra gently moved his head in front of her breast, "Go on, Dear. Suck.~" Steel's face went a little red, before he gently pushed his face up and softly latched one nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Endra let loose a long moan, cradling his head.

"Oh yes Dear. Suck me, bite me, lick me, just don't stop." She moaned, her tail slithering in his pants and rubbing his manhood inside. Steel continued to suck her nipple letting off his own quiet moans.

While my son was enjoying himself, I too was now sucking Ender's breasts while she cradled me. I grew a little bold, stroking my hand down and gently rubbed her bare pussy. Ender moaned at my touch pulling me closer to her body. Her hand moved down to join mine as she started fingering herself.

"I love you, Decion. Oh Notch, I love you so much!" She moaned and cried, gripping her breast tightly.

I released her nipple with a soft pop. "I love you too, Ender." I moved to her other nipple as she grabbed my hand, and thrusted a few of my fingers in her moist hole as well. I blushed feeling how wet she was. My other hand moved down to her butt and stroked it. She moaned a bit, before I did something interesting. My fingers moved down and thrusted a bit into her ass. I heard her suck in a deep breath not expecting my hand there. Both my hands pushed further, thrusting into her ass and pussy at once, double fingering both her holes. Ender's eyes starting to roll back as pleasure washed over her entire body.

She was in bliss by my touch. Smiling at her expression, I rolled her over before my face slithered down to her moist pussy. My hands moved up and I continued fingering her tight anus as my face shoved into her moist wet hole, lapping and sucking her out. Ender wrapped her legs around my neck preventing any retreat, as she continued to grope her chest and moan.

Endra who was in pleasure by the small boy, looked over to us before she smirked. "Steel, how about we help my daughter feel pleasure?~" She purred.

"Ok," he replied crawling over to Ender. Her mother joined as the two latched to her breasts and sucked hard on them. The princess moaned loudly as the pleasure rose to new levels. I watched as I saw my son sucking on Ender's breasts. I was happy he was enjoying himself. Haha. I guess my lovers are gonna be MILFs to him now. Eh, I guess I don't mind. He is family to me. I sucked harder on Ender's pussy, smacking her large bubble butt in the process.

Ender started to feel funny, "I-I feel…" her blush darkened. She was about to cum, and I sped up my licks and sucks, as Endra and my son sucked her tits harder and harder. Moments later she screamed in bliss as her orgasm finally came, her cum splash over my face. Her juices tasted sweet and tangy, like freshly picked grapes. I swallowed her juices and lapped every bit of it, until she calmed and released me, the other two moved back as she panted heavily with a huge blush.

"How do you feel, Ender?" I asked stroking her cheek. She didn't say anything. Instead she gave me a half-lidded smile and a gentle kiss on my lips. I slowly kissed her back in return.

"That….was….amazing." She cooed softly.

"That's only a small portion to what you'll really feel Dear." Endra smiled, kissing her daughter's cheeks. "Rest for now, but it's my turn with the boys.~"

She blushed and nodded slowly as she laid back while Endra looked at me and Steel.

"Now it's my turn to make you both feel good.~" She purred and pulled our pants down. My dick was already hard, so was Steel's. His manhood was 6 inches long, an inch shorter than mine. Endra grasped both of us in her hands and began stroking them. I shuddered as her touch sent pleasure up my spine.

"Look at you both. SO hard and ready for me. You're both very naughty boys.~" Endra smirked, before licking Steel's cock while still stroking the two of us. Feeling her wet muscle, he jerked suddenly. She giggled by his reaction and licked me next.

"That feels good.~" I groaned softly.

"Mmm, you both taste so good." Endra purred. "Now for a little fun." She grabbed us by our butts and pushed us forward, pushing both our dicks into her mouth as she sucked us both. Feeling her mouth surrounding my dick along with Steel's, I groaned again not knowing what to expect. Steel himself groaned as well from this sudden bolt of pleasure before his body took over. His hands gripped her head softly and started thrusting in and out of her mouth. Soon I followed his lead, eventually alternating our thrusts.

Endra was in bliss, two hot thick dicks in her mouth, two scents that made her so wet. It was amazing. One hand wrapped around the two of us to go deeper and one cupped both our balls, kneading them gently. Not long after I could feel pressure starting to build up. "Almost…" I groaned.

"Dad...I..feel…" Steel grunted.

"It's ok, Steel, cum. Let's cum in our lovers mouth." I groaned. Both of us thrusted together until we hilted balls deep, groaning and our seed pumping into Endra's mouth. She greedily swallowed it all, moaning in bliss, until she pulled back when our first load was done. Endra smugly licked her lips. Steel fell back onto the bed panting heavily.

 **LEMON END**

"You alright, bud?" I asked, a little concerned.

He gave a weak nod. "J-Just tired."

I ruffled his hair. "Why don't you get back to the room and take it easy, Kiddo."

"Ok." With a poof of purple smoke he disappeared.

"He's a very sweet and handsome son you have." Endra smiled, hugging me from behind.

"Thanks." I replied gently rubbing her arm.

"Now that we're relaxing, how about we take a breather as well. After that climax, you need some rest." She suggested. I gave a slight stretch and yawn. I wasn't about to argue. I laid on the bed with the two girl resting against me, and we took a short nap.

 **We almost have a full cast. The story is going to be picking soon. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thank you Sonic for your continued help in this story. Please leave reviews. Any commentary you guys have helps me write a better story. Chapter nine will becoming out soon. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 9- Skeletons, Zombies, and Mobs, Oh my!**

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

We took a short nap, Ender and Endra snuggled against me, until we woke up with yawns. The three of us got dressed and left the End section of the castle. Ender and I held hands while Endra kept my arm wedged in deep into her bust. As we got back to the main hall of the castle, we saw mob girls were gathered around in a big circle.

"Hmm, this is strange…" Endra stated.

"What's going on with the girls?" I asked in question to the circle. One of the slime girls turned towards us.

"Two new mobs showed up, and are getting very hostile." She had a worried look on her face.

Oh no, I better try and handle this. I pushed through the girls and saw a bedrock skeleton and a zombie in mage robes threatening one another.

"Look here you burnt bag of bones, you got some nerve barging into me." The zombie snarled, blue flames appeared to extend from his body.

"Well, perhaps if you used your brain, you would have thought to look before walking into me...oh wait. YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" The skeleton retaliated.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" The zombie roared angrily.

"MAKE ME!" The skeleton boomed as they butted heads. Standing slightly more in the circle, I noticed two girls watching them with very scared looks: one was a zombie girl and the other was skeleton.

"Wander...please calm down…" The zombie girl pleaded, starting to whimper.

"Don't do this Ebony…" Begged the skeleton girl as tears started to form. The two mobs charged in surrounding themselves in a dust cloud. Every so often a bone would crack. At one point some red squishy looking object fell out, landing at the edge of the cloud before a green hand popped out and snatched it back. The girls only watched in fear that the battle will end in blood and bones. I was about to step in but Endra beat me to it.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Her motherly tone replaced with a loud, frightening dragon boom. Everyone in the circle covered their ears in pain while the dust cloud settled. The zombie was holding the skeleton's head up in the air behind him while the skeleton had plunged an arm clean through him. **"There will be no violence in this kingdom. Stand down, both of you!"** She ordered dangerously. The skeleton ripped his arm out of the zombie's decayed body while the zombie dropped the glaring skull at his feet.

"OWW!" The skeleton yelled as his head bounced. I sighed in relief that the fight ended before it got out of hand.

"Skelly, Fleshy!" Endra called as Skelly and a zombie girl with green skin, green hair that fell to her waist, and a shredded blue dress with N-cup breasts appeared. "Take these two to the medic bay, and make sure neither of them tear each other apart, or I'll deal with them myself."

"Yes, ma'am," the two princesses bowed. They grabbed the newcomers' arms and steered them out of the room one at a time. The two girls who were crying followed.

"Who were they?" Ender asked tightly clutching me hand.

"I have no idea." I answered. That was when my pendant glowed slightly. I grew confused to it until I looked at the direction of the two mobs and the glowing slightly grew. "Oh, great." I mumbled. "It looks like two of people that might hold some of answers about the Creator already have a few bones to pick."

Ender let loose a small giggle, "Hehe, bones…"

I turned back towards to the Ender beings, "You two mind if I go? I have some questions to ask them."

"Sure, if you need anything, give us a holler." Endra nodded as they vanished in purple smoke. I followed down the same corridor that I saw the new mobs exit. Trying to navigate this place on my own is still a little confusing. I stumbled upon the same dead end three times. On my fourth lap a blue arm gripped me by the shoulder. Glancing back I noticed it was Ores.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked the golem.

He returned with a blank stare. "...You were going in circles for the past ten minutes…"

"Yeah, still trying to find my way around." I sighed.

"Is this why you are in this sector?" Ores held up his own pendant also glowing brightly. "I noticed it was pulsing stronger, so I was following where it lead."

"Hmmm," I replied. "Think you can locate the two mobs that just came through here?"

"Most likely," Ores nodded. "I estimate that there is a ninety five percent chance to track their locations down, and only a five percent chance of us becoming lost in these corridors forever."

"...you didn't need to tell me that second part…" I sighed trying not consider it. "Lead the way then." After about twenty minutes of walking, we came to a stop outside of a dark oak door. Above the door was a red cross, and to the side was a sign that read "Medic Bay". "They should be in here." I declared pushing open the door.

Inside looked just like your standard hospital. Mob girls in nurse uniforms rushed back and forth between recovery rooms, just like the one I woke up in. On each side of the larger room were 5 smaller rooms. The only two that were occupied were the first one on the left and the last one on the right. The two of us decided to check in on the closest room first. Entering we found three zombies: the mage, his female companion, and the princess of zombies.

"OWOWOWOW, you're hurting me!" The mage groaned.

"Well, maybe if you didn't pick a fight as soon as you got here, I wouldn't have to try and reinsert your spleen." His companion grumbled as she stuck her hand in his body. "You could've just apologized…"

"But he bumped into me!" He protested.

"He was already there when you two came through the doorway." The princess corrected. "You should listen to Rotty."

"Actually your majesty, I've decided to go back to using Emerald as my name." Emerald answered.

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what brought this on?"

"Well…" The zombie girl blushed. "The thing is-"

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt," I interrupted. "But I was hoping to talk to the new guy." The princess looked me up and down before smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you Decion. I'm Fleshy, princess of the zombies." She greeted before turning the golem. "You must be Ores. Glad to make your acquaintance." I smiled back while Ores nodded. "I have to step out and grab something for our grumpy friend here anyway. Mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Not at all, Princess." I replied.

"You don't have to be so formal. Please, just call me Fleshy."

"Very well, Fleshy, we'll make sure nothing bad happens." I smiled.

"Good," she glanced over at Emerald. "I'll be right back. Stay out of trouble.~" She smirked. Walking past us she gave me a quick slap on the behind causing me to jump.

"Oy!" I yelped grabbing my rear. By the time I turned around she had already left the room. Rubbing my butt a little I heard Ores laugh. "Did you just laugh at me?" I glarred.

"...No…" He responded.

"Yes you did."

"...No…"

"I heard him laugh." The mage grinned.

"...No I didn't...I snickered..."

"Same difference…" I grumbled facing the bed. "Anyway, so you're the new guy in town, huh?"

"Something like that…" He groaned, adjusting his position on the bed.

"...What is your identification?" Ores asked.

The mage stared at the blue skinned human. "Does he...always talk like that?"

"Yeah," I replied. "He does."

"Great…" He rolled his eyes. "To answer your question I don't have a name. At least I don't remember it."

"What did your friend here call you?" I motioned to Emerald. She gave me a nervous glance before returning her gaze to the male zombie. Strange as it was, it didn't concern me too much at the moment.

"Well, she felt that Wander would be a good fit for me." He answered.

"Alright then, Wander," I began. "Mind if I ask you what you remember?"

"About what?"

"How you ended up in Minecraftia, and if you have a glowing pendant?" I clarified.

"Oh, that whole predicament." He snorted. "Well I woke up stranded in the desert biome a few days ago. Roamed the landscape a bit before coming across the temple where Emerald had died as a player."

That surprised me. "Emerald, you used to be a player?"

"Y-yeah," she answered softly. "I was bit by a bunch of zombies and upon dieing, turned into one." A couple tears formed in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked now concerned.

"She doesn't know what happened to her human body IRL." Wander sighed. "A player is supposed to be kicked out of the server after death if set on "Iron Man", yet she remains here as a zombie. To make matters worse, she'd heard rumors that players die in the real world if they die in here."

I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why you're still in the game, but before I logged into the VR-helm there had not been any mention of someone dieing in the real world from using it. I don't why you didn't leave the game, but I don't think you died."

She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Thanks, Decion."

Looking back at Wander I noticed he was glaring at me. Guessing he didn't like my hand on Emerald, so I removed it. Ores then decided to chime in. "Do you possess a strange glowing pendant?"

"You mean this?" Wander reached into his robe and pulled out a orb that was pulsing blue. "It was glowing brightly since I entered the castle." I leaned in close to get a better look at it. Sure enough it was just like the one Ores, Steel, and myself wore. His was the same color as the aura that faded in and out, around his body. I pulled out the white book and found the blue stone.

"Hmmm...Wander," I asked closing the book. "Do you have any special abilities?"

He squinted his eyes in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ores here has the power to break anything a with single punch, and I have access to the master inventory." I explained. "You wouldn't by chance be able to enchant items with a simple touch, would you?"The zombie narrowed his eyes, "How did you know about that? I haven't told anyone...not even Emerald." He zeroed in on the book in my hand. "What's that you got there?"

"The book tells about the all powerful Creator. If our suspicions are true, then there are four other beings like us that each have one of his remaining powers." Ores stated. "One of them is infinite experience, which is granted by a blue stone."

The zombie nodded in understanding. "So, you guys want to know if I have the enchanting ability?" Ores and I nodded. "Well, I could answer your question...for the right price, how does a stack of 64 emerald blocks sound?"

"Seriously, 64 blocks of the rarest mineral in Minecraftia?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." He grinned.

"Fine," I reached into my inventory and grabbed an entire stack of the shiny green ore. "Here." I sighed plopping it down onto his lap. His eyes quadrupled in size at the sight of the loot as he quickly stuffed it into his robe.

Emerald face palmed herself, "You and your greedy mind…"

"How the in the blue fuck did you manage to get that many emeralds?" Wander asked giddy with his new wealth.

"Trade secret," I grinned. "Now do you have the infinite experience ability or not?"

Wander reached back into his cloak and pulled out a severely beaten up wooden pickaxe. "I'm not sure how it happened, but as soon as I grabbed this thing after crafting it it's been glowing a faint blue and it hasn't broke once." He handed the fragile piece of wood to Ores who carefully inspected it.

"Wooden pickaxe: point zero five percent durability left. Enchantments: unbreaking one." Ores reported.

"Unbreaking huh? Well that would explain why it lasted so damn long." Wander replied. "I still don't know how I did it."

"According to the book, all you need to do is touch a piece of equipment to enchant it." I replied.

"I'm back, finally finished brewing the potion." Declared Fleshy not realizing she interrupted us. She was clutching a small bottle of black liquid. Ores gave a very stern look at the potion as he slowly made his way to the door. "Yeah, you two should leave in case something bad happens." I nodded as I followed Ores to the door.

Stopping by her side I whispered, "This is payback," and give her butt a light smack. Fleshy jumped at the sudden contact and dropped the bottle she was holding. When it smashed, the room became enveloped in a black mist. My skin felt like someone poured acid on it, breathing became quite painful and I fell on the ground. Ores who had been watching pulled me out quickly.

"That was very foolish." He replied, leaning me against the wall outside the room.

"Yeah, no kidding…" I groaned. Whatever was in the bottle knocked out twelve of my health points leaving me with eight. I searched my inventory and selected a healing potion. Drinking it seemed to stop the burning in my body.

Fleshy heard the commotion and rushed outside, "Oh my Notch! Are you guys alright?" She knelt by my side assessing my condition.

"Wh-what hell was in that bottle?" I wheezed.

"That black potion you saw was a secondary level potion of harming. It's the only type of potion that can heal undead mobs." She explained. "Unfortunately for everyone else...they can be deadly."

"Noted." I breathed starting to relax. Fleshy looked over my body again and became confused.

"How are you not in more pain from that?" She glanced at the bottle in my hand. "Oh, I was wondering what Gel meant when she said something about you having access to everything in the Minecraft world."

"Comes in handy."I grinned.

She returned with a slyer smile. "You know that was awfully naughty of you to do that...I might have to punish you." Fleshy's fingers slid down my chest tracing every detail. Her hand stopped at my belt. "I wonder what I should do?~"

I gently grabbed her wrist, "If you want, come by my room later to talk about it, but we should probably go and check on the skeleton that came in as well." Ores nodded at my suggestion.

Fleshy gave a cute pout, "Fine, but we will be having a _nice_ , _long_ _chat_.~" She rose after giving my ear a lick, and reentered the room.

"So...how many mates do you have now?" Ores asked helping to my feet.

"Uh...with her I think that's...oh...ten." I answered. Ores' personality...is quite strange to say the least. The way he talks, the questions he asks...it's almost like he's a walking computer. We made our down to the other occupied recovery room where we found Skelly leaning against the door.

"Hey Dec." Smiled the skeleton princess as she walked up and hugged me tight. "You come by just to visit me?"

"Why would I not? It's always nice to see my favorite, sexy skeleton princess." I chuckled, hugging her back, but gave her butt a nice squeeze. Skelly moaned before kissing my lips hard, not even waiting long to insert her tongue. Behind me Ores coughed to get our attention. Knowing what he wanted I sighed breaking the kiss. "Unfortunately, we need to talk to the new guy." I motioned to the room behind her.

Skelly nodded, "I had a feeling you would want to talk with him. Interesting mob he is. He wasn't even damaged from that little tussle with the zombie."

"But didn't his head get ripped off?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Damaged and disassembled are two very different things." Skelly explained. "His head being off his neck was-excuse me, **is** the only thing wrong with him right now."

"I see…" I nodded in understanding. We entered the room to see the bedrock skeleton being put together by a skeleton girl with his other skeleton girl companion that was with him.

"Ebony...hold still." His friend groaned as she tried to shove his head back in its socket.

"Can't you be more gentle…" His skull grumbled while in her hands.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't started that fight with that zombie guy." She stated firmly still pushing his skull back on.

"But he walked into me! He didn't even apologize." He growled. "I'm still going to kick his sorry ass…"

That was when the skeleton girl gave a evil smile, with a menacing aura behind her. "If you even try to get into a fight with him again, things won't be pretty in your _lower_ system." She spoke sickeningly sweet, while pushing two fingers together, like scissors snipping. The bedrock skeleton's body started rattling in terror.

I gulped before making our presence known. "I-is this a bad time? I don't want to interrupt you two love birds…"

The girl looked at me, her KI (Killer Intent) vanished as she smiled sweetly this time. "Oh no, nothing too important." She replied as she slammed his skull back on his socket with a loud pop.

"Ouch!" The bedrock skeleton winced in pain, rubbing his neck. "Can't you be more gentle next time woman?"

She did the motion of scissors cutting again, making him shut up. "So, what do you need Dec?"

"Well we were hoping to talk to him," I answered sweating a little.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Of course." She stepped back a bit to allow us to talk.

"...What do you want…" He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, especially with the pendant on your neck." I answered him, as I held up my own pendant that glowed slightly.

He eyed the jewel before continuing, "You have one too? I thought this was just a random trinket I had."

"It's not. Look, if my theory is correct, our pendants are connected to one another, meaning that you're also part in this legend of the Creator." I explained a bit on the legend from the book I have.

After I finished, he shook his head. "Sorry not interested."

"Umm...why?" I asked a bit baffled by his response.

"I look out for myself. If this "Notch" person wants to help his brother then leave me out of it." He answered with a snort.

I was a little dumbstruck that he wanted no part of what was important in front of us, even the girls were stunned he only looks after himself. I heard the girl that he was with give a sniff, walking past us and slamming the door shut behind her.

"...Nice move, Jackass." I sighed. He only looked in surprise a bit before looking down. "I don't know what your problem is, but I can see that skeleton girl has feelings for you, and after what you just said of only looking out for yourself and not those that see you as family or loved ones...you got a big issue." I only shook my head in disappointment, and I decided to let him think this through and leave, the girls followed as we exited. The girl he was with was trying to hold back her soft sobs with her tears as well. "I'm sorry about him…" I whispered as I moved on with my own head down.

"The nerve of that skeleton. How can he be so rude saying that!?" Fleshy growled in anger. "If he had any flesh on him, I would tear it all off."

"What now, Boss?" Ores asked.

I rose my eyebrow at the term he called me, "I don't know. If he is really one of us...we'll need him to change his mind." Ores cracked his knuckles and turned back. "Don't," I called out stopping him. "He'll have to change it on his own."

"...as you wish." He turned back around. I needed to clear my head with a few things, but I was still concerned about the skeleton being one of us. So far, Wander seemed ok and willing to help out, but Ebony, I think that's his name, needs to figure this out sooner or later, or else things will go downhill for us.

"Ores!" I looked up to see one of the iron golem girls approaching and hugging him. "I was hoping to find you."

"Umm...you are…?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled as she looked at me. "I'm Golli, one of the iron golem girls under Golemari, princess of the iron golems, and Ores mate."

"Ah," I grinned. "Gel mentioned you were with Ores. Great to finally meet you."

"You as well, Dec." She chirped. "So, are you and Ores doing anything right now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing was planned at the moment, did you want something?"

"More specifically from Ores." She gave a sly smile to him. "Many other golem girls heard about you...and they want a piece of you as well.~" She purred, tracing a finger across his chest.

Watching Ores groan at her touch I smirked. "Go right ahead, I think I'll go back to doing some training. Still need to improve at archery and finish tweaking some of my creations."

"Thank you Dec." Golli thanked. "Oh Ladies!~" She clapped her hands as ten golem girls came out of the bloom and carried Ores away in their hands, giggling and kissing him all over.

" _He's going to be busy for a while._ " I thought with a smile. Turning back to the door I attempted to find my way back to the archery room. Skelly followed me as well, as she gave me more lessons to improve my archery skills. She was a really good teacher, offering new strategies and tips to improve myself with my long range attacks.

Getting another bulls-eye on the target, I took a small break, until I saw Wendy running up to me.

"Dec!" She hugged me with a kiss on the cheek.

"How's it going beautiful?" I replied, kissing her cheek as well.

"Great. I heard from my sister you favor long range weapons right?" She asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah...I try to avoid close quarters combat." I replied.

"I heard, and that's why I made you these." She opened her inventory and presented to me two thick dagger like swords made of obsidian, and they were connected to steel chains with steel bracelets.

"No way," I gaped at the new items. "Kunai and chains?"

"Yep, a great way for long range sword combat against opponents from long distances. These babies are very strong, so you can stick against any surface, and trap your opponents in the chains." She chirped with a proud smile. My brain would not allow me to look away from the two blades. One of my favorite arcade game characters used these and I wished to have my own since I first saw them in action.

Excitement took over as I wrapped my arms around Wendy tightly hugging her. "Thank you so much!"

"Aw, you're welcome." She cooed, hugging me back.

I couldn't thank her enough and I wanted to do something to make it up to her for making something so grand for me. I thought for a moment, until one idea hit me. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Later tonight in my room, I'll be sure to reward you _handsomely_.~" My finger traced down her spine and poked her bubble butt. Wendy gave off a quiet moan and smiled in approval.

"I'll be waiting until then, my love.~" She purred, groping my butt. I gave a soft groan as we broke the hug. "I'll leave you to work on your new weapons. Have fun!" She skipped on out of the room.

I quickly fastened the steel bracelets to my wrists, grabbing the chains and giving my new blades some spins around me. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with these." I gave one a swipe around the room. The blade continued around behind me, becoming taut.

"Hey watch it." I turned around to find Skelly completely tangled by the chain.

"Hehe, sorry." I chuckled. I pulled the chain and Skelly spun a bit and landed in my arms. Looking up at me, she gave a giggle.

"I see my sister gave you, your new weapons." She replied, snuggling in my chest.

"I didn't even know you could get weapons like that in here." I smiled.

"When you're with sexy hot mob princesses, anything is possible." She giggled again, kissing my neck softly. I chuckled at her soft lips, an idea slowly forming in my head.

"Hey Skelly," I asked. "What kind of arrows do you use?"

"I have different kinds: poison, paralysis, blindness, fire, ice, slowness, damage and healing." She answered.

"Hmmm… I think I know some other arrows you could use, or at least I have some ideas." I grinned.

"Really?" She gave an excited grin like a little girl getting her birthday cake.

I took out a crafting table and set it down. "Let's see…" I browsed through the pages of materials. Once locating what I wanted, I set the items out on the table: a glass bottle, a bit of sulfur, and some string. The items shook before forming a small glass ball with TNT inside. "Ok, step one complete." Next I took an arrow, the new bomb, and a flint and steel proceeding to do the same thing. This time the new item was an arrow with a dark gray orb at the end. "Try this out," I offered it to Skelly.

She took the new arrow and inspected it before loading it up and aiming at the target. She let go as it flung across the room and hit the target.

BOOOOM!

The arrow exploded, blasting away three layers of the wall behind it. "Whoops," I grimaced at the damage. "Sorry about that." Skelly stared at the crater, astonished by what the arrow did.

"...THAT WAS AWESOME!" She cheered and immediately grabbed me into a tight hug.

"So...I take it you like it?" I asked.

"Like it?! I LOVE IT!" She continued to hug me. "What other ideas did you have?" In the following minutes, Skelly now had two addition types of arrows at her disposal: web arrows for grappling, and ender arrows for teleporting.

"You've got some imagination, being able to come up with these." Skelly replied has held her new ammo.

"I try." I grinned smugly. "I'm a builder, it's what I do." After creating a decent stockpile of the new arrows, I resumed practicing with my bow. Every few minutes switching to my new favorite weapon. I was slowly becoming better with the kunai, but tangled myself up in my chains a few times. Skelly used it as an excuse to get frisky as she untangled me.

Soon night began to fall. "Think that's enough training for one day." I yawned. Skelly and I made our way to my room. I opened the door and was greeted with a chorus of voices.

"We've been waiting for you.~" My eyes widened to find Jill, Gel, Silk, Wendy, Snowy, and Fleshy only in their underwear on my bed.

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Oh...I'd almost forgotten about this." I sighed with a smile as Skelly pushed me in the room closing the door behind us. She placed me on the bed as the girls mis matched it up until it was like I was sitting on a chair.

"Now, before we start, we have a little surprise for you." Gel winked as they all opened their inventories. My face soon became red when they equipped themselves with new sets of clothing. They were all wearing arabian belly dancing clothes. Small gold decorated bras that poorly contained their large breasts. Golden hoops on their wrists and ankles, gold necklaces and earrings, arabian leggings that were small and showed much of their skin, and they had G-strings worn below their belly dancing clothes. They even had their own set of colors.

"Whoa…" I blushed. "Suddenly I feel like I'm in the Middle East…" They all giggled to my response.

"We're going to give you a special lap dance, and you'll enjoy every bit of it." Wendy smirked, as she took out a red and black disc. Walking over she placed it into a boombox and erotic beating arabian belly dancing music played. One by one they started dancing to the rhythm, swaying their hips and twirling about the room. Every few minutes one them would move in front me as they continued to dance. All I could do was blush and feel my member hardening while the dance went on. That was when Wendy and Skelly danced close to each other, the white skeleton girl shooting behind her, hands groping her breast and one gripping her crotch. Wendy placed her own hands where her sister's were, turned her head as they engaged in a deep tongue filled kiss, as their hips swayed in unison.

Completely entranced by the dance I didn't realize the others creeping up from behind. Three pairs of hands appeared from behind and rubbed my body, slightly pressing against the pillows. Fleshy and Gel came to my front while the other girls continued their massage and dance.

"Enjoying yourself master?~" Gel and Fleshy purred, swaying their hips close to my face to let me see their beautiful hips move. My head nodded, while my eyes locked onto their beautiful bodies.

Smirking, Gel then sat on my lap, hands behind her head as she started grinding on my crotch. Fleshy moved up on my chest until she swayed her hips close to my face. Soft moans were all I could manage to create as the girls had their way with me.

"We're not stopping you Dec. Go on, touch us.~" I heard Gel and Fleshy purr in seduction. Grinning one of my hands pressed on Gel's waist pushing her closer to me. My other hand reached up and squeezed Fleshy's butt. Both girls let out their own sweet moans, pleasure coursing through them.

I heard shuffling as my eyes were met with the other girls. They all had lustful smirks and seductive eyes. The pillows behind me were torn from my back as a warm, soft, furry body took their place. Eight soft, puffy tails coiled around my body, massaging every angle with my head resting on two large globs of furry flesh.

"I think it's time we moved on.~" Snowy purred, licking my ear. I could only shudder in pleasure by her soft, warm tongue.

"I have another surprise for him." Fleshy smirked as she pulled out a white potion bottle from her inventory.

I couldn't recognize what that particular potion was. "Hey umm Fleshy, what kind of potion is that?"

"It's a special type of potion some of the witches made for me. They heard about you and they made this especially for you for these occasions." She winked, uncorking the bottle. Fleshy leaned up against me and pressed the opening to my lips. "Go on, drink up.~"

I was a little worried to what this potion might do, but I decided to trust them. Opening my mouth I swallowed the potion down. I was expecting a harsh taste, but it was...very sweet. A mix of exotic fruits filled my tastebuds. "Wow...that was good." I smiled before I felt a warmth engulf my body from the inside and felt my crotch warming up and tingling in pleasure. "What...just happened?"

"Time to see your _big_ stick now.~" Fleshy smirked as she pulled my pants down. My face grew to shock with a huge blush to what I was seeing.

My member was now 10 fricken inches, and an inch thick with small apple sized balls. "I don't remember being that big." I joked.

"That's the potion's work love. This makes a male's parts bigger and it works with girls as well." Fleshy winked as she placed the bottle aside. She then wrapped her hand around my shaft, "Want to give me a hand Gel?~" Smirking, Gel's hands joined Fleshy's as they both started pumping me at once. Leaning back, I groaned as their hands caused a great deal of pleasure to emanate from my manhood. The girls around me massaged and kissed my body in their basket of warmth and pleasure. The skeleton sisters grabbing my new developed balls, fondled them gently.

"...You girls…" I moaned. "Sure know how to make a guy feel good." My arms reached out and pulled them closer to my body. They all giggled as they kissed me deeply in pleasure. Gel and Fleshy pumping my shaft faster as the skeleton sisters fondled my balls more. Snowy moved two of her tails down and proceeded to join them, coiling one tail around my dick and the other softly flicking my sack.

I gasped loudly by the extreme softness of her tails. It was unlike anything I ever felt before. I panted with quick and heavy breaths by this new sensation, pressing my head deeper into her cleavage. The wolf princess moaned, hugging me tight as my head was completely submersed into her bust. Seeing how much pleasure I was basketed in, Gel and Fleshy smiled and retracted their hands as well as the skeleton princesses. Snowy's remaining tails joined her other two, coiling my dick and caressing my balls in soft, furry warmth. My dick began throbbing massively as I knew what was coming. "G-girls…" I moaned.

Snowy purred seductively, her tails jerked me faster and faster, caressing and squeezing my balls in a pleasing manner, her tail tips swirling my tip of my cock. At last I met my breaking point. My hips bucked and sprayed an entire load over the girls. My load was 5 times bigger than my previous ones, since my balls were bigger and carried more. They all moaned and licked each other clean, kissing one another in a kiss orgy. Breathing heavy with a blush on my cheeks, I lay motionless watching my lovers in bliss.

"Th-that was amazing," I whispered as I caressed the orbs next to my head.

"Don't relax yet Sweetie. Your entertainment is far from over.~" Snowy purred, her tails softly stroking my cock back to life.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked grinning like an idiot.

"Skelly, Wendy, Gel if you would.~" The two skeleton princesses nodded and tangled their legs into the familiar scissor position, but different as Gel moved up in the center of the two, joining them as they pressed together, locking all three pussies at once. Unable to believe what was happening, my mouth hung open as my brain processed the sight of the three princesses thrusting together in unison.

"Enjoy the show.~" The three purred at me, they grabbed each others legs and started grinding their womanhoods against each other. The sounds of their skin slapping and clapping together with their juices flowing, caused them to moan in lust. Their breasts bouncing back and forth only added to my growing blush.

"Mmmm, your pussies feel so good ladies. Come on, grind me like the whores we are.~" Gel purred to the skeleton princesses, massaging their tits. Skelly groped the slime girl's bust grinding with more and more passion. Wendy latched onto one of Skelly's nipples and sucked while speeding up her own thrusts.

Silk and Jill were now at my sides, their heads resting on Snowy's mounds. The two spider girls kissed and licked my neck while gripping my hands with their legs. Juice from their soaking holes spilling out onto my fingers. Fleshy straddled my waist with a sweet smile and dark blush covering her face. I was in heaven by these girls, as Skelly, Wendy and Gel continued to entertain me in their new position of a three way scissoring.

"Nah! Come on, is that all you both got? I want your lust and pleasure you horny whores! Give it to me!" Gel growled in lust, pushing the two closer to her. The busts of all three girls now pressed together, their nipples rubbing one another shooting pleasure through the trio.

"Now then, Dec," Fleshy purred. "Ready for your punishment for spanking me?"

I smirked, "The real question is," my hands grabbed her and rose her up. "Are _you_ ready for _your_ punishment?~" I forced her down, my new cock going deeper than I ever felt before, passing through the cervix and into her warm, wet, sensitive womb. Fleshy's tongue fell out and her eyes rolled back from the immediate pleasure. Seeing her expression I grinned and continued moving her hips up and down my shaft. "You weren't expecting that, were you my pretty zombie?~"

"No! But...FUCK! Screw me! Destroy me like the sexy whore I am!~" Fleshy moaned and screamed in lust and bliss, thrashing her head as her body ached for more. The two spider girls rose off their pillows and latched onto her flailing breasts. The zombie princess' moans grew louder as she pulled them deeper into her bust.

As I kept thrusting into my lover, screams of the three got my attention as I saw Skelly, Wendy and Gel furiously grinding together, pulling each other hard against each other, biting and kissing in their orgy. The three let out a scream as they exceeded their limits. Their cum flooding out covering their legs. Fleshy followed soon after, her pussy clamping down on my member. The force causing me to once again spray another hot load coating her walls. Gasping, she bit her lip as she felt my warm jizz filling her.

"So warm…" She whimpered in pleasure until she slowly got off and fell back. Before I could move, one of the others took her place.

"My turn, I've been waiting for this.~" Silk purred sinking my rod into her pussy. "Ooooh! It feels so much bigger than it looks!~" She started bouncing on my rod, her breasts swinging with her rhythm. Groaning I grabbed her tits, squeezing them as my hips moved on their own matching her rhythm.

"You sure didn't waist anytime." I groaned kneading her soft orbs.

"I've ached for a real cock in my pussy for years!~" Silk groaned and moaned, slamming her hips down with her bouncing. I released one of her mounds and started groping her soft round butt.

"Nnnnngh, Decion, spank me. Spank me!~" Silk moaned.

I gave a devilish grin. "Alright, but you asked for it.~" I pulled back my hand and gave her butt semi hard slap.

"YES!~" Silk screamed in bliss, and I felt her pussy walls clamp tight around my rod inside her. I gave her another hard spank, but on her other butt cheek.

"Yes! YES! PUNISH ME! PUNISH THIS SEXY WHORE! MASTER!" Silk cried in bliss as she rode me furiously. Complying with her request, I awarded her additional spanks. Eventually leaving red handprints in her skin.

"MASTER, I'M CUMMING!~" Silk screamed as her pussy clamped me tight as her juices exploded on my crotch. The impact her body made caused me to let loose another load for the third time that night. The spider girl on top of me sighed in bliss as her womb was filled to the brim. "That's warm.~"

I was panting heavily having cum three times in a row. "What a night…"

"You want to keep going, or save me for another time?~" Snowy cooed, her tails massaging my weakening body.

"I...think I'm good...for one more round." I smiled at her.

"Then let me do all of the work, sweetie.~" She purred softly, turning me around. She embraced me as my dick entered her pussy, her tails coiled around us in a warm fluffy cocoon. Holding her body close, I ran my fingers through her fur all over.

"I know I already said this, but your fur is really soft." I smiled as my hands glided over her breasts.

"Thank you dear, now relax, and let me take good care of you.~" She cooed, shoving me forward and backwards, her hips pushing against me. Groans of pleasure were my only response as I let the wolf princess take control. My head lowered and became buried into her bust. She gave soft cooes and hushes, cradling me like a baby while she pushed me in her body. Her warm pussy softly massaging my weakening dick, her tails caressing my body in every relaxing way.

"With you leading like this, I'm starting to feel like your pet." My eyes snapped open realizing what I just said. Snowy gave me a smirk. "Uh...I...Uh" I stuttered.

"Well, I guess you are now.~" She purred, gently nibbling on my ear. "Guess I'll have to show you who the " _Alpha_ " is.~" Her tails slithered and flicked my sac, her arms hugged me tighter as she pushed and thrusted against me harder.

" _Oh boy._ " I thought. I tried to lift my head out of her bust only to have her shove me back down.

"You're not going anywhere, my little Omega.~" She gave a light bite on my neck. She did stop for a moment, making me confused and relax until she literally started shoving and pounding me into her body, our skin and bodies slapping hard against each other by her control. I wasn't used to be ravaged like this, but it honestly felt great letting her have her way with me. Snowy noticed my content smile and smirked again.

"How's it feel to be the Alpha's fuck buddy?" She purred pounding me harder.

"Mmmm, feels great. I can get used to this." I sighed, resting my head on her breasts.

"Good, if that's how you feel I could keep you on a leash?~" She offered seductively.

Whoahoho, frisky isn't she huh? The idea did sound pretty erotic at least. "Hmmm….very well. I belong to you, Snowy...my sexy Alpha.~" I licked her cheek and kissed her breasts.

Snowy looked a little astonished I said yes, but quickly replaced it with sly smirk. Seemingly out of nowhere she pulled out a leash and fastened it around my neck. "You're all mine now.~"

"Good, now finish me.~" I smirked, pinching her nipple. Snowy gave a loud moan and yanked lightly on the leash.

"You're supposed to do what I tell you. Bad boy.~" She swatted my rear with whip like tails.

I yelped in pleasure when she spanked me. I was really enjoying this. "I'm sorry Alpha. Are you going to punish me?~" I cutely pouted.

"Oh yes." She whispered flipping us over. "I will.~" Snowy moved her hands across my chest, pinching me in the same manner. I groaned from her pinching, making her turned on more as my cock throbbed madly in her pussy. "Enjoying this?~" The princess purred as she started lightly twisting.

"Yes...Yes. Please forgive me Alpha. Please make me cum. Accept my forgiveness for being so naughty!" I moaned, gripping the bed sheets.

"Very well, I suppose you earned it.~" After that she began thrusting my rod in and out of her at a rapid pace. Keeping her hold on me, steadily building up the feeling of pleasure. "Cum for your Alpha, Sweetie.~" Snowy moaned moving ever faster.

"Nnnn! A...A...Al….ALPHAAAAAAAAAA!" I roared in bliss. My hips slammed up and released the last biggest load I ever released. It came out so much, it was leaking from her pussy as I kept cumming in her. Snowy moaned with me, over taken with the feeling of her own orgasm. Her juices also leaking on top of me.

 **LEMON END**

The last orgasm I ever felt for the night and I was totally spent. My breathing was so heavy and I was covered in sweat. "I...can't...move." I muttered weakly. Snowy smiled covering my face with soft kisses and licks.

"I guess the potion is starting to wear off." Fleshy sighed. I managed to lift my head slightly to see the other girls staring at us with dark blushes on their cheeks.

"The whole leash thing…" Jill breathed. "...is pretty kinky." I gave a sheepish chuckle. Snowy gave a soft laugh before removing it from my neck.

"If you ladies want to try it out, you can next time. It was so much fun being in control." Snowy giggled. They each smiled at the idea. _"Guess this is gonna be happening again._ " I mentally sighed.

"Sleep...I need sleep." I managed to breathe out in weakness.

"It is almost midnight." Gel replied peering out the window. Snowy once again positioned herself under me as the others gathered around us and pulled up the covers.

"Night…" I breathed out.

"Sweet dreams love." They all cooed as we all fell into deep sleep.

 **Sonic3461: That's a wrap for this chapter. Yep things are getting more intense now that Decion has more girls in his harem and the numbers will keep building soon. ^^**

 **Omega: Next chapter the last character will be revealed. Just as Dec fears, the legend is going to begin taking a dark turn. Will this gang of misfit mobs be able to band together and save Minecraftia? Or will Herobrine claim the lost stones for himself. Only time will tell, till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 10- The Prophecy Begins**

It was another fine day in Minecraftia. Skies were clear, the wind was soft, the mobs were peaceful, and a dragon soared across the land. She was covered in green leaf like scales, had green reptilian eyes, and a glowing emerald embedded in her chest. She was smaller than an ender dragon, about half as big. She had spent the last week hunting down neutral mobs to satisfy her hunger. The dragon scanned the land for her next meal, unaware that today would change her life in this somewhat peaceful world.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

The dragon had searched the area for several minutes unable to secure breakfast. " _Guess the mobs wised up._ " She growled. The only place in the immediate area that she had yet to explore was the castle to the North. The structure was encased behind two hardened clay walls, with the outermost one being three times as large. Ever since waking up in this land, she had tried to avoid the castle. It gave her a bad vibe. Unfortunately, with no mobs to be found nearby she had no choice.

Not long after she crossed the border potential meals popped up. Even though they were players she didn't feel to badly about hunting them down. " _A girl's gotta eat after all._ " She thought to herself. The dragon debated which player to target until she spied a group of three walking away from her. There was a girl and a boy in a green shirt walking in the front with a boy in a blue shirt walking five blocks behind them. "Guess it's your unlucky day." She snarled while licking her lips.

Folding her wings she dove at the trio. Just before reaching them, she spread her green wings casting a shadow over the players. The two in front looked back to see their friend captured in the dragon's hind claws. With mighty flap, she soared back into the sky as the players below cried out in vain.

"Let me go!" The boy shouted squirming to break free. Below them a loud chime of note blocks began resonating.

" _That sounds like an alarm._ " The dragon groaned banking towards the outer wall. Hearing a couple of clicks underneath her she caught the player trying to slice her belly with an iron sword. Flicking her tail, she whipped him in the crotch. The boy's face turned blue as he dropped his sword.

They were just about to clear the outer wall when a sharp pain shot through her left wing. When she looked at the player again he had a bow in his fed up with dealing with him, she kicked her legs out flinging him inches in front of her mouth. The boy stared at the dragon, eyes full of horror.

"Sorry man," she growled. "Nothing personal, just survival." With a massive crunch she bit the player in two.

"PLAYER: Jimmyblock546 was eaten by Decion." The game system announced. The dragon's mind started spinning as the name "Decion" echoed in her head. Unable to think straight, she plummeted to the ground. Crashing into the forest, she knocked down several trees. Coming to a stop, her body refused to move. The arrow in her wing made it impossible to fly. With no other options, the dragon lay where she fell as she nodded off.

 **Earlier that same day…**

I awoke as my girlfriends were peppering my body with kisses. "Morning…" I yawned.

The girls giggled as I sat up. "Morning, Dec. Sleep well?~" Jill purred.

I gave a lazy nod and kissed her cheek. "Like a baby." We got dressed and headed down for breakfast. This time the girls decided to cook for me. I took a seat at a table a opened my creation journal. I had managed to complete most of the prototypes with the exception of one. My goal was to try and build a sort of walking suit of armor, kind of like the Hulk Buster Tony Stark designed. The body of the armor had been built along with couple of offensive measures, but for whatever reason I couldn't power it up with a redstone cube.

"Hope you're hungry." Silk called as they brought out some food. Smelling the wonderful aroma of waffles and bacon, I closed my book and grabbed a plate. Biting into the warm waffle, my taste buds were overwhelmed with the sweet flavor. The princesses giggled at my reaction as I shoveled the rest of the waffle in my mouth greedily. Half of my waffle was gone when I heard the rattling of bones from behind me. In front of me, I could see both Fleshy and Skelly glaring in my direction.

"Uh...what's wrong?" I asked the girls slightly afraid to look for myself.

"It's **him**." Fleshy growled. Turning around, I was honestly a little surprised to find the bedrock skeleton standing behind me. His head was tilted to the ground, and he was rubbing the back of his skull.

"Can I help you...Ebony?" I asked cautiously.

"...I...um…" Ebony began. "...I was...hoping you might...h-h...help me…"

Fleshy rose, "Why would anyone want to help **you** , you heartless shit."

Ebony's gaze remained at the ground. "I...thought over...what you told me yesterday...and...I...I'm s-s-s…" The skeleton clenched his fist as he struggled to say what he meant. "What I'm trying to say is...I'm s-sssssorry…" Finally saying the word out loud, he gave a long sigh.

The girls and I were somewhat surprised he actually apologized to us. I was a little relieved and smiled a bit. Getting up, I approached him. "As happy as I am you apologized, it's not just us you have to say sorry to." I started, mentioning the skeleton girl he was with yesterday.

"Bona…" He whispered.

Skelly approached him next with a small glare in her eyes. "I will accept your apology but," She then kneed him in the pelvic bone, a squeal from the skeleton ignited from his mouth as he fell to his knees and held his groin. "That's for making Bona cry, Jackass."

"I don't even have the one bone that matters, and that **still** hurts like the Nether." Ebony groaned.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, you still want to apologize to Bona?" I asked as I helped the pained skeleton up.

He looked at both me and Skelly as his glowing eyes flickered. "...Yes. She h-h-helped me." Ebony stuttered again. "Without her I would not be here." Memories of his entrance into this world replayed in his head. " _I should probably thank Squinia too._ " He thought to himself.

Nodding in understanding, I escourted Ebony around the castle with Skelly as she told us where Bona was last seen. She took us to one area of the castle, which was a bar with potions around as beverages, created specially from witches. We walked through the bar a little bit before we spotted Bona sitting alone on a stand with a dozen empty glasses, while she downed a potion drink. Her eyes were bloodshot red, tear stains on her cheeks from her hours of endless crying.

I felt bad for her, but this was Ebony's mess to fix, "Go to her man." I said to the male skeleton.

Ebony felt a little nervous about talking to her, after the crud he spoke of yesterday. But, taking a deep breath, he slowly approached her while she didn't pay attention, only on her sorrow and bitter sadness. "Um...Bona?" Ebony spoke timidly. The skeleton girl looked back from his voice and saw him. She gave an angry and hurt glare as her eyes were swelling tears and turned away.

"What do you want asshole?" She spoke lowly and angrily.

"Umm...look, about what I said…" Ebony tried to explain.

"Save it for someone who cares." She spoke bitterly, grabbing another drink and started downing it.

Ebony walked a little closer. "You know...those go right through skeletons, right?"

"Notice the skin dumbass? I'm part human and skeleton." She snarled, crushing a glass with her hand.

The skeleton took a seat next to her. "I did notice...I was trying to tell another skeleton joke." Ebony sighed in defeat. " _It went better the last time when I didn't mean too…_ "

Bona snorted, downing her 15th beverage. "I have nothing to say to you, prick, now beat it."

The skeleton looked back at the girl, ready to give up. He got off his chair, taking one last look at the skeleton girl. "I don't expect you to forgive me, not after what I said. The only memories I have are of people taking advantage of me, or just being downright cruel to me. Trust is something I...have not been able to give anyone. That being said I try not to get close to anyone. I'll leave you alone, but before I go...I just wanted to tell you I'm s-s-s-..." He sighed before walking away. "I'm sorry…"

Taking a few steps away from her, a hand suddenly grabbed his. He looked back and saw it was Bona's while she didn't look at him. "...Why...why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked lowly.

"...I was scared...because I thought you would turn against me too…" Ebony spoke gently. Bona squeezed his hand lightly.

"I would never do something like that Ebony…I care too much about you to do something like that." She replied low and broken in her saddened tone.

Ebony gently cupped the girl's hand. "I know that now…" She looked at him, her bloodshot eyes locked to his glowing ones. They stared at each other for a moment, before out of the bloom, Bona tackled him into a tight embracement, whimpering into his chest. He gently stroked her hair, allowing her to sob.

"Ebony...please...don't leave me…" Bona whimpered, gripping his bony back.

"You have my word, I won't…" The skeleton replied.

Skelly and I watched the two rebonding with our smiles present. "Looks like they finally made up." I spoke.

"Yes, now for his gift." Skelly smiled.

"Gift?" Holding her hand out, Ebony started glowing as his body verted and shifted. The light died down as he stood in his new human like form. His skin was tan like in color. He was well built and buff, but not like Ores. His hair was bedrock grey, his eyes were blue, wore black fingerless gloves, short track black shorts and a bedrock vest that was open, revealing his toned chest. "Well, look like at that," Ebony looked at his skinned hands. "Now I don't get drafts."

Bona giggled a bit, but blushed. "But at least you're a **total** hunk.~" She purred, tracing a finger around his skinned chest. Ebony shivered at the touch of her finger across his newly developed skin, a tingle shooting down his spine.

"...Come with me. I have something special for you." Bona took his hand as she guided him out of the bar. I watched the two leave as I chuckled.

"So what now Dec?" Skelly asked as they left us.

"I was actually hoping to find Cupa, I haven't really spent any time with her since I met her. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She's probably outside the castle at the moment. She likes to wander the forest." Skelly answered.

"The forest...ok, thanks Skelly." Smiling with a nod, I left her and headed out.

 **With Ebony….**

"So where are you taking me?" Ebony asked as Bona took him around the castle a bit.

"A little special place we skeleton girls love to hang when we need to get a load off our chests." She replied with a wink. The boy grew curious at her answer until they reached a bony door. "Here we are." Opening the door, his face completely exploded red.

 **LEMON WARNING**

In the room were skeleton girls, from normal to Wither, all naked while either dancing, kissing, or getting into orgies with each other. The sounds of moans and screams of bliss were heard everywhere with the smell of sex hitting Ebony's nose.

"...This isn't some sort of prank is it?" Ebony asked a little nervous.

"Nope, we do this all the time." Bona giggled as three naked skeleton girls approached them.

"Welcome back Bona.~" They purred as they groped, kissed, and licked her all over. Ebony watched completely astonished that Bona was returning the gesture. They soon noticed him and smirked, gathering around him. "And who's this hot stud you brought?~" They purred, starting to grope him and kiss his chest and neck. Ebony completely stiffened, not knowing how to deal with his current situation.

"Uhh, Bona…?"

"This is Ebony, my new friend. He's been through a lot today, so I brought him here to be released from his tension.~" Bona smirked, licking her lips.

Ebony was now definitely worried about what she was planning. "What the devil are you up to?" He asked in a low whisper. Grabbing him, they guided Ebony into the room as the door closed shut. They put him on a chair with a skeleton girl sitting, him sitting on her as her hands wandered his chest. Ebony's face reddened, he did not know what they were doing...yet, as her hands continued to feel him up he felt strangely relaxed.

"Relax love, and enjoy yourself.~" Bona purred. The girls around him started swaying their hips, jiggling their bountiful busts, and started twerking in his face.

Ebony felt his newly given blood start to boil. "I-I-I'm not used to the emotions I am currently feeling…"

"Oh, then what about...this?~" The girl he was sitting on moved her hands down and started unbuckling his pants and freed his newly given member, 8 inches long and throbbing. Her hands groped his member and started pumping him while cupping his balls. A long groan came from the bedrock skeleton as the girl continued to pleasure him.

"This feels pretty good." Ebony closed his eyes, now leaning against the girl's bust.

Giggling, she kissed and licked his neck, moaning erotically to his ear, causing him to tense as his member throbbed. "Feeling relaxed yet?~"

Ebony grunted as he rested on her warm body. "Very…" He opened his eyes to Bona now centimeters from his face with a pink blush and an endearing look.

"It's just getting better.~" She purred. She sat on his lap, lining up his cock to her now open wet pussy. With a kiss, she slammed down, taking it all into her warm womb. The bedrock skeleton moaned as the sensation of Bona's pussy short circuited his mind. He lost control and pulled her into his chest. Ebony couldn't understand why, but he needed her body and he needed it now. He started thrusting into her womanhood, plowing her down with what strength he had while the girl moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm, so good, Love. Now for a little entertainment.~" She purred. The treatment got more exciting for him when three skeleton girls approached, one behind his head and the other two on his sides. They pressed their busts behind and on the side of his head, rubbing the warm silky skin against his head, only for his nose and eyes to still be in the open. Not able to hold back, he gripped the two breast closest to his mouth and stuffed their nipples into his waiting lips, sucking hard.

The two moaned and caressed his hair as they let him suck their tits. Then, two more skeleton girls came up and kneeled down, both taking his balls into their mouths, sucking them greedily like jawbreakers as another four approached and caressed his hips, legs, and inner thighs. Ebony had never experienced anything like this before. As he was subjected to all this attention, he was unable to stop his sudden spurt of fluid.

Bona moaned as she felt his fluid enter her warm, drenched pussy and started bouncing on him faster. More girls gathered and groped her body kissing her deeply. While others joined, massaging Ebony's body. Kissing and licking him all over as well. The pleasure grew more intense now, Bona pulled up a bit as two others came up and interlocked their legs and slammed their pussied together with his cock in the center of the two womanhoods. Bona slammed back down as the three started scissoring and riding his cock now.

Ebony was beyond enjoying himself. The feeling of the three girls' pussies around his cock drove him mad with lust. He again pulled on Bona, burying his face into her warm bust. Four sets of breasts now around his face.

"You're going to cum, Ebony. Let it go.~~" She purred so lustfully, it resulted to the others massaging, groping, kissing, and riding him harder and faster beyond his own mind. The male skeleton had little choice but to release every bit warmth that had built up inside him as he gave Bona a final massive thrust deep into her womb. He exploded his seed deep inside of her. She cried in bliss, cumming with him. Like a chain reaction, the other girls around him cried out as they too came, juices flowing, gushing and exploding around him and the girls, covering them in a sticky mess. The sheer shock Ebony felt caused him to shake his head rapidly from side to side while remaining buried between Bona's breasts.

Their orgasm kept going for a bit until they all collapsed on him and Bona. They moaned, spooning him and each other with kisses and soft gropes. "...Bona…" Ebony moaned as his mind cleared of it's lust.

"Yes dear?" She cooed softly, spooning a skeleton girl and groping her tits.

"That...was fun…" He gave a gentle grin. "Although...I think one of my bones is soft now…" Knowing what he meant, Bona smirked and slowly grinded his lap. His softened cock throbbing a bit inside her as it was slowly growing back to life. "Nevermind…" He groaned.

"Time for round 2.~" She purred as they all felt another burst of lust. They started groping and entertaining him all over again.

" _This is gonna be a long day…_ " Ebony thought with a chuckle and moan as he let them please him.

 **LEMON END**

 **Decion POV…**

I wandered the forest that Skelly told me where Cupa might be. The forest was calm, quiet with the sounds of the minecraft birds chirping in the crisp air. " _I can see why Cupa comes out here…_ " I thought to myself.

SNAP!

A sudden snap around me was heard as I stopped in my tracks. I slowly looked around as the air and sounds of the forest were now completely silent...I wasn't alone. "Is that you, Cupa?" I asked out into the forest.

All there was, was silence. If it was Cupa she would have called to me...but no….someone else was here. I then heard the sounds of a scream from a player far from my location, before everything went silent again.

"PLAYER: Jimmyblock546 was eaten by Decion." The game system announced in the air. A few seconds passed while I processed what I had just heard. The game just said I...ate someone?! That couldn't be right, I haven't so much as tried to hurt anyone since I entered the server. While lost in my thoughts a sudden crash followed by a series of crunching sounds boomed from the North.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. Breaking into a jog I made my way through the forest of oaks closer to the source. Passing through some vegetation and the trees, I made it to the source and I gave a gasp of surprise. In a messed up crater of broken trees and plants...was a dragon. It was different to the ender dragon I know. Its body was covered in green leaf like scales, and a glowing emerald embedded in its chest. It was half as big as the ender dragon, but it did look dangerous.

However, it looked hurt. Arrows shot in its legs and wings, indicating it was attacked by players, maybe from when it attacked them. I didn't know what was going on, but I needed to find out. Taking a breath I slowly emerged and carefully approached the wounded beast. It's steady breaths were heard, a mix of relaxation and pain. My heart was pounding a bit against my chest.

Snap!

I accidentally stepped on a stick, and its eyes snapped open, which were green and reptilian. Its head looked straight at me. It bared its teeth, showing its white pearly razor teeth, a deep dangerous and low growl escaped its throat, before snapping its jaws forward. I jumped back in shock and surprise, avoiding its teeth. I didn't know why...but there was something about this dragon that made me feel...connected to it. Taking another breath, I slowly and carefully approached.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me." I spoke softly. The dragon continued to bare its teeth and growl at me. This is tough, dealing with this situation was different to Endra. Remembering a movie on dragons I once watched, I decided to try out something. Opening my inventory, I took out my weapons. Seeing them, the dragon bared its teeth more and its growl rose.

"It's alright, I'm not a killer." I spoke again in my gentle tone. I tenderly and slowly kneeled to the ground and placed my weapons in a bush to keep them hidden and safe, no longer armed to the teeth.

The dragon's snarl slowly died down as I stood back up. It was watching my movements curiously. As I took a step forward, it flapped its large wings. The arrow in embedded in its wing wiggled in the wound causing the dragon to flinch in pain.

"Stay calm…" I whispered to the reptile. " _That arrow is going to have to go._ " I stepped forward slowly to the beast, attempting to help it, but it snarled dangerously and snapped its jaws at me in a threatening manner. Not wanting it to be threatened by me, I took a seat in front of the beast and kept staring into its eyes. Once again, the dragon slowly calmed down allowing me to continue my approach until I was within touching range.

I gently reached out for its wing. When my hand made contact with its cool scales, the dragon's head moved closer to me. It gave me a sniff while I remained motionless. A few seconds later, and it laid its head back on the grassy ground. "Ok, hold still, this will sting a bit." I spoke to the dragon. I reached out and gently grasped the arrow in its wing. With a deep breath, I swiftly pulled the arrow out of it.

A mighty bellow burst forth as the dragon flailed in pain. Its wing shot away from its body nailing me in the chest and knocked me several feet back. Luckily I only landed on grass, but I still felt woozy. That was when a claw grabbed me and pinned me to the ground, the dragon was over me while it snarled viciously.

"Easy...easy…" I spoke gently again. "I'm sorry, but I had to get it out, but look, you're wing doesn't look bad anymore." The dragon looked at its wing, seeing the small hole in it, before gently licking its wound. I decided to play a part and give it something. Scrolling in the inventory, I pulled out a large raw cow steak in front of it. The dragon eyed the cut of meat before grabbing it in its jaws. Smiling, I reached out my hand out and stroked the green muzzle. Instead of biting or snarling, the dragon gave a soft and low purr, like a cat. It laid its head against my chest a bit while it ate its meat.

"Guess you're not so bad after all, huh?" I chuckled. The dragon finished its meal and looked at me. It slowly got up and allowed me to stand again. Its green eyes looked at my eyes for a bit, until it gave me a soft lick to the face. "That tickles." The dragon cooed, licking me again, before it barked softly to me. It turned around and started lumbering into the forest, vanishing in the green depths. I watched it vanish in the forest with a smile. A little rest and it will be soaring in the skies soon.

Splash!

A glass bottle cracked at my feet as chemicals from inside it spread around me. I started coughing and wheezing, feeling my body starting to weaken. I collapsed on my side as it grew hard to breathe.

"Well, we missed the dragon, but look what we caught." Someone sneered behind me.

"It's that murderer! He's still alive!" Another spoke in anger and shock.

"Come on, let's get him to the king." The first snarled, grabbing me as they started dragging me through the area. I didn't know what was happening, but the potion took its effect on me and I blacked out.

…

"...p."

"W...up."

"Wake up!"

Slap!

A slap hit my face as I awoke. I gasped as I felt my body feeling heavy. I looked down and saw I was chained. Looking around I was back in the Clay Kingdom, and in front of me...was King Claybeard himself.

"Bought time you opened your eyes." One of his lackeys sneered.

"W...what's going on? What are you guys doing to me?" I asked, trying to break the chains.

"Don't bother breaking the chains. They're enchanted with Unbreakable I." The king spoke firm.

I looked at him and glared. "What do you want from me?" He walked around me, as I became aware I was restrained in the middle of the courtroom.

"You have been gone for several days...and yet you survived on your own, with no weapons…" He stood in front of me, eyes glaring into mine. "How did you survive?"

If I told him about the Mob kingdom, he'll be certain to attack and kill everyone...or worse...use the girls as toys. "I know my way around Minecraftia. I'm not stupid you know." I answered.

He just stared into my eyes, before answering. "You think I'm a fool to believe that? I know no player can fight against the Mobs by themselves with very little equipment. Now tell me the truth." He grabbed me by the jaw. "How. Did. You. Survive?" He then locked onto my necklace, making his eyes narrow. "So that's it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"This." He pointed at the necklace around my neck. "There's more to it than you know, and I know what you're hiding." I grew startled a bit, but didn't show it. Does he know about the legend of the Creator? I hope not.

He leaned close to my face and asked, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered simply.

"Fine, but I know about the others who have your pendant." He grinned. I paled a bit, knowing what he was talking about. Crap, he does know about the legend. "Ah, so you do know." He grinned wider at my reaction. "I'll let you in on a deal...you tell me where they are, and I'll let you live. And believe me, no one wants to die in this server."

If I told him, everything will fall...I'd rather die than let him have his way with the girls and my friends. I gave my answer with a firm tone and glare. "...Fuck you." His grin vanished and was replaced with a scowl of anger.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Very well….Tomorrow, you will be executed in front of the whole kingdom, and I'll be sure your death is painful and very, **very** slow." Claybeard smirked evilly with a sick, twisted tone. "I'll be sure to let everyone know."

I got scared now, very scared. I was going to die tomorrow, and if it's true like in SAO, I might die IRL. "Guards, take him to the dungeons and chain him up." Claybeard spoke firmly.

"Yes your majesty." They saluted and took me away, dragging me. Before we exited, Claybeard activated the server talk system. "Attention all residents of the server. Tomorrow at noon Decion shall be executed." All I could do was hang my head in sadness. "I can't even tell the girls goodbye…"

 **Back in the Mob Kingdom**

The princesses were getting very worried since Decion was gone for so long. "Where is he?" Skelly asked.

"It's not like him to be gone for this long." Gel answered in worry.

"I hope he's ok." Jill said in concern. That...was when Claybeard's announcement was spoken out.

"Attention all residents of the server. Tomorrow at noon Decion shall be executed." The girls froze, their eyes widened in horror that their lover was going to be killed tomorrow.

"No...NO!" Gel screamed in fear.

"No! That low down murdering bastard!" Skelly fumed, tears falling from her eyes.

"We can't let him kill him!" Wendy spoke out.

"But what can we do?" Silk asked.

"Have you forgotten who we are!? We're the mob princesses of Minecraftia, the strongest of our species! We control the mobs! We vowed we would not let anything happen to Decion, and by fuck, I will not let him die in the hands of that tyrant king! I'm going to rally up my skeletons, and get him out of there!" Skelly spoke out firmly, raising her bow. "Who's with me!?" The room echoed with the cheers of all the kindgom's mobs.

"Waaiiiitt!" A shout came the main doors as a blocky figure stumbled through and fell onto the floor.

A hush fell over the mobs. "It's a player…" Seconds later, the mobs encircled the newcomer with angry looks. "It's one of the guys that captured Dec, GET HIM!" The mass of mob girls grabbed the stranger as the princesses slowly made their way to him.

"You kidnapped our Decion, found our kingdom and barged in here?" Skelly fumed.

"For your punishment, you will be put...to death." Wendy unsheathed her blade and pointed it at the player's neck.

"Wait, please hear me out," the player begged. "I'm here to help you get him out of Claybound Castle."

"Likely story. Anyone who works with that tyrant of a king is our enemy, I bet he sent you here to find our home." Jill hissed, baring her poisonous teeth.

"I'm not with him. I've been watching him since he first came to this server. I know that he is a monster, but unless you help me get Decion out of there no one will be able to stop him." The player blurted out with frantic eyes. "If he kills Decion, he'll gain all of the Creator's power and we will all be doomed."

This got their attention, glaring at him in suspicion. Endra approached him and snarled. "How do you know all of this? Who are you?" She demanded.

The player sighed, freeing one of his hands. "I know because I'm the one who caused all this…" He reached up and removed a blocky mask from his head revealing his true face. "I'm Notch."

The girls and princesses all gasped in shock, were quite startled and backed away. Meeting the creator of Minecraftia himself, they all immediately bowed to him in respect. "We're so sorry, we didn't know it was you." They apologized.

The creator of Minecraft looked back at them with a serious, but gentle smile. "That's alright. However we need to act quickly. We have to grab him before he is executed. Unfortunately the only chance we'll have is right before they kill him." The girls nodded. They all left the area and started packing for their rescue mission.

 **The following day…**

 **Decion POV**

There I sat, alone in my cell. I had never wanted to be in this kind of position. King Claybeard wanted my necklace and was going to kill me to get it. I still don't even understand how he knew about the power it held. While sitting in the darkness my mind started replaying all of my memories that I had acquired from my time here. All of the people I met, the things I learned, and the adventure I lived. Tears formed in my eyes as the reality set in that I was going to lose them forever. "I...I…" I sobbed into my knees. "I don't want to leave this place…"

"Oooh for crying out loud, it's just a game. Shut up already." One of the guards groaned in annoyance. I felt anger burning in me, how dare they. They had no idea what I'm going through or what I'm going to lose when I die...everything I loved….everything I cared about. Wallowed in my sadness, I then heard a high pitched scream of pain and agony echo outside.

"Looks like the king is plowing the fuck out of that slut again." One guard chuckled evilly.

"She shouldn't have tried to run away, but look at where it got her. The little whore is now his personal fuck toy." The second cackled. Hearing them go back and forth did not improve my mood.

"Guess that's what happened to the girl Gel was worried about…" I growled softly. I didn't have time to really dwell on the girl as four more guards turned the corner and stopped in front of my cell.

"It's almost noon, bring the prisoner to the stockade." They nodded, opened the cell and grabbed me into the chains. They took me out and into the stockade section. There, many players were chanting "Death" to me as I passed by. Nearby, Claybeard was putting his robe back on as he grabbed the blade. Next to him on the ground was the girl. Much to my surprise both the king and the girl appeared to have normal bodies instead of blocky avatars.

She had black hair, draping over fear filled blue eyes. She did have a beautiful figure with G-cup breasts. Her cheeks had tears flowing, and her naked body was covered in white fluids, even dripping from her mouth. The guards where walking me towards an iron pole that extended six feet out of the ground. Once there, they pressed my back against the cold metal and tied my arms behind it, also chaining my feet in place. With their job complete they walked away to join the others in the chanting circle.

The king started skipping like a little giddy kid up until he was a foot away. "Well now, looks like it's finally your turn to feel just what my blade can do."

I glared at him, spitting on his boots. "You are a heartless piece of scum."

He shook the goo off his boot before burying it deep into my crotch. "You know I was going to make this painless, but now I think I'll prolong your suffering a little." He sneered as I wheezed in pain. Claybeard opened up his inventory and produced a small orb of green and orange colored cream.

"W-what is that?" I groaned as I glanced at the ball.

"Oh, this is what is referred to as magma cream." The king sneered, holding it closer to my face. Despite him being able to hold it, I had to move my head away as it produced a rather uncomfortable level of heat. "Normally, this substance is not harmful to players…" His eyes narrowed. "...Unless they get covered with it." With a flick of his wrist he tossed the orb onto the right side of my face.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my flesh being seared. The cream spread into my eye, blinding it as I felt the soft tissue become crispy.

"Ahh much better," he smirked looking at my face. "I think you look better like that. Alright I've had my fun...onto the main event." He raised the blade up, letting the diamond material shine in the sun. "Today, this heretic of Minecraft shall vanish forever! The reign of his title and history shall come to an end! May his tarnished soul burn, IN THE DEPTHS OF THE NETHER WORLD!" I closed my eyes ready to accept my fate while the surrounding crowd roared in approval.

ROOOOOOOOOAR!

A loud booming roar in the air got everyone's attention. I looked up and could only make out the faint color...of green. "What the?" I breathed as the object grew in size, blocking out the sun.

"DRAGON!" A player shouted.

CRASH!

The green dragon crashed into the field, roaring as it swung its body. Its tail slamming into players depleting most of their health. "What the Nether kind of mob is that?!" A few cried as they dove for cover.

I looked upon the dragon..until I recognized it's scale patterns...it's the same dragon I met in the forest. "It's you…" I whispered. As if it heard me, it looked at me with a calm gesture in its eyes, before looking at the players and Claybeard. An angry bellowing roar erupted from its throat.

"I don't care what it is just kill it!" Clay beard snarled at the players as he locked onto the gem in its chest. "Once I kill it I'll two of the stone's my brother stole from me…"

Hearing his words caused my good eye to widen. "You...you're him…but how…?"

The king's head snapped back down towards me. "Well, well. I'm surprised you figured it out, but now I can't let you live." He charged back towards me, his blade aimed at my heart. "NOW DIE!" I closed my eye and waited for the blow.

SHANG!

I heard his blade make contact another. Gaining the courage, I opened my eye slowly before I gasped. In front of me, blocking his strike….was Wendy with her dual swords. "Wendy…?" I gasped. "But how did…"

She looked at me with a smile. "You can thank the ruler of minecraft for telling me and the girls." A slash behind me was heard as I turned and gasped again. A player fell as I saw the legendary man himself while the game announced, "Player: Hypertooth489 was slain by Notch."

The man I saw was an older looking gentleman in his fifties or so with a reddish brown beard. "It's you…" I however was caught off guard by the clothes he was wearing. They weren't overly fancy, but I could've sworn I'd seen them somewhere before.

He looked at me and smiled. "It's good to finally meet you officially, Decion."

The King looked at the man and scowled angrily. "You…!"

Notch looked at Claybeard and glared. "It's good to see you again brother. Or should I call you... **Herobrine."** He spoke out.

Hearing him speak that out in front of everyone, every player gasped in shock. That's not possible...right? Claybeard slowly chuckled before he cackled like mad, dark magic flowing and shredding his disguise, revealing his true form. The blocky head of King Claybeard fell to the ground.

He wears a blue shirt and purple pants, brown hair and pale white blank glowing eyes. "I must say I'm rather surprised you managed to enter the server without my knowing. But now that you're here you get to watch me kill your so called hero."

"You're forgetting brother, I created Minecraft." Notch created two diamond swords with powerful enchantments. "I know everything about every tool, weapon and enchantment. You cannot beat me, nor run from your certain doom!" The two charged at each other with blinding speed as their blades met again and again sending sparks flying. I tried to watch, but felt my energy failing me.

Wendy saw this and quickly pulled out a healing potion. Pulling the cork out, she gently poured the substance into my mouth. The bitterness washed over my tongue as it went down my throat and started taking its effect. "Wendy," I whispered as I felt my mind continued to haze over. "I don't know how many...of you guys...followed me here, but...please get everybody out of here. I don't want to see...anymore blood shed. This isn't the time...and this is my battle to fight…"

Wendy nodded and cut me free. She gripped me into her arms. "We all came, Decion. We'll get everyone out and back to the Mob Kingdom." With a loud whistle, hords of zombies and skeletons poured into the castle grounds.

"Kill the mobs!" The players yelled as they began their assault on the invading forces.

A loud roar heard in the air as I saw Endra in her Dragon form come down and blast her End breath, cutting off the player's assault. As the wither skeleton princess turned to take me to safety, I saw the girl still at the foot of Herobrine's throne. "Someone...help...her…" Were the last words I uttered before passing out.

Decion was out cold as the battle raged on. With the mob girls pressing into more of the castle, Gel and her team moved in. The slime princess blasted a player with her slime, before she spotted the girl at the throne. Her eyes widened, realizing it was the same girl she heard of and knew from the stories. Without hesitating, she ushered her soldiers to grab her as they continued to hold off the players.

"We got Decion! Let's go!" Skelly called as she fired an arrow and slowed a player down. The girls and mobs knew their job was done here. The spiders fired webbing to slow the players down as a few witches threw some splash potions and erupted a large smoke screen around the area. With the players distracted and unable to see anything, the mobs all made their retreats to the closest cave entrances while some enderman grabbed the mobs and teleported back to the mob kingdom, leaving utter confusion in the players.

As the smoke cleared Herobrine reemerged back in his kingly disguise. "And so it begins," he sneered. "Well brother, I will be free very soon...and then it will be you stuck in this world for eternity."

 **Back in Mob Kingdom**

The princesses had returned home and immediately placed Decion into the Medic Bay along with the girl Gel had rescued. Luckily none of their forces had suffered any injury, but the same could not be said for the boy they held dear. Though they made many attempts, none of their cures could repair his charred eye. It remained white and lifeless, unable to close.

"How could we let this happen to him? We let that tyrant hurt him...and now, he lost one of his eyes." Skelly fumed in anger and sadness. Wendy hugged her sister tightly in comfort while the others sighed sadly.

"None of us knew this would happen, Skelly. It's Herobrine that is to be blamed." Gel mentioned. "Either way, he will pay for what he did."

"What do we do now?" Jill asked.

Gel thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know, Jill. I really don't know…."

 **Alright that's that for the chapter. The next chapter Decion's past in minecraft will be revealed. Thanks to Sonic3461 for all his support. Please review and give my your input. Next chapter will be out soon. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 11- Training and War Stories**

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

One day has passed since Decion's execution had been cancelled. News spread quickly throughout the Mob Kingdom of Decion's condition. After their raid on the Clay Kingdom, the usual happy mood was replaced with one more anxious and dreadful. The princesses in particular were taking the brunt of the pain. Skelly, Gel, Jill, Snowy, Wendy, Fleshy, Silk, Ender, and Endra were all gathered around his recovery bed as their lover remained unconscious. Tears clung to their eyes as they accepted what had happened. During the moments before Decion's rescue, King Claybeard had lobbed an orb of magma cream over the right side of his face. While it hadn't been fatal, it had cost him his eye.

To the side of him the princess of the creepers sat on a chair pressing her face into his chest. Out of all the princesses Cupa sobbed the hardest. It had been her that Decion had been searching for in the forest when he had been captured. In turn that made her responsible for the harm that came to the boy she loved.

"It's all my fault…" She wailed over and over.

Gel placed a hand on her back. "Cupa, it's not your fault. There was no way-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She hollered as tears washed down her cheeks. "I'm the reason he was in the forest. I'm the reason he was caught. If it wasn't for me he'd still have his eye." She hugged Decion tightly as she hid her head in crook of his neck.

Endra then came up to Cupa's back and spoke as gently as possible. "Cupa, if he hadn't gone looking for you, he wouldn't have saved the green dragon and she would've most likely been in his shoes." Cupa kept sobbing, but nodded her head slightly knowing the queen was right. At that moment, a knock came from the door.

"Is it ok for me to enter?" The maker of the game asked as he peeked his head in.

"Of course." Skelly smiled wiping her tears. "You can come in."

Notch closed the door behind him, and joined the girls. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"We did all we could, but we couldn't heal his eye." Jill sniffed taking Decion's hand and squeezed it. "And now...he won't wake up."

"Days in Minecraft are shorter than in our world. It could be a combination of shock and his brain trying to make up for the lack of sleep." Notch guessed. Snowy broke off from the group, walking over to the window before staring at the kingdom below.

"Snowy?" Silk asked the wolf princess. "What's up?"

Snowy crossed her arms under her breasts as a stern look appeared on her face. "When we were spying on the execution, all the players that were gathered sounded all too eager to get rid of him. I don't understand how or why they could hate him so much…"

"I... might be able to provide an answer to that." Notch sighed. "Most of them fear him after the WWM occurred."

"Decion mentioned that before, what is the WWM exactly?" Wendy asked.

"It is short for World War Minecraft." Notch explained. "However, if I'm going to share what happened, then there are others who should hear this as well."

"You mean Ores, Steel, Wander, Ebony, and the dragon girl?" Fleshy guessed. The old man gave a nod as a poof of purple smoke appeared next to the bed.

"Dad, what happened to you?" Decion's son sobbed clutching his body. Ender comforted the boy as they caught him up. Steel buried his face into the ender princess and continued to cry.

"Steel, do you happen to know where the other strange mobs are?" Endra asked.

"T-they're just outside the door…" Steel sniffed. "I overheard them talking about dad, and I teleported in here."

"Alright then," Notch replied. "Let's give Dec some quiet to recover." One by one the princesses followed Notch out of Decion's room. Cupa only left his side when Ender teleported her. In the waiting room stood Ores, Golli, Ebony, Bona, Wander, Emerald, and the dragon that Decion had saved.

Unlike before she was now human. She had dark green wavy hair that stopped just over her shoulders with random leaves sticking out of it. Her eyes were emerald along with the patches of scales on her shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees, and ankles. She wore torn green camo pants, brown hiking boots, and a black hoodie. The zipper on her hoodie was halfway down, exposing her emerald green bra holding her D-cup breasts with her green pendant resting on top of them. After returning to the kingdom, Endra had unlocked her human form as she was the queen of the dragons.

"So, you must be the dragon that Decion helped." Gel greeted the new girl. "Thank you for helping to rescue him."

The girl glanced at the slime princess before giving her a small smile. "He helped me with my wing; I wanted to repay my debt."

"You have our thanks," Silk added. "What's your-oh, you probably don't know your name do you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but I kinda of like the name Aerial."

"A pleasure to meet you then, Aerial." Fleshy hugged her. Aerial hugged her back though she wrapped her hands around her waist and squeezed her butt.

Fleshy squealed a bit with a blush, but had a smirk on her face. "Oh feisty are we?~" She returned the favor by giving Aerial a squeeze of her butt as well.

"What can I say?" Aerial grinned. "I like big butts."

"Then maybe later, all of us can get to know you and have some 'Fun'?~" Gel offered, pulling her closer while groping her ass.

The dragon pinched the slime girls rear. "I'm not doing anything later.~"

"Ahem." The two looked at Notch. "Yes, you two can have your sexual chat later, but it's time I tell you about Decion's past." The entire group followed him to another room in the castle. Behind two iron doors was a private conference room. Everyone took seats with Notch at the head. "What I'm about to tell is a somewhat sensitive matter amongst the humans that play this game. This "war" that happened might not be something that Decion would have shared on his own. However, given the circumstances I think it is necessary for you all to hear the tale."

Jill raised her hand. "Were you there when this took place?" Notch shook his head. "Then how do you know what happened?"

"I'm one of the gamemasters." He replied. "I get to watch over all the servers that are active. Observing what happens on each." Jill nodded as she understood his response. "Now then, ten years ago is when this dreadful event occurred. The player you know as Decion had just entered the online servers for the first time. Back then, my system notified me whenever a potential candidate for the Creator's power was located. That was when I began observing him. From what I was able to gather his cousin, a player that goes by the name Exieon, had convinced him to join the map."

"Soon after Dec arrived on the server, he got his own house in the city of Gemoria. For the first couple of weeks he had made a pretty sustained residence in the town. Unfortunately, one evening as he returned home from the local mine, he came across a two block tall hole in his wall...with someone's name tag visible in his house."

"Why would someone do that to him?" Skelly asked in question.

"Well, some of the players are referred to as "griefers". They enjoy purposefully creating havoc with others either by stealing their loot, destroying their creations, or just killing them." Notch explained with a grimace. The girls gasped, unable to believe people would willingly do something like that.

"How could they do something so evil to him!? He didn't do anything wrong!" Endra snarled.

"I don't like it either, but the story isn't over...and it gets worse. Decion watched in confusion as the player ran out of his house and into the one across the street, sealing the door shut behind him. Afraid of what could've just happened he ran into his own house looking through all of his chests. While nothing was taken from them something else was."

"What did the player steal from him?" Wendy growled.

"It was something that players hold high in value as they are incredibly hard to obtain. The griefer had stolen a golden record right out of his juke box."

"A golden record? Why would they steal that, and why is it important to the player?" Ender asked in question now.

Notch sighed. "It's not that they're important. Since they are almost impossible to find, if you have one you get bragging rights and other players sometimes treat you like a god for getting one. That being said, Decion was furious that someone broke into his home to steal something that he nearly died trying to get out of a dungeon. He stormed out of his home, made a B-line for the griefer's home and tried to force his way in as the player attempted to shut the door on him."

"I would be pissed if someone took something I have. Dragons are protective of their haul." Aerial agreed, knowing the feeling well.

"Eventually Dec got into the house demanding his record back while the griefer protested that he didn't take it." Notch continued. "When Decion didn't believe him, he cut down the player where he stood."

The girls grew shocked to this that Decion killed a player, but he did have a right, since thieves either get punished or killed in the game. "What happened then?" Jill asked.

"After searching the house and being unable to locate his missing record he lined the player's home floor with TNT before igniting them. The house was nothing but a crater in the town floor. Decion just stood there gazing into the hole depressed as the most valuable thing he had ever looted seemed to be gone forever."

"But it made no sense. Thieves always had stolen property with them or hiding in their bases or homes." Wendy mentioned.

"I'm not sure what happened to the record. Most likely he hid it in a secret chest somewhere in his house while Dec searched his own trying to figure out what was taken. Decion must've not have found it, and accidently destroyed it in the explosion." Notch explained.

"So what happened with Decion after the incident?" Gel questioned.

"As he stood staring into the hole, the admin of the town just happened to be walking by. He questioned Decion, and told him even though he was griefed, that it didn't give him the right to kill the player. However, the admin had been receiving complaints about said player for many months. He decided to forgive Decion if he passed a test. If Decion wanted to stay in the town, he had to prove his worth as a minecraft player and build something that impressed him. Returning after a couple days on the server, he found Decion putting the finishing touches on a stone brick building on top of the corner of the town's wall. The building itself was a coffee house sized diner and lounge. Even had a few beds that new players could rent if they needed and a mini farm inside it."

"Wow. I knew Decion was a great builder, but that's amazing." Jill said in awe at her lover's abilities in crafting.

"So that's what he was talking about when we were eating breakfast the other day." Wendy said, "I was wondering what he meant."

"The admin was impressed. The building itself was a sight to behold, but at that time stone bricks were just released in that latest update and Dec managed to figure out how to craft them before the recipe was up on the Wiki. Keeping his word the admin forgave him and promoted his status to town builder."

"Decion had a decent life in his time...but how did this war start?" Silk asked.

"Not long after he was promoted, he had received a request at the Builder's Shack, it was a small board that players could leave suggestions for the builders. The request that caught his interest was a long range cannon. Intrigued by the idea he tinkered with several designs before finally creating a prototype that could shoot a block of TNT a thousand blocks away before exploding. At that distance you wouldn't hear the explosion. He came back to town, set up a special platform and reconstructed it in the center of town. When it was done he notified the player who requested it that it was complete. On the following day when he logged in, Decion noticed a sign attached to the cannon asking him to redirect the massive machine to hit a specific set of coordinates. He judged where the target should've been, realigned the cannon and again notified the player asking if he wanted to push the button. The player teleported next to him, pushed the button and then logged off."

Skelly had a firm look on her face. "I bet that player was the one that started all this. He sabotaged and set Decion up, didn't he?"

The game master gave a slow nod. "Decion watched confused as the cannon fired off the single block of TNT over the nearby hills. He was about to walk away when a deafening explosion was heard in the direction of the cannon shot. Apparently, the coordinates that the player left were for the the admin's house of the town next door which had been covered with a hidden layer of TNT. Unbeknown to Dec the admin of that town and his town knew each other in real life and hated each other's guts. The neighboring admin rallied his residents to swarm the nearby town and kill any of its players."

The princesses were shocked, but also infuriated to this player that framed Decion and played him like a fool. "Why that low life mother fucker! If I ever find him, I'm gonna string him to my web and feast on his brains!" Silk hissed, teeth bared.

"Unfortunately, no one has seen or heard of that player since. Many think he didn't even exist." Notch added. "As the town where Decion lived swarmed in panic he managed to funnel them into his basement where he had set up a nether portal. He placed a sign on the wall telling the last person through to push the button and brake the sign before leaving. When the last person exited the portal they dismantled it."

"So after they escaped, they lived in the netherrealm?" Gel asked.

"Not quite. Decion had a system of portals all throughout the Nether that connected to all of the forts that he had created in his time as builder before that little incident. Each with a sort of...emergency getaway tactic. That button that he had the last person press was connected to a one hundred block cube of TNT Dec had built under the town because he had been bored."

"I see…." Gel nodded in understanding.

"How did it happen next? Did Decion and the others find a new home?" Ender asked.

"The town's players continued to live in secret within the forts Decion had created. With what was going on, the same admin that promoted him to builder told Decion that this was now his responsibility to end and placed him in charge of the war for their town. Ever few days the enemy town would locate them and attack. Decion's forces would hold them off from the forts as long as they could, but eventually they all had to be blown up...all except one, the Glass Castle."

"The Glass Castle? Is that one of Decion's greatest creations?" Gel asked.

Notch smiled. "Well, I believe it would be second only to the manmade volcano he designed with working lava flow valves and flaming arrow defences, but in the terms of the war this is what turned it in their favor. It was the only structure that Decion had crafted in the sky. It was as big as three of the admins' towns with plenty of hidden mechanisms within it. The enemy tried for several weeks attempting to locate them, but being so high up their name tags were not visible on the ground below. The castle also gave no shadow as it was constructed from clear glass. After a week of going undetected, Decion decided it was their turn to strike. He sent a few scouts to the surface to acquire the coordinates of the enemy town. Once they were acquired, Decion handed out stacks of glass to all of the players as they built bridges over the target. When the signal was given the players rained down blocks of TNT, anvils, creeper eggs, and buckets of lava onto the unsuspecting residents all provided from Decion having the unlimited materials that builders are bestowed on public maps."

"So Decion led the war and was winning? I never knew he was such a leader." Wendy muttered in amazement at her lover.

"Eventually as they continued to use the same tactic whenever the town moved, players from the enemy side left the server for good. In one week the only player who remained was the enraged admin." Notch continued.

"I take it things went downhill when he faced him." Jill frowned, fearing this is where the story takes a dark turn.

"The admin was humiliated that one player had managed to overthrow him in his triumph over his rival. He was determined to ruin everything Dec had created. Being close friends with the owner of the server, he convinced him to activate the nuclear bomb mod on the server."

"A nuclear Bomb!?" The girls all gasped in shock.

"Was this guy seriously insane!?" Skelly shouted.

"He felt that if he couldn't rule that server no one should be able to play on it. In a final fury driven act he set off a red matter bomb at the spawn point. These are perhaps the worst bombs introduced by that particular mod."

The princesses took in this new information, looking at one another, before Ender spoke up. "Did anyone survive, or did they….perish?"

Notch hung his head. "Unfortunately, red matter bombs increase in size constantly sucking in anything they touch even bedrock. By the time the players Decion lived with realized what was happening it was too late. They were all dragged to the epicenter and killed. While red matter bombs can be stopped with a secondary one, since it was set off on the spawn point, whenever a player tried to log back onto the server they were immediately killed again."

"How awful." Gel frowned.

"Decion told me once that people didn't like him because of that war, even from the kingdom we all knew...but why though?" Jill asked Notch.

"Well," Notch shifted in his chair. "After a brief check online, many of the losing players of the war were blogging about what happened. Each one portraying Decion as a bloodthirsty Warlord. A few of the citizens that fought alongside him tried to speak up for him, but they were too late as most of the worldwide miners had sided with the losers. In the weeks that followed, anytime Decion tried to play on a multiplayer map he was either killed on sight or simply banned. During those weeks the system had determined that he was the best fit for the Creator's power, but to my dismay he was never seen on the multiplayer servers again...until he came here."

Notch finished the story of the war. The girls looked at each other, and the five others that hold the Creator's power. "So Decion is the only one that can defeat your brother...but how can we stop him? Not even you were able to kill him, and how will Decion gain all of their power before he finds the kingdom?" Endra asked.

Notch scratched his beard. "I'm honestly not sure. The system was supposed to give him all of the creator's power, but from what I see," he turned his gaze to the five strange mobs. "You five also appear to have some of the Creator's power. And, just this morning I came across something most troubling regarding Dec…"

"What's gonna happen to my dad?" Steel asked in concern, trying not to cry again.

"It's not what will happen. This is apparently what happened when he used the VR-helm." Notch replied. "Apparently, shortly after logging onto the device...his apartment was struck by lightning...and he died IRL."

The group gasped in shock. Is that really true? He really died?

"No...NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Steel screamed, falling to his knees and started crying.

"I'm afraid that it is. The reports were broadcasted this morning. Decion is trapped in here unable to leave, and if he dies in here...he will simply disappear."

The princesses were now very worried and filled with fear. Decion's life now lives in Minecraftia. They can't let him die. They needed him.

"I won't let that happen!" Ender snapped surprising the others, since she's always the shy and soft spoken type. "Decion is too important to me to let go of! He means everything to us! I won't let him die! If I have to fight by his side to keep him safe and kill that damn man you call a brother, so be it! I will even die for him to keep him alive in this world!"

Notch stared at the Endergirl, awed by her words. "It's not just him that's at risk." He returned his gaze at the strange mobs. "You all appeared roughly at the same time Dec did right? About a week ago?"

"By my calculations of the time he logged in, yes." Ores replied with a nod.

"Then it is as I fear. You are all connected to the Creator's power, same to Decion. If you die you will vanish forever, and my brother will gain your power if he does kill you." Notch replied. "But more than that, everyone focus your crosshairs on them until a name pops up."

"What does that mean?" Ebony girls each stared at them one by one, each growing quite shocked. The name the appeared from each of them...was DECION.

"You are all also Decion. Any action you do, either killed or killing a player, it will be put up as Decion." Notch explained.

"How is something like that even possible?" Wander started with a skeptical look.

"My guess is that the bolt of lightning that shocked Dec also overloaded my system. That intern caused it to separate the stones by taking portions of his personality that it had noted when evaluating him and created a being best suited to hold each power. I believe that you five are concentrated fragments of his personality." Notch explained.

"I guess that would make sense since I acted like a dick from before." Ebony said, knowing what Notch meant.

Endra looked at Steel before speaking to Notch. "If they are fragments of him, why does Steel think he is thirteen?"

Notch scratched his beard again. "Well, my only answer is that Steel is 25, like Decion, but his personality was mostly shy when he was at the age of thirteen."

"So you mean Steel is an adult, but has the personality and body of a child?" Endra asked in surprise.

"That's the only answer I can think of." Notch answered.

Endra looked at Steel before she laughed, ruffling his hair. "No wonder why you were well so skilled in bed Sweetie Pie."

"Wait...what?" Skelly asked in shock.

"You mean you actually...had sex with him?" Wendy asked while blushing.

"Oh very. He was like Decion. So full of energy and knows how to give a girl a good time." Endra giggled, kissing his cheek. Aerial then leaned forward in her chair with a serious expression.

"So let me get this straight. Decion is actually dead IRL, we all originated from his mind, if he or any of us die we will simply vanish, we each have a power from the Creator, and you want us to kill your brother in here with powers we really don't know how to use...That about right?"

"Yes." Notch nodded.

"Well, where's my death certificate and where do I sign?" She laughed.

The others just looked at her in shock. "Are you really that insane to end your life!?" Skelly shouted.

"Not by my hand, no. But if try to do anything in our current state we will definitely perish...except of course for Ebony since he was lucky enough to get immortality." Aerial replied.

"I'm afraid not even Ebony can live forever against my brother. He knows how to create weapons and tools that can break or destroy bedrock if he wants to." Notch informed.

Aerial's smirk disappeared. "Ok, that settles it. We are definitely going to die…"

"Maybe alone against my brother….but working together with Decion, you all have a chance to stop him." The master answered. "Did any of you read the book that I left for Decion in the library?" The mobs shook their heads no in reply. "Give me a second and I'll-" The man stopped as a new person now stood in the doorway.

"You mean...this book?" The girl Gel rescued asked holding it out. She was wrapped inside of a white robe now.

"Yes, how did you…?" Notch asked.

"Well, I found this book in Allen's room when I woke up. It seemed important, so I thought maybe you all might know something about it." She answered, stepping into the room and placing the book on the table.

"Allen? That's Decion's real name?" Skelly asked in surprise.

"Yes." She nodded.

"How do you know him IRL? Who are you?" Wendy asked next.

The girl gaze sheepish chuckle before frowning at the ground. "I grew up with him."

"Grew up with him? You mean you're an old friend of Decion's?" Gel asked.

"While I wouldn't necessarily call him a friend, he probably would. He was the kind of person that if you showed in even a small amount of kindness to he would label you as his friend. Although now he would probably hate me…" The girl explained.

"Why would he?" Jill asked.

The girl tried not to look up. "My friends and I decided to play a trick on him in highschool at our junior prom. Skipping the details we turned him into the laughing stalk of the school."

"What!?" The girls all gasped.

"Why would do that if he saw you as a friend!?" Silk asked, getting upset at this new girl.

"At the school it was tradition to pull a practical joke on any person deemed unpopular. That year...the consensus was that Allen was to be the target." She confessed.

"So you toyed with him, played his heart in this so called friendship you created with him, so you could gain an advantage over a stupid prank that humiliated him!?" Ender snapped, eyes starting to glow purple in anger.

"Yes…" She sighed. "I did." Ender felt sick to her stomach by this girl, vanishing and appearing in front of her, startling her a bit. At that, she did something that shocked the others.

SMACK!

Ender, the shy girl of the Princesses, slapped her hard in the face. "You make me sick! You don't deserve to call him a friend, you fucking bitch!" She yelled, her eyes glowing ever brighter.

The player clutched her face as she fell to the floor sobbing without end. "I know what I did was wrong. Please forgive me…"

Ender only snarled, clutching her fist tightly as it glowed with her ender power. "You think you deserve it after the shit you put him through!?" She was about to slap her again, but Gel grabbed her hand gently.

"Ender, that's enough. She's been through a lot the past few days." She spoke calmly.

The girl continued to sob as she curled into a ball. "I only joined this stupid game cause I knew Allen played it. I didn't want any of this to happen."

Sobbing, she didn't see Gel kneeling to her, before pulling her into her arms, hugging her motherly. Skelly slowly approached the group. "Why did you come to Minecraft?"

"I...I wanted to apologize to him...after everything I did to him...but when I came to this server, I was treated horribly because of how I'm one of the few girls in the clay kingdom, and I had no knowledge of the game. Claybeard...he thought of killing me when I did something wrong when I couldn't do it...but he decided...to use me...as his fucking sex toy!" The girl bawled in Gel's chest. Ender's anger slowly began to retreat the more the girl explained. She still didn't like her, nor would Ender forget what she did to Dec, but she no longer wanted to hurt her.

"And...when we discovered...that we couldn't log out...and heard some people died...IRL, I was so frightened...I ran from the kingdom...but they found me...and...Claybeard raped me for days...and bondaged me...no food...no water...for days." The girl sobbed.

Notch gave a slow nod. "The system has been acting up lately, that would explain why normal players aren't able to log out properly. However, Dec-I mean Allen is the only one who has actually died. The fact that the iron man servers completely shut out players who die in game certainly doesn't help the matter. My guess is that the same lightning strike that caused his mind to split shorted out some of the key features."

"B...but even still...that evil man...I...I can still hear him...his laughs...his taunts...his savagery." The player whimpered, clinging to Gel as if her life would end.

Notch turned to Decion's five fragments. "If you guys are to stop my brother, then you will need to harness the full extent of your powers."

They knew a lot was running on stake. Decion and them were this world's only chance to stop Herobrine. If not, the battle has already been decided.

"Mr. Notch." Steel stepped up. "I'm really scared about this….and that we all might...die in this battle...I'm...I'm willing to help my dad fight...to save everyone."

"I'm in as well." Wander stepped in.

"So am I." Ebony nodded. The others agreed to the terms, they will help fight Herobrine and learn to control their new power.

"Glad to hear it." Notch smiled. "My brother will mostly likely try to rally the other players to fight for him, so I estimate we only have a minecraftian week at best before we will have to fight. We should start training now, who wants to go first?"

"I will sir." Steel stepped in.

"Very well, let's begin." He declared as he lead the group elsewhere in the castle.

"Would you like to head back to the Medic Bay for rest Sweetie?" Gel asked the girl in her arms.

"Would it be alright...if I helped look over Al?" She whimpered.

Gel gave a warm smile. "Of course Sweetie." She cupped her cheek. "And listen. I know what you did to him was wrong, and while I am disappointed in you for your actions against him, I know deep down, you let go of the darkness in the past, and you were very brave to come here to find Allen. I know he will forgive you for what happened. I know he will."

"I hope you're right." The girl wiped her eyes.

"If you need anything, please let us know, ok?" She asked softly.

"...Ok." She nodded.

"Good, now, before anything else, what's your name?"

"...My gamertag is Ebony892...but my real name is…Crystal." She answered.

Gel smiled. "Alright Crystal, please try to stop crying. You're safe now."

"...Ok." Crystal sniffed, wiping her eyes of her tears. Sapphire lead crystal her back to the Medic Bay while Gel went to catch up to the others.

Notch lead the group into the training arena where the five fragments will be training to learn how to harness and control their power.

"Now Steel, are you ready to start your training?" Notch asked.

"Yes sir." The iron enderman human nodded in reply.

"Alright, so how good are you at teleporting?" The man asked. "Can you move about normally?" Steel popped into purple smoke all around the room before stopping in front of the game master. "Good, guess being part endermen helps with that. On that note can you teleport with blocks?"

"I...never tried it before...but I'll give it a shot." Steel walked over and grabbed a steel block on display. Like before, he poofed in purple smoke, with the block in his hands, and teleported back.

"Very good, now lets try something harder." Notch pulled out eight more blocks of iron and stacked them on the ground. "One technique the Creator can do is teleport entire structures, not just singular blocks."

Steel knew what he meant and decided to try it. He approached the structure and grabbed onto it. At that, he vanished, along with the structure itself. He appeared once more, but fell to the ground, panting and wheezing in exhaustion. "I...did...it" He panted.

Notch smiled. "You're progressing fastly young one, although where did you put the blocks?"

The system spoke suddenly. "PLAYER: Timtumber died from falling blocks."

Steel sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "...Sorry...I couldn't hold it for long and I dropped it by mistake." Notch leaned back and laughed.

"Not a bad try, and that probably helped us in the long run." He patted Steel's head. "A little more work and you'll be able to move bigger objects multiple times."

Steel felt a swell of happiness and pride, smiling at the man. "Thank you Mr. Notch."

Calming down from his laughter spell, he continued. "Now I want you to teleport someone else." Steel was about to teleport again before Notch stopped him. "Without moving to them."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Steel asked at this new style of his training.

"Your stone holds the ability to move other people simply by focusing on them. Try focusing on one of the Princesses." Notch explained.

Steel looked at the girls, deciding to go for the smallest, Jill. He closed his eyes, holding his hand out at her as he started glowing purple. He focused with what he had, the aura growing more and more intense as he started sweating and grunting. His concentration paid off, as Jill glowed a bit before vanishing...but appeared a few centimeters forward. Steel fell again, panting and sweating. "Did...I do it?" He asked. Notch smiled until Jill gave an embarrassing squeal.

"Umm...does anyone know where my underwear went?" She blushed as she pulled her sweater down a little bit.

In a burst of purple smoke, her pink panties landed on Steels face, hitting her scent in his nose. Notch turned away with a blush as Steel quickly returned them to her apologizing many times over. "Needs more practice." Notch coughed. "But at least you're getting there. There is just one last thing if you're up to try."

Steel faced him again. "And that is sir?"

"Do the same thing with multiple people." He grinned.

The young boy looked at the group. It was a big challenge, but he's willing to do what he can to get stronger. He closed his eyes and held both hands out, giving into the deepest concentration he ever had. His aura returned, thickening every second. Sweat dripped from his head as he powered all of his energy.

"Come on my boy, you can do it…" Notch muttered.

Steel groaned loudly before a small pulse pushed it. The group glowed and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, until they reappeared an inch forward. The usage made Steel pant heavily as he used everything he had before he fell unconscious falling forward. Notch caught the boy as he grinned once more. "Good job lad." He motioned to Ender and she teleported in front of him. "Mind letting him rest a while?"  
Ender smiled with a nod, tenderly holding the boy in her arms until she teleported to Allen's room to rest. "One down, four more to go." Notch whispered to himself. "I hope they'll be ready in time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 12- More training and friends**

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

After hearing the backstory of their friend Decion, his fellow fragments concluded that it was in their best interest to unlock their true powers. Steel had already made great strides, already able to teleport multiple people at once. Now it was time for the others to begin their training.

"Alright, who's next?" Notch asked the remaining four mobs. Ores rose from his seat.

"I wish to go next." The golem responded. Ores walked over to Notch as the man examined his pendant.

"Judging from the red color I'm assuming you have the power of destruction." Notch stated. Ores nodded as he reverted back to his diamond golem form. Notch grinned as he turned to the princesses. "Cupa, could you please assist me?"

Cupa made her way over to the two with a surprised look on her face. "What do you need my help with?" She asked.

"Ores has the ability to generate explosions from anywhere on his body. You creepers also have the ability to generate explosions as well. I need you to help Ores discover how to ignite his own fuse." Notch explained.

The diamond golem became concerned. "Pardon me, but don't creepers die if they explode?"

Cupa blushed heavily as she softly kicked the ground. "N-not exactly," she stuttered. "Regular creepers die when they explode. If they're in their female form...it's just really embarrassing." The princess finished as she looked down.

"So...how **does** a creeper set their fuse?" The golem asked.

Cupa thought for a moment before speaking. "If I had to describe it...we have to feel a particular emotion. For most creepers it happens when we see a player. We want them badly so we creep up to them hoping to be with them. The closer we get the more we think of them," as Cupa went on a blush formed on her face and a wisp of smoke appeared above her. "What they feel like, how they sound, how they'd make us happy, how they'd be in bed, and...and...AAAAAHHHHH!" An explosion erupt from the princess as a cloud of smoke filled the room. Everyone coughed as they blew the smoke out of the way, but when it dimmed, they blushed. Cupa was now naked. Her clothes, bra, everything was gone. Nothing but singed remains on the ground. Cupa coughed a few times as she put her hands on her hips, looking away from the group with a blush. "...And this is what happens to the creeper girls. Like I said...embarrassing."

Notch cleared his throat before snapping his fingers and creating new clothing for her to wear. "Yes, well...thank you for that Cupa. So what would you say is the prime emotion that triggers it?"

"Well, for regular creepers that serve me, they're prime emotion for them is….well, lust." Cupa answered.

"Why lust? Is that something they desire from a player?" Ores asked in question.

Cupa shrugged. "We want someone to care for us and players are what we are attracted to, but because we look so different they stay away from us. Knowing that, we end up developing crushes on them since we want them, but can't have them. And the closer we get to one, the stronger our desire to be with one becomes."

"So all creepers, the blocky ones are females too?" Ores asked again.

"We have yet to meet a male creeper, if that's what you're asking." Cupa replied.

"I see…" He nodded.

"Alright, let us continue with our training." Notch spoke up. "Ores is there anything you lust over?"

Ores thought over for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not sure what I lust over." In the crowd Golli frowned slightly.

"Hmm...wait, I know!" Gel perked up. "Golli, come here." The girl stepped over. She whispered into her ear before she smiled and nodded.

"Ores.~" She purred, getting his attention. She pulled her shirt up as her breasts popped out and jiggled to him. The diamond golem shook ever so slightly as the blocks around him began to vibrate. A few seconds passed before they stopped moving.

"Hmmmm...that started to work, but somethings missing…" Notch frowned.

Golli thought for a moment before grinning, she whistled as she called her sister over. She whispered into her ear and she nodded, before exposing her breasts to him as well. They pressed their breasts together and locked their lips in a deep passionate kiss as they moaned loudly.

This time as the blocks vibrated, Ores's face turned the color of obsidian. He took a step towards the two, and-

BLAAAM!

The ground beneath the golem erupted while launching him towards the ceiling. Soon enough he began to fall, flailing his arms wildly. The two sisters moved down, held their arms out and caught him in their arms, their breasts pressing against his face.

Notch grinned, "Well, that did it. I guess the thing Ores lusts after is the 'interaction' you have with your sister, Golli."

"Not just me, but all the other female golems that he bedded with us." Golli giggled, licking her lips. Ores turned obsidian in the face again as Notch laughed.

"Well, we got that problem solved." He clapped his hands. "Now, who's next in the section of their training?" This time it was Ebony who stepped forward. "Ah yes, the 'immortal' skeleton. Very well come down here." Notch smile as the bedrock skeleton made his way to him.

"So what kind of powers do I possess?" Ebony asked.

"As it says in the book, you have the ability to make anything or anyone imortal for a short period time." Notch explained.

"How the Nether am I supposed to do that?" Ebony sighed.

"First, off you need to have strong bond or desire the grant immortality. Say for example...Bona, come here please." Notch smiled at the girl as she approached. "Could you please stand in front of me, and don't move."

Bona nodded with a nervous smile. "Oookaaay, I don't see how this will he-" She was cut off as Notch pressed a diamond blade to her neck.

Ebony eyes glowed brightly, "What the fuck are you doing you crazy old man?!"

"If your bond and desire for her to live is strong enough, then she has nothing to worry about." Notch simply replied.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Ebony fumed as Bona looked at him, eyes full of fear.

"You will find out now." Notch replied before swinging his blade at her.

"NOOO!" Ebony screamed as he held his hand out and it glowed.

CLANK!

Bona shivered but slowly opened her eyes before gasping. Her body was encased in a small coating of glittering bedrock with the diamond blade against her neck. The shocking part, was that the sword actually cracked from the impact. "There you see, nothing to worry about." Notch smiled. Bona knocked the sword out of his hand before slapping Notch across the face. "Ok, I think I deserved that part." He groaned in pain.

"Never...do that... **again**." Bona growled as she stormed back to her seat.

"You see, Ebony, if there's one you care for, like Bona, you focus your energy and aim at the target and they'll be protected with immortality for a short time." Notch explained while rubbing his cheek. The skeleton nodded with a grunt before sitting next to Bona, making sure she was alright.

Notch sighed as the stinging in his face dissipated. "Aerial, why don't you come down now?" The girl made her down to him keeping a few blocks away. "Really?" Notch asked.

"After that little stunt, yeah, really." She replied. "So what do I have to do?"

"Your ability is somewhat similar to Ebony's. Difference is that you can have your allies of choice fly for a short time." He explained.

"Alright, so how does it work?" The girls asked.

Notch took a deep breath, "You first have to be able to feel the outward flow of energy from your gem. Embrace it, and let it seep through your very being." He held out his hands as if he was meditating. She nodded before concentrating on the energy of her pendant. She felt it, letting it flow softly through her. At that, the power breezed away from her body and filled the room. Gel was then pulled up into the air from her chair.

"Whoa...ok can someone get me down?" She asked as she floated out of control about the room. Aerial moved around as she tried to catch her before the slime princess slammed into her. Both fell to the ground and groaned. Their eyes opened before they realized their position.

Gel was on top of her and their lips were locked in a kiss. Aerial grinned and she kissed the princess deeply. Gel happily returned it as their tongues danced. Their lust hazing as Gel groped her breasts and kneading them. Notch coughed to get their attention, but Aerial flipped him off while she continued to kiss Gel.

The game creator shrugged, "...Ok, I guess that's the gist of it. Just try to control the flow more so your allies can move properly on their own when you train after today." Aerial flicked her hand as if to say, 'yeah, yeah, whatever I'm busy right now.' She broke the kiss with Gel.

"Wanna take this to the bed?~" She purred, licking her slimy cheek.

Gel cooed. "You read my mind.~" The princess pulled her up as they walked out of the room arm in arm.

Notch sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Eh, just ignore her. She'll need that stuff and she'll concentrate later." Wander shrugged as he stepped in. "Seems I'm the last one. So what can I do?"

"If memory serves me correctly, your power gives you the ability to create legendary and powerful enchantments no player can reach." The god answered.

"I already know how to do that," Wander sighed as he pulled out a stick and flood his power into it. He tossed the stick at the god.

Notch examined the stick and read it's enchantment. "Unbreakable, Fire-" Notch paused in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Wander guessed.

"Well, you appear to be able to enchant things alright which is a given by the first part, but I not sure whats going on with the fire part…" Notch explained. "Try enchanting another one." Wander grabbed another stick and did the same thing.

Once again Notch examined the enchantment. "Unbreakable, -Ball." Notch couldn't shake the feeling he knew what was going on. On a whim he placed both sticks in his crafting slot and they melded together. "Unbreakable, FireBall." The enchantment now read. "Of course. In order to make the more powerful enchantments, you need to meld the objects together."

"Ok, but what does it do?" The spell caster asked.

Notch handed it back to him. "Give it wave...but not at any of us." He cautioned. Wander sighed before waving the stick at the far side of the room. Some of his blue aura snaked its way down to the end of the stick and launched a boulder sized fireball across the room which exploded on impact.

"Hooooly shiiiit…" Wander gasped in awe.

Notch nodded his head. "Tell me, do any of your memories included stories of wizards, sorcerers or warlocks?"

"Uh…" Wanderer rubbed his head. "I don't know...but for some reason...I know-AH!" His eyes saw flashbacks through Allen's memories before they flashed and he kneeled, panting. "Whoa...what the fuck was that?"

"Most likely your mind reached out for a fragment that connects you to Allen. Was he sitting around a table with others, scribbling down notes and rolling dice?" Notch asked.

"Yes...I actually...remember that." Wander spoke in awe. "Amazing…"

"I thought as much, that enchantment seemed all too familiar." Notch explained. "It would seem that the enchantments you can bestow are the spells from a game called D&D, better known as Dungeons and Dragons. Allens memories of the spells are what define your enchantments."

"Wow...that's amazing." The zombie grinned in amazement.

"You want to say that a third time?" Ebony mocked. The zombie gave a fake laugh as Notch spoke again.

"You might want to try crafting and enchanting different items to see what happens." Notch added. Wander nodded before pulling out a stick and two wooden blocks. His enchanting magic ignited them as he created a wooden sword. He tossed it to Notch as he inspected it.

"Sharpness V, Witch-" Notch read. Wander tossed him another. "Sharpness V, -Bolt." The game master combined the swords and gave back the sword which now read 'Sharpness V, WitchBolt'. Wander swung the sword as his aura wrapped around it, this time launching an arch of crackling blue lightning striking the ground thirty feet away for him.

"Sweeeeet…" Wander smirked in delight.

Notch smiled and nodded. "Well done, Wander, you did well." He clapped his hands, "I believe that should wrap up today's training. You all can go on and relax now, but remember, take the time and train at your own times, my brother and his army are preparing for war, and you all must be ready." Everyone nodded from the grim reminder as they parted their own ways from the room.

 **(With Crystal)**

The young lady continued to look over Allen in the medic bay, a solemn look in her eyes, tracing back the horrid memory of the prank she helped pull off that nearly destroyed his life back IRL. Her hand softly stroked his cheek as she looked over his peaceful sleeping face. The boy gave a soft moan as he tossed and turned in his current state.

"Allen…" Crystal muttered sadly. She felt like it was her fault all this happened. If she never agreed to the prank, he would have never started up minecraft again. In her heart, she believed she deserved all the pain she got from Herobrine and his anger. Her head bowed as her fist clenched. "Allen...I'm so sorry….I'm sorry I betrayed you….I'm a monster...I never deserved your kindness and friendship….all of this….it's all my fault…" She sniffed as a lone tear fell from her cheek. A soft hand rested on her shoulder, before looking back and seeing Notch. "N...Notch?"

"I understand you're upset about Allen getting hurt, but it's not your fault this all happened." He spoke calmly.

"I still feel responsible for it…" Crystal whimpered.

"Crystal, I lived for a long time, and as god of my world, I looked over Allen's memories of his past. I saw everything you did to him that day, but the day he was home, he felt hurt you betrayed him. As angry as he is at you, he still holds a small spark of friendship to you." Notch explained warmly. The girl looked up with a hopeful expression.

"R-really?" She whispered.

Notch smiled and nodded. "Yes, in fact, Allen has grown something in him those days he was with you. I remember this poem he made to you before that day. "A shining gem brightens my day. Your friendship is what carries me through the darkest of times, through the warm days of May. I will always love and care for you Crystal in my heart. No matter what, nothing will ever tear us apart"." Notch spoke through the poem Allen made to Crystal before that day.

Crystal blushed and held her hands over her heart. "That's...really sweet."

Notch nodded. "Allen cares for you deeply, Crystal. I know he'll forgive you." He assured, patting her shoulder.

Crystal smiled as she softly caressed the boy's cheek. _"Allen...when you wake up, I'll be sure to make it up to you...I promise…"_ She vowed deeply. "Thank you Notch."

He nodded. "Anytime young lady." He stood up. "I better get back to work, so I'll see you later. Rest up. You'll need it." Like that, Notch vanished.

Crystal looked back at Allen in his sleeping state, before she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "The others were wrong," she sighed. "You're not a loser." She nuzzled her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "You're a very sweet, young man…" She sighed and eased her pain as the soft heart beat ebbed her sorrow away.

"Aww, that's so cute." Crystal looked up to see Gel and Aerial arm in arm with smiles on their faces. Crystal blushed with a smile as well.

"I…I..." The human girl stuttered before giggling.

"No need to be embarrassed, Dear." Gel assured, stroking Crystal's back as the two joined her and Allen. "I can tell you really care for him."

Crystal's smile broadened as she nodded. "Yeah...so what are you two doing?"

"Me and Gel are going to have some fun.~" Aerial smirked, licking her lips at the slime princess.

"Ah, have fun.~" Crystal gave a knowing smirk as she rolled her eyes.

The dragon girl looked her over before smirking. "You know, I always wanted to fuck a female human too, want to join our fun time?~"

Crystal shook her head with a smile. "Not this time, I'm going to keep looking after Al. Besides…" She shuddered. "I'm still trying to get Herobrine out of my head…"

"We see Sweetie." Gel nodded before giving her cheek a kiss. "But if you change your mind, come find me. Having sex with someone who cares can make bad memories go away."

"I know all too well." Crystal laughed. "I've had plenty of relationships in the past. Sadly, they didn't last."

"But I think this one with Allen will." The slime princess smiled motherly.

Crystal's blush returned. "I'm hoping, I...never got the chance to really get to know him as well as I could've." Gel hugged her in assurance.

"It will work out, Sweetie. I can see it in your heart." She poked her chest where her heart was.

"Thanks, now go on you two.~" The human girl teased with a wink.

The two giggled and ran out of the room with their hands holding each other. Crystal shook her head before she rested against Allen again, stroking his hair. Her eyes grew droopy before closing them and sleeping with the young man.

 **(LEMON With Gel and Aerial)**

The two burst into Gel's chambers and closed the door before tackling each other to the bed and furiously making out and groping each other. "Mmmm, you have no idea how long I waited for this, Sexy.~" Aerial smirked, licking her cheeks.

Gel moaned, "Oooooh, me too...~"

Aerial smirked before shredding her dress off along with her bra and panties, seeing Gel's naked body before her. "Looks like you're my prey, and I'm starving.~" Aerial grinned slyly as took in the girls attractive body.

Gel smirked in delight at her roughness before tearing the clothes off as the dragon girl was now naked too. "You're not the only one who's starving sexy.~"

"Then allow me to... _satisfy_ you.~" Aerial purred. She swung her body around in a 69, shoving her face into Gel's pussy lips and started slurping and eating her wet cunt out. The slime princess squealed and moaned with pleasure as she slapped her hands onto the girl's soft ass and buried her tongue into her wet pussy. Aerial purred in lust as she felt the girl's tongue slithering and exploring her love tunnel. Her own tongue slithered in the slime princess's cunt like a snake as it went deeper into her canal. Her hands squeezed and kneaded her ass like dough as she did so.

"Shiiit, you really know what you're doing.~" Gel moaned.

"I know how to fuck both men and women, Sweetie Pie.~" Aerial purred in lust as she continued to eat her out.

Gel raised an eyebrow. "Really? How did you get the experience?"

"In a way, it's part of my dragon instinct. My body does what it does on its own, which is a perk when it comes to sex." She explained, slapping her ass. "This is my first time actually.~" Gel was impressed as the girl seemed to be a natural pro.

"Impressive, very impressive.~" She purred. Aerial moved back and slammed her lips against her as their shared saliva and their cum in each others mouths in their deep french kiss. Aerial moaned in Gel's mouth as she pulled their bodies closer, grinding their busts together.

"Mwah," Gel broke the kiss with saliva dripping from their mouths. "Enough foreplay," She spread her legs open. "Fuck me baby, and I like it _rough_.~" The dragon girl smirked as she pounced onto her waiting pussy. She thrusted back and forth enjoying the sensation of the Gel's wet womanhood.

The slime princess moaned, purring in delight at the roughness. She needed more of it. She pushed Aerial on her butt and entwined their legs tightly as their wet snatches connected better before she thrusted and grinded against her with the swirling of her hips pumping against her. "Not bad for a beginner," she groaned while their bodies slapped together. "Why don't I show you some things.~" Being aggressive to her, Gel gripped one of Aerial's legs and rammed against her in brutal thrusts like a pro. "You like that, bitch? You like my rough tribbing you slut?~" She growled in lust.

Aerial snarled gripping her butt tightly as her nails dug in. "Grrr...Just fuck me as hard as you can.~" While they continued the dragon groaned as she felt a warm tingle on her back side. She peeked to find a six foot tail sprouting from her tailbone. "...that...that's new…" She groaned.

"I think it makes you look sexy, Bitch.~" Gel growled with a smirk, ramming against her as her hips pumped up and down faster. Aerial smirked as she wrapped her new tail around them.

"Let's see what you think of this.~" She winked before her tail pushed in between, flicking their clits in the midst of their thrusting.

Gel screamed in lust and bliss before her scissoring intensified, thrusting and grinding like a bitch in heat as the bed shook and rocked with them. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK YOUR PRINCESS!~"

Aerial smirked at her Majesty's dirty words and grinded their clits hard against each other with every thrust. "For a princess, you sure talk dirty.~"

Gel smirked back. "What can I say, even a princess has her dirty side.~" She pushed their bodies up and their large breasts pressed up against each other. Their hardened nipples poked and rubbed against each other.

The dragon grinned slyly, "Then let me hear it.~" She purred before burying her face in Gel's warm bust while sucking and licking her soft skin.

"Ooooooh. Oh yes you sexy lady. Taste my skin, suck my titties, drink my milk. Plow my body to your desire. Make me feel good with your slick sexy mouth. Fuck my whorish pussy with your divine cunt that drives me nuts. Love my lust and desire I have for sex. I'm such a slut. I love your breasts. They're so soft and silky. Your tail is so warm and scaley. Your body makes me feel so good in lesbian sex. Take me beautiful. Take my whore of a body and use it for your desire. Make me your fucking sex toy.~" Gel moaned as she cradled her head in her bust while stroking her back and butt. Her hips moved in synch with her partner's as their cunts grinded together in total bliss.

Aerial felt hornier and hornier at Gel's words. Her body gave off heat as she fucked the princess silly while their juices started to spill out onto the bed. Both of the two ladies plowed and scissored their hearts out to the brim. Each of them growing the desire to cum harder and harder. Their hips bashed against each other in hard plowing thrusts as they panted, tongues hanging out, eyes locked to each other, hazed by lust.

"I'm going to cum my sex toy. You're going to cum as well. Give me it all, kiss me and cum with your lady.~" Aerial moaned, her tongue lightly touching the princesses.

"Take it…~" Gel moaned in her mouth. "Take...it...AAAAAALLLLLLL!~" Her moan became a scream of pleasure as she flooded Aerial's crotch with her cum. The burst of warm cum gushing against her body, Aerial moaned in Gel's mouth from their open kiss as she too came in a flood. Her juices mixed with hers as their intense grinding slowed. Every soft contact of their pussies connecting let off sparking pleasure coursing through their blood. Gel sighed as she rested her head on the dragon's breasts.

"Wow…" She cooed. "That was lovely.~"

"Mmm, that it was.~" Aerial cooed as she pulled them onto the bed and snuggled against each other. "So does this mean I'm part of Allen's harem?~" She teased as her hands caressed Gel's breasts softly.

"As far as I'm concerned you are.~" Gel sighed. "I'm sure he will be thrilled to have you."

The girl giggled and kissed Gel sweetly. "Good, because I want him to love and fuck me anytime. I also won't mind helping him fuck his sexy princesses.~" She purred, rubbing their soaked cunts of juices with her hand before licking it slowly in front of Gel's face.

"Oh, I'm sure the others won't mind at all if you join, especially Fleshy.~" Gel smirked licking Aerial's fingers as well. Aerial purred before they licked her fingers clean and locked lips again, tasting each others tongues, saliva and mixed cum.

"I think I'm going to love this place…" The dragon sighed as her eyes began to drop.

Gel smiled motherly, hugging Aerial close as her breasts were used as her personal pillows while she caressed and stroked her hair. "Shhhh, sleep my sexy dragon, sleeeeeeeep.~" She cooed motherly as she rocked softly. Aerial mumbled something before she snored in blissful sleep.

 **Elsewhere in the castle**

In the castle, in an open spaced area, Steel was training once more. He got a decent amount of rest, but he can't stop now. He needs to be at his very best. This was a war. If they lose, not only will he vanish along with the others and his dad, but Herobrine will gain their power and become the ultimate god, and be free from his prison. He can't afford to lose this battle.

He held his hands out with a dozen blocks in front of him as he concentrated a lot of his power, sweating and glowing as the objects in front of him glowed in the purple aura. With another push, Steel made the blocks vanish before they were pushed back a block. Panting, he put his recordings on some billboards marking his progress. Every moment, he was getting better and better, but he needs to be at the best he can be.

"Again…" He breathed before holding his hands out. Once more, his hands glowed with the blocks as he pushed a lot of his power into them until they vanished and appeared, a foot and one fourth of a block away this time. Steel panted heavily and he fell to one knee, gripping his wheezing chest.

"Steel Sweetie," Ender spoke as she rubbed his back. "Try not to overdo it. Why don't you take a break and go for a walk."

As much as the boy wanted to continue his training, he knew she was right. He can't push himself to the brink of exhaustion. Sighing, he rose up and cleared his throat. "Alright, Mom. I'll be back in a few hours." He waved goodbye to her and left the area.

Steel wandered around the halls of the castle as he thought over everything that had happened since he arrived in the server. He had been too shy to reach out to anyone until his pendant had lead him to his dad. He wanted to have his own group of friends as he admired the happiness his dad seemed to have from his lovers. " _I wonder if I'll meet a girl I really like…_ " The young Endermen thought to himself. Steel was too lost in thought as he failed to hear the sounds of a few young kid like laughs before they bumped into him, causing him to grunt and fall on his behind, rubbing his head. "Owww…" Steel groaned as he looked at what hit him.

He was surprised to see it was a young slime girl at his height with a zombie girl at his young age and a skeleton girl as well. They looked like the princesses, but at their younger ages. The slime girl had E-cup breasts, the zombie girl with D-cup breasts, and the skeleton girl at DD-cup. The zombie and skeleton girls held their slime friend as she rubbed her own head. "Are you alright, Goo?" The skeleton asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied as she looked at Steel before bowing to him. "I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going."

Steel blushed as he looked away. "It was my fault...I was thinking and didn't see you three…" He saw a faint shadow before looking to see the slime girl with her hand to him to help him up with a smile.

"Guess we both have our faults in this." She giggled softly. Steel gave a small smile as he accepted her hand and stood back up.

"My name is Steel." He greeted shyly.

"Hi, Steel. I'm Goo, this is Forest," Goo pointed at the forest green haired zombie girl, "And this is Boney." She pointed to the Skeleton girl.

Steel looked at the others and gave a small wave. " _They're...cute…_ " He thought to himself.

The skeleton girl looked him over and giggled. "You're very cute, Steel. I've heard of a human living here, but never thought we would meet an adorable human like enderman." Steel blushed deeply as her words made him smile with happiness. He had to restrain himself from leaping for joy like a certain red-nosed reindeer. Instead he teleported in front of her and hugged her tightly.

Boney's pale face bloomed a warm pink color before she smiled, hugging him tightly as well. The other two "aww"ed at the sight before they too joined the hug. As the bodies wrapped around him, Steel's eyes snapped open before he teleported away and hid in the nearest doorway.

"Steel?" The three felt hurt that they might have scared him off.

The enderman breathed heavily as his blush refused to lessen. " _W...why did my heart rate increase like that? What is this feeling I have_?" He slowly peeked his head out from his hiding place as he watched the girls.

"Steel, please come out. We're sorry for scaring you. We just wanted show you how much we liked you." Goo spoke out in a concerned voice.

Steels heart began to speed up again. " _They...like me?_ " He thought.

"Steel...please?" Boney spoke softly with a frown while they looked around. She spotted his head jutting out from the wall as he quickly hid again. "Wait!" She ran to his hiding spot as the other two followed her. Steel was pressing his back against the wall as he twiddled his fingers together. His head was lowered so they couldn't see his blush.

"Steel….what's wrong?" Goo asked softly as the three were in front of him. The boy didn't respond, but shifted from one foot to the other.

"Steel…" Forest frowned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Steel felt her hand and froze stiff. When he still didn't respond, they sighed in defeat.

"Come on girls, let's leave him alone." Goo spoke sadly as they left.

As the girls walked away, Steel felt his heart sink. He didn't know why he felt so sad that they departed or why his heart warmed to their sight. Eventually he decided to follow them, teleporting from doorway to doorway. He soon came to a stop when he spotted them with two more girls. The first was like Goo, but her skin was gray, she had yellow eyes, red hair, and wore a pair of black bra and panties with a slime beanie hat on. She appeared to be lava based, with a semi muscular figure and E-cup breasts. The second had silver hair in a semi bowl cut fashion, silver eyes, cream skin, wearing a puffy ring bra and skirt that fell to her knees and a small round silver hat with two black orbs on them with CC-cup breasts.

Just like with the other three, Steel found his heart beginning to race again. He had been around many of the other mob girls that lived in the kingdom, but this was the first time he had ever felt these warm feelings. "So he ran off?" The silver girl asked.

Goo sighed. "Yeah...he was scared of us...and I hoped he would like to be our friend...or maybe more…" She rubbed her slimy arm with a green blush.

The boy overheard what the slime girl said. " _Friend...or more?_ "

"Well, this is the first time we ever seen a boy at our young age, and we hoped we could start a harem with him...oh, I can't help it, he's so adorable not to think about it." Forest whined, hugging herself.

" _A...harem? Isn't that...what Dad has?_ " Steel thought as he teleported to a closer doorway.

"Don't worry, Goo. I'm sure he'll warm up to us soon." The lava like slime girl assured her, kissing her cheek sweetly. Steel couldn't make up his mind if he should reappear to the girls or continue to hide as he slumped against the floor.

"Give him time ladies. Boys are new to things like this. He'll warm up to us, and we promised each other we will make our boy lover happy with our love and happiness." The silver girl smiled sweetly.

Steel heard the new girls words and felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He wished he could talk to his dad and ask for advice, but Dec has yet to wake up from the incident in the Clay Kingdom. "Dad...what do I do?" He mumbled louder than he expected before covering his mouth with his hands.

The girls heard that and the three remembered that voice. "Steel...is that you?" Goo asked in the air. Steel breathed quietly as he tried to decide what to do. He clenched his fist briefly before poking his head out of his hiding spot again. The girls spotted him and the three were about to approach before the silver girl held her hands out.

"Let him come to us girls." She spoke softly as she sat on the ground with a sweet smile to him. The others followed and sat with her. Steel stared at the five girls with a dark blush on his face. He took a deep breath and teleported five feet away from them.

"H...hi…" He mumbled. "I hope...your not...mad at me for hiding…"

The silver girl smiled warmly and shook her head. "We would never be angry, Sweetie. We understand you're shy about all this." She assured warmly as the others smiled and nodded. Steel felt the warmth return in his heart.

" _I wonder if this is what Dad feels when he's with all my moms?_ " He wondered as he walked a little closer to them.

"It's alright, Sweetie. You don't need to be afraid. We won't hurt you, promise by Notch himself." The silver haired girl assured warmly with her smile.

"It's...not that I'm...afraid…" Steel continued to mumble.

"What is it then?" Goo asked softly.

"It's just...you five…" Steel blushed deeply again.

"We what sweetie?" The silver girl asked him.

"...I…" Steel stuttered. "I think you're all cute." He blurted out before turning around and started lightly kicking the ground with his foot.

The five blushed by his sweet, kind words as the silver eyed girl smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet of you to say that. You're really cute yourself." Steel couldn't help, but let out a small giggle.

"Come here, Sweetie." The girl held her arms out to him as they stood back up. "We won't hurt you. We all just want a hug." The boy slowly turned around before slowly making his way over to her. The girl held her warm smile and stood there to let him come closer to them.

Steel mustered his courage as he made contact with the silver girl's body and wrapped his arms around her bare back. "There you go, Sweetie." She cooed, stroking his hair and gently hugging him back. He felt the warmth growing in his heart by the soft hug from this girl, before he saw the others approach and gently stroke his hair and shoulders, in hope not to scare him.

"You...you can hug me...I won't teleport this time…" Steel blushed as he buried his face in the crook of the silver girl's neck. Smiling, the four gathered around him and gently hugged him around his body as their warmth heated around him. He felt their soft skin pressing his. This time he let out a content sigh and didn't vanish.

The girls hugged him for a moment longer until they broke it as they looked at him with sweet and warm smiles. "So cute and shy." The silver girl smiled and gave his cheek a soft kiss. Steel blushed again as he softly rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him. "I think we should introduce ourselves." The girl chirped. "That's Ruby," she pointed at the lava like slime girl, "And I'm Silva, Princess of the Silverfish." The silver haired girl greeted. Steel smiled at the girls.

"You have pretty names." He replied before turning around in embarrassment. The five girls giggled with blushes at his sweet comment.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Silva smiled sweetly and gave his cheek another kiss in thanks. Steel felt the warmth in his body expand and start to ease his mind.

"Steel," he looked at the three that he first met. "We're sorry for scaring you from before. Can you forgive us?" Goo asked.

At her request Steel began to frown. "I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness." He replied. "You three were so nice to me, and I...wasn't sure how to react…I'm sorry for fleeing."

The three smiled warmly before they hugged him sweetly. "We forgive you." They cooed softly and the three gave him a kiss on both cheeks and nose at once. Steel laughed at their soft lips on his skin.

"Steel," He looked at Silva as she smiled at him. "Me and the girls formed a harem together and we were hoping you would like to be our friend...and lover." She blushed at the last part. Steel blushed as he looked at the floor and began to fidget his foot again.

"That would...make me happy…" Steel answered. "You're my first friends." The five smiled brightly and hugged him again as they each gave him kisses on his cheeks over and over. "That tickles." He chuckled at the repeated lip contact.

"Then maybe this will feel good." Silva cooed softly as she gently pressed her lips against his. Steel's eyes widened as she kissed him, but he was more than happy to return it. He softly kissed her back and closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him on his own account and stroked her hair.

The rest of the girls watched with warm smiles and blushes. They were happy that he finally seemed to set aside a portion of his shyness. When he broke the kiss with Silva, she smiled and stepped back as Goo and Ruby stepped up and kissed him next at once while embracing him lovingly. Steel held the two close as he kissed them back. His heart spewing warmth throughout his body. His warmth kept growing when the two broke the kiss and stepped back as Boney and Forest took over and locked their lips with his as well. The endermen was beyond happy that he finally met girls that wanted to be his friends.

When the kisses broke the five giggled. "So Steel, want to play with us?" Silva offered. He gave her an eager nod. "Ok…." She booped his nose. "You're it." She ran off as the other four laughed and ran off as well. Steel tried to process what just happened when he realized that they wanted him to chase them.

"You can't get away that easily." He called out with a smile as he began teleporting after them.

 **That's it for this chapter, sorry about the wait. Next chapter will be a special treat. Hope you guys like the story. As always, please leave co**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so this is a small bonus chapter. I've had a few people message me that Steel is their favorite character, so we put together this for him. Now before you read I'm just going to clarify a couple things. Some people mentioned concern regarding his age. Now despite what Steel and Notch said, Steel is neither 13 as he thought or 25 like Notch beliefs. Steel's age is actually around 18. Despite his appearance and mindset, Steel is an adult. Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 13- Steel's Mini Adventure**

Through the Mob Kingdom, Steel continued to play with his new girl friends, as they laughed and played through the sections of the area. The boy had easily caught the girls after they ran, and they tried other games to make their time together more fun. Everything seemed to go swell for the young endermen.

After a few more hours of games, the five girls with him laughed and laid on the ground, catching their breath for the moment. "This is most fun I've ever had…" Steel sighed with a grin. The five giggled before they cuddled up against him, giving him kisses and caressing his hair and cheeks. Steel blushed and chuckled at the attention. Even though he had been shy to them at first, he loved the attention they gave him.

"You feeling better than before, Sweetie?" Silva cooed as she kissed his cheeks and nose. The boy grinned as he relaxed on the ground.

"Much better." He sighed happily. They all smiled happily before Silva locked lips with him again, but this time slithered her tongue into his mouth, caressing and exploring his. Steel shuddered briefly, but pulled her gently to him as he rubbed his own tongue against hers. Silva moaned in his mouth, caressing his body with her hands as she explored. They slipped under his shirt and brushed her fingers across his semi well toned chest.

Steel opened his eyes slowly and held her hand through his shirt. Silva opened her eyes as well looking deeply into them. She parted their lips a bit with their tongue in each others mouths. "Something wrong, Sweetie?" Silva asked in his mouth.

Steel blushed, "I...wasn't expecting the sudden contact…" He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Sorry...I can stop if you want." She muttered in his mouth as she slowly pulled her hands out of his shirt. The boy frowned ever so slightly as his body missed her gentle touch.

"W...would it be okay if I got to know you all better?" He asked quietly.

"How so, Sweetie?" Goo asked, rubbing his cheek gently.

The boy blushed. "We just met, and I know little about any of you." He looked back at Silva before looking away. "That did feel nice though…" He whispered to himself.

"Well, as part of our species, we carry the same tactics that the princesses do." Goo replied.

"As a magma cube, I can survive in lava like other mobs in the nether world." Ruby mentioned.

"As the princess of the silverfish, I can burrow in blocks and live in them for many years without food or water." Silva mentioned.

Steel nodded a bit, "...I more meant about you five personally…" He blushed.

"Hmm?" The five grew curious to what he meant.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Silva asked.

"Like...umm, personal interests, hobbies, your favorite thing in the world...something like that." Steel mumbled.

"Well, I do enjoy flowering the garden in my free time, and I play with my goo to make different shapes." Goo mentioned.

"I like juggling, especially with magma creams, and swimming in the lava." Ruby spoke.

"I like playing archery as my hobby, with a side of gymnastics." Boney smiled.

"I like playing with my silverfish minions with some exploring." Silva giggled.

"As for me, I like taking walks in the night since it is beautiful to watch the moon." Forest mentioned. Steel wanted to get to know them as best he could, so he made sure to commit their responses to memory.

"Ok...um...what else do you five do?" Steel asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

The five girls remained quiet for a little as they took time to think. Forest piped up, "Well...I like to spend time with you…" She blushed.

"I do as well." Goo smiled.

"Me too." Ruby blushed.

"So do I." Boney smiled shyly.

"I like to spend time with you as well." Silva giggled with a blush. Steel's face darkened as he chuckled nervously. He liked spending time with them too, it made him happy to be at their sides.

"And...I like spending time with you five as well…" He replied while looking away shyly with his face dark crimson. He looked at Ruby's clothes and got an idea. "Do...you girls want to go for a swim?" He asked. The five grew fond to the idea before they grabbed his arms and took him through the castle with giggles.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

The group arrived at a decent sized pool area that had a few small huts, a mini bar, large pool, and a hot tub. The room was set aglow by a cluster of glowstone making an artificial sun. The girls all went into huts and got changed, along with Steel. He only wore black swim trunks as he waited. Hearing the huts opening, he turned and blushed, seeing the five girls in cute, but attractive swim suits with mild sexy poses.

"You like?" Silva giggled with a wink. Steel just stared with his jaw open unaware his was slightly drooling. The girls giggled at his state and walked to him, giving their hips slow and small sexy sways. The boy's attention followed their movement as they stopped right in front of him. "Come on, let's go swimming." Silva giggled before they took his arms and guided him to the pool. The girls jumped in making a huge splash soaking Steel who stood at the edge. The boy shuddered by the semi cold water that hit him.

"Come on in, Steel. The water's getting warmer thanks to Ruby's lava heat." Goo called as she swam around. He knew he had suggested the idea, but he forgot one minor detail.

"I don't know how to swim…" He confessed. Hearing that, the five smiled warmly before swimming to him.

"We can teach you sweetie." Silva assured, holding her hand out to him to have him come in the water. Steel nodded nervously as he teleported into the pool next to her where the water came up to his waist. The cold liquid caused him to shudder a little.

The five came to him as Ruby's heat warmed it up a bit. "Don't worry Sweetie, we'll help you." Goo assured. "Now, take my hand and I'll take you deeper into the water."

"O-ok," Steel replied grasping her hand tightly. She slowly took him a block deeper to the water as she started floating, but he wasn't. He whimpered and clung to her body.

"It's ok, Sweetie. I got you. You're ok." Goo cooed softly, hugging him gently while stroking his hair. The boy blushed as he followed the girls deeper. They stopped when the water reached his neck. "Now, kick your feet and move your arms around to stay afloat above the surface."Steel nodded nervously before following her instructions. He let go of Goo and started kicking. He was doing well and staying above the surface for a bit before he felt like he was sinking, and clung to Goo again. The slime girl gave a small giggle as she held him again. "It's alright, we got you. You're doing well."

"O-ok...um...what now?" He asked.

"Next are breaststrokes." Boney spoke up. "Basically you push your arms and legs out to push forward in the water. You can do this as well with your head above the surface." She showed the example as she swam around them in the breaststrokes. Steel watched for several minutes before releasing Goo and following the skeleton girl around the pool slowly. "That's it. You're getting it now." Boney encouraged with a smile. Steel smiled a bit as he continued to follow her while the others followed them as well. A few minutes through, he started to get tired as Goo held him again for his comfort.

"You're getting the hang of it." Goo grinned as she stroked his hair softly.

Steel smiled a bit and nuzzled against her. "All...thanks to you five…" Goo blushed as he moved closer to her, but smiled at his happy state.

"How about we hit the hot tub?" Ruby suggested.

"Just try not to boil us, again." Forest teased.

"Hey, it was an accident that time." She pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

"You okay, Ruby?" Steel asked the magma girl as he swam over and lightly grazed her arm with his hand. Ruby smiled softly at him and nodded.

"I'm ok, Sweetie. We're just playing around." She assured with a kiss on the cheek. The six pulled themselves out of the cold pool before moving into the bubbling tub. It was considerable smaller, a circle with only five seats around the rim. The five ladies stepped into the tub and took their seats, sighing in bliss.

"Come sit on me, Steel." Goo cooed softly while wiggling a finger to him.

The endermen blushed. "You don't mind?"

"Not one bit." She replied sweetly. Steel smiled softly as he teleported into the center and slowly sat on Goo's lap. He sighed as the warm water eased his muscles of a hard day and relaxed on her. The other girls giggled before crowding around them, snuggling against their lover. Steel's blush darkened as he leaned more into Goo before he heard her give off a soft moan.

"Mmmm, we love you Sweetie.~" She cooed softly, stroking his chest like Silva did before. Steel turned his head to look at her only to find out that he had nestled his head in her bust.

"Um...sorry." He pulled his head up from her breasts.

"No no, it's ok." Goo cooed, before grabbing his head softly and resting him back on her breasts. "I don't mind." The boy gave a nervous smile before nuzzling into her. Goo let off another soft moan as she pulled him in tighter. The others found this adorable before hugging him as well with their own busts pressing against his head.

Steel felt his body heat up as they kept their bodies close to him. He was embarrassed to no end about what was happening, but I found the feeling to his liking. "Soooo...soooft…" He sighed. The five smiled sweetly as they all kept holding him and pressing their breasts to his head a while longer for him to enjoy the warmth and love they had for him.

After a while they pulled back, causing Steel to whine softly. "Steel, we have an idea you might like if you want to feel us more if you wish." Goo cooed in his ear while stroking his back. The boy looked up to her face.

"What is it?" He asked in curiosity.

Goo smiled. "Come with us." The five took him out of the tub and into towels before they took him into a small hut with a king sized bed and a few other pieces furniture.

 **Lemon Warning**

"What's with the bed?" Steel asked embarrassed as he remembered the last time he was in a room with a big bed and multiple girls. Goo made the first move and guided him to the bed and set him down on it, before climbing on his lap.

"To make you comfortable." She cooed before untying her upper swimming top and let her breasts drop free with soft jiggles. Steel blushed like mad at the sight before him.

"Ummm...are you all…" He mumbled slightly. "...Old enough?"

Silva gave a knowing grin. "We actually turned sixteen a while back…" She blushed a bit after. "You?"

Steel gave a small smile. "Turns out I'm actually an adult." He chuckled.

"Then that makes us all old enough." Boney giggled as the other four took their tops off as well with their naked breasts hanging out. The blush on Steel's face spread across his whole face as he buried his head into Goo without thinking.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're all shy.~" She purred softly as her hands stroked his bare chest. The boy groaned and sucked in a deep breath as his face was still deep between Goo's bust. The others joined them on the bed as they caressed him sweetly. Boney saw the bulge in his trunks before grinning and groped his groin, stroking it through his garment. The sudden touch caused Steel to rip his head from his cushions and bite his lip.

"Barely started and he's so hard.~" Boney purred before she pulled his trunks off and his cock sprung out. "Wow, he's so big.~" Steel blushed more by her compliment.

"You keep talking like that and my face will stay this color." He groaned.

"I think it looks cute on you.~" Boney purred before she took his member into her mouth and bobbed her head while slurping and kneading his balls. The boy leaned back as the skeleton continued to suck on him. Before he could lie down, he felt two very warm globs next to the back of his head. Looking up, he saw Forest smiling.

"Let my breasts be your pillows, Baby.~" She cooed as she kneaded them in against his head. Steel sighed as his head became wedged in between her bust as she pulled him down. His back softly slid against her smooth stomach until they laid down on the bed. Goo moved further up on his body so Boney could have more room to please him.

While the three caressed and pleased him, Ruby and Silva had an idea for him. The two moved up to his sides. "Oh Sweetie.~" He looked up at the two before they cupped each other's cheeks and locked lips with each other in a deep passionate kiss. All he could do was watch as the two girls kissed passionately in front of him. When they were sure they had his attention, they parted their mouths slightly showing their tongues dancing together.

The touching, the sucking, the breasts, the kisses, it became too much for Steel to handle before he grunted loudly, pumping his hips up a bit and spurting cum into Boney's mouth and throat. She moaned in surprise before beginning to gulp it all down. The others realized what had just occurred and their heads snapped towards her.

"Boney!" They cried. "You didn't leave any for us!" Boney took her head away as she gave one final gulp.

"I'm sorry," she giggled licking her lips. "It just tasted so good." The four pouted before they softly moved her up and they moved down.

"You had your fun, so you get to kiss and touch him while we get a turn." Goo spoke before the four pressed their breasts around Steel's still hardened cock. Steel groaned as their soft pillows enveloped his dick. They started pumping his shaft as his tip poked out with every thrust. The four licked his tip when it came out while Boney kissed and caressed his neck and chest. The two swapped their spit until Boney pulled back with a sly smirk.

"What?" Steel asked softly.

Boney grinned, "I sucked you and got you off," she opened her legs and started pressing her waist into her lover's face. "Your turn to please me.~"

Steel blushed as he got a view of her pussy in front of him, but knew it was only fair. Opening his mouth he kissed her lips sweetly before pushing his tongue into her canal. Her juices tasted sweet, like marshmallows before greedily sucking and slurping her down. Boney moaned in bliss as she held his head closer to her.

"Nnnnngghh, that's good...mmmm, more...suck me more…~" She purred. Steel felt his body taking over as he slapped her ass and devoured her deeper in her cunt as his hips pumped with the four below with their breasts, his cock throbbing in their busts now.

"I think someone's having a little too much fun having him to herself.~" Ruby teased.

"Shall we ladies?~" Goo purred. The others agreed as their breasts started pumping faster than before as they shared a four way kiss, but moved their breasts down for them to lock their lips around his cock tip. They licked and savored his taste with excitement. Steel groaned as the pleasure began to build up from the four other girls. He tried bring his body under control by pushing deeper into Boney. However, Boney had no way of holding out herself.

"I...I...I'M CUMMING!~" She screamed in bliss as her pussy spasmed and sprayed her juices on his face and mouth. Steel tried desperately to drink every drop that spilled from her. He even stuck his tongue back into her in search of more. Her body shuddered in pleasure as she came down from her climax as he too was feeling his approaching.

Steel moved Boney's pussy off his mouth and moaned. "Girls...I'm gonna…!" He groaned as his hips didn't stop. He bucked clear through their busts as his cock sprayed his cum into their waiting mouths as they continued to make out. They moaned when they got their treat and licked his cock clean and savored the sweet taste of his semen as they pulled back and swallowed slowly.

"Mmmm, delicious.~" They purred. The endermen heard their comment as he chuckled. " _I wonder what Endra thought…_ "

" _I thought you tasted very good, Sweetie.~"_ A familiar voice purred in his mind. Steel blushed as he remembered her voice.

" _Ummm...I didn't know you could hear me…_ " He blushed.

" _Being the queen of the endermen has its perks. I'm connected to every endermen I have, even you. So you're having a gangbang with these five sexy girls are you?~"_ Endra purred at him with a giggle.

His eyes widened in embarrassment. " _I...I guess I am…_ "

" _Oh my little grandson is growing up so fast. I'm so proud of you, Sweetie.~"_ The woman giggled. Steel chuckled out loud as he became aware that the girls were looking at him funny.

"Why are you laughing, Sweetie?" Silva asked.

"Uh...ehehe...just...chatting with my grandma...Endra." He admitted with a blush. The others blushed at his response.

"Was she…" Silva paused growing red. "...you know, when were we just...you know…?"

"No, she wasn't, she just got contact to me about this." Steel spoke up first. Silva let out a sigh of relief.

"That would've been embarrassing." She scratched her cheek with a giggle.

" _I have to work now Sweetie, but if there's a chance, I might join your fun with the girls. Tee hee.~"_ Endra giggled before his mind went silent. Steel blushed at her final remark. Ruby saw he was distracted and moved up to his face. When Steel saw her, he was looking directly at her hardened nipples. A blush formed again before he grew a little grabby.

"Um...m...may I?" he asked, looking at her breasts. Ruby nodded giving them a slight shake.

"Go right ahead.~" She purred. Gulping, his hands moved up before groping her breasts softly. Her hardened nipples grew his attention before he leaned in and latched to one and sucked gently. The magma girl moaned in bliss as she pressed them deeper into his face. Steel continued to pleasure Ruby as he recalled what Endra had shown him to do. As he bit her nipple a bit, one hand slid down her stomach before reaching her crotch and rubbed her pussy lips and wiggled her clit. The girl gasped in pleasure by his soft touches.

"...I need to go first…~" She moaned to the others. The others smiled and nodded as Ruby crawled on top of him, positioning her pussy above his cock. "I can't wait anymore Steel. I need you inside me. Now.~" She moaned in desire and lust. Steel looked where she was on him before blushing the deepest he had ever been. He was nervous, but gave her a smile and nodded. Remembering what he saw from his father that time, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down on him, as his cock sunk into warm canal.

Ruby gasped at his sudden and abrupt advance. "Nnnnnggghh, I...I thought you were new to this?~" She moaned as she rocked on top him, adjusting to his size.

"I...learned a few tips...from my dad." Steel groaned, pumping his hips up and down. She groaned with a nod as she began bouncing on his rod. He had never felt such pleasure before, and it was driving him nuts to the brim. Unable to hold back, he groped her tits and squeezed them hard as his thrusts grew into hard pounds with loud wet sloppy slapping sounds as his cock stretched her pussy out. Ruby was in total bliss as he pounded her body.

She grabbed his hands in her own, squeezing them further into her soft flesh. "You...you're amazing...my body feels...so much warmer.~" She panted with her tongue hanging out.

"You feel...so good...nnngh...I love you girls so much!" Steel cried, out of the bloom, he flung her on her back, hugging her tightly with one hand and squeezing her breasts with the other as he pounded her harder than ever as the bed started creaking under them. The other four girls watched the boy with utter astonishment.

"For a shy boy...he really is quite a beast.~" Forest breathed with a blush as her hand gently rubbed her folds. The boy looked at the other four and saw them watching.

"Come here...all of you, I want to make you all feel good too.~" He moaned with a soft smile. Surprised by their lover, they crawled over to him as they softly caressed their bodies. Steel suddenly shot his fingers into Forest and Silva's pussies and started fingering them. His head shot up and started sucking and licking Goo and Boney's pussy lips and clits.

The girls moaned as they felt pleasure unlike ever before. "O-ok...there is no way this is your first time.~" Goo cooed as she stroked his soft hair.

"Nnngh, who cares….this feels amazing...just enjoy it.~" Forest moaned as she caressed Silva's breasts. Feeling their bodies, Steel had begun to speed up his thrusts into Ruby with every passing second.

The six kept fucking for the past few minutes, enjoying the treatment from each other and their lover. Steel was loving this amazing experience with the five. He soon felt a large climax approaching. "Ladies...I….Can't...hold it...much longer…~" He moaned in his speeding thrusts.

Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Steel...please cum inside me...I...I want to feel it.~"

Getting the greenlight, his rhythm of thrusts grew messy and wild, only wanting release as his hands pushed ever deeper into the girls he was finger banging and sucking and licking the life out of the pussies he was eating. A few minutes later he grunted loudly and gripped Ruby's body tightly. He spasmed and released his load into her waiting thirsty womb. Ruby cried in bliss as her juices flooded his cock as the other four screamed in bliss, cumming as well as they gushed cum on his hands and face. Steel couldn't help himself as sucked, cupped, and licked every drop of their cum that he could as his body continued to slowly thrust in Ruby. The five moaned and sighed through their amazing orgasm from their male lover as they licked their lips before they relaxed and cuddled against him, pressing their busts on his face.

"...Wow…" Was the only word that Steel could muster. He felt a small squirt of something warm and sweet hit his lips before licking it. "Huh?" He soon noticed the five lactating milk from their breasts. Steel looked from girl to girl as the flavor clung to his tastebuds. Silva saw his shocked face a let lose a small giggle.

"You must be thirsty from all that fucking," she moved her breasts closer to him. "Go on and drink up dear. Our special little treat from us to you.~" Hearing this and seeing the milk leaking, Steel couldn't help it. He grabbed as many breasts as he could, attached to them and started sucking their nipples, drinking their sweet milk. The girls moaned and cooed while stroking his body.

"Drink as much as you want.~" Boney sighed.

"Look at him gulp it all." Goo giggled. "You'd think he was a starving baby.~"

"So adorable.~" Ruby purred.

"I want this to last forever.~" Forest sighed in bliss.

Steel had a powdered blush and tired eyes as he continued drinking their milk. He pulled back a bit before he burped softly and yawned, but continued suckling on their breasts. Silva giggled at his response. "You really love the taste, don't you?~"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded softly as his eyelids grew heavier every second. This was picked up on by Forest.

"Awww, I think someone's getting tired from drinking their milk.~" She teased while caressing his cheek. Steel nodded before he belched a bit and hiccuped while drinking their sweet fluids.

"Soooo fuuuull…" He groaned patting his stomach with another belch. "Excuse me…

The five giggled and excused him. "Does our weedle Steely need a nappie on our boobies?~" Goo cooed softly. Steel gave a lazy nod. They pulled him close to their busts and rocked him gently as they hummed soft and gentle tunes. Soon enough, the boy was out cold giving off light snores.

"Sweet dreams.~" They all cooed as they pulled the covers over him as they too joined him in blissful sleep.

 **Lemon end**

Ender had been searching the castle high and low for her son. He had said he'd be back...that was seven hours ago. "Where is that young man?" She searched the pool area this time and looked in the huts before entering one, but grew quiet as she saw her son sleeping with five girls his age. She couldn't help but smiled warmly at her son with him finally bonding with girls his age or so. She quietly tiptoed out and slowly shut the door. "Sweet dreams, my son." She cooed before shutting the door softly, and returned to her duties.

 **And that's the end of Steel's chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Dec will be waking up next chapter, so stay tuned. Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 14- Making Amends, Bonding Stronger**

Around three days have passed since the announcement of Decion's execution in the Clay Kingdom, and the human was sent into unconsciousness. Notch, the Creator of Minecraft, trained the other five of Decion's personalities that held the power of the legendary being, the Creator. Each of them worked day in and day out, preparing for their ultimate battle against Herobrine and his lackeys. The five would usually visit Decion to see if he's ok, or has woken up, more so Steel since he sees him as his dad.

Another day began as the sun rose on the fourth day. Wander continued working with his enchantment abilities as they continued growing far stronger than each successful enchanted item he's made before. Not once did Crystal leave Dec's bed as she waited for him to awaken.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

 **(Decion POV)**

 **(Dream)**

I was back in my old apartment, as I glanced about the room. It felt like an eternity since I was last here. But how did I get here? I thought my gaming device malfunctioned and I couldn't log out? Did they finally managed to fix it? If they did, then...I might never see the others again. Is it possible to see them again? How can I return? Herobrine is still out there, and he might destroy the Mob Kingdom.

I tried to reconnect the VR-helmet, but came to find out that there was no power. I began to panic as I sprang off my bed and bolted about the room, searching for the breaker box. Out of reflex I looked out the window as I passed and my blood froze. The world outside had turned into a black void with nothing but numbers and random streaks of light zipping by. I rushed to my front door and flung it open...and stood face to face with Herobrine.

"Thought you could escape me that easily did you, Boy?" He asked with a vile smirk. My body was frozen, I couldn't move. "Oh don't worry, I'm gonna savor you, and take your power." He held a hand open as he showed the five gems form the others. "The others died at my hand, and their power belongs to me now." I was horrified as I tried to run, or even attack, but streams of dark vines shot out and grappled my legs and wrists.

"Oh, and don't worry about your girls, my men are taking, _very_ good care of them. Hahahaha!" Herobrine laughed as he showed me my loves being abused and sexually harassed by the soldiers of the kingdom.

Anger swelled up within me as I clenched my fists. "Don't you dare hurt them!" I yelled trying to pry myself free.

Herobrine laughed harder. "Oh dear Decion, they're already hurt enough, and they're our personal sex toys, all thanks to you." He showed the other princesses and mob girls chained, bloodied and covered in cum.

My eyes widened with horror as tears formed. "No...no, no no no no...how could this have happened?" I whimpered quietly.

"All you could have done is tell me where the five were and allow me to take the stones, but look where you are now, because of your own selfish reasons, these whores belong to us, and, I made sure they all are impregnated. Their children will become our new toys when they hit puberty. We owe you Decion and we thank you...he he he….hahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" The legendary virus player roared in laughter as dozens of infants cried as they suddenly grew into teenagers and were being plowed by the others around me, filling my ears with screams, laughter, insults and moans.

I closed my eyes, "Why are you doing this? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"Oh you did a lot Decion, if you never played Minecraft, all of this would have been avoided, even the war that you started years ago, and now...it's time to perish." My body glowed purple as Herobrine smirked as everything fell into Darkness. "Farewell, Decion!" With a laugh, he lunged at me with a dark mouth opened as he devoured me into eternal darkness.

 **(End of dream)**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I bolted straight up in my bed. I breathed heavily with sweat pouring down my face as I took in my surroundings. I was back in the Mob kingdom, in a medical room, safe and sound. My heart pounded violently in my chest as the dream played in an endless loop inside my head. " _if you never played Minecraft, all of this would have been avoided…"_ My head slumped down as those words echoed around me.

All of it was true, Herobrine was right, I never should have played minecraft, if I didn't, the war, the battle, all of it, would have never started. Because of me, the Mob kingdom will go to war with him and his kingdom...and if we lose...my girls...my loves...all of it...will perish. Tears slowly formed in my eyes before I buried my face in my knees and started sobbing. I wish I died back in the Kingdom...I feel like a stain that shouldn't exist in this game.

Lost in my sorrow I barely made out another voice from the end of the bed. "Owwww…" A girl groaned as she rubbed her head. "What the hell…" The girl noticed me crying as she finally bolted to her feet. "ALLEN!" She cried out.

The sudden shout made me jolt and back up against my bed as my head hit the wall. I winced and rubbed it to ease the throbbing. " _How did…? I never told anyone my real name in here, so who-_ " My eyes opened abruptly as I felt someone holding me in a death grip bear hug. Getting some of my vision back, I made out a female human...her hair...it was the girl that Herobrine used as a toy. "...It's you…" I muffled in her shoulder.

"Allen…" She sobbed, continuing to squeeze the air out of my lungs.

What? How did she know me? I don't know this girl...and yet she knows my real name. "H...how do you...know my real name?" I asked in surprise as I tried to suck in some air. She backed up and wiped her tear reddened eyes.

"Al...it's me...Crystal." She smiled softly.

That was when my eyes widened more as my mind replayed my past at school. Crystal….the girl I was friends with...and that day she betrayed me….One part of me was happy to see her again….another, infuriated. I looked away, trying to keep my anger in control. "...why are you here?" I asked in a low tone.

Crystal sniffed a little before sitting next to me. "After high school...I lost all my friends. We all ended up going our separate ways." She sighed. She faced me before continuing. "Look, about what happened at the prom...I'm sorry, that's all I've ever wanted to say since they...we, pulled that prank on you. I remembered that you said you used to play this game and...I was hoping to find you."

The mention of the Prom hit me hard. My anger continuing to build. "You're sorry...you came all this way...into this game...to apologize to me!?" I snapped at her as she recoiled back. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me that night!? I was the biggest laughing stock in the school through the entire semester! Everyone couldn't leave me alone, they harassed me, annoyed the fuck out of me, and what did you do!?" She backed up more as I continued my verbal assault on her.

"You did nothing! I trusted you and saw you as a true friend, but you lied to me! You pulled me in that prank that shattered my life away! You destroyed my friendship with you, and you spat on it like it was trash! That night...I was going to admit how much I cared about you, but you went along with everything and BROKE EVERYTHING WE HELD AS FRIENDS!" My eyes dripped with tears as I shook in my fury.

Crystal teared up and started stepping to the door. "I'll just leave...I was wrong to think you could ever forgive me, I'm sorry." With that she sprint out of the room with tears in her wake.

Everything to this point shattered me, before I started sobbing and wailing at the top of my lungs, in a never ending pool of pain, sorrow and confusion that flooded my very soul. What did I ever do to deserve everything that happened in my past? Why couldn't I have a happy, normal life with a few ups and downs and someone to love me? Slowly my anger had ebbed away leaving me guilty for unleashing it on her. Ever since that had happened, I had withdrawn from everyone I knew. Hell, I had more friends on the internet that I never even met in person after that happened than IRL. Up till now...I didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like everything in my life died out.

 **(Crystal POV)**

I ran and ran through the kingdom before I was far from the medical room. In my sorrow and pain, I slipped and fell. I didn't bother to get up and run, I just laid there and cried. Allen hates me...and I deserve it, after everything I did to him, I don't deserve his forgiveness…. neither his friendship, or love...I'm a monster….I wish I was dead. As I remained on the ground a couple of the others stumbled upon me.

"What's wrong, Crystal?" Gel asked, sitting me up. When my eyes locked to hers, I grabbed her in a tight embrace and wailed in pain. My words taken and replaced with sobs and cries of sorrow. "Is Allen alright?" Gel asked concerned.

"H...he...awoke..*Sob*...he...he hates me. *Hiccup* He still does...after all *Sob* these years...after the shit I put him through!" I managed to speak in my sobs. Gel, Skelly, and Jill gasped to hear what I said. They were shocked that Allen still held in the pain of that past event. "It's all my fault...I'm a horrible friend...I'm a damn monster!" I sobbed, clutching the slime princess tightly. Gel tried to comfort me, but I couldn't stop wailing. Seeing this, Skelly decided to take a more...direct approach as she kneeled down to us.

SLAP!

She literally slapped me, ceasing my cries as I held my cheek where she hit me while we looked at her in shock. "THAT'S ENOUGH." She growled. "I won't tolerate you calling yourself a monster. The three of us are MOBS for Notch's sake. You are different, don't you ever call yourself that again."

Her words silenced me as I sniffed and silently cried. "But Allen hates me…."

Skelly slapped me again. "The Allen I know could never hate someone. He's always willing to work things out. Whether or not that happens right away, he doesn't hate you."

...in a way...she was right...Allen did so much for me back home, how he made me smile when I was upset or sad….all of it pained me that I threw it away for that damn prank...I wanted to take it all back….I want to make things up for everything he did for me. "*Sniff*...how can I face him when he won't talk to me now?" I asked in a whimper.

Jill walked up and kneeled down, thankfully not slapping my other cheek. "Try going to him again after he calms down. We'll go with you this time. We all will." The others smiled and nodded. Their kind hearts touched me. Other than Allen, they were so kind to me. I sobbed again before I embraced them as well, thanking them over and over.

 **(Decion POV)**

I continued to sit on my bed as I cursed myself for my outburst. Out of nowhere a new voice spoke. "Well...that was rough…" Peeking about the room I turned to my right and found Notch leaning against the window sill gazing back at me. "You're finally awake I see."

My dull eyes looked at him before I looked down in my shame, guilt, pain and sadness. "...what do you want?" I asked in a soft whimper.

Notch slowly approached and gently poked the right side of my face causing me to wince. "Just wanted to see how you holding up. You took quite a bit a torture…"

"...I wish I never played minecraft….all I did was cause pain, torture...and now a war will break out against Herobrine...all of this is my doing…" I softly sobbed as more tears flowed.

The god sighed and sat at the foot of my bed. "Do you prefer Dec or Al?"

"...either works…" I replied with sniffs and wiped my eyes.

"I've got news for you. This war with Herobrine was going to happen sooner or later. If it wasn't you, someone else would've been in your shoes." He explained.

"It doesn't matter." I replied with a pained look as I looked at him. "All I did was mess up, I started that damn war years ago, people online see me as a murderer, a monster, and my life IRL was shit. Online or IRL, I can never escape pain and guilt….what did I do to deserve all of this...is the universe thinking I'm just something to torture in it's sick joke?" Notch moved closer and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and you are not to be blamed for the World War that server endured. You did what you loved to do, you're a builder by nature. You take the world around you a turn it into something better." Notch smiled. "Griefers like the one who tricked you don't posses the same power or creativity others have and try to bring them down to their level by any means necessary. They can't stand the fact that someone else can surpass them." He paused and shook his head. "A painful fact I had embrace when my brother became the demon he is today…"

I turned my head away still feeling bitter from how I reacted to Crystal. "How is it you know me? I mean it's not like we've ever met before now."

Notch raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You sure?" When I gave him a confused look, he reached into his inventory and placed down a player's mask. "This look familiar?" As I studied the face on the block it finally clicked. Notch had been Ace all along.

"Why did you hid yourself and pretend to be someone else?" I asked in awe.

"Well, I couldn't just let my brother see my face." Notch chuckled, "that and I needed to know if you really were who I thought you were."

"Guess that makes sense." I sighed, leaning against the wall behind me.

Notch looked at me with a hardened look. "What happened just before you awoke? You're covered in sweat and look paler than normal."

My dream reeled back in my mind as I shivered. "...I was back in my apartment...and Herobrine was there...he won...and...Gel...everyone….was a sex slave...and he told me...if you never played Minecraft, all of this would have been avoided…He made me see everyone break...my life shattering…"

Notch shook his head. "Well shit...he's managed to find his way into your head…"

"You mean he'll plague me with nightmares now?" I asked in fear.

"I'm not sure," Notch confessed. "All I can say is that you can't listen to him. He'll try to break you until your will is shattered. As for what he said, this was going to happen even if you didn't play minecraft again. By you being here, you have the chance to prevent it from happening."

"But….I'm scared...what if it all happens...and everything he showed me becomes reality?" I asked as I shook and hugged myself.

"He has no interest in your girls." Notch answered. "If he gets his hands on all of the stones, he'll be able to kill my in-game form and exit into the real world…"

I calmed when he told me that...but I hope it won't happen. "...I'm scared Notch…."

The man patted my shoulder. "For anyone in your position, I'd be worried if you weren't. However we still have time, I'm going to train you so that you'll be prepared to fight him."

His words encouraged me. My sadness and fear starting to go away as I looked at him and smiled lightly. "Thank you Notch….I'm happy to be playing this game….it gives me hope and happiness.." I was going to ask more until my harem walked into the room along with my fragments...and Crystal. I frowned after my assault on her. I wasn't angry with her anymore...only guilty for my actions with her.

Crystal stopped at the foot of the bed as Gel, Skelly and Jill hugged her tightly. "Allen...I mean Decion…" Jill started. "Crystal wants to talk to you…"

I nodded as I got up from my bed, feeling my strength returning. I approached them until they were a few inches from me. The girls backed up as they gave us some room. "I know what I did was wrong…" Crystal managed to whisper with a choke. "There is nothing that I can do to take back how I humiliated you, but I just want you to know that from the depths of my heart...I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground with tears falling to her feet. Everyone else remained silent as they waited for me to respond.

I sighed, closed the gap between us, and hugged my old friend. "I'm sorry for how I blew up at you earlier." I replied as I stroked her back. "I had a lot of pent up emotions about that night that I never got to release...but I forgive you."

Crystal hugged me back as she sobbed, feeling relieved that I forgave her. The others smiled, seeing that everything between us was under the bridge now. Crystal looked up at me with her teary eyes. "I promise I won't hurt you anymore Crystal...and I will protect you...I pro-" I was silenced when she suddenly cupped my cheek and pressed her lips against mine. My head spun in circles as the girl I had the biggest crush on IRL was actually kissing me. After we broke the kiss I couldn't help but chuckle, "Between you and me...I've never really been good at holding onto grudges."

Crystal smiled, "Thank you for giving me another chance." She leaned her head against mine...right where my eye had been bandaged. "And thank you for having the others save me...I owe you so much Allen…" I nodded as I hissed in pain.

"Not to ruin the moment, but can someone tell me why I can't see out of my eye?" I asked.

"It got burned off after my brother put that magma cream around it." Notch explained. Hearing what happened, I let go of Crystal and sat back on the bed as I lightly ran my fingers over my useless eye.

"Great...I won't see anymore." I sighed in defeat.

"Actually, while you were out, Ender and I made this for you." Pulling of his inventory, he showed me an Eye of Ender, but was purple in the pupil, slightly glowing purple in aura.

I touched my wound again and looked back with a nervous stare. "No one removed my old eye…"

Ores nodded slightly. "They didn't want to cause you more pain because it would seem that the optical nerve never got touched by the cream."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"To put that eye in your head, we're going to need to rip your old one out...and it's going to hurt...a lot." Wander stated blankly.

I paled at the explanation of the operation. "While it will hurt, Al," Notch started. "You will gain new abilities that will help you see again. You will teleport without taking damage, find strongholds, and gain the strength like an enderman would. Ender worked hard on this eye for you, since she wanted you to be happy." I looked around the room, staring for a minute at Ender with a tear filled smile.

"Thank you…" I clutched the eye tightly in my hand. "Ummm...would you girls mind...stepping out of the room for a minute?" The girls exchanged confused looks as they slowly left the room. "Ores, can you lock it and make sure they don't get in…" The diamond golem nodded and stood by the door.

"Uh...man." Ebony started. "What are you planning? You're starting to worry me." Without answering him I pulled out a stick from my inventory and placed it in my mouth.

"Ebony, can you hang on to Steel?" I asked muffled by the stick. The skeleton wrapped his arms tightly around the enderman.

"Dad...what's going on?" Steel asked.

"Please look away." I told him as I brought my hand to my face. "Here goes nothing…" In one swift motion I plunged my fingers into my socket and tore off my burnt eye as the nerve snapped like a rubber band. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I bit down on the stick. From the doorway the girls tried desperately to open it and find out what happened.

"Daddy!" Steel cried as he tried to run for me.

"Damn Dec, you got balls doing a stunt like that." Ebony said in shock. Through the pain I manage to stuff the Eye of Ender in it's place and hold it tight. The pain was starting to go away as an explosion shot Ores from the door onto the ground before the girls swarmed back in.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE NETHER JUST-" Silk boomed until she spotted a small, round and bloody object on the bed. "Oh Notch, please tell me that's not his…" She moaned as she and several of the other princesses went green.

"Yeah, he tore his own eye out and put the Eye of Ender in quickly." Ebony replied.

I grunted a bit until the pain was gone. The eye did its job as I can finally see again. "It's ok girls...I'm ok now…" I breathed. I looked up only to witness the princesses heaving on the floor. "Uhh...sorry about that…" I muttered, looking away from the group as they threw up.

The next few minutes, they all stopped vomiting as Steel cleaned it up by teleporting the foul liquid away. They each took a special potion to wash their throats and mouths out before they all took a breather. "Allen...don't ever do that again." Crystal spoke in a tone of concern as she hugged me. I gave a sheepish chuckle and scratched my head.

"My bad." I grinned.

"So how does the new eye feel?" Ender asked. Closing my good eye, I slowly looked about the room with my new implant.

"Everything is...purple." I answered gazing at the princess. "Also, you're giving off a crazy amount of purple sparkles."

"That's one of the perks to the eye." Notch spoke. "The Eye gives you the ability to see the sparkles in enderman, the more sparkles they have, the stronger they are. As for seeing purple, that's how enderman see at points, you'll see in color again in a few months."

I smiled slightly, "Guess it's a good thing purple is one of my favorite colors." Ender blushed at the comment while rubbing her arm.

"Allen, what are you gonna do now?" Crystal questioned me while still holding me close. Her question had me stumped, I hadn't given it much thought...due to being unconscious.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days at best." Wander answered.

My jaw dropped. "Talk about a power nap...what did I miss?"

"Not much, Notch was training us to master our abilities while you were out." Ebony explained. I looked amongst the fragments around me until I noticed someone new.

"Uh...who's the cute girl with the dark green hair?" I asked Gel.

Gel giggled. "This is Aerial, your fifth fragment of the Creator's power, she's the dragon you met back in the forest while looking for Cupa." She explained. My eyes looked her up and down before locking onto her slightly open sweater.

"See something you like?~" Aerial purred with a knowing smirk. I blushed and turned away sharply, bumping up against Crystal's face.

"Mph." Our lips met in the process, but she didn't mind it as she held me close and brushed her lips on mine. After the brief contact I returned a lowered gaze to the dragon girl. "I...didn't know you were a girl." I muttered quietly.

Aerial giggled. "Appearances can be deceiving, Ally.~" She teased. My blush darkened considerably at the mention of that name.

"Oh why did you have call me by my mother's pet name for me?" I groaned slightly. She only giggled in response as she approached, sat with us and hugged me as well.

"I think it's cute.~" She cooed in my ear while rubbing her hands on my shoulders. My body shuddered from the contact.

"Allen," I looked at Notch. "I'll let you take it easy for the day to get back up to speed, and tomorrow I'll train you to master your powers." He instructed.

"Alright," I sighed. "Umm, before you go I have a question." Notch nodded. "Why is it that some of the players look like they have their normal human bodies?"

Notch laughed, "That would be part of the newest update, it's slowly working its way through the players."

I nodded, "Ok...by the way where is Cupa? I never did get to hang out with her before...that…"

"I'm right here." I heard her as I looked at the doorway with her arms behind her back. She looked a little upset as she approached. "...I'm sorry for what happened Dec, if I wasn't in the forest, none of this would have happened."

I gave her a stern look. "No it wasn't your fault." She looked at me in surprise before she gave me a smile with teary eyes. She ran to me and hugged me tightly as she slammed her lips against mine. I held her tightly as I returned the kiss. My arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. Her moans echoed in my mouth while our tongues danced. She grabbed one of my hands, put it in her sweater and rested it on her bust. My face turned red at this, as I felt her silky skinned breasts again, but I won't ruin this for her as I gave it a soft squeeze before my other hand moved down and squeezed her butt. Crystal leaned back and coughed. We both broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You two want a room?" She smirked.

Cupa grinned. "You want to join us? After all, you love him like we do.~" Crystal eyed the creeper, then looked at me with a grin.

"What do you think...Ally?~" She cooed.

I blushed at her using my pet name. "Well...this wouldn't be my first threesome in this world…" The human girl blushed in shock.

"You did more than that when we had that huge orgy.~" Gel giggled as she moved to my side as well.

"Nearly a dozen girls you plowed to heaven that night.~" Skelly smirked, licking her lips.

Crystals face was completely red now. "Whoa, ok back up. You did what?" She asked.

I chuckled sheepishly with my face as red as hers. "You see sweetie, Polygamy and Harems are common here in the Mob kingdom. Every male in this kingdom, which are Allen's fragments, have harems with the mob girls. Allen however, has his hands full with the Princesses themselves." Gel explained.

Crystal's mouth dropped. "I thought you were still a virgin. Ok, I have to know. Which one of you girls made a man out of him?"

"That would be me.~" Jill giggled while hanging upside down on her web. "I was his first.~"

Crystal smirked. "I should've figured, Al did have a thing for girls with your...small build.~"

Jill smirked as she hopped down and faced Crystal. "Then let me give you a taste of what I can give you.~" Grabbing her and pulling her close, Jill pressed her lips against Crystal's. The human blushed as she pushed deeper into Jill's mouth. The poison spider princess moaned before grabbing the girl's butt and squeezing it in her palms like dough.

"Will...you be...joining us?~" Crystal moaned as she inserted her tongue.

"Oh very.~" Jill purred in their kiss.

Skelly smirked before approaching them. "Let me have a turn. I always wanted to know what a female human feels like.~" Jill grinned before pulling back as the Skeleton princess slammed her lips on Crystal's next. Skelly loved the feeling of the girls lips and mouth before groping her breasts in their kiss.

I watched with my blush darkening and a bulge beginning to form. "Crystal...you mean you're actually…?"

Crystal broke the kiss and giggled. "Yes, I'm bisexual, I tried it with one of my friends a while back, and I enjoyed it, but if there was one man I would fuck, it would be you Ally.~" She purred with a wink. My jaw dropped as I slumped against the wall.

"I think you just broke his mind.~" Gel laughed.

"Seems so," Crystal giggled. "You ladies want to have a little fun? I need to get that bad stuff out of my mind and I miss the feeling of a woman on me.~" The princesses grinned as I fumbled my words.

"I...you...wha…" I muttered in my baffled state. They all giggled as the ladies moved around Crystal.

 **(Crystal POV)**

 **(LEMON)**

I was excited, but nervous. After those days with Herobrine raping me, i was a little sensitive to doing sex again. I hope the ladies will be gentle with me for a moment. "Ladies, I'm still a bit nervous after what Herobrine did to me...can you please go easy on me...take it slow?" I asked.

Gel nodded cupping my cheeks. "Of course, Sweetie. We won't do anything you don't want to.~" She cooed before kissing me deeply. I moaned softly in her mouth as our tongues met and swapped saliva.

Wendy and Skelly took it slow for the moment, groping my G-cup breasts in their hands and kneaded them gently like dough. "Hey Sis, she's our size.~" Wendy smirked.

"Yes, they're huge, they're so beautiful. Crystal, mind if we see them?~" Skelly purred softly. My face flushed red, but I decided to give them a chance and nodded slowly. They pulled my shirt up gently as my breasts popped out. Both purred in delight before they kneaded them and latched to my nipples and suckled them gently like babies would. I leaned my head back and moaned while stroking their soft hair.

"Mmmm, yeah...that's it…~" I purred. I felt a warm body behind me as I looked up to see Ender with a cute smile with her naked bust pressing my face.

"Let me make you happy, and give you my apology for being rude from before.~" She cooed motherly like before locking lips with me as she moved her breasts in my face. Blushing, I wasted no time burying my face into her soft warm mounds.

"You have the biggest tits I've ever seen.~" I sighed, nuzzling into them.

Ender giggled. "My Mother is the one with the big tits, she's a T-cup...and a MILF.~" Ender purred, stroking my hair. I grinned at the thought.

"Hope I get to meet her.~" I cooed.

"Crystal.~" I looked at Gel who had her dress off, bare naked in front of me. "While the girls please you, want to fuck me?~"

I lifted my head from Ender's bust. "I would.~" I licked my lips.

Gel purred as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down with my panties before tossing my clothes aside. She moved her legs around and entwined them with mine. "You familiar with this position, Sweetie Pie?~" She purred and licked her lips.

With a smirk, I pushed down as our pussies made contact. "That answer your question?~" I moaned as I began thrusting against her. Gel purred in lust before she pumped and swirled her hips with me in rhythm. Our pussies scraped and rubbed in a messy kiss with soft "slick" noises.

"Oh baby, I never knew you would be so good with women.~" Gel moaned as her hand glided across one of my legs, making me tingle in pleasure.

"Y-you'd be surprised.~" I moaned at her touch, pushing closer to her. "Mind if I play with your tits?~" Gel smiled sweetly as she pushed her chest forward with her globs of slime flesh near my view.

"All yours baby.~" She purred sweetly, licking her lips. My lips latched onto her dark green nipples as I suckled her mounds. Gel shuddered as the other princesses cooed and caressed us.

When I gave a small bite on her nipples, they popped and actually pumped milk in my mouth. It was so sweet, warm, and delicious. I gulped down the delicious liquid with half lidded eyes. "Mmmmmm, you taste good.~"

Gel smiled with half lidded eyes, "We Mob girls can generate our tits to lactate milk anytime sweetie, and it's endless.~" She explained with a lick of her lips.

"Well then, guess I'll have myself a buffet.~" I grinned before resuming to suck on her. The others watched with grins, smiles and smirks as they watched me and Gel having a good time with each other. Aerial watching couldn't take it before she moved up and moved us a bit.

"Hello baby.~" She purred to me before she sat in between me and Gel with her soaking cunt pressing against ours. My head arched back as this new sensation flood over me, prying me away from the slime princesses breast.

"Shiiiiit, never did this with multiple girls.~" I moaned. The girls giggled again as Ores clamped his hands over Steels eyes.

"We'll...leave you ladies to get...ummm, acquainted with each other. We've got stuff to do, right?" Ores turned to the other male fragments. They all nodded in agreement before they turned and started to leave, before they were stopped and saw each of their girls.

"Hey boys.~" They all purred.

"We've been looking for you Steel.~" Silva giggled.

"We have much to catch up on.~" Bona purred, licking her lips.

"Me and the other Golem girls need your warmth and passion Ores.~" Golli purred.

Allen sat up a little. "Uh, when did Steel meet those girls?" He asked in confusion.

"Yesterday when he wanted more friends." Ender moaned as she massaged my head in her bust again.

Al nodded as he smiled at the boy. "Well I'll be, treat them nicely, ok Son?" Steel blushed heavily but nodded.

"Come on Steel," Silva purred, hugging him from behind, "me and the girls want some of your love.~" Her hands stroked his chest. Steel chuckled as he hugged the five girls and teleported away.

"The ladies and I are ready for another orgy baby, you coming?~" Bona purred at Ebony as she kneaded his crotch.

The bedrock skeleton groaned. "Oooooh, how can...I say no?" Giggling, she took him out and ran down the halls with him.

"The girls and I also want to have our fun with you Ores, ready for another mating orgy?~" Golli smirked, grinding her chest against his. The diamond golem grunted as he picked her up and carried her out.

"Wander," Emerald blushed, "Um...would you like to...you know…with me and the other zombie girls…?" She poked her index fingers together.

The male zombie grinned, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you ask.~" Emerald flushed heavily but smiled, took his hand and they ran out of the room with smiles.

"Guess it's just us now…" Al chuckled a bit. Cupa grinned as she unzipped her sweater in front of him.

"Ready to fuck this naughty bitch?~" She purred, kneading her own breasts. Al grinned before unbuckling his belt and his cock popped out. I gasped at how big he is, it made me hornier than before as I gripped the girls scissoring me and grinded and pounded them faster and deeper.

Al saw my reaction and blushed. He quickly pulled the creeper on top of him and hid himself in her lap. "Awww, too shy to show your hunkiness to your human girlfriend?~" Cupa cooed as she grinded her crotch against his hard dick.

"W-well…" Allen stuttered. "...I haven't actually asked if...she wants to be...my girlfriend." He finished looking at me with nervous eyes. "...Crystal?"

"Allen…" I smiled before moving off of the girls and crawling to him. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I grew a small crush on you in highschool, and I want to make up for everything I did for you...because I love you...Allen, please let me love you, let me be your girlfriend." I cooed to him while stroking his cheek. The blush on his face darken as a couple of tears formed.

"I...never thought I would ever hear you say that…" He sighed.

"Allen…" I smiled as I kissed him sweetly. "Cupa, please, let me take him first...I need him…" The creeper nodded as she moved off his lap and scooted around his back.

"I still want in, so I'll have some fun here.~" She cooed while rubbing her breasts against his back. I nodded as I moved on his lap with his dick below my pussy.

"Allen...let us become one.~" I cooed as I slowly sunk down on his cock as I gasped at his length and thickness. "Fuuuuuuck...you're huge!~"

He moaned as his hands explored my body, and squeezed me. "Nnnngggh, you feel so tight…~"

"This feels...so much different than before….it's so gentle...so warm…" I gasped and whimpered as my tears shed away the evil memories of Herobrine. Allen saw my tears and pulled my head closer, kissing them till they disappeared.

"Put those thoughts behind you." He spoke softly. "I've got you, you're safe with us." I smiled from his warm heart; I felt safe with him.

"Oh Allen…" I sobbed happily as I kissed him deeply with my tongue as I slowly bounced on his lap. He groaned in pleasure as he gripped my ass tightly and gave a few slow thrusts. I moaned in his mouth, he was amazing. Oh God, I love him so much. I'll never hurt him again, I'll never make him cry again. I'll always make him happy. My hands stroked his chest as I swayed my hips in my thrusts to move his dick in me.

We broke the kiss to get some air as I found him staring at the base of neck. "Ally~" I whispered to get his attention. "Something you...want?~" I pressed my breasts against him. He responded by latching onto them and suckled them gently with soft squeezes. It felt good, so much better than Herobrine sucking my breasts, he was so gentle and soft. My hips started moving on their own as I bounced on him faster. "Ally...Ally...I love you! I love you so much!~" I cried while hugging him tightly in my chest.

He groaned while his hands kneaded my ass. "So do I...I love you…" He leaned forward as he was now eye level with me before kissing my lips deeply. Cupa smirked as her hands slid down, caressing his dick and my clit. Her touching made me moan in Allen's mouth. Returning the favor for her, one of my hands moved up and groped her large tits, giving them loving squeezes as the other gave her ass a good slap, making the flesh jiggle.

"Mmmm, you're having fun with this group orgy thing aren't you?~" Cupa purred to me.

Breaking the kiss with Allen, I nodded. "Yes...this is so much better than the times back at the Clay kingdom….so much better...I love you all so much….I never want to leave this kingdom...I want to stay here…~"

Fleshy came over along with Snowy, bare naked as they kissed my cheeks. "You don't ever have to leave.~" Cooed the zombie princess.

"You're welcomed here all the time when you have to return to the real world.~" Snowy cooed, as she stroked my hair. I never felt blessed with so much happiness and love from this world, I should have started playing Minecraft so long ago. My arms wrapped around the girls and Allen, pulling them close in a tight embracement. My warmth increased against my cheek as Allen's blush darkened.

"You'd think that after all the times we've had sex with him, he'd be used to seeing us naked.~" Skelly smirked.

I could only giggle at her statement as my hips kept going, however I felt a warmth building up, I was about to cum. "Allen...I'm gonna cum...I can't hold it….~" I moaned while holding everyone tight.

"Me... either…~" He groaned, beginning to thrust his hips with my rhythm.

"Mmmm...Cum inside me Allen...fill me with your love...I need it...Please cum with me!~" I managed to cry out as I pounded him into my womb balls deep. He groaned and bucked his hips against mine.

"Nnnnnnnggghhhh!" He cried out as he unleashed his warm load into me. I cried as my juices exploded around his dick as my womb drank his semen as if it was starved. Both of us held each other tightly as our climax ebbed. Our bodies grew weak as we fell back on the girl's, breathing heavily as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Allen…" I whispered.

"Crystal…" He whispered back before we kissed gently. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too...I'll never hurt you again my love...never." I promised him truthfully while stroking his hair. The princesses gave a simultaneous "Awww," as they giggled.

"You two are a perfect couple as humans." Ender giggled as she hugged us both. Allen blushed and kissed her cheek. As I slowly pulled off him Gel, Cupa, and Aerial moved closer.

"We still have yet to have a turn with you.~" The three purred pressing their bodies against him. I only giggled as I moved back and took my breath as the girls moved around him as they got on him and started riding him all over again.

 **(Elsewhere in the castle)**

Emerald had brought the zombie spellcaster to another room of the castle and was making out with him fiercely. "You have no idea how long I waited for this Emerald.~" Wander moaned as he gripped her ass. During the days he had been training, Fleshy had kindly given him a human form.

Emerald moaned by his advances. "As...did I my love.~" She replied as her hand moved some of the robing out of the way, shoved in and grabbed his penis before pumping him.

"Nnnnghhh, damn... somehow...I didn't peg you...as a straightforward type…" He moaned.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this Wander...the moment I met you, I knew deep in my heart you were the one to make me happy, to make me smile and laugh….you're the zombie man I dreamed of loving...and I want you Wander...I want to be with you...as I want to make you happy...by making your desires, dreams and love come true.~" Emerald sighed while hugging him tightly and pumping him.

He hugged her closer as something dawned on him. "Hey, Emi…"

"Yes…?" She blushed at her nickname.

"I... thought you said something about other zombie girls?" He finished. Emerald grinned before with a snap of her fingers and the ground started popping arms out. Wander was startled at first, but blushed when dozens of naked female zombies, all gorgeous and sexy like her, emerged from the ground with smirks and moans of lust and desire. "Oh you sneaky little lady.~" He grinned.

"It's how we do it handsome.~" His girl smirked before the girls grabbed him and tore his robes off like flesh. They tossed him on the bed as they pounced on him, licking, sucking and kissing all over his body.

"You had this planned? Oh you naughty girl.~" He moaned trying to hold her close.

"Sorry sweetie, but as Zombies, all is fair in love, flesh and sex.~" Emerald smirked before she moved up and sat on his lap, her ass cheeks pressing his hardened cock as she bounced a bit.

"Nnnnghhh, now you tease me? Oh come on…" He moaned.

Emerald giggled before she snapped her fingers again. As if they knew her thoughts, two females moved their crotches in his face before they started fingering each other and squirted their juices on him. As much as he didn't want them to have all the fun, he decided not stop them and enjoy the show.

Seeing he was eager to fuck, Emerald purred before moving her hips a bit and sunk his cock into her tight, wet pussy. She moaned and started bouncing, but was hard and fast as the bed shook below them. "Mmmm, so big! You like that, Honey? You like my dirty pussy around your monster cock?~" Instead of replying, he grabbed her ass and shoved in balls deep.

"Mmmm, such a nice round ass you have.~" He grunted. He groped it roughly and slapped it, watching it jiggle. Emerald cried in pleasure as her bouncing got rougher. With another snap of her fingers, two moved down and suckled on his balls as the two fingering to him moved on their sides with their legs entwined and grinded their pussies together in his face in a fast, lustful rhythm. "Nnnnghhh, I can't get enough of you.~" He groaned slapping her ass more.

"Mmmmm! This is only the beginning!~" Emerald cried as she snapped her fingers again. Another moved up on his head. Her legs wrapped around his head to shove her pussy in his mouth while licking, kissing and slapping the asses of the girls tribbing in his face. The zombie moaned as he ate the girl out and pounded Emerald harder. Feed up with watching, two more moved up and grabbed his hands and shoved them in their pussies as made him finger them. The last two moved up with Emerald and pressed their pussies against his cock as they tribbed and rubbed together with Emerald's bouncing.

The mage felt his body heating up majorly as pressure began to build, "Emi...I don't know... how much longer…I can hold." He grunted.

"Cum Wander," all of the girls purred in unison, "Let us cum with you, let us be one with you.~" Wander moaned loudly and slammed deep into Emerald's womb.

"Nnnnnnnggghhhh!" He moaned. He blew his load into Emerald which set her off as well. Like chains breaking, all the girls cried in pleasure as their pussies gushed cum around the bed, each other and on Wanderer, coating him in a sweet mess of pussy juice. Even as his orgasm slowed Wander continued to pound Emerald's body causing the girl to shudder in bliss.

"You can keep going? Mmmmm oh yeah, we're gonna have fun for the whole night.~" She smirked while licking her lips.

"I'm undead remember?" He grinned, "I don't exactly have any energy that gets lost.~"

"Good, because we females are _hungry_ for your cock and cum.~" She purred before bouncing even harder against him as she moaned and squirted.

Wander smirked as he kept up with her pace. " _Oh, I'm glad I came to live here._ " He thought.

 **(LEMON END)**

 **Ok, that about wraps up this chapter. Dec still has some training to do and will be enlisting some more help for the war. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Please review so that I can build the best story I can. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 15- Off to the Nether World**

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

A new day dawned in Minecraftia, as the holders of the Creator's power began their training once again. Steel had been the first to completely master his powers. Able to teleport multiple people and/or groups of blocks at the same time. Wander was attempting to sort through the different enchantments he could access and pair them with appropriate items. Ebony was sparring with Ores since he could survive his explosions. Ores was trying to pinpoint their accuracy while the skeleton tried to spread his invulnerability.

Aerial was having a bit of trouble trying to control the winds from inside her. She managed to focus enough to move others by her will, but giving them control over their winds was proving somewhat of a challenge. For Dec, his training was about to begin.

 **(Dec POV)**

As the others were sparring in the arena, Notch led me down to the room where the princesses agreed to let me do my building. As we passed the many projects that lined out on the floor Notch ran his hands over a couple of them, nodding his head with a small grin. "I see you've been keeping up with your building Al." The god noted.

I gave a sheepish chuckle and rubbed my head. "I just don't want to get rusty. Or out done-"

"By your cousin." Notch finished.

"Yeah, how do you know Ex?" I asked in surprise.

Notch chuckled. "I'm the god of this world. When you're in here, I have access to all your in game memories. That and I only noticed you just before the war broke out all those years ago."

I flinched slightly at the mention of the horrid event. "I'm...not too proud of what happened back then." I sighed, walking away before stopping in front of one creation covered in steel blocks.

"So...this is the fabled cannon you designed from back then?" Notch assumed as he stood by my side. "Looks a bit...different...from when I last saw it."

I walked closer to the weapon and placed my hand on the outside plating. "The one I built on the server was just a prototype. This...is the finished product." I waved my hand at the machine with a smile. After a couple of minutes I turned away with a grimace and kept my head down. "I can't stop thinking about what happened, and that damn cousin of mine…" I clenched my fist.

"He refused to help you, didn't he?" Notch asked. "When the war broke out, and in the aftermath."

I nodded. "He taught me everything I know about this game. Showed me how to build, how to craft, survive on my own. Yet when I asked him for his help saving the server, he left me to fend for myself."

"People tend to change in games sometimes Allen, I have seen it in minecraft a lot. There are times some players play the villain to gain upper hands against others." Notch sighed as he recalled some of the turn of events from the many players he watched over in his time.

"Notch…" I spoke softly. "You didn't...tell the girls about the war...did you?"

Notch remained quiet for a moment, and I soon tensed when he nodded. "I did. They would have known sooner or later, but they hold no grudge at you for what happened. The opposite, they were very worried and concerned."

I grit my teeth and lightly punched the metal cannon. "...you had no right to share my painful memory…"

"You need to understand that I have my reasons, since you will be here for the rest of your life." Notch spoke again calmly.

"Do you have any idea what that war put me through." I growled as I looked back. Much to my surprise, my vision was becoming quite blurry with tears.

"I know you've been through a lot of pain Allen. Believe me, I saw the war, I know what you were put in when the word spread. No one, not even you deserved all of that." Notch spoke calmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're angry that I told them, but don't you know how hard it must be for you to keep the past held in for so long? Talking about your pain and your past will release the tension and suffering you held onto for so long." He sighed as he pulled away and walked to the window. "I was trying to make this easy for you. I don't want you to feel the pain of holding your problems in for so long and try to deal with it on your own...like I did."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to hold onto something like that…" I huffed.

Notch closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath. "If you think life was hard for you, you don't understand what I have to deal with, with my brother." Hearing him mention Herobrine deflated my anger as I sat on a nearby block with my head in my hands.

"Why bring him up now Notch? Why?" I asked him.

Notch faced me before he approached. "Herobrine was never like this Allen...he was more free spirited, kind, and had a strong heart." He sat down on a block near me.

I looked up at him slowly. "...What happened that made him like this?" The god of Minecraft had his eyes closed as I saw him clench his fists.

"He grew jealous of me. We both created Minecraftia together, but people saw me as the true creator of this world. No matter what I did with my brother, I always took credit for everything... I can still remember the pain, the sadness in his eyes that he was being neglected, left out. Some players even saw my brother as...a bad influence." He explained softly.

I gave a small sigh, "Videogames don't always bring out the best in people…"

"Indeed…" He agreed. "One day, my brother became terminally ill...in order to try and help him...I tried to give him the stones."

"The book said something about his malice towards you corrupted them…" I noted.

Notch nodded. "Yes...the stones rejected my brother...that is when the evil in him was awakened and Herobrine was born. He began destroying everything in his path, hurting innocent players and tainting their minds with his dark magic. I tried everything in my power to save him, to help him...but the times I tried over the last few years...were a lost cause. I knew my brother was truly gone long ago from that day...it's all my fault this happened to my brother...because I wasn't strong enough to save him…."

"But...why me? Out of all the players in this game...why was I picked?" I asked in a low voice.

Notch looked at me with a calm face, but had a small frown. "The power of the Creator flows strong in your blood Allen. The stones chose you for a reason, because you are the chosen one to wield its power. You alone proved to hold the qualities that define the Creator...it's always been like that."

I looked at the old man with pity. I still felt like crap from what I had to endure, but he by far had it worse. "...I'll do what I can to stop your brother." I replied with a small smile.

The God of minecraft smiled a little as he nodded, patting my back. "Thank you Allen, myself and the others will be by your side till the end."

"Just...don't go around sharing my memories anymore. I get you were trying to help, but there are some things I'd rather keep buried…" I sighed. "I don't like having people pity me...it changes how to see you and act towards you."

Notch nodded. "I understand Allen, you can tell those about your past and secrets when you feel like it."

I smiled before rubbing my hands together, "So...what are you going to train me to do?"

"Since you now posses the Eye of Ender, I will train you how to master its power, and I think Ender might like to help as well." Notch snapped his fingers as the Ender princess appeared next to him.

"Hello Notch." Ender bowed slightly. "Hey...Ally." She blushed as she spoke my pet name as did I.

I shook my head with a grin. "You girls are going to be calling me that from now on, aren't you?"

Ender giggled before hugging me. "To be honest...I think it suits you better than Decion. Not that your gamer name is bad..." A chuckle escaped my lips as I stroked her cheek.

"Call me whatever you want, Ender. I'm still the same person." I whispered.

Notch rolled his eyes. "While I admire how you show affection for the princesses, might we at least try to focus on your training?" I nodded before pulling away from Ender's warm body. "Good, now Ender would you kindly explain to Al how you Ender beings teleport."

"Of course," Ender faced me and continued. "When we teleport, it is based on our eyesight. We can teleport to any location that we can see." She demonstrated by teleporting several times around me. "In addition to that, we can also teleport to a parrella location in the End dimension."

"So you can teleport where you want whenever you want as long as you can see it?" I asked with excitement.

The girl shook her head. "Not quite. There's a limit to how much you can teleport to a new location. Each time you teleport, your vision in your eyes...well, eye in your case, will darken until becoming black. When that happens you'll have to wait for your vision to return before you can go to a new place."

I was puzzled by her explanation. "Say an enderman's vision goes black and they still need to flee, what happens then?"

Ender giggled. "Remember those purple sparkles you noticed when you first opened your eye?" I nodded. "The sparkles show us the way home. When we teleport we deposit a cluster of them at the new location. When our vision disappears they become the only thing we can see. Showing us where it is safe to go until back home. Even though you can't teleport to a new location, since you can see your sparkles you can still teleport back to where they are."

With my confusion cleared, I asked the most important question. "So how do I teleport?"

Ender smiled. "It's actually really simple. You just need to focus on where you want to go, and blink your Eye of Ender." It sounded a little too simple, but I disregarded my uneasy feeling. I focused on the far wall and blinked. Turns out, I had a good reason to be wary. Upon blinking I felt a ripple of energy as I watched my body burst forward at what felt like warp speed. Why the star trek reference? Everything in the room turned into a bright blur as I hurtled for my new destination.

Back to the world of minecraft, I popped out of motion and immediately feel to my knees as I wheezed and heaved on the ground. Ender and Notch walked over to me. "That's what we call teleport sickness." Ender giggled as she rubbed my back. "You'll get used after a couple of eons."

I turned to face the princess until I froze seeing her bust dangling down in front of me. My gaze remained there until I blinked again. There was a ripple, and then I found my face smothered on warmth and darkness as I was pinned down. Trying to free my self only produced moans from Ender's voice. After a couple of seconds I felt something sliding up as my body was released. I took a fresh breath of air and looked at where I had teleported with a red face. "I'm so sorry about that Ender," I apologized with a blush. "I don't know how that happened."

"Probably cause you were staring at them and knew what they looked like…without my sweater covering them." The enderman princess mumbled with a blush. As she started pulling her sweater back down I noticed something.

"Hey, since when you start wearing a purple lacy bra?" I asked. "I thought you didn't wear them."

Ender's blush darkened. "I...well, I...I remembered you said that one of your favorite colors was purple so…" That was when I started grinning.

"Are you trying to appeal to me by how cute and sexy you look in that? Cause I think that's adorable.~" I spoke with a chuckle. Ender giggled as she rolled her sweater back down after I moved off her.

"Perhaps you'll be seeing it again.~" She giggled.

"I look forward to it.~" Was my reply with a wink. "So, shall we continue with our training my Ender princess?"

Ender sighed, "To be honest, that's really all there is to teleporting." Hearing this, I nodded in understanding. It would be pointless to keep pushing myself to use my new gift, it will just make me nauseous to many points until the next few years when I get used to it. "There was one other thing though," Ender mentioned as she produced a small black box wrapped in a purple bow. "Ma had this made for you."

Curious, I took the box and untied the bow. I pulled the top off to see what her mother gave me. It was a small wristwatch carved from a dark colored stone with glowing purple flecks embedded in it. "Whoa…" I breathed in awe as I held the wristwatch in my hand. "What is this Ender?"

"This watch is forged from endstone. As such it has a strong resonance with enderbeings. Ma believed that since you now posses some of our abilities that she would grant you access to our mind links." Ender explained before gently wrapping the gift to my wrist.

I felt touched Endra put so much time to make this for me. I smiled at my princess, "I'll be sure to visit her later and give my thanks to her."

Ender giggled, "You can tell her now." She tapped the surface of the watch as the clock face glowed bright purple. "Hi mother."

"Hello Sweetie." I heard Endra from the watch.

"Miss Endra," I spoke up. "I can't thank you enough for making this watch for me. I'll be sure to repay you however I can for your generosity."

"Nonsense, Dear." Endra giggled. "You're practically family. Since you're now part enderman I wanted to extend an invitation to be part of our domain."

I chuckled in reply to her answer, "Still though, thank you...maybe later, me, your daughter and you can have a little _fun_ if you know what I mean." I teased with another chuckle.

"Oh you sweetheart." Endra cooed. "Maybe I will take you up on your offer.~" I chuckled with a blush. God, these girls are always making my days interesting indeed.

"Allen," I turned to Notch who was speaking. "I will tell you the battle is in a few days, and I will let you schedule your training times to get ready, but I would suggest you visit the other sections of the kingdoms. I'm sure the other princesses from the Netherworld would like to meet you." I nodded before he continued. "For now, I still have to show you want you are capable of."

"Of course Notch," I nodded. "So far, I know about my ability to create anything of my desire, along with the ability to craft anything, but knowing that you know more about the Creator, I'm guessing there is more to my gift than I think, right?"

The god nodded, "Indeed, yours is perhaps the mightiest of them all. You can actually change the entire landscape of this world. You can force any block you wish to turn into anything you desire. And on top of that, you can even mass produce structures of your choosing," he waved a hand to my constructs, "say your projects for example, you can "copy and paste" if you will."

"So...using my gift, I can create anything that comes to my mind, control the blocks to become anything I can think of, and make copies of what I made?" I asked to break it down better.

"As long as they're made out of blocks that can be generated in this world, yes." Notch confirmed.

I nodded to his answer. It sounded really cool, me creating anything I want without truly building it by hand, this is gonna be very interesting to control my new abilities. "So...how do I do this?"

"Well...it's pretty hard to explain…" Notch admitted. "But the best I can explain, is use the blocks around you and think of something, and concentrate, as you let your mind flow and let the blocks do the rest."

Wasn't much to go on, but then again it was better than nothing. I gazed along the wall and thought a design. My eyes closed as I imagined the blocks that would make it. Seconds later there was a loud rumble in the room forcing my eyes to snap open. I gasped in shock as I witnessed the stone bricks that made up the wall cracking and changing colors. The stone chipped away and revealed a swirl of diamond, emerald, redstone, and lapis blocks, just as I had pictured.

"Incredible…" I breathed in awe. Ender was also awed by this while Notch smiled and nodded.

"Looks like you will master your powers better than I imagined," he chuckled. "You and your counterparts are truly connected to the Creator's power. You should be proud." I chuckled before turning to my projects.

"What about copying them?" I asked.

Notch grasped my hands and moved my thumbs and index fingers till they formed a rectangle. "Engulf the structure you want in the frame and blink. Then redirect the frame where you want it and blink again. You can only copy one structure at a time and once you separate your hands, you'll lose the stored copy."

So this is like using a camera, huh? Sounds easy enough. I concentrated on the cannon I made before I blinked. Following Notches words, I moved to another area where it was opened and blinked again, and it revealed another copy of the cannon. "Wow...that's very cool." I spoke in awe with a chuckle. "It's a kodak moment."

Notch and Ender chuckled by my joke. "Well done, Allen. Very soon, not even my brother will be able stand up to you and the others." I chuckled in reply as well. "I shall take my leave now. You may do as you wish, but be prepared for war soon." With those words, Notch vanished.

"So...what do you want to do now...Ally?" Ender asked. I thought over for a few seconds until an idea popped. I didn't get the chance to visit the Netherworld section after the commotion that happened. I think it's time to visit the other princesses of the Netherworld.

"How about a visit to the Netherworld section of the castle?" I suggested. Ender nodded slightly.

"Ok...I might want to change. I don't want to be stuck in there with this." She lightly pulled on her sweater. She makes a point there. From my knowledge of the game, the Netherworld is like hell itself, and it can be very hot, so going there with heavy clothing could make someone sweat like a pig.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you." I nodded with a smile. Ender nodded before she teleported away to change her clothes while I inspected my projects to pass the time. After a few minutes, I heard teleporting again and turned to see Ender, but blushed up a storm due to her choice of clothing. She was wearing a black tank top that looked tight, and I can see her lacy purple bra easily. She wore small black jeans that didn't cover her legs, and I can see her slim, but firm belly from the bottom of the small tank top she was wearing. I was blushing like an idiot while I was trying not to get a nosebleed. "Oh...oh my...sh..shit…" I tried to speak, but only blabber came out.

Ender blushed, "Do you...not like it?"

"No no no no!" I waved my hands out. "I do like it...I...just wasn't expecting you to wear something like that...but it makes you look...well...s...sexy." I confirmed. Ender's blush darkened as she hid her face in her hair. "You...don't need to be embarrassed Ender...I really like your style...anything you or the girls wear...you all look cute and hot in them." I spoke more calmly with a small smile. It was normal, considering to how some show more skin than clothing, like Skelly and Wendy.

"This actually the first time...I wore this." Ender admitted.

"Well, you don't have to keep wearing your sweater all the time, to be honest, it hides your beauty and attractive body." I admitted myself with a blush. Ender smiled before hugging me into her body.

"Thanks…" She whispered. "You ready to go?" I nodded in answer as we left the room. Ender took me around through the castle before we saw nether bricks up head. Passing through them, we entered the netherworld section. I saw Blazes, Ghasts, Zombie Pigmen and Magma Cubes all around. The farther in we walked the more I started to sweat. I had left my jacket back in my room, but even with it off, I was still sweating. Like Jesus, how can anyone survive here? Man, I would feel bad for any player stepping in here with all that armor on them.

"Are you ok?" Ender asked with concern, seeing how much I was sweating.

I grunted as I wiped off some sweat from my forehead. "I'll be fine...I just forgot how much I don't handle warm climates well. I tend to prefer to live far up north…"

Ender felt concerned for my health before an idea popped. "Why not drink a fire resistant potion? I'm sure that will counter the heat." Nodding, I searched my inventory before pulling out two bottles of the potion. I offered one to the princess as I uncorked mine. Both of us chugged the potion down and settled it in. Like that, the potions effects kicked in, the heat around my body dropped as I was back to my regular body temperature and the heat around us wasn't affecting me. Only problem was...my shirt was still completely soaked in sweat. Without much thought I pulled off the soaked cloth and squeezed out maybe a quart of liquid.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself as I draped my shirt over my shoulder so it could dry.

"Never thought you could sweat that much." Ender said, but blushed at seeing my bare chest.

I chuckled. "Well, like I said I like to live in much colder climates. I didn't know I could sweat that much either." No sooner did I say that, did I get the feeling I was being watched.

"Well, about time you finally decided to visit.~" I heard a familiar voice purr. Looking behind us, we both saw a familiar black skeleton princess approach.

"Wendy," I smiled with a chuckle. "Good to see you as well. I had a feeling I would see you here, considering wither skeletons live in the netherworld." The princess grinned before hugging my arm into her bust.

"Mind if I give you two a tour?" She offered with a wink.

"A tour sounds great, thanks." I smiled with a nod. Ender took my other arm as Wendy led us into her homeland. Around us were bridges, and small castle sections where the mobs lived with lava spewing around the area. Even some of the mobs were bathing in the lava.

"So what do you think, hot stuff?~" Wendy purred.

"I have to admit, this place is cool, and it's interesting how the nether mobs are in the lava without getting hurt." I admitted with a chuckle.

Wendy grinned, "That's a perk of spawning here. Instant lava immunity."

"So what are the mob girls in this section like?" I questioned her.

"Well, I guess you could say that they're all a bit, _warm blooded_.~" Wendy cooed as her hand traced my chest. I blushed but chuckled. Yep, they're like the rest, always pretty horny at times. "If you think that they're just like me and my sister...you have no idea what you're in for." She giggled with a smirk as she guessed what I was thinking.

That got me pretty curious, "What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

Wendy started to explain, but turned her head as she heard a bunch of girls calling out to each other. "Watch." She pointed as a few wither skeleton girls were chasing down another one. When they tackled the skeleton girl down, she giggled at their game before they started tearing each others clothes off and they started a sex orgy that was filled with lustful moans. "That's mostly what the girls are like, Ally.~" She cooed.

I could only watch with a dark blush. They're fucking in public, and they don't care. I saw other mob girls gathering as they were watching, either fingering themselves, each other, or starting an orgy of their own. I was starting to back up when Wendy gave me a sly grin and whistled, "Hey girls!" She called out as the mob girls below met her gaze and continued their orgies. "I've got a hunk up here if want to try him out.~" I gave Wendy a shocked expression until the ground shook with the girls running towards me, locked in their sights. I turned and hauled ass deeper into the Nether fortress. Word was spreading fast as many other mob girls were joining the chase.

My face paled before I quickly searched my inventory and pulled a speed potion out. Taking it in one swing, my speed increased as I was taking sharp turns around corners. However, I skid to a halt and paled more. Dead end. I heard the girls calling to me as I looked around in panic until I saw a small opening to hide in. I jumped into the small hole and pressed my back to the wall as I heard the girls approach and looking around for me. The hole itself was just a narrow shelf that fell away into a lake of lava.

"He should be here, I can smell his musky scent.~" One of the mob girls moaned while licking her lips. I shuddered as I crept further onto the ledge. I knocked a loose brick from the wall and it fell down, splashing into the lake. Hearing the splash, the girls looked down.

"He fell in the lava! Let's go!~" They all cheered and ran off from my location. I stayed there for a moment to make sure they were gone. With a sigh of relief, I started creeping back to the entrance, but suddenly slipped and fell. Quickly, I grabbed onto the ledge before I could fall in the lava below me. Apparently not all the girls had left as one stuck her head out the hole and saw me.

"Found him.~" She purred as she started reaching for my hand. Out of shock and fear my grip loosened and I fell. As I fell down I heard a couple of the girls shout before trying to follow me. Once again I searched my my inventory and pulled out a set of wings. These had just been released, but I had no real idea how to use them. Just going with it, I equipped them as I started flapping them to get air. Nothing was working as I was falling faster to the lava. I closed my eyes and waited for the lava to hit me, but when I let go of the wings, they opened up, gently glided me through the air and safely landed me on the red blocks. I sighed as my heart rate slowed down. For good measure I chugged an invisibility potion to hide from the mob girls.

I saw them coming to where they saw me land as I booked it. When they reached the spot they had disappointed faces that I was gone before their attitudes did to 180 and continued their orgy with each other. With them now distracted I made my way back to the fortress before scaling the brick wall. As I climbed over the side I found Wendy at my side as my potion wore off.

"Impressive you escaped, Handsome," she grinned. "But I'm afraid you can't run forever. Every mob girl in the Nether are very, _very_ horny. Sex is mostly what they think of here when not in the game, so they'll just keep fucking again, and again, and again.~"

I gave a soft glare. "That was a dirty trick...do I look like an athlete to you?"

"Oh lighten up, I'm just having some fun with you. Come on, admit it was fun being chased by horny girls, think of it as a game of tag." The girl giggled.

"Yeah a game that would involve me getting gang banged by a bunch of girls I've never even met before. Holy crap...I don't socialize well in stressful situations…" I panted.

"I see our human visitor has decided to visit us." A new female voice spoke. I turned and saw her. She was wearing a beanie ghast hat, had orange eyes with white hair that had locks as it fell to her feet. She wore a white silky dress that hugged her waist with white fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders. Her breast size was an V-cup size.

"...Ok...with that dress, you look like a princess from the fairytales back home." I breathed with a blush.

The woman giggled. "You'd be right child. I'm Ghazy, princess of the Ghasts." She greeted.

Wendy nudged my arm, "So are you saying we don't look like princesses?" She pouted cutely.

"No, of course not, you all still are to me." I corrected with a sheepish grin.

"So how come you never gave us **that** look?" She teased poking my cheek.

"Uh..well uh.." I tried to speak.

"Oh come now Wendy, I'm sure he never meant to insult you or the others." Ghazy assured as she rubbed my shoulders. Wendy grinned before kissing my cheek and backing away.

"Alright, I leaving them in your _tender_ care, Ghazy. See you later." She waved before skipping off.

"Always one to tease." Ghazy giggled before looking at me. "So young man, what do you think of our nether home so far?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, besides the many other girls that seem to have too much free time on their hands...the Nether seems like a nice place."

The Ghast princess smiled sadly, "Please forgive me about the girls, they just don't know how to control their urges. All they want is to have a good time. I apologize if they startled you."

I gave a shrug, "I think I'll be fine after a little while." We turned our heads as we heard another male scream.

"HELP ME!" The voice came from Ebony as he ran past with a swarm of girls chasing him down a different intersection as we watched.

"Guess Ebony's girlfriend brought him here, poor guy." I chuckled as he continued running around to avoid the horny girls.

"One of your friends?" Ghazy asked.

"Pretty much, there are a few other males with me in the kingdom, including my son." I explained. Hearing that the ghast princess raised an eyebrow.

"So you already have a son?" I nodded. "So you have no problem with starting new families I take it?" She blushed slightly as she asked.

"Well, my son is apart of me, not my birth son, but I see him as one. I am thinking about starting a family with my harem once the whole thing is over with Herobrine." I explained.

Ghazy nodded, "So...might I ask who is in your harem?"

"Well...Gel...Skelly...Wendy...Silk...about 12 girls so far, but I know it will just keep growing." I explained.

"I see…" Ghazy sighed as she plucked at her hair.

"Something on your mind Ghazy?" I asked her by her change of attitude.

The princess looked deep into my eyes, "Would you...consider dating me too?" It surprised me slightly, but who am I to pass this up?

Smiling, I embraced her with a kiss on the cheek, "Does that answer your question?" I teased. She moaned before returning the hug.

"I think she's happy." Smiled Ender as she teleported next to us.

"Agreed." I replied before hearing a cry from Ebony from afar as they were muffled by the lustful moans of the females. "I think they got him." I chuckled.

"It's like Wendy said, can't run forever." Ender giggled.

"Yeah, but thanks to a certain enderwoman I can teleport forever." I grinned.

"So Sweetie, would you like to meet the other princesses in the fortress?" Ghazy offered.

I nodded. "Sure."

Ghazy smiled as she looked over the edge of the bridge. "Judging from the crowd by the lake, it would seem that they're trying to prove who looks better in swim suits again." I looked as well as I saw a few mob girls posing in swimming suits to a few of the girls cheering for them.

One of the mob girls has blazing gold hair, golden burning eyes, with an incredible tan, and built figure, but still curvy. She wears golden armored boots and golden fingerless gauntlets while wearing a dark crimson two piece bathing suit with P-cup breasts. The second girl was a slime girl, grey skin with golden eyes, ruby slime red hair, with a magma cube beanie hat while wearing the same colored two piece bikini with her Q-cup breasts. The third girl had green hair with a zombie pigmen bandana over her right eye, wearing a grey and white striped two piece bikini with her K-cup breasts. Her eyes were also a golden color.

I nodded nervously, "If it wasn't for the mass of girls I'd be down there already."

Ghazy giggled, "Wouldn't blame you since they're all horny 24/7." Ender placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If it gets too stressful, I can teleport you away." She assured me. I remembered that immediately, which was a relief. I smiled and nodded. Smiling back, she hugged the two of us before we teleported to the show. We were in front with the two behind me to hide me from the mob girls while I admired the three in front of me.

I got to admit, they were all sexy in those swim suits. Reminded me of some of the beauty pageants that were held on earth. The three spotted me as they grinned. The slime girl shook her breasts as they jiggled playfully. My blush matched her hair as I tried to control my body from showing any arousal. The golden haired girl kissed her palm before blowing it as a small lip mark flame flew to me before plating on my lips. ...That was when the crowd went silent. The girls behind us looked around Ender and Ghazy to see who exactly got the kiss. When they spotted me, they all blushed with bright smiles.

"...uh...hello." I greeted with a sheepish grin. Before they all could get the jump on me, Ender teleported us back to the top of the bridge as I heard the girls whine loudly that I vanished. "That was close." I sighed. I didn't get much time to relax, a loud spring like noise was heard and a pair of arms wrapped around my neck before pulling over the rail.

"Got ya.~" A new voice purred as we fell through the air back to the crowd. I saw it was a slime girl, she bounced off a magma cube as she grinned with a giggle.

"Uh...hello again…." I spoke with a nervous grin this time.

"Nice try, but teleporting only gets you so far.~" She winked.

The girls crowded around me with smirks. I was trapped as I was backing up. "Um..c-can we talk about this?" I asked nervously before I pressed my back against one of the Blaze girls with her breasts hitting my head.

"Oh, there will be plenty of time to talk...after we fuck you raw.~" The magma girl cooed untying her swimsuit as the others held me tightly. "Oh, and before you try to teleport, since we're holding you…" She dropped her clothes and grabbed my shoulders, "We'd teleport with you.~"

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

I was out of options, I cannot run or hide now. I'm now in the same position as Ebony out there. Might as well just get it over with. "Fine, you all win." I sighed. "You all want me...come and take me." The girls smirked before they started unbuckling my pants and pulled it down, seeing my softened member. They licked their lips at my sexual organ before hands grabbed my rod and my balls as they kneaded and stroked them. I gasped as their hands felt warm...warmer than anyone else. The pulsing warmth made me bite my lip as my dick now stood out erect.

"I waited a long time for this.~" The magma girl purred before she started licking my cock. Some of the other girls kneeled with her as they too licked my rod along with my balls with lustful moans. My hands were twitching as the pleasure grew. I bit my lip as they had their way with me.

"Looks like someone is enjoying himself.~" The blaze girl behind me cooed, giving my ear a lick. My body shuddered by her warm tongue tracing my ear. Soon, hands grabbed mine before I saw them being sunk into an ocean of warm globs of large tits. My hands responded as they groped what they can in the ocean of flesh.

"Mmmm, he's good at this.~" One girl moaned.

"We going to be up all week with him.~" Another cooed. Wait, 'all week'?! Oh no...maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I can't stay here all week, not only that, the war will begin soon. If I'm not there, Herobrine will win.

"Girls...I can't do this all week...I have plans…" I managed to speak out through my grunts of pleasure.

"You're right, this won't take a week…" The magma girl moaned as she forced her tongue down my throat. "With how horny we are we might be here for a month.~" Ok...they aren't getting the message. I tried to pull away.

"Please, I'll give you one night do what you want, but I can't stay a week…" that was all I managed to get out as the magma girl kept kissing me. Everything around me was a sight of pussies, breasts and mouths, eager to taste me and fuck my body. A tight hot pussy engulfed my cock as a girl behind the magma cube moaned like a horny bitch as she started bouncing on me with wet slaps heard from her love making with me. "Girls... can't you...take turns?" I asked as they continued to ravage my body.

"Nah, this is more fun.~" Purred the zombie pigman mob girl from the stage. She nibbled on my ear as the smell of bacon filled my nose. I couldn't hold it as I groaned and pumped semen in the girls pussy. She purred in pleasure as she took it all in before getting off until another tight pussy took its place and started riding me. I tried to move my hands, but a couple of girls pinned them down and stuffed my fingers into their pussies. I had no control, so I could only hope this will end quickly. My fingers wiggled and pumped the pussies they were in as I grunted. Every time I felt one of them cum, they were simply replaced by another, and there were a lot of girls in this crowd.

The magma girl kissing me was ripped from me as a blaze girl sat on my face. "Eat me baby.~" She purred. Not much of a choice, so I shoved my tongue into her and started drinking her hot juices. The magma girl pouted before kissing my chest and biting my nipples. The shooting pain and pleasure caused me to moan loudly in the girl's love hole as my dick spurted another round of semen into the girl's pussy that was fucking my dick. She sighed happily and got off, but another wet hole sunk on my hard member and started bouncing. I lost track of how long I was being fucked by the girls, however it eventually wound down to only three that were still going at it, the three from the stage.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you pleased over three dozen girls. You are truly blessed.~" The blaze girl cooed with a grin. I chuckled with my face buried in the pigmen's bust.

"Well, I've had practice…" I groaned.

"Now it's just us four.~" The magma girl purred before she sunk on my still hardened member. I groaned again, as the sensation of another pussy taking my dick made my hips pump against her.

"Ride him, cowgirl!~" The blaze girl laughed. She laughed and moaned while kneading her swollen breasts as they jiggled. Grinning, the two moved up and latched to her tits and sucked them like starving children. I was at a loss for words. This was not what I had planned on doing upon arriving at the nether world. However, I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave until I have these last three girls what they wanted. As they rode me and suckled the girls tits, an idea popped. It sounded very crazy...but I think it might work in our favor for the war.

"Ladies," I spoke as they looked at me. "You all...in the nether...fuck all the time right...and have no complaints to...who fucks you all, right?"

The magma girl raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well...I'm sure you all heard about the war coming right?" They nodded. "Well...I was thinking...maybe you ladies...can create a distraction...you know, lead as many of the soldiers from the clay kingdom away...and you all...can have your ways with them...if that's what you want." I explained.

The blaze girl heard me and laughed, "Wow, you've been fucking girls non stop for the past two hours, and you're trying to come up with war plans? You are such a soldier boy. I like a man in uniform.~" She growled at me with lust.

I chuckled with a blush. "Thank you miss, so will you ladies be willing to help with that plan? It will give us a better chance to win this war."

The zombie pigmen smiled, "Just as long as we can kill them if they try any funny business."

"Of course, they follow under Herobrine, and they are enemies. I refuse to let them and him win." I nodded with a grin. "And who knows, maybe you can plow them until they lose hearts...if they can't take the heat of course." I joked.

"On that note…" The magma girl grinned at me. "Hope you last through three more girls.~" My only response was a smirk before I pulled her to me, rolled her over and started pounding my hips against her with loud wet slaps. "Hey, no fair. I was going to fuck your brains out…" She moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"All's fair in love, war and sex baby.~" I purred before slamming my lips on hers in a french kiss as I slapped her ass hard with a hand mark left on it.

"Did you really just slap a princess's ass?~" The magma girl moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I?~" I grinned in a teasing manor as I slapped her ass again.

"Oh you...are so going...to the dungeon…~" She moaned in bliss.

"Oh that hurt.~" I whined before I decided to torture her a bit and stopped my thrusts, holding it in balls deep.

"Hey!" She whined with irritated eyes. "How dare you stop," she bit her lip as she started thrusting against my hips. "Keep fucking me!"

"So you won't take me to the dungeons?" I teased as I wiggled her swollen clit. She moaned loudly at my touch.

"That remains to be seen…" She turned to the other two. "Give me a hand girls." The others grabbed my waist and moved it against the girl.

"Aww, you two are no fun." I playfully whined. "Maybe I won't give you two my dick if you keep this up.~" That worked as they immediately stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're not serious…" The blaze girl started.

"Oh I am sweetie," I spoke with a grin. "But, if you two be good girls, I'll fuck you both until you two pass out.~" The two backed off me and instead held the magma girl down.

"Wha!? You traitors! After everything I did for you two!" The girl whined as she struggled.

"Aww, come on. You're getting him first, stop complaining.~" The zombie pigmen girl cooed.

"Now, if you tell me I won't go to the Dungeons, I'll fuck you. If not," I pulled out of her as I gently rubbed my dick against her pussy lips and clit with very little contact. "I'll just keep torturing you like this.~"

The girl whined before giving a sigh, "Alright, fine. You won't be sent to the dungeon…"

I grinned, "Good, now...what's the magic word?~" I poked her clit with my dick. The girl whined again as she squirmed for freedom. "Come on, it's not that hard, just say the word, and I'll give you my dick.~"

"FUCK ME, PLEASE!" She cried out as her legs wrapped around my waist and pushed me in.

"Good girl...enjoy the ride...sexy.~" Gripping her thighs, I pushed her hard and ravished her cunt out with my force and strength. Her head bounced back and forth along with her breasts with every pound I made. Her eyes were rolled back, and her tongue was out. Moan after moan escaped her lips as she was lost in pleasure.

I kept ravishing her out every minute, savoring her pleasure. I decided not to tell her I was cumming, makes things more fun. "Mmmmm...so good baby...you feel amazing!~" I pounded into her cervix and immediately blasted my semen into her womb. The girl cried out as her body climaxed and fell limp. Like that, she passed out like the other girls I plowed.

"Ahhh, much better." I chuckled as I pulled out of her before I faced the other two that remained. "You two have done well, ready for your rewards?~" I purred as I stroked my dick. They saw the bliss filled face their friend had and pounced on me. I chuckled before I took the Blaze girl first, slamming my dick in her cunt as I shoved my face into the zombie Pigmen's cunt as I ate out her bacon flavored juices. "Shit, I can't believe how good you taste.~" I grunted while slurping her.

"Nnnngh! Drink...as much as you like, it's all for-OH! Yeah! Right there!~" The girl moaned and gasped as I hit the right spots. My tongue lashed out and repeatedly rubbed her sensitive walls, receiving more of her moans.

"Oh fuck yeah! Your cock is so good! It's stretching me out!~" The blaze moaned. I grinned as I sped up my efforts with both girls as their bodies began to shudder violently. I kept pounding the blaze girl and ate the pigmen's pussy out before I pulled them away from me and made them switch positions as the pigmen girl started riding my cock as I ate the blaze girl's pussy out. "Fuuuuck, his tongue feels so good in me.~" The blaze girl moaned as she humped my face.

"Ah! Oh yeah! If his tongue was good...his cock is like magic! It's hitting my cervix! Oh yeah! Deeper!~" The zombie pigmen girl cried as she rubbed the small bulge in her belly. I smirked as I pleased them more feeling their bodies warm up with the building pleasure. As I gave the proper amount of time like the last position, I soon followed with an idea. Pushing them down, I placed the blaze girl on the pigmen lady as they held each other. Their breasts pressing together with their pussies rubbing against each other.

"Now to please... _both_ of you.~" I smirked as I plunged my dick in between their swollen pussies and thrusted back and forth.

"Oh fuck, he's...he's fucking us both...together.~" The zombie pigmen girl moaned.

"Mmmmm! So good! Nnngh! Kiss me!~" The blaze moaned before crashing her lips onto the other girl's as their tongue raged in a battle. I chuckled with a groan as I felt one last wave approaching.

"Here you go girls.~" I cooed. They moaned as their juices coated my dick before I plunged into the blaze girls pussy and started pumping semen into her before quickly pulling out and slamming into the zombie pigmen's cunt and filled her and repeat. The girls moaned more, feeling the warm liquid entering their bodies.

 **(LEMON END)**

My head felt hazy as I used the last of my strength and collapsed on my back. "...oooooooh maaaaan...I'm exhausted…" Both girls giggled as they too were tired. Ender teleported to me as she gently picked me up.

"I'm gonna take him back to his room for some sleep. When the girls wake up, tell them the word about the plan for the war, alright Blaise and Zerry?" She asked the two girls who were about to sleep.

"Sure thing Ender." Blaise smiled.

"After you drop him off, want to come back and cuddle for a bit?~" Zerry cooed.

The girl giggled. "I think that sounds wonderful.~" She walked off with sways to her hips before teleporting out of sight with me. When we reappeared, we were in my room as Ender set me on my bed and tucked me in. "Sleep well Allen." She cooed motherly before kissing my head sweetly. I smiled with a soft nod before she vanished as my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep into deep slumber.

 **Thus concludes this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story. The war is about begin. Please stay turned for main clash of titans. Please review so I can make the best story I can, plus it's nice to hear how you think of the story so far. Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 16-The War Begins**

 **(Dream)**

I stirred with a groan as my head felt fuzzy. Looking around I found myself back in my home. "Oh...greeeeeat…" I sighed. I got up from my bed as I went to the door and opened it. Out of the bloom, dark tentacles lashed out and grabbed me into the shadows as Herobrine walked out with his dark smirk.

" _ **Hello Dear Allen."**_ He spoke with his sick smirk.

Seeing the dark being I groaned again, "Really, this again? Can't you just stay out of my head?" Herobrine's smirk turned into a scowl before he pulled out a magma cream and splashed it over my new eye. Feeling the heat, I screamed in pain, but the new eye stayed intact.

 _ **"So you want to play the tough guy huh?"**_ He growled before he grinned sickly and snapped his fingers as Crystal appeared next to him, tied up. My human eye widened before filling with rage.

"Don't touch her." I growled. "I already freed her from your clutches."

" _ **Maybe so,"**_ Herobrine cackled. **"But there is nothing more fun than to watch you squirm."** He traced a hand across her body, making her growl angrily. **"I certainly missed my little toy. Once I get the creator's Power, I'll be sure she will be my permanent toy."** He gripped her skirt and shirt and tore them off, showing her bare naked body as she screamed and cried in mercy.

"Get away from her! Pick on someone else!" I screamed angrily.

The dark man only laughed as he unbuckled his pants, **"Oh there is nothing more fun than watching you struggle my friend."** He gripped Crystal before slamming his dick in her as he pulled her hair and pounded her savagely as she screamed, sobbed and thrashed. **"That's it Bitch, squirm for me!"** He slapped her cheek with a sick grin. My teeth clenched hard as I tried to break free. That...demon...was hurting one of the girls that I hold dear to my heart. **"So satisfying watching you Thrash around helplessly Alan,"** Herobrine smirked before slamming faster against Crystal. **"Oh I'm gonna Cum! I'm gonna impregnate this little slut!"**

Crystal screamed and cried as she was at the mercy of this man. "ALAN! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" She wailed in pain, fear and agony. Hearing her scream caused me to snap. I started thrashing around violently as the tentacles struggled to keep me restrained. Both myself and Herobrine failed to notice the gem on my neck slightly glowing as five other colored orbs hovered above me.

"Leave….her….ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" I screamed as my necklace blasted with light while the orbs clashed into me. I tore from the tentacles grasps and landed on my feet.

Herobrine gasped in surprise as he pulled tore away from Crystal. **"No...impossible. You can't possibly have mastered the stones yet…"**

I saw his lips move, but was unable to hear him. I could only hear six different pitched hums in my head. I slowly approached him as Crystal faded away from the scene. **"We will not allow you to hurt her."** I threatened. Wait...we? On top of that, what's wrong with my voice. **"You have plagued the players and caused crisis in this world. Now you pay the ultimate price."** My hand opened in front of his chest as an orb of glowing rainbow energy formed and pulsed. **"Begone from our mind and never return. Your reign of terror will end once we finish you off once and for all."** The orb fired and exploded in a rainbow of colors as it radiated around Herobrine.

" **Nooooooooooooooo!"** The former human screamed as his body dissolved into the void. I was so relieved. Herobrine was gone from my mind for good. I don't know how this happened, but I'm so happy it did.

"Alan!" I turned before Crystal appeared and tackled me into a hug, crying in my chest as she clung to me for dear life. I chuckled as I held her tightly.  
 **"It's ok, he won't hurt you anymore."** I spoke warmly. Crystal looked up at me with glittering, teary eyes. She smiled in relief as I cupped her cheek. My girlfriend sighed as we looked at each other in the eyes before we leaned into each other and shared a soft and loving kiss. My heart was filled with warmth as we were engulfed in light and the dream ended.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

 **(Real Life)**

My eyes slowly opened as I awoken. I felt a body pressing to me. Looking down, Crystal was naked from the waist up and laying on me with her head nestled in my neck as she held me tightly in a loving manner. A smile appeared on my face as my arms wrapped softly around her back. I heard a moan as Crystal moved up to look at me. "Morning, Ally."

I chuckled, "How long have you been on my bed?"

"Since you were asleep last night...I didn't want to sleep alone...I wanted to sleep with you." She replied with a cute blush as she held me close to her while stroking my hair. I kissed her head as I storked hers.

"I was actually dreaming about you." I whispered.

"Really? What happened?" She asked.

I didn't want to stir up bad memories for her, so I skipped to the end. "Well...we were kissing…" I blushed. Crystal smiled before she pushed her face close to mine.

"Then let me kiss you for real.~" She purred before she caught my lips with hers.I smiled as I kissed her back and ran my fingers through her hair. Crystal moaned against me as she grinded her body against me. Her hands stroked down my body before gripping my butt and pushed my hips against hers hard. We were enjoying our moment...until a rather unpleasant someone made a grave announcement.

" _HEAR ME, DECION. I WILL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS TO TURN YOURSELF IN. COME TO THE CASTLE, AND WE SHALL NOT LAY WASTE TO YOU OR THOSE GIRLS THAT SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS. WE PROMISE THEY WON'T BE KILLED. REMEMBER, THREE DAYS…_ " Herobrine announced through the server chat system. I growled. I was not gonna fall for his tricks. He brought this on himself. I refuse to turn myself in and I won't let him get away with this.

"Damn bastard…" Crystal hissed at the message.

"To hell with him. Like I would believe his lies…" I growled as the message faded. Crystal sighed. She didn't want to think about him now. She wanted me.

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Ignore him Baby. Focus on me." She cooed before holding me close and kissed me again. I held her tight and licked her lips. She giggled before parting her mouth allowing my tongue on enter. Her tongue brushed against mine as they danced softly and slowly. Moaning, Crystal slid her hand down and groped my crotch and kneaded it.

I smirked at her firm touch. "You trying to start something, Missy?~" I teased while pecking her nose. Seeing her smirk, my hands roamed across her body and caressed her ass. "Come here.~" I cooed before licking her ear. Crystal grinned before sliding her hand into my pants and rubbed my erection. Her breasts pressed up into my face as she gave naughty, sexual moans. My lips opened before latching onto one of her nipples. I gave it light sucks and softly tweaked her other one.

"Oh Baby...I needed this so badly.~" Crystal moaned before she tore her pants off with her panties. She grabbed the rim of my pants and pulled them down quickly before pressing her aching pussy against my erect cock and grinded against it.

A loud moan escaped my lips as I grit my teeth, "O-oh come...it's too early for teasing…~" Crystal giggled as she had enough too.

"I want you to fuck me raw. Make me feel good, until my pussy is all red and swollen.~" My girlfriend purred before sinking my dick into her tight, warm hole.

"Well, if that's what you want…" I replied nonchalantly before grinning. I rolled her over and gripped her thighs tightly. "Then allow me to oblige.~" I purred lustfully before slamming deep and hard into her. Crystal released screams of lust, pleasure and relief. She was enjoying this rough fucking. It was a million times better than she ever felt it. My cock sliding in and out of her without remorse. My balls slapping her crotch with every pulsing pound.

"Yessssss," she hissed in her teeth. "Oh fuck I need this. I have dreamed and ached you to fuck me like a bitch in heat.~" In all the time I knew her, I had never heard her talk so dirty. I grinned before leaning down to lick her nipples in a teasing manner. "Nnnngh, you said no teasing.~" She sighed in pleasure as her hands found my ass and slapped it a few times while gripping it.

"Well...now I'm awake fully. So here I am, teasing you.~" I chuckled and continued to lick her. She moaned in her lips before she pulled on my hair and forced me back up to face her.

"Kiss me you dirty bastard.~" She growled lustfully before slamming her lips to mine with her tongue ravishing mine. I laughed as my hips bucked faster into her. My hands slid behind her back as I pushed deeper into her kiss. Our rough fucking made the bed below us creak and shake. I can't believe I'm saying this, but seeing a girl act aggressive in sex and talk dirty...that's a fucking turn on for me.

"I love you Crystal. You are so sexy and dirty. You are such a sexy whore.~" I purred against her lips as I smacked her ass. She gave a short yelp and grinned.

"Only for you Al, now make me cum.~" She purred. I smirked as I pinned her against the soft bed before furiously ravishing her cunt with loud slaps. Our bodies clashed and bounced against each other in a wild sexual passionate lustful dance.

"Alright, ready for your reward?~" I grinned licking my lips. "I'm going to fill you up.~"

"Fill me Asshole. Make me full of your hot desiring cum, and don't you _dare_ pull out or I will torture you.~" Crystal growled with a lustful smirk as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Oh...well now that you put the idea in my head…~" I smirked before pulling my hips back slightly.

"Don't you dare sexy. Fuck me and fill me.~" Crystal demanded as she gripped me tightly. I chuckled before slamming back in balls deep. The girl threw her head back and screamed in bliss as her eyes slowly rolled back. "I'M CUMMING!~" Crystal shrieked to the heavens. Her pussy clamped my dick like a vice grip and her juices flowed out. I groaned loudly as my dick shot my hot load into her womb while I continued to pump my hips into her slowly. Both of us looked into our eyes as bliss, happiness and love flowed. My climax ended before I laid on Crystals body as we spooned, groped and kissed. "Mmmmm...what a great way to start the morning.~" Crystal cooed, stroking my abs.

"Agreed.~" I cooed softly. Now that we were done, my mind slowly remembered what Herobrine announced. I didn't want harm to come to the girls. Herobrine is strong with his army...wait, of course. The plan I spoke with the princesses in the nether world. With their help thinning his ranks should be easy. However, on the slight chance that it fails we are going to have another plan. "Crystal…" I sighed.

"Hmm?" She hummed at me.

"I need to go have a chat with the princesses…" I replied slowly pulling away from her warm body. Crystal pouted a bit that I had to leave her, but she knew this was important.

"Alright, and Ally," I looked at her as I got dressed. She got up and kissed me sweetly. "When you fight Herobrine, give him one for me." She grinned with a wink.

I grinned and returned the kiss. "For you...I'll give him two." I chuckled before exiting my room. I wandered the halls before entering the meeting room. The princesses and queens were already there, the End, the Nether and from the Overworld. Seeing me enter they looked at me.

"I take it you got Herobrine's message." Notch spoke.

I nodded. "Kind of hard not to hear that server announcement…" I groaned.

Notch nodded. "The ladies of the Nether told us about your plan to lower the clay kingdoms army number. We all agreed to go along with the plan. Speaking of which," Notch motioned a hand as two large females at Endra's height came up. The first was a black dressed woman. A little creepy thing about her is that she has three heads like a hydra. Her dress was bone based a bit with white pupil eyes. Her body was curved and hourglassed as her large butt jiggled a bit with her P-cup breasts. The second girl was like Cupa, wearing a green dress with crimson red hair and red eyes. Her body was hugged by her dress to show her curvy hourglass figure, large butt and OO-cup breasts. "Alan, this is Withy, and Sulfia. They are the queens of the Nether and Overworld." Notch explained as the two approached me.

"Ladies," I greeted with a bow. "A pleasure to finally meet you." The two smiled before they hugged me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Allen." They greeted before the two each gave me a kiss. I blushed and gave a sheepish chuckle. Sulfia smirked slightly, "So...your the boy that's been taking care of my sweet little Cupa, hmm?~"

"Uh...yes ma'am." I answered with a sheepish grin.

The queen smiled again, "She told me lots about you." Her hand traced from my shoulder down to my waist. "Lots...of...things.~"

Another seductor huh? Well, not this time. I'm getting used to this. Time to pay it off. "Maybe later. You, me, and your daughter. A threesome.~" I purred as I slapped her butt cheek as it jiggled. Notch coughed as I walked to the table and sat in the head chair leaving the creeper queen with a blush. "Alright ladies, as the war will soon begin, we need to come up with a battle strategy."

"I thought we already had one?" Blaise spoke.

"Yes, but it's important that we come up with a back up plan in case if the first one fails." I mentioned as they understood and nodded. I turned to the minecraft god, "Notch, you have some control over the server of this game. How many soldiers does Herobrine have at his disposal right now?"

Notch scrolled for his menu, "Currently there are 51 players on the server. Minus you and I, and Herobrine has 48 under his command."

"Is there any way you can force them to log out?" I asked.

The god shook his head. "Unfortunately, this is my backup account. Which means I don't have the authority to kick them, and even if I could I would have to force everyone off...including you."

Shoot. That's one idea thrown out the window. "Alright…" I remembered some parts of the kingdom when I was there. "If my math serves me correctly, there are 10 players on the wall, guarding the castle at most times." I spoke.

Notch nodded before something came to him. "I do remember that my brother sends out a team to collect supplies. If I remember, it was around 15 to 20. Now with the war about to commence, knowing my brother, he'll be sending teams out left to right to gather supplies."

"So that means there will be at least 28 players left at the castle for each team that leaves." I spoke out as Notch nodded.

"And their hidden behind the safety off that hardened clay wall, how are supposed to get in?" Jill asked.

"How did you guys get past the guards the first time?" I asked.

"Until that day, Herobrine didn't know about us, so he had all the guards take a break." Skelly explained.

"Crud…" I sighed. "Ok...we need to final solution to get through the wall…"

"How about using these?" Sulfia grinned as she pulled out a small cyan box with a creeper face on it. "This is a super creeper bomb, charged with lightning to create a massive explosion radius. Not even obsidian can survive this baby." I grinned as Gel raised her hand.

"Yes, Gel?" I asked.

She held up a small brown book. "What about these? I hope you don't mind that I peeked at them." She slid the book across the table. It was my construction journal. Notch tapped the book as small holograms popped up on the table.

"Yes...these can serve us well for the plan…" Notch nodded with a smile. The girls were amazed by my projects as they nodded in agreement. "Alan, what do you think?" The god asked me.

I thought for a moment about my projects. "While they have have not been tested, I made sure they are fully working properly. Well...except for one…" I motioned to one that that appeared to be a robotic suit of armor. "I could never figure out how to power it." I admitted sadly.

Notch scratched his beard, "I might have a solution to that." He reached into his inventory and pulled out a strange cube.

I looked at the mysterious for a moment before I questioned him, "What is that?"

Notch chuckled, "I thought you were a minecraft fanatic. Surely you played the story mode game for Minecraft." I looked back at the block before realizing what Notch meant. "This here...is a genuine command block."

Needless to say, I was both excited and nervous. "Uh...what are the chances that something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry, I designed this one to react solely to the will of the Creator. You don't have to worry about it creating any wither storms, I promise." Notch assured.

"Unless you want to," The wither queen smirked. "But if you do, you will have full control over it, I can add in my powers of the nether and wither to make sure the Wither Storm is under your full command."

Wendy decided to raise her hand this time. "Sorry for asking an obvious question, but what did you create?"

I grinned like an idiot before rambling on about my creations. Altogether, there were four that I had been working on. The first was a small dome like building. This was an artificial monster spawner that would spit out a mob egg every second or so until it ran out of eggs. The second was a tnt based launch pad that could launch a player or object a hundred blocks into the sky. The third was the robotic suit, outfitted with two dispensers on the shoulders, one for arrows and the other for something of the user's choosing. The last was the of course the cannon.

Snowy piped up. "These...spawners, they can make an army for you?"

"Yep," I nodded with a grin. "Using the monster spawner can allow me to create an army to deal with the kingdom in the war."

Jill rose her hand this time. "If that happens, won't they have the normal functions and attack us? I mean think about it. You're loading the spawners with your own eggs, not from us. There is a chance the mobs you spawn might attack us in the process."

"What if they were placed inside the castle walls?" Ender suggested. "That way they would encounter the soldiers first. I've been watching over Steel as he's been training and he is more than capable of teleporting them in."

Notch nodded with a smile. I myself am growing proud of my son. He's doing so much to prepare for this war and making me proud. I'm happy to have him as my son. "Alright, looks like plan B is prepared in case plan A fails." I spoke with a smile. "For an added measure we should probably decide on a straight forward attack. Using the super creeper bomb we could knock a hole in the wall and storm it. Of course I will be using one of these suits, at least until it gets to cumbersome."

The girls nodded with smiles. Ender, Skelly, Silk, Jill and Fleshy pointed to a section of the map that was semi far from the Clay Kingdom. "When Blaise and the others told us about your plan to lure the soldiers away, we took the time during nightfall and built a hidden bunker underground so Herobrine can't detect it, and deep enough to keep them from escaping." Skelly spoke with a grin.

I nodded before clapping my hands together. "Alright, Herobrine gave me three days. If we strike sooner he won't be expecting it. Everyone needs to be prepared. Someone please notify Ores, Wander, Ebony, Steel, and Aerial to get gear they prefer and suit up. I've got...my own preparations to make." They all nodded in agreement as Ender told me she'll give the word to the others and vanished into purple light. With that, we all left the meeting room as the princesses went to give word to their mobs about the plan of attack.

I was the last to leave and decided to make my preparations outside the castle. Once outside, I made my way to the same platform that I had uncovered the details of the Creator's legend. The leaves on the tree had grown back slightly but it gave me some privacy. I opened my inventory and switched to my standard. I pulled out its contents and held a block shaped set of armor. It was the outfit that my old avatar wore so long ago. The skin I had used had been called a "diamond knight". It was gray with thin white streaks along the arms and legs, a diamond colored faceplate, chestplate, and backplate. It almost had a Tron like feel to it.

As I stared at the helmet, my past ran through my mind. " _...I never thought I be actually be trying to start a fight...especially after that…_ " I thought to myself. The years I endured through the war. Dealing with everything that hurt me and forced me to nearly never play the game again. I sighed to myself as I felt the weight of the burden I carried years ago come back to me. It was my fault the war started. I never should have made that cannon.

…...no...No what am I thinking? The war was never my fault to begin with. I fought to protect those players years back. I saved them, I protected them...and now I'm doing it again. For the safety of the Mob Kingdom, to keep my loved ones and family safe. I looked at the armor again. I won't let this mistake happen again. When some of the players see Claybeard as Herobrine, I know they will see me different. I will defeat Herobrine and end this once and for all.

I reached into the master inventory and pulled out a fresh name tag and slapped it against the items. The helmet now showed "The Creator" as its name and would display it as my name for everyone to see. As I put the armor down, one last thing caught my eye. Due to the craziness here, I had completely forgotten about it. Sitting in my inventory was a blank cape. Touching it brought up a customization screen. After several minutes, only one design I thought of seemed appropriate, a clear cube outlined in white with a blue, a red, a green, a purple, a yellow, and a white orb inside of it against a black background...the mark of the Creator.

With a sigh, but a smile, I gripped my new cape and looked at it for a moment before equipping it. It had a great look on me. I looked up at the sun that was slowly setting down from the afternoon. "..Herobrine...you're terror will end soon...the Creator...is coming for you." I spoke with the firm tone. I equipped my armor before heading back into the castle. The war, was drawing near.

I made my way through the halls as I passed by a couple of the mob girls. They gave nods before gasping in surprise by my new look. Chuckling, I gave them smiles and waves as they blushed and giggled before they walked off with smiles. "Whoahohoho! Ally, that you?" I turned as I saw Skelly and her sister approaching. "Damn stud, looking good in that armor and cape." Skelly smirked.

I smiled and lifted my helmet. "Thanks...this is what my avatar looked like, all those years ago."

Wendy smiled. "I think it looks good on you. You look like a badass, and a real hunk.~"

A blush formed on my cheeks. "Thanks Wendy. I was just heading over to the main hall...just had something on my mind…" I turned and started walking away. The sisters grew curious and followed me as I came to a stop in the giant room. At the far end against the wall was a group of throne like seats. One for each of the queens and princesses. I walked forward until I stood at the base of the thrones. My hand softly ran across them as my eyes looked among them all. Skelly and Wendy came up to me as they watched me gaze at the thrones.

"What's on your mind Ally?" Skelly asked curiously.

"In my time here with you girls, I've grown rather attached to you all…" I began softly. "You made me feel welcomed, wanted...and loved. After this battle...I don't know if I'll ever be back here. If that were to be the case...I wanted to ask you all something...something that I never thought I would get to in my life."

"What would that be?" Wendy asked, more curious than before. I was now blushing heavily as I turned to face them. I looked at the sisters before glancing away while fidgeting my hands.

"...This would be more proper if i had a ring or something…" I muttered under my breath. Taking a deep breath I looked at the girls and approached them. I took their hands gently and held them tightly. "I….I….I wish to take all your hands...and ask if you all...to be my….my...My wives!" I blurt out with my face all red. Skelly and Wendy gasped at my request. Their faces now held dark blushes of their own.

"Ally…" Both breathed in awe.

"You all are everything to me, and...I love you too much to let go. I want to marry all of you who love me back and...I want to give you all children to raise, to be mothers." I spoke again as my heart was racing a million miles an hour. They remained silent as I dropped my eyes, fearing that they didn't want to. My head turned and I closed my eyes tightly.

As I heard them shuffling, soft hands cupped my cheeks as they pulled my face up as I met theirs. They had smiles and adoring blushes as tears flowed from their eyes. "Ally…." Skelly spoke as she sniffed. "We love you so much as well."

"We would love to be your wives." Wendy added as she stroked my cheek.

My mind flatlined as I processed what I heard. "So...that's a...yes…?"

The two grabbed my neck before they slammed their lips to mine as their tongues shot deep into my mouth. I hugged them tightly as my own tears started to fall. At this moment, I was happier than I had ever been. My tongue reached out until it danced gracefully with theirs. When we broke the kiss I hugged them tightly before asking about the others. "We will let them know about your proposal, Allen." Skelly smiled as she wiped her tears.

"We will meet you at your room in a few minutes when we do." Wendy added. I kissed each one again softly on the lips before watching them leave. A huge weight had been lifted off me as I finally confessed my feelings. I gave a soft and relieved sigh of happiness as I looked at the thrones one last time. With my smile and happiness in hand, I left the throne room.

A while later as I witnessed the mobs preparing for the war, the sun was now setting. Time for some rest. I walked back to my room and entered as I saw all my girls and the new ones before me. Gel was the first to approach me. "Skelly and Wendy told us about your proposal...we all agreed to be your wives." She spoke with a smile as the others walked up and embraced me tightly. I smiled as I returned the hug for all of them. I never felt so happy in all my life.

"I love you all so much it hurts. I will never let you all go." I whispered. They smiled before they took turns kissing me. I gave them all loving kisses as well. Their love was so warm. I loved it.

Skelly hugged me from behind as she kissed my neck. "Now my love, there's also another matter at hand.~" She grinned as the others smirked and disrobed, showing their naked bodies. My face went red as the bulge in my pants came to life.

"Mmmm, your friend is ready for us.~" Wendy purred as she kneaded my groin while I groaned. "Strip sweetie. Time for our gang bang. Fill us and impregnate us.~" I gave a grin as I put my armor away and tore my clothes off as my cock stood erect. My wife's grabbed me by the arms and tossed me on the bed as they joined me. The covers were thrown over us as the bed started shaking and creaking with their lustful moans and sighs. My moans followed with theirs. This will be a long night….and I will enjoy every bit of it.

 **(Next Day)**

The Clay Kingdom did not know about the plan of attack that will start early, which was an advantage for the residents of the Mob Kingdom. I slowly popped my head out of the trees as I saw a few male players wandering the fields, which were near the bunker. 20 as Notch spoke of. Ender was with me as we watched them pass by. "Alright Ender, give the word. Time to put Plan A into motion." She nodded before she vanished in purple light.

"I don't get why Claybeard wants us to get more supplies when we got a bunch of material yesterday." A player spoke up. The leader sighed as he agreed with it, but can't disobey their king.

"I agree that I hate it too, but we have our orders. We're still having that headache from when the kingdom was attacked." He said while rubbing his head.

"Everything was a blur to us. The only thing that I can see what attacked was a forest dragon. I didn't even know they added a mob like that to the game." Another player mentioned.

"More the reason why Claybeard needs more material to fortify the kingdom if it attacks again." The leader spoke. When they were entering a small section, a soft whistle was heard. The players gathered and drew their weapons. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" A soft giggle was heard, sounding like a female. "We're not playing around! Come out or we'll kill you!"

"Oh come now, is that anyway to speak to a lady?~" A female voice purred. The boys felt a shiver go down their spine by the seduction in the females tone, but can't see her still.

"Guys, look!" A player pointed near a tree. They turned and saw a very slim, long and thick sexy leg in golden boots slowly push out and presented to the players. The players dropped their tools as blushes spread across their faces.

"Hot damn…" One spoke in awe. It got better when a Blaze girl slowly came out and leaned against the tree with a sultry look.

"Hey, how's it going boys?~" She purred with her saucy smirk. The humans drooled as they stood and drank in her sexy body.

"...S-someone pinch me, I must be dreaming.~" One male breathed as hearts formed in his eyes. The girl giggled.

"How adorable," She grinned. "Guess you boys don't see this everyday, huh?~" She groped her large L-cup breasts and kneaded them like dough.

The leader of the group coughed and pulled slightly at his armor. "Well...we don't have that many girls in the kingdom. And those that we have...aren't nearly as beautiful as you."

"How adorable.~" Another voice purred as a Magma cube girl came out from the tree the Blaze was behind. "Hello boys.~" The group gaped at the new girl as they began mumbling like idiots.

"I hope you all are not doing anything, me and my friends wish to have some... _fun._ ~" The blaze smirked, licking her lips. There was a stampede of players as they swarmed the girls. The mobs grinned as they ducked back behind the tree and called out, "Follow us.~" They sang out to them. The leader of their group was the only who didn't follow.

"H-hey! What are you guys doing?" He called out to them, "We don't have time to play around. The king will have our heads if he finds out about this." The blaze and Magma girl walked up to him with grins.

"He doesn't have to know," the blaze smirked. "Besides, when was there a chance when you can have fun with a bunch of girls...who are bisexual?~" She grabbed her Magma friend as they started to make out furiously.

"Uh...uh...uhhhhh, GOTTA GO BYE!" He blurted out before running back to the kingdom wall. He didn't go far when a web shot out and nabbed him as he saw a spider mob girl crawling down the webbing to him.

"Oh please stay. We wish to have some fun.~" She purred before she got in front of him and kissed and licked his cheeks and lips. The player stuttered and flushed until he heard a couple of screams from his friends...and not good one's.

"It's a trap!" He shouted in panic as the spider smirked and shot web on his mouth.

"You're not going anywhere.~" She smirked sickly as she webbed him down and started carrying him. The player fumbled around until he dropped something behind her that was sparking slightly.

"Is that…?" I muttered as the object whistled loudly and flew up into the sky before exploding in a large red orb. "Oh shit…" Shortly after the explosion, a siren sounded from beyond the walls as more guards appeared on top of the wall. The spider girl tossed the boy into the bunker and jumped in after him. Over the next several minutes the system rattled off 20 names saying, "***** was plowed to death by *****." The 20 soldiers were out of the way. The signal was shot into the air. Time to put Plan B into motion.

I opened my inventory and pulled out materials for my cannon. As I worked, Steel teleported all over the Clay Kingdom, leaving different spawners in his wake. I was halfway done when one of the girls shouted out. "Herobrine's on the wall!" I looked over...but she wasn't completely accurate. He was...floating over the wall.

" **Decion, I was hoping this would be avoided, but I see now it's not what you want! You have angered me for the last time! I will obtain those stones, gain the Creator's power and slaughter you in front of your whores!"** He shouted before turning to one of the guards. **"Release the golems!"** The gates opened as the golems under his command spewed out and charged at the mobs and me.

"Aw crap this ain't good…" I grit my teeth as I finished building my machine. One golem was close and rose its arms to smash my cannon before Ores came out of the bloom and bashed the iron golem back.

"Ores!" I gasped.

"I'll hold them back! Get your bomb ready!" He spoke firmly before he ran to the golems and started striking back. Nodding, I loaded the bomb into the barrel and flipped the switch.

"EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER!" I yelled as I jumped back. The girls and Ores ducked quickly as the cannon fired, releasing a loud booming sound. I watched as the projectile flew away and became embedded in the wall without exploding. "...Seriously...a du-"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM! A massive shock wave rippled outwards as the bomb detonated. Blocks flew through the air as a mushroom cloud rose up. "...Whoa...that's one fucking strong bomb. Creepers don't fuck around when they get hit by lightning." The game announced at least 12 players, "***** have been blown up.".

Herobrine clenched his fists in rage. **"You bastard! How dare you destroy my beautiful wall!"**

"Don't give a shit, Dickhead!" I shouted at him. "You brought this all upon yourself! Some God you are in Minecraftia!" He growled back before zooming back to his castle as more players with the safety of it's once sturdy walls fell at the hands of the new spawned mobs. I dusted myself off as a poof sounded out from behind me. It was Steel, with his hand on the robot suit.

"Thought you'd want this." He grinned while panting. I smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Atta boy Steel," I chuckled. "You look tired. Take a breather for a moment. Me and the others will take the front." Steel nodded and leaned against a tree. I jumped into the suit and placed the command cube into the empty slot. Once connected, the box gave off several different toned beeps as energy poured into the suit. I took control as it followed my responses.

"Notch, I owe you one." I grinned before facing the mob girls. "Today, we burn out Herobrine's light, FOREVER!" I cried as I pumped out the suits robotic arm. The girls cheered as they made way for me. I charged full speed towards the gap. The iron golems glared at me as they moved in. "Out of my way!" I swung the mechs body as it swung and rammed its fist into one as it blasted back and crashed into its allies, colliding into the walls inside.

"HEY IT'S DECION, SHOOT HIM!" A couple of players shouted before raising their weapons.

I growled in annoyance. "Sorry, don't have time for you fools. I got a date with your king." I jumped over them while shooting a few arrows from my shoulder dispenser. One was head shotted, and another became pinned to the ground. I landed behind the group and kept running. The one that got shot in the head popped as the game announced, "Blackwolf349 was shot by The Creator."

"Get back here!" Another called out as he raised a diamond sword. Before he charged at me, Wendy and her wither skeleton girls landed in front of him as they swung their swords.

"You'll have to go through us first bastard." Wendy glared as she readied her swords.

The guy backed up in fear until he bumped into something hard. Gulping, he turned to find Ores directly behind in his golem body as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Let us wrestle little man." Ores glared as his body glowed.

"No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The player cried before Ores released his explosion ability and the player was gone, leaving his stuff and experience orbs.

"Player Tyrantman was blown up by The Creator." The game announced.

"Alright let's…" Skelly started as more and more golems poured into the streets. "Shit...Dec is going to be on his own."

Aerial soared down and landed next to them. "Ores, climb on. We're going to grab Ebony and Wander. Steel will meet us at the castle." Ores verted to human form and climbed on the forest dragon. Roaring, she flew off to get the others.

On my end, I bashed off more iron golems. They struck me back hard. I can see the castle just up ahead to me. My suit was giving away. Once I bash through those walls, it won't continue on. "Alright, guess this is-Hey get off me!" I growled as two more popped out of nowhere and held me tightly. As I tried to free myself, they pulled hard and tore off the suit's arms. "Damnit...guess I'm going up." I groaned as I pushed a button. A slime block from below slammed into me as I was launched skyward. The golems below continued to tear apart my suit as a block of tnt inside started glowing.

"Kaboom." I spoke in the COD Black ops voice and the suit exploded, reducing the golems to dust. I grinned before I realized...I was in the air and started falling. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiit!" I cried. Out of the bloom, something flew by as a hand grabbed mine.

"Gotcha!" I looked up as I saw Ebony in his human form gripping my hand.

"Thought you could use some backup." Wander grinned as they pulled me up onto Aerial's back.

"Thanks guys." I smiled as we were all together.

"Herobrine is in the throne room!" Aerial spoke as we saw the throne room under the large glass roof.

"Allow me." Ebony smirked as he calmly slid off Aerial and plummeted towards the dome. "Geronimo!"

"He's one hell of a daredevil." I chuckled as we watched the bedrock skeleton fall to the dome. The skeleton curled into a ball as he smashed his way through. After a loud crack the ceiling shattered and crumbled away. "Let's go!" I called. Aerial roared and flew to the opening before she landed next to Ebony. We all got off as we faced Herobrine with an enchanted diamond sword, his face twisted in rage. "Give up, Herobrine! It's all over!" I spoke.

Herobrine snarled, gripping the sword tighter and tearing off his Claybeard disguise. **"Nothing's over while I'm breathing!"**

"Well, considering there are six of us and only one of you...this won't take long." Wander sneered as he held up an enchanted book.

Hearing his words, I quickly smacked the back of the zombie's head. "DUDE...never say something like that." I groaned.

"Owww, why?" Wandered asked rubbing his head as Herobrine cackled.

" **Because of this!"** Using his dark magic, five creatures were created out of the bloom. One was a large ogre sized skeleton, the second was a ten story iron golem, the third is a three headed ice dragon, the fourth was a dark sorcerer with a flaming skeleton head, and the fifth was a shadow like being with crimson eyes and a dark twisted smirk. **"Did you really think it would be that easy?"** Herobrine laughed as his new minions spread out and faced down their targets.

"Everyone," I spoke as my counterparts looked at me. "Let's make this quick, and show these fools the might of our power, the strength of the Creator. Show no mercy!" They smiled with nods as they faced their opponents. "FOR MINECRAFTIA!" I roared.

"FOR MINECRAFTIA!" My friends cried as we charged. The final battle...begins.

 **Alright guys, one more chapter to go. The fate of Minecraftia will be decided. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Minecraft-Legend of the Creator**

 **Chapter 17- The final Battle, IRL, and back where I belong**

The six of us charged ahead towards the dark being, ready to do what must be done. "You will die here, Herobrine!" I declared as I readied my kunia.

Herobrine chuckled darkly. **"You're right about about one thing. One of us will die here...you."** He floated off the ground as his minions began their attack.

 **(Play Project X Zone 2 : All the World's Stage-Intro)**

(The music starts up with the area in fog as a young man emerges. Behind him, four other boys and a girl as different mobs with weapons emerge. Opening his eyes, Decion smiles a bit as six gems swirl and blind the screen.)

 _ **Someone's voices can be heard as it goes on and on,**_

(Each mob from Minecraftia is seen, one by one emerging out of the bloom, with the Ender dragon as the last.)

 _ **Spreading throughout the world.**_

(The camera moves around the world of Minecraftia until it hits the blocky sun in a blinding light.)

 _ **And everywhere this prayer went, so also the world melded together.**_

(We see Decion on Endra in her Dragon form, flying in the air with his five human friends. With a boost of The End's power, Endra blasts off in the soaring sky.)

 _ **A golden chain leads to a stage far away,**_

(Wendy fights the soldiers of the Clay Kingdom with her duel wielding swords.)

 _ **quietly waiting for dawn.**_

(An arrow kills one as the screen shoots to Skelly with a smirk.)

 _ **This story is spun where greetings, and farewells meet.**_

(Silk and Jill spin kick a soldier each and shoot their webs as their spider soldiers jump in and strike with bites and poison.)

 _ **In a town shaken by the past and swallowed up by the future.**_

(Golemari and her Golems fight the slaved Golems, as the camera moves in on King Claybeard looking up with a twisted smirk.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Snowy and her pack charge in and slash and bite upcoming clay soldiers with weapons drawn.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ender's eyes glow purple until her shy personality is replaced with a salvage beast, charging with a thirst for killing .)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, and Illuminated in a mired of lights.**_

(Gel spins with her hands open as goo splashes out, merging into a large looking slime cube.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(Both kingdoms charged and waged war onto the world of Minecraftia.)

 _ **The direction of the road is vague under the darkness of a heavy silk curtain.**_

(The light shines upon Decion as the six crystals swirl around him. One by one, each of his five friends appeared next to him with their smiles while holding a fist up as one.)

 _ **And thus, helpless as flower petals dancing in the wind,**_

(Different mob princesses not seen jump down with cheerful smiles with their mob armies behind them.)

 _ **we reached up to open the door to the new world, far beyond the sky.**_

(Decion slaughters another soldier before looking behind him, seeing the legendary Herobrine with a dark smirk as he laughs, black aura surrounding him. Decion glares until the six gems with him clash into him as he is engulfed in bright light.)

 _ **When the world reaches one hundred encounters,**_

(Ores slams against a soldier as one jumps behind only to be blasted by magic from Wander with a smirk.)

 _ **the heavens will unleash the meaning of a hundred farewells.**_

(Ebony swings his sword and fires an arrow with his bow, Steel teleports, swinging his chains, with a shadow figure bashing the soldiers away with her tail, eyes glowing green.)

 _ **Singing, Dancing, the curtain of the final stage lifts.**_

(The six gems swirled around into the air until they clashed with Decion, as he glared at herobrine with their auras swirling in a powerful burst of power.)

 _ **The world is but one stage.**_

(The young man charged at him as they clashed in a powerful burst of light.)

 _ **This is the intersection of worlds.**_

(The camera shows Decion looking upon Minecraftia with a smile with his gear on. The music ends with the six gems flying off into the air as the Title 'Minecraft-Legend of the Creator' is seen, shining before the screen goes black.)

My fragments verted to their mob forms and jumped into the fight. Aerial roared as she sped through the air towards the demon. Right as she got half way, three freezing blasts of ice energy shot at her face. She stopped abruptly as she glared at the three headed dragon. The beast roared before taking flight and pursuing her.

Ebony tried to aid her, but got slammed by an obsidian club. The bedrock skeleton screamed as he hurtled across the room and slammed into the wall. "Owwww...anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" He groaned as he peeled himself off the crater.

"*Chit**Chit**Chit*" laughed the large skeleton as it lumbered over to his victim. It rested an obsidian club the size of a small tree on its shoulder and carried a large cross bow with a drum barrel.

Ebony glared, "Oh, I'm so taking the crossbow when I kill you." The skeletal orge laughed again as it aimed its weapon at his chest.

The shadow being was attempting to smother Steel with it's ooze like body. The young enderman teleported about and room trying to evade the monstrosity. Every so often, Steel would throw a punch at his opponent, but his hand would simply slide into it's body and get stuck until the boy teleported away. "I can't hit him!" Steel cried out in panic.

The last two weren't doing much better. Ores was trading blows with his giant counterpart. The diamond golem was wielding two shields as he deflected the iron golem's assault. "Based on my analysis, it would stem to reason that these beings were made to match and possibly over power us." The diamond being grunted as one of his shields cracked.

Over in the far corner, to two undead magic wielders took turns blasting energy back at each other. " _Our master made us into the perfect beings._ " The flaming skeleton mage hissed. " _Once we kill you, we shall take our rightful place at his side upon his escape from this world._ "

Wander chuckled. "Perfect my ass. The mere notion of being perfect is an impossible ideal." He quickly flipped a few pages in his book and grinned.

I grit my teeth. Ores was right, at this rate it was only going to be a matter of time before they managed to kill us. With my attention elsewhere, Herobrine slugged me in the gut as I went flying across the room. **"Come on, Allen. At least make it a challenge for me. My brother put up more of a fight than you."** The dark being taunted.

Landing on my feet, I snarled as I gripped my blades. "I've had just about enough of you." I dashed forward and swung the kunia down. Herobrine smirked as he raised his blade. Our weapons made contact with a loud clang as I pressed them down against him.

" **Heh, seems you have a short temper."** Herobrine sneered. I only growled in reply as I swung one of my kunai at him. Herobrine pushed my other blade away and swung his diamond sword as the blade blocked my attack causing it to fly across the room. Using the chains connected to the blade, I pulled it back and caught it. **"Do you seriously believe you have a chance to beat me, Allen?"** Herobrine smirked. **"You are nothing, just a helpless human who can never correct his mistakes. You are not worthy to possess the powers of the Creator. Once I obtain that power, my dream will become reality and I'll be free of this world."** He chuckled as he charged at me, swinging his blade as I took the hit with my armor. **"You will never make anything right, just like how I sabotaged you back on that very day when the war began."**

My eyes widened as rage filled them. "That was you?" I breathed.

" **To be honest, I thought you would have figured it out by now."** Herobrine chuckled. **"Oh the look on you face when you witnessed the destruction you brought….priceless."**

As he laughed my head lowered while I gripped his arm tightly. "I might not be able to change what I did...or the pain you caused me and that server, but," my eyes glared at him with a bright white light. "That doesn't mean I can't fix someone else's!" I yelled before slamming my helmet against his head.

The dark being grunted as he held his head. He let off a small chuckle before laughing again. **"Fix your mistakes? You brought war to this server, and now the players here will believe the rumors of you now. You are a murderer, a beast with the thirst for the kill. You will never fix your mistakes or anyone else's!"** He spun kicked my gut as I gasped in pain and skid back. Much to his surprise, I started laughing myself. **"What? Has your sanity finally left you?"** He growled.

I continued laughing as I picked myself up. "Like I care how they see me now. Guess you didn't hear...I'm stuck in this world, I can't log off." I looked up at him. "Besides, I have those who love me, the Mob kingdom, the princesses and the queens. They are my family, and I will protect them, and bring them the happiness they deserve."

Herobrine snarled a bit, but grinned again, **"Is that so? Well, once I get the Creator's powers, I will set this server for anyone to enter. They will enter the Mob Kingdom, and I will shut down their abilities and powers, rendering them helpless under them. Think about it, your worst dreams become a reality..as they will be slaves to them, simple. Little. Whores."** He cackled.

My rage took control as I swung out a chain which pinned his arms to his sides. With a sharp yank I dragged him to me. "You'll have to kill us first." I snarled.

Off to my side the others were continuing to fight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wander still fighting his enemy. "Now...take this! MAGIC MISSILE!" From the pages of the book fired three pointed projectiles of purple energy rocketed away towards the opposing mage.

" _Nice,_ " I thought. " _That spell locks onto any target. That skeleton has no...wait, skeleton...OH SHIT!_ " My head whipped towards them. The mage braced for impact, but instead of hitting him, they orbited around him. "Wander, that spell doesn't work on undead. It only locks onto living targets." I informed him as Aerial and the ice dragon flew over, causing the missiles to pursue them. "Aerial, Look out!"

My dragon ally saw the missiles approaching her. One blasted forward as she did a barrel roll and avoided the attack. The ice dragon hissed as it avoided the second missile. It opened its mouths as it prepared for a powerful Ice Strike. Before it could fire it the missiles had turned around and impaled each of its heads. The beast roared in pain just as each head exploded in a shower of frozen blood.

"Well...that went well." Wander spoke as he wiped his head.

Aerial watched the dragon's body fall limp to the ground as an idea sprang to mind. "Hey guys, let's change dance partners." Aerial zoomed down towards the iron giant as it raised it's large fist. She fired a stream of fire at his shoulder causing the construct to bellow in pain. It staggered away from Ores, clutching it's smoldering body while it's arm melted and fell off. "If there's one thing iron golems are weak against, its fire baby!" The forest dragon laughed as she fired another stream at the large golem as it screeched in pain as it was slowly melting a bit, rendering itself weak. "Your turn Ores!"

The diamond golem sprinted forward and tackled the ogre skeleton who was pummeling Ebony, pinning it to the wall. "You are terminated." Ores growled before glowing brightly. The skeleton struggled in vain as the following explosion shattered its bones to dust.

Ores backed up as it's crossbow fell to the ground with Ebony. "Dude...next time warn me before you go supernova…" He groaned as his bones smoked.

"By my calculations, your survival against my blast by how dense your bedrock bones are is...100%." Ores replied.

Ebony growled while emptying the crossbows drum and loaded his own arrows into it. "Oh shut it. Save the techno babble for someone else." Ebony raised the crossbow to the shadow being's back. He held down the trigger as a torrent of arrows flew out of the crossbow in rapid succession. Half way towards their target, the arrows glowed and flooded the room with light. A hiss of pain was heard from the shadow being as the arrows embedded themselves in it's back and continued to give off light. It screamed in agony as it slowly steamed and dissolved into nothing. The arrows fell and clinked against the stone floor.

Aerial continued to fly around and spew her fire while the Giant Golem tried to attack her with its good arm swinging. "PTTTTTTT! What's wrong big boy? Too slow?" The dragon mocked as she blew her tongue at the Golem. Its red eyes saw literal red this time before it bellowed and jumped, shocking the others before it grabbed her by the leg. She hissed in pain by how hot it was from her own fire. The golem landed and bellowed before swinging her down, bashing her to the ground as blocks flew all around the area. Aerial groaned as the golem grabbed her by the back this time. It pulled her to it's face and glared.

"You melt arm." It stated angrily. "Me break back." The golem growled as its grip tightened while Aerial felt some of her ribs begin to snap. The dragon cried out as her body from the inside was breaking down.

Herobrine in my chains smirked. **"Yes my dear golem! Break her! Beat her to near death and bring me her stone!"** He commanded.

"Oh shut up!" I growled before punching his gut and tossing him away. Turning to the golem, I focused on the blocks under him. My eyes glowed white as the bricks sizzled and melted into lava. The golem bellowed in pain as it release Aerial and start to to sink into the molten rock. It tried to crawl out, but every move it made only fastened its melting pace. With its final cry, it rose its arm up and vanished in the lava pool. Aerial groaned as she walked away from the pool and collapsed, before I ran to her. "Aerial, you alright?" I asked softly as I stroked her nose. She growled softly and nodded.

Ores, Ebony, and Wander surrounded the enemy mage, who was the last lackey left. " _Time for my exit._ " It hissed as it started chanting while a circle formed under it.

Out of nowhere Steel teleported in front of him and placed both his hands on it's exposed spine. "You don't need this, right?" Steel asked before teleporting away with the column of bone with him. The mage cried as it crumbled into a pile of bones.

" _Curse you, you damn child!"_ It cried in anger as its bones tried to rebuild.

Wander smirked before flipping a few pages and holding his book over the bones. "Banishment!" A small vortex opened under the book as the bones were sucked inside.

" _Nooooooooo!"_ The evil mage cried as he vanished into the vortex of nothing. The five were defeated at last before we faced Herobrine, chained up.

"Well, looks like your lackeys are not at my friend's level," I taunted with a smirk. "So what now oh mighty Herobrine? Got nothing left?" Herobrine grinned as he pulled out a small greenish blue shiny orb. " _An enderpearl!_ " I gasped as he tossed it at my feet.

In a split second, he disappeared from my chains and appeared in front of me. **"Surprise Dumbass!"** He grinned as he thrusted his sword at me. We all gasped, as I shut my eyes waiting for the impact.

I heard the sword squelch into flesh...but it wasn't mine. Finally opening my eyes, I gasped as I paled. Ender was in front of me with her arms out. The sword pierced through her chest to her back, as purple blood spilled. She weakly turned her head to me as she gave me a weak smile. "H...hey….sweetie...are...you….ok?" She weakly asked before she coughed up blood and fell to the ground when Herobrine pulled back.

" **Well damnit,"** he replied sadly. **"Now I've got one less plaything after this."** I ignored him as I kneeled and carefully picked Ender up.

"..Why...why did you take that hit for me?" I asked as tears slowly formed in my eyes.

Ender coughed up more blood as she struggled to raise her hand and caress my cheek. "I promised...I would sacrifice myself...to keep you safe…" She breathed before going quiet and closing her eyes.

"No...No...NO!" I cried as I shook her gently. "Ender! Don't die on me! Ender! ENDER!" Not a response. My heart shattered as my tears flowed. "No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed before bawling and holding my ender wife close to me as I sobbed.

Herobrine sighed and shook his head, **"Guess you can add letting your loved one die to your list of mistakes."**

My body trembled as anger, rage, sorrow, and fury surged through me. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I bellowed as my body became cloaked in blinding white light.

"Dad! What's-!" Steel called out before his body erupted with purple light. One by one the other fragments burst into light as their physical bodies faded.

Notch came into the room as he saw what was happening. The five fragments flew to me before colliding with my body as I released a powerful roar and a rainbow beam shot out and into the blue skies. "He has finally awoken…" The god spoke in awe.

Herobrine braced until the light faded. When he looked, he gasped in shock. My armor was now pure white as golden streaks flowed. They radiated and flickered the six colors of the fragments. My faceplate was over my face, but Herobrine can see my eyes shifting into the colors of the rainbow as they burned with rage. A rainbow aura flowed around me with incredible power that I have never felt before.

"The creator...has been reborn." Notch spoke in amazement.

Herobrine shook with fury. **"That's supposed to be my power...I shall have it!"** He bellowed before charging forward, swinging his sword at me.

I merely moved my hand as I got caught his blade with two fingers and stopped it. **"Our abilities are superior. You had your chance to stop this war, but now you shall fall under our power. The Creator, has awoken."** My hand twisted before snapping his diamond sword into two pieces with ease.

The dark being moved back becoming slightly afraid. **"You...you can't defeat me! I am Herobrine, the dark god of Minecraftia! No one can match me in my power! You are nothing!"** He charged and threw a punch at me, but I simply put a finger up and blocked it.

I shook my head, **"YOU are one, WE are many. Together, we can defeat you."** I replied before punching him in the gut. The dark god coughed as he flew into the pool of lava I created. He surfaced and shook the lava off as he snarled, starting to rise out of it. My hand glowed white as water spawned over him and cooled the lava into obsidian, trapping his feet.

" **NO! I won't be beaten that easily!"** Herobrine bellowed angrily as he thrashed from his obsidian prison below him. I floated through the air closer to him as my hands glowed white again. In the space where his arms were flailing more obsidian formed and pinned them in place. He roared and tried to break free, but failed miserably. I summoned more obsidian and covered his entire body, leaving only his head free.

" **You lost Herobrine. Give up."** I spoke firmly.

" **Never!"** He yelled in reply before spitting on me. I wiped of the slime as my hand glowed purple and shifted through the obsidian which imprisoned him. He groaned in pain as he felt my hand pass into his body. **"What are you doing?!"**

" **Searching for your stones."** I replied. His eyes opened up in shock before he roared and tried once more to escape but was rendered useless. Finally, I found one and pulled it out as he screamed in pain. The stone was black and yellow, radiating a black and yellow aura. **"This is your immortality stone."** I spoke.

Herobrine screamed as his physical body shimmered and reduced to a cloud of black energy. The cloud rose up from his prison and pulsed. **"You...you bastard! You stole my body!"**

" **You abused this power for your own uses, now it is time for you to disappear."** I spoke as I held my hand out as it glowed gold. Herobrine growled before diving into the shadows.

" **This isn't over! I will have my revenge. Until then Decion!"** I heard him over the skies before everything went quiet.

Notch soon approached me as I faced him, "He escaped the server. It will be a long time before we can track him down again." I nodded before my gaze returned to Ender. I teleported to her, kneeled and cradled her head.

" **We're sorry Ender...it's all our fault you died…"** I spoke as I raised my faceplate. My tears fell as I gently pressed my head against hers. I felt so empty...she was really gone. However...a hand gently cupped my cheek before she leaned close and gently pressed her lips to my own. My eyes widened. She was alive. My tears flowed as I pressed against her gently.

As I kissed back, the other princesses ran into the room, covered in bruises and scrapes. "Alright, we're ready to…" Gel started before gasping in fear at Ender's body. The others ran to us as they gathered around me and the ender princess. "Ender…"

Ender broke the kiss with me before she smiled weakly to the others, "I'm...ok girls….I just...need some rest." She replied weakly as she coughed a bit.

I hushed her and cradled her close. **"Shhh, don't talk love, save your strength."** I spoke warmly as I stroked her brown hair. Endra walked forward and kneeled as she stroked Ender's cheek.

"I need to bring her back to the End…" She sighed, "The End crystals should be able to heal her if I get her back in time." I nodded before picking her up and placed her gently in Endra's arms.

" **Please save her, we don't know what we will do if she leaves us."** I spoke. The princess stared at me with confused looks as Endra disappeared.

"We?" Cupa asked.

" **Yes,"** I spoke as I faced them, **"Our fragments have become one, and created the life form known in legends. The Creator...has been reborn."** Shortly after I spoke my body glowed and six lights separated and faded to reveal the six of us again. The others were passed out and my energy was also starting to fade. I fell to one knee and grasped my chest, breathing deeply. The girls gathered around me as my fragment's girlfriends gathered around them as well in concern.

"They'll be alright," Notch spoke as he moved up to me. "Allen has only awoken his true power of the Creator. It burned up all his energy, but he and the others will live." The girls sighed in relief when they heard this, as did I. However, this time of celebration was not going to be well.

A small chime was heard as Notch received a message. He looked at the sender's name and grinned. "Ah, Jeb." Notch accessed the message as a hologram of of the current programer of minecraft spawned. "What is it my friend?" Notch asked.

"Finally, what the hell happened? I've been trying to get in touch with you for over a day now." Jeb exclaimed.

Notch sighed, "Sorry my friend...had to deal with family issues...again."

Jeb groaned and rubbed his temple, "Ugh...is it over yet? Did you finally cleanse him?"

"Afraid not. He got away, but some good news came to this," Notch smiled. "His immortality stone has been taken, and...the Creator has been reborn." The god pointed to me as Jeb stared in shock.

"That's...That's Allen Quildor! From the news…" Jeb gasped.

I became quite confused. "I was on the news?" Notch frowned as he held his head. "Notch...what happened to me?"

Notch sighed before frowning at me, "You see...when you logged into the game with your new VR -helm...a lightning bolt struck and caused a power surge in your apartment...and the lightning strike ended up hitting your helmet...stopping your heart...you died in the real world." He explained.

My blood ran cold as the color drained from my cheeks. "...I'm...dead…?"

"I'm sorry Allen…" Notch sighed as he looked down with sorrow.

The group remained silent as Jeb spoke again. "Annnnnd...that brings me to the other thing. The scientist that made the VR-helm...what's his name, Epsilon?"

"Exieon…" I corrected softly.

Jeb clapped his hands. "That's it, he's been working on a way to download your mind back to the real world...once I found you."

My head began racing, "I...can go...home?" As spoke, I looked at all the girls around me as tears formed in their eyes. "But...will I be able to see them again?"

Jeb frowned. "Unfortunately, I don't think so…" My heart was racing again as my own tears flowed. I wanted to go back home and see my family...but I will never see the girls ever again...and never my children.

"No...NOOOO!" I banged my fists on the blocky ground as I sobbed. "This isn't fair! There has to be a way! I can't leave my wives! They mean everything to me!" Jeb sighed and shook his head. I bent over and sobbed harder. I just found girls that I was able to share my heart with...and now it was either stay here with them and never see my family again or vice versa.

"I know this isn't fair to you, Allen," Jeb spoke sadly. "Believe me, watching you under this much depression makes this hard for me. I understand you don't want to leave them...but your parents, even your sister are in the hospital with your body. They're torn you died. I know this is a tough choice, but please understand your family needs you."

My body continued to shed tears until a soft hand fell on my shoulder. I looked back and found Jill kneeling next to me with teary, bloodshot eyes. "Allen…" She sobbed. "We don't want you to go either, but your family…" She sobbed harder and hugged me tightly.

I wailed in sadness as I hugged her back and I sobbed as well. "Please, don't make this harder for me! I don't want to leave you all. I love you all too much to let go of!" Skelly covered her face and ran out of the room, leaving a trails of tears behind her. Wendy smiled sadly to me before running after her sister. No...were they really thinking this was good for me? No! I can't let them leave me! Silk whimpered as she sobbed softly before waving to me slightly. She shot a web and flung out of the room after them.

Slowly, the princesses said their goodbyes and left the ruins of the clay castle. The only one who remained was Jill as she clung to my body. "Allen...I don't want this to be the end…" She sobbed. "None of us do…"

"Please don't go…" I pleaded as I cried while gripping her tightly. Jill whimpered before she gently pulled away, sniffing as her tears flowed. "Jill…"

"...Goodbye." She whispered before she shot her webs and vanished from the castle. Watching the last girl leave left my heart shattered. I sat on the cold floor, sad and alone. I had beaten Herobrine and yet...I still lost what I cared for.

"Allen," Notch placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry...I never wanted this for you...but I promise you this. When you return to the real world, I will lock this server up and make sure no one enters, and I will watch over the others for you. I promise."

I choked on my sobs as I nodded. "Ok…"

Jeb spoke once more. "It would seem they are ready to try and extract you, Allen." I nodded as I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Allen," I faced Notch again, before he pulled me into a warm hug, "I will miss you my friend. Stay safe." I cried against the old man as my body faded from the server and the system gave a final announcement, "The Creator, has Logged off."

It felt like an eternity had passed until my eyes opened. My head was pounding, and my sight was fuzzy. I tried to move my arms, but nothing happened. "What the…?" I soon started to hear muttering as a small flash of light was seen in front of me.

"...W...go...im.." A faint voice that I failed to understand spoke. I didn't know what it was saying before the light brightened and I saw a hospital room with scientists and doctors around a screen. "Success! We got him in safely!" A scientist spoke in joy.

I gazed around the room as a familiar blonde head popped into view. "Welcome back to the real world, Cousin." The man grinned.

I smiled softly, "Hey Ex, nice to see you again…"

"You as well buddy." My cousin chuckled. "You all had us worried sick, your parents and sister are eager to see you again."

I nodded. "Can you bring me to them...I can't seem to move my legs."

"That's because you're in a computer screen dumb dumb." He chuckled as he grabbed something around me and I started moving with him. "I have to move you with a remote control. You're kind of like an arce car." He joked.

I remained silent as he walked along. "...funny…" I mumbled after a little bit.

"What is it Cuz?" The blonde asked me with curiosity.

My closed eyes, "I can't talk about it...too painful…"

"Oooh, you must have been through shit in the game you were trapped in," he nodded. "Ah well, it's over now. You no longer have to deal with everything you had to do back there again now that you're safe." He spoke and chuckled a little.

"Frankly...I'm not sure I wanted to leave…" I muttered softly so he couldn't hear me. Passing through parts of the halls a bit longer, we entered a room, where I saw three familiar faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quildor...your son is here." My cousin smiled as he moved me close to them. My parents rushed up to the monitor and hugged me...not that I could feel it.

"Thank god you're ok Sweetie." My mother sobbed.

"We were so worried about you." My father sniffed.

"..I missed you guys." I whispered in the monitor as they heard me.

"Hey...brother." Spoke my sister from the back. "Remember when I said playing too many games could kill you?" My parents shot her a dark look. "Yeah...sorry about that."

"I guess you can say you told me so." I laughed softly. She laughed slightly before moving around and faced me.

"I missed you brother." The girl smiled and hugged me next. After my family finished catching me up on what happened, we left for home. I ended up having to ride in the trunk...not really fun. A few days passed and a letter had come in the mail. Apparently, the news had heard about my return and wanted to interview me, my family as well as Jeb since he is currently in charge of the game.

I didn't want to do it. Thinking about what happened and bringing up my adventures in Minecraftia just pained me deeply...I can't talk about it. Anything involving it is too painful. My family dragged me along as the interview was a chance for people the hear about what happened despite my objections.

Several hours later, we were in front of a crowd of reporters with a podium in front of us. Camera's were flashing, questions were being shouted at me, I didn't want to be here. "Alright, one at a time. Give the kid a break, he's been through a lot." The man interviewing us called out. "Now let's begin." He turned to me. "Allen after being stuck in the game for so long what's it feel like to be back in the real world?"

I sighed, but answered, "It feels the same way as I have been living in the game itself."

The man laughed, "Really? Think it's because you now inside a monitor?"

I felt a spike of anger hit me, but I swallowed my fury down and sighed. "I guess so…"

"I bet you must have been terrified about being stuck in there. Was it a relief to finally get out?" He asked.

I looked at my family before back to him. "...to be honest, as happy as I am that I'm home with my family….there was so much I had to leave behind back in the game I was stuck in, so many things that I cared for and loved." I stated as my sadness was growing.

The man nodded. "Alright, let's take some questions...you there." He pointed to one of the reporters.

"Does this experience change your views about video games?" He asked. "Would you ever touch them again if given the chance?"

I looked at him. "After everything that happened to me, I would." I answered. The crowd murmured as someone else asked a question.

"You say that you lost things you cared about, are you referring to your personal data? You realize it was just a game, don't you?" The reported pointed out.

Another spike of anger hit me as I glared slightly. "There is more than you realize what I lost. It's not the data of the game...it's something more than that."

The interviewer cut that reporter off. "Alright one more question….hmmm, how about that lad in the back?"

A boy roughly my age stepped forward and stared back at me with a glare. "You just couldn't stay dead could you, murderer?" The crowd gasped in shock by what he just said before I felt anger flow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly angered.

The boy stomped closer and pointed a finger at me. "Don't you dare try to tell me you forgot what happened, Decion. You ruined my town back then, and then you had the gall to shoot me in the face in the kingdom!" My blood froze before my glare hardened at this boy.

"...You were there...at the battle at the Clay Kingdom in Minecraft." I spoke bitterly.

He glared back. "That's right asshole, and I'm the admin whose town you obliterated for no reason once so fucking ever!"

"You think I started that damn war!?" I snapped back at him. "You want to know the fucking truth, well here is your answer! King Claybeard was not who you think he was! He was the virus that all players in the game fear, Herobrine!"

"Oh for fuck sake." He groaned. "You cannot be this stupid, Herobrine is a myth. You came onto our server and fucking slaughtered us. Just like you did all those years ago. Once a murdering warlord, always a murdering warlord. You should have stayed on the server. We made sure to post your ugly mug as well as videos of the shit you did. No one in the minecraft community will ever let you play on the servers again."

I snarled furiously at him as the tension thickened. He was lucky I had no control of my body, or I would choke him. Suddenly, the screens around the area staticed. "Hey, what's going on?" The host asked in surprise.

"We're not doing this sir!" A cameraman stated as the static got weaker until it went back.

"Uh…" The man looked at the camera. "We're sorry everyone in TV land, we seem to be have trouble, so we'll-" He was cut off when the screens reengaged and were red as I saw a familiar dark god.

" **Allen!"** The dark being of Minecraft growled at me as he looked down upon me and everyone else. My blood froze as I stared back at Herobrine.

"No...how?" I stammered.

" **You may have won the battle back at the Clay Kingdom, but this is only the beginning!"** He snarled. **"Once you return to the game, I'll be sure to take what is mine and have you lose everything you cherish on that damn server, just as I did back years ago when I sabotaged you into starting that damn war!"** I closed my eyes tightly as I tried not to listen to him.

"Cut the feed. I said "Cut the feed"!" One of the tech guys on the set shouted. "And get that kid out of here." They killed the power to the monitor as Herobrine's face faded into the dark. Security came and hauled away the player that accused me. My family crowded around me trying to calm me down as my screen flickered.

"Dammit...I can't let him do this…" I spoke as I gritted my teeth in pain and anger of his return.

"It's gonna be ok, sweetie," My mother spoke, "We'll be sure you won't get hurt and keep you away from the thing that spoke."

"You don't get it!" I snapped as they backed up in shock as did everyone else when my voice rose while this was still going on TV. "Did you all see who that was!? That was Herobrine! He's still out there, roaming Minecraft! If he regains the powers I managed to take from him, he will cause chaos on the servers, and the players themselves! I'm the only one that can stop him!" I felt determined and angry. Here I was, trapped in a screen while my greatest enemy was roaming the game, and soon will find a way back in the server Notch sealed ready to finish what he started.

My mother stepped forward. "You are never going back." She stated. "I almost lost you once. I won't let that happen again."

My anger continued to build. "And you would let Herobrine slaughter my wives and my unborn children!?" I snapped. My parents were in shock to what I just said, including everyone in the room and on TV. "You all want the truth to what happened!? Fine! Yes, I am Decion from Minecraft! I was there during the minecraft war that occurred years ago! But guess what, I wasn't the one who started it! It was Herobrine! The evidence was clear after what he said before he was cut off! What really happened in the game I was in, I was in a server, and I met so many people! People that loved me, as I loved them back! I fought for my life to stop Herobrine! I did it to protect them..my wives! They mean everything to me! And they're still in the server I was forced to leave! Now Herobrine is out there on his rampage and he will find a way to kill them! Only I can stop him, because I posses the powers of the Creator, the true ruler of Minecraft!" I breathed heavily from that long speech as I told everything from the game. The room remained silent as the reporters stared back at me. Ever since I left the game, I hadn't shared what happened with anyone. Now, when what I held close to me was under attack I couldn't keep my silence.

Jeb walked up and spoke into the microphone. "I can vouch for his story." The reporters gasped as they jotted down notes. Jeb went on to explain what Notch had told him about his brother. He did as best as he could to prevent it from sounding like a fantasy with the stones.

"How can we believe that!?" One shouted from the audience. "I'm a player from Minecraft, but I find this all hard to believe of what happened! Do you have any proof of this!?"

Jeb fell silent. He didn't, and now people were murmuring about it being fake after all. "I do." A new voice spoke when the screens turned on and a familiar god appeared. "Greetings, I am Notch, the creator and founder of Minecraft."

"...Cut the power again, I've had enough people hacking the system for one day." The tech guy sighed in annoyance.

"Don't!" Jeb spoke out before they could. "Hear him out. He has the answers to everything abou this."

"Alright then...how did you know this "Herobrine"?" One reporter asked.

"If you played the game and know the rumors about the two of us...it is true, Herobrine is my brother." Notch answered. The reporters grew loud again as they continued to write notes.

"Mr. Notch!" The player spoke up. "Is it true what Decion said? Did Herobrine really start the war years ago, and the one on the server he was just in?"

Notch nodded. "Yes, all of it is true." That received a few gasps from the players in the room, and to the others who were watching.

"Why did that kid call Decion a murderer?" Another asked.

"Allen killed players in the server he was in yes, but as he explained in his story, he did it for the reason to keep his wives and unborn children safe." The minecraft god answered.

"Isn't that just game data? Isn't it fake?" A different reporter questioned.

Notch shook his head. "No, everything from the server Allen was in is real."

"Surely you're joking, the idea is simply outlandish." A reporter protested.

Notch sighed before he moved a bit and showed a screen next to him as it played a video...it was Gel and Ender..with little kids in their arms, wrapped in blankets.

" _Gel...Ender…"_ I thought as I felt tears form.

"I miss Allen, Gel." Ender sighed sadly. Gel smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll come back Ender. I can feel it in my heart. Our husband will be back and we will all be a family again." After that, the video ended as Notch faced the audience.

"Was that enough proof for this question?" The god asked.

The reporters gasped again. "Who are they exactly?" One asked.

"They are the Mob princess of the game. The two you saw were Gel, princess of the slime cubes, and Ender, the princess of the enderman." Notch answered.

"I thought that beings in the game were...blocky." A new reporter spoke.

"Yes, that is true," Notch nodded. "But these ladies you saw are unique. They have been hiding in the game for a long time, until Allen found them." Notch smiled at me.

"Why did Allen get attached to them, aren't mobs supposed to kill players?" The reporter asked in confusion.

"Yes, Mobs do kill players in the game, but like I said, the mob princesses are unique. The reason they don't attack him is because they've grown attached to him, causing Allen to hold a powerful bond with them. Before the war that occurred, Allen purposed to the mob princesses and queens...and they are now his wives." Notch spoke.

This caused a bit of a commotion. "How can it be that he has more than one wife? That goes against society's rules." Someone called out.

"Maybe in the human world, but not in Minecraftia. Besides, they all love Allen deeply, as he loves them back." Notch answered. The room got quiet as everyone stared at me. I kept my gaze at the floor. They had already heard my story...and just got the extra details of what happened in the server. All I could do was wait for their reaction.

"Alen...is this all really true?" His mother asked.

"...Yes….all of it." I answered with a nod while I still looked down. The room was silent as a buzzer went off in the back of the room.

"It would appear that we are out of time." The man interviewing me stated. "We will all see you next time." With that, the live footage was cut. People and reporters took their leave as did my family. We entered a room as my parents and sister looked at me while I kept my face down.

"...go ahead, snap at me, say everything you want to say about this all being wrong...like you don't even care about it." I spoke lowly. They all remained silent, not daring to speak a word.

After a little longer, my sister walked up and hugged me. "...I believe you…" Needless to say I was shocked. My sister, the one who always shot down the games I played, who always got pissed off at me for talking non stop about my games, was the person in my family that believed me.

"Y...you do?" I asked in a low tone. She pulled away a bit and smiled.

"After everything I heard and seen...of course I do...I...I never believed that you had to leave so much behind when you returned….I always thought games were just a waste of time...but now I see...you can lose something more than you realize…" She teared up a bit. "If people don't believe you, I do. I love you Brother, and I always will." I was so shocked and warmed to hear her say that. My heart was swelling with emotions.

The doors opened up near us, "I believe you as well." We turned and I saw a familiar girl as my heart skipped a few beats while she smiled. "Hello my love...It's been a while…"

"C-Crystal…" I choked back a few tears.

My sister hissed, "You little bitch, you have some nerve coming here." She knew about that night when Crystal betrayed me in high school, and she hated her with a vengeance.

"It's ok Sis." I spoke as she looked at me. "We worked everything out in the game...after all, she is one of my wives." My family's eyes widened as Crystal blushed.

"You mean..?" My mother gasped.

Crystal nodded, "What Allen said is true. I was even there on the server with him. And I am his wife."

My sister flushed, "You're not actually...you know…"

Crystal giggled. "No, not IRL...but in Minecraft, yes."

"You have his…" My sibling muttered. My wife only nodded in reply with a smile. "I'm an Aunt?"

"Yep," I chuckled softly before looking at my parents, "You two are grandparents as well." They gasped in shock.

Crystal came closer, and placed her fingers lightly on my screen. "You know they miss you, right?" Crystal whispered.

I frowned and looked down. "I do...I miss them dearly as well…" I started to shed a few tears about missing them.

"And I may have found a solution you will love Allen." Jeb spoke as he came up to us with Exieon.

"What?!" I practically shouted.

My cousin chuckled, "Well after you left the game, I knew how depressing it was for you...so Jeb and I have created this trinket for you." The scientist held up a chip. "This is a chip we spent the few days, all night long to make. We can connect you to the chip...and bring you back into Minecraft to the same server that Notch sealed for you, so you can live there permanently."

"But…" My mother started. "If he goes back he'll get killed."

Jeb chuckled, "Your son can handle himself quite well, after all, he is a god in the game."

"You're a god?" My sister gasped.

I only chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah...I am, more powerful than Herobrine and Notch combined. In the game, I'm now known as The Creator, the true God of Minecraft." My mother tried to protest, but my father placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She looked at me before she started crying and hugged me.

"I can't let you leave...I'll never see you again if you do." She sobbed.

That was then Jeb and Exeion smiled. "We have that part covered." The three looked them before my cousin held out three out brimmed helmets. They looked like the ones from SAO season 2. "These are new helmets we made after the incident. They're wireless so we don't have another accident like your son had, and they have a 24 hour long battery. You three can visit your son and brother in the game anytime you wish."

I grinned as I turned to my cousin, "How long before I can go back?"

My cousin thought for a second. "Everything should be set in three more days." He guessed.

"Three days…" I spoke before I turned to Crystal. "Crystal, can you still enter the server Notch sealed?" She nodded as I smiled. "When you return to Minecraft soon in three days...tell my wives...Allen is coming home."

Crystal nodded with a smile before kissing the screen. She pulled away as a lipstick mark was now in the middle of my view. "I will tell them." She giggled. I smiled with a dark blush as she gave her goodbyes and left.

My cousin chuckled and grinned at me, "You're quite the lady killer aren'cha cuz?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I can get girls, who's still single now?" I countered.

"Ooo, that's cold." He faked whined before we both laughed.

"Heh, perhaps if you joined the server you could find someone special." I joked.

My cousin chuckled. "Ooo, sounds tempting. I think I might connect to your server and visit this place."

I grinned before going serious. "Just a word of caution, you might want to steer clear of the Nether…things can get a bit...racy, if you know what I mean." Exeion blushed as he understood what I meant.

"I'll...keep that in mind." He nodded. With that said my family left and went home. Over the next three days things went a little smoother, I was excited to be going back to the Mob Kingdom. Not because I missed having sex with the girls...although that is a nice perk. While being in the real world stuck in this computer, I felt trapped. I couldn't do anything on my own and I couldn't experience the world properly. Crystal stopped by a few times, in which we would be alone and she would...tease me, we'll call it.

Now the day has arrived. Exieon was over as he hooked up everything on my computer while my parents, and sister were hooking their helmets up. "Crystal wanted me to let you know she's already in the game." My cousin smiled.

I grinned, "Thanks for the update. Guess this is goodbye for a while."

"Yeah, but remember, I can visit you in the game too." He smiled and patted my screen. I chuckled as we turned to my family, "You three all set up?" They nodded as they placed their helmets on. "Alright." My cousin placed the chip in my computer. "See ya later buddo." I laughed before my screen went blank and I blacked out.

I heard the sounds of birds chirping and felt warm crisp air hitting my lungs. I shot my eyes open and sat up to look around. My heart swelled in joy. I was back in the server...I was finally home. Once again I found myself in the same field that I first appeared in. As I rose and walked around the system chimed.

"Player: Decion has entered the game. Player: Butterflygirl has entered the game. Player: Bottlelady has entered the game. Player: Trekie has entered the game." I heard shuffling before I turned and saw my family coming out of the blocky bushes.

"Guys!" I laughed and ran to them before embracing them, finally feeling their warmth once again. "Ooooooh, you have no idea how good it feels to have an actual body again." My family smiled and hugged me back, feeling my warmth as well.

"So this is what the game looks like in this point of veiw…" My sister spoke as she looked around and touched some of the trees and bushes. "It all feels so real…"

"Welcome to my world." I grinned before walking away. "I should probably mention this…" I started as we walked farther in the game. "I...don't actually know how to get back to the Mob Kingdom…" They chuckled at that.

"Then I can help." We stopped before we turned and saw my human wife with her sweet smile and a bundle in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Crystal!" I ran to her, gently embraced her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, you have no idea low long I waited to kiss you again my love." Crystal cooed as she kissed me again. I chuckled before looking down.

"So what's in your arms?" I asked curiously.

Crystal smiled with an adoring blush before moving the blanket...and revealed a baby who was cooing and sucking its thumb. "Allen...meet our daughter, Annabel." I was stunned and awestruck. My hand moved towards my daughter as she reached out and gripped my finger tightly.

"Oh God…" I whispered as I smiled with flowing tears. Gently, I held my daughter in my arms as she cooed and her hands wandered around my face giggled. "You are just too cute." I grinned softly. My family came up and saw the bundle of joy in my arms. "Mom, Dad, Sis...meet the newest member of the family...Annabel." They gathered around and took turns holding my daughter. When it was my sister's turn, Annabel had her hair caught in an iron grip and refused to let go.

"Awww, she likes you." Crystal giggled as I chuckled and held my wife's waist.

"Yeah, she likes me...now please let go of my hair." She groaned softly in pain. Crystal cooed to her daughter as she took her back in her arms and fiddled her fingers. My daughter forgot about my sisters hair and giggled. "Thank you…" She sighed with a smile. "So, you know where this place is?"

Crystal smiled and nodded, "Yep, follow me." She took us down the path of the world as it was all coming back to me. I passed by so many places I remembered when I came here. We entered a cave and passed by. A moment later, we came out and saw the Mob Kingdom up ahead.

We passed through the main entrance and...no one was in sight. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Crystal giggled as she continued to lead us through the kingdom. My family was amazed at how well crafted the place was. They knew I was living well in the game now. Through a few minutes, we came to a pair of double doors leading to the dining room.

"You first, Al." Crystal grinned. I gulped before I pushed open the doors. It was dark inside until lights flashed. There was confetti flying with balloons going everywhere, as I saw everyone holding a large sign that read "Welcome home Allen".

"WELCOME HOME ALLEN!" The girls all cheered and laughed.

I pulled a Scooby-Doo. "RUROW!" I yelped in fear before jumping in my sister's arms since she was right behind me. The mob girls all laughed loudly at this as my face went red and my sister set me down.

"Nice first impression Bro." She grinned as she snickered.

I growled. "Oh come on, you know I spook easily." That was when a green body tackled me and held me tightly. It was Gel.

"Welcome home Allen...we missed you." She sniffed and started crying happily to see me again.

I chuckled and stroked her hair. "Well then you'll be happy to hear this. I'm here to stay." The girls perked up and cheered loudly. I smiled before calling out. "Everyone!" They looked at me as I moved. "I want you all to meet my family. This is my mother, father and sister."

"Welcome to the Mob Kingdom, Allen's family!" They all greeted with cheerful tones and smiles.

My family nodded and I noticed my sister had a red face. "Uh...brother?"

"Yeah sis?" I asked her as I probably knew what she would ask me.

She pointed in the girls general direction. "Do they...always dress like that?"

I chuckled as I blushed a bit. "Yeah, they do. You'll get used to it when you visit here a lot." As if on cue, a pale skinned girl ran up and hugged me tightly. "Whoa...hey Skelly." I grinned before hugging her back.

"I missed you so much Ally…" She whispered as she nuzzled against my chest.

"Uh...your vest is…" My sister mentioned to the girl as she looked away. Skelly looked at it, still slightly opened as usual.

"I know, it's how I wear it." Skelly giggled. My older sibling nodded but remained silent. "And I think my husband deserves a welcome home kiss.~" She cupped my cheek and slammed her lips to mine as her tongue drilled in my mouth. My parents laughed as my sister just gaped at us.

"Oh good grief…" She face palmed. Skelly broke our kiss and grinned at her.

"What? Jealous?~" She teased as she kissed my cheek.

My sister laughed. "Jealous? Hah, no I'm not jealous. It's just...weird seeing my brother with a girl since he didn't have much luck before."  
"Well, his luck changed when he came here." Gel smiled before she kissed me deeply next. I happily kissed the slime girl back. It was a happy moment. I only broke it when a large hand gripped my shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, Boss." Said a familiar diamond golem. I smiled and turned to see my fragment friends.

"Great to be back guys." I smiled before Steel tackled me in a hug.

"I missed you Daddy." He spoke as he nuzzled me.

"I wasn't gone that long." I chuckled.

"Still, I missed you." He replied as he held me close.

Ebony came up and placed a hand on my other shoulder. "You realize you've been gone for almost a year and a half right?" He asked. That hit me. I can't believe I forgot. Minecrafts days are faster than IRL.

"Oh...right." I spoke before I hugged Steel tighter.

"504 days to be exact." Ores stated.

"Oh stop it boys," Aerial spoke as she walked up to me. "What matters now is that he's home." She smiled at me and kissed me deeply.

I chuckled, "So...do you have anything to show me?" I asked with a knowing grin. "A little rascal perhaps?" My girls smiled with blushes before they left quickly as my wives all gathered around me. They showed me my children wrapped in blankets while giving me their names and genders. Seeing each one filled me with happiness. I took turns holding each of them as they giggled and cooed in my arms.

After getting my chance to get to know my children, I looked at the crowd. "I'm very happy to be home with you all. Now that I'm back, nothing will ever tear us apart ever again. And if Herobrine ever shows his ugly face here, he will have another thing coming, when he messes with the Mob Kingdom and The Creator!" I cheered with a raised fist. The mob girls echoed in approval as we began to party. My family also had a wonderful time, and even enjoyed how good the food was. There were a few times some of the mobs hit on my sister and parents, who were blushing and declining, but that didn't stop them. I only laughed as they were being swooned a few times during the party. We played a lot of games and the girls all gave me gifts as I smiled and gave thanks to them.

As the party carried on through the night, I decided to take a break and sneaked outside to the balcony. I gazed up at the stars as the cool night breeze brushed by my skin. "I really missed this place." I sighed happily.

"Hello Allen." I turned as I saw the god of minecraft approach me. "I see you and your family are having a good time."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I just needed a little space. These parties aren't really my thing." I admitted. Notch chuckled as he patted my back.

"I understand." His face turned a little serious. "Now, I came here to tell you a few things. After my brother vanished from this server, I got full control again, and I made sure to seal it good so no one other than family and friends can enter. I will continue my search for my brother. When I find him, I need you and the other five to be ready."

I nodded before placing my fist across my chest. "The Creator is at your disposal." Notch smiled with a nod as he slowly flew up in the air.

"Live well Allen, and may this world be good to you. Until then." With his goodbye, he flew into the sky and the server announced. "Player: Notch has left the game."

I sighed and returned my gaze to the stars until a familiar small body pressed against my back. "Hey Al.~" Jill cooed while kissing my neck.

"Jill…" I sighed with my smile before I turned to her and held her close as my lips pressed to hers in a hard, but passionate loving kiss. Jill moaned as we kissed for several minutes and parted for air.

"So...was it worth it? Coming to this server for that first time?" Jill asked softly.

I smiled and held her close. "Definitely...I missed you all, it ached me so much while I was gone..but it won't happen anymore, I'm here to stay..forever."

The spider girl smiled before kissing me again. "Will you come back inside? Your family is about to leave...and the night is still young.~" She smirked. I grinned before taking her hand and we entered the castle again. The party was soon dead as the enderman and other mobs helped clean the mess up.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, but you're all welcome to visit anytime." I smiled as me and my family hugged goodbye.

"We'll try." My sister hugged me. "Just try not to have too many more kids before I get back." She teased.

"Oh ha ha." I sarcastically laughed but chuckled. "No need to worry about that sis."

"Take care Sweetie." My mother replied as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I squirmed. "Moooooom, you're embarrassing me." I groaned. The ladies giggled until she let go of me.

"Stay safe my son." My dad smiled as he ruffled my hair.

"Alright, I will." I laughed. They waved goodbye before they logged out as the game announced their presence was gone. I sighed with a smile. My life was good here.

"Oh Alleeeeeeeen.~" I heard sing song voices. I turned as I looked at my wives with lustful smirks. "Come to the chambers. We have a _lot_ of catching up to do.~" They purred as they walked off out of sight. I chuckled and followed them, looks like I'm not going to be getting any sleep for a long, long time. And hey, it doesn't matter to me, cause this is my life. I'm Allen, The Creator.

 **And there you have it, the conclusion of the Legend of the Creator. Well, the first book anyway. I can't very well leave Herobrine running around with 2 other stones left. There will be at least 2 other books to follow this one. Now I do have the overall concept for the next book thought up, but as for specific events that happen I willing to hear any and all ideas you care to send my way. Please leave a review so I can get a feel of how you all liked this story as this was the first story I've published and posted here. It would mean a lot to hear what you have to say. Thank you for reading. Till next time.**


End file.
